


Red

by NebraskaWildfire



Series: Red [1]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Amnesty, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 86,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebraskaWildfire/pseuds/NebraskaWildfire
Summary: The boys encounter another gang of outlaws.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my beta readers. Without them, this story would still be only on my computer. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it.

“Kid, did you read about these robberies that’re happening on the Southwestern Central Railroad?” Heyes had his nose buried in the depths of the newspaper he picked up at the cafe where they had eaten breakfast.

“‘Course not, Heyes. You’ve been doing nothing but hogging that paper, since we got it.” The Kid was relaxing on his bed, digesting his big plate of eggs and bacon with a side of biscuits and gravy. His eyes closed, as Heyes continued to rustle the paper. Suddenly they popped open. “There anything in the article about it bein’ us?”

“Not so far.” Heyes lowered the paper far enough to meet his partner’s gaze. “They were masked. Wore bandanas across their faces.”

“Smart.” The Kid gave him an ironic smile.

Heyes glared back at him. “Pictures weren’t quite so common back when we started in the business.”

“We had those couple taken with Clem.” The Kid’s eyes drifted shut, but the smile remained on his face.

“How she talked us into that, I’ll never know.”

“Guilt.” The Kid shook his head. “You think we need to contact Lom?”

“Might not be a bad idea to tell him where we are now. He’s got to know we weren’t involved in the earlier robberies, since we were finishing up those delivery jobs he found for us.” Heyes grimaced. “Then we telegraphed him we were taking that ranch job last month, when he didn’t have anything else for us.”

“Heyes, there are parts of me that are still sore.” Curry shifted on the bed to a more comfortable position. “Promise me we won’t do that of that kind of work, least for a while.”

“Why not, Kid? You gettin’ too old to do real work?” Heyes’ eyes sparkled, even as he looked back down to the newspaper.

“No, just smarter than I used to be.”

Heyes grunted, then sighed, rustling the paper some more.

“You goin’ to tell me I ain’t getting smarter?” The tone in Curry’s voice was a bit harsher than he normally used with his partner.

“Oh, no, Kid, sorry.” He finally looked up, a different gleam in his eyes. “Just all this talk of bank and train robberies has floor plans swirling in my brain again.”

“But you aren’t seriously thinking about giving up on our amnesty, right?” Curry sat up and gave his cousin a determined stare.

“No, not at all.” Heyes sighed. “But I never did get to try out that plan I had for blowing the trestle bridge outside of Durango.”

“Considering what happened when you let Kyle blow up that one outside of Cripple Creek, I’d say it’s probably for the best.”

“But I had figured out what we did wrong.” He was going to continue on until he saw the look on his partner’s face. Taking one last glance at the paper, he deliberately folded it and set it on the table. “How about we go over to the saloon for a drink and some poker?”

“Sure, Heyes, if it will keep you out of trouble and from thinking about these robberies.”

“Of course.” Heyes smiled and while his dimples appeared, his eyes stayed a bit distracted. “How can we get into trouble in a saloon?”

It wasn’t until later that evening that they realized exactly how wrong they both were.

At first the folks in the poker game they joined were real friendly.

“Sally?” One of the local ranchers sat next to Heyes, with a wad of cash before him. “Can you bring a round of beers for everyone here at the table?”

“Sure enough, Dan.” She smiled at the rancher, but made certain to include Curry and Heyes in her attention too. They were a bit younger, better looking and also had a bit of cash before them. “Why you feelin’ so generous tonight?” She gave a glance at his pile of money. “You rob a bank or something?”

The boys exchanged a brief look, but just picked up their cards as they were dealt.

“Nah.” He laughed. “Just sold some stock for a good price.” The beers were distributed and the next hand started before the topic of the recent bank and train robberies returned to the conversation.

“I heard it’s Curry and Heyes at it again.” Ed, one of the boys from the livery, tossed in his ante.

“Nah, the sheriff said the robberies are being pulled off differently.” Elmer, a slight man who was cautious with his gambling, folded.

“How so?” Heyes asked casually.

“Well, the bandanas for one thing.” Elmer shook his head. “Heyes and Curry were never ashamed of what they were doing. It was well known that they never hurt anyone during a robbery, so often folks just let them get on with it. ‘Sides everyone knows what they look like by now, so there’s no need to cover their faces.”

“You’re saying, if Heyes and Curry walked into this saloon, you’d know who they were?” The rancher just laughed, but the boys exchanged a worried glance.

“Surely.” Elmer nodded and seemed much more confident of his outlaw catching ability than his poker playing skills. “I’ve memorized their descriptions. They’ve been hanging on the jailhouse wall for years now.”

“You spend a lot of time looking at wanted posters, do you?” There was a smile on the Kid’s face, but his eyes had gone still.

“Well, when I’m working overnight, there ain’t much to do ‘sides look at all the wanted posters.”

“Working overnight?” Heyes’ eyes narrowed and he looked over to Curry.

“Yeah.” Elmer’s chest puffed out a bit. “Guess I never mentioned that I’m one of Sheriff Olsen’s deputies.”

“No, you didn’t.” The Kid looked back at his cousin and folded.

“Well, it’s been great playing with you all, but my partner and I have another job waiting for us in Colorado. We’ll probably call it a night after this hand, so we can start out early tomorrow morning.” Heyes rubbed his eyes and stretched, raising another dollar without looking at his hand.

“Sorry to see you boys go.” The rancher smiled, but thinly. “Especially since you’ll be taking so much of our money with you.”

“Luck of the righteous.” Heyes smiled back, widely, but it didn’t reach his eyes, as he noticed Deputy Elmer give both him and his partner another intense look. He raked in the last pot, gathering up his winnings, as he nodded for the Kid to do the same. “Good night.”

“You think Elmer’s on his way back to the sheriff’s office any time soon?” Curry followed him out the door, giving one last backwards glance towards the poker players.

“Oh, definitely.” Heyes hurried across the street towards their hotel. “Hopefully, though, not before we can ride out of town tonight.”

Curry and Heyes spent a couple days trying to lose the posse that quickly gathered to pursue them. Hannibal Heyes was bothered enough by the tenacity of the town folk to land a twenty-thousand dollar payday, that after they finally lost them, he led the Kid up into the hills, far beyond any established towns.

They spent a couple of weeks living off the land and sleeping on the hard ground. It was cool up in the hills with the clouds curling over the peaks in the mornings and evenings and damp with an occasional rain shower.

Kid Curry shivered as he sat up, the blankets which formed his bedroll draping down around his waist. He slept fully clothed due to the cold and wet, so all he had to do was pull on his boots and of course put on his gun belt as soon as he was standing.

“‘Morning, Kid.” Heyes had been up some time, stirring the fire into life, and starting the coffee. He too was bundled against the chill, his hat pulled low, his blue bandana around his neck, and his gray coat buttoned up tight.

The Kid gave Heyes an evil look, before he headed off into the woods to do his morning business. “Don’t tell me we’re having more of those pancakes again, please.” His voice traveled back to the fire circle as he wandered off.

“What, you want beans for breakfast?” Heyes asked with a smile on his face, but with a bit of a bite in his voice. “I’m going to have to veto that, after last night.” He just continued to spoon batter into the sizzling skillet.

The Kid grabbed a cup as he returned to the fire and poured out the steaming coffee. He curled his gloved hands around it, as he crouched by the flickering flames. He blew on it a time or two before taking a cautious sip and grimacing. “Heyes, I’m almost to the point where I think dealin’ with these cold mornings would be better without drinking your coffee.”

Heyes turned and just looked at him, pausing as he was about to pass him a plate of warm pancakes.

“I said almost.” The Kid smiled at his partner and reached for the food.

Heyes shook his head and turned back to dish up the final cakes for himself. They had both just settled in to eat, when a peal of thunder rolled over their campsite.

“Better eat quick, Heyes,” the Kid groused. “Looks like we might get drenched again.”

Talking around his last few big bites, Heyes smiled. “Least the rain will wash the dishes so you don’t have to do it.”

The Kid just returned a glare, as they packed up.

The boys let their horses pick their way down a canyon leading out of the hills that surrounded Coyote Valley. It was green for this time of year, since there had been more rain than usual. It had not improved Curry’s mood.

“Kid, just look at how those clouds are kissing the hilltops so pretty. Rolling over them just like cotton.” Heyes smiled at his partner, a dimple appearing under his sparkling brown eyes.

“Look like more rain clouds to me, Heyes.”

“What are you complaining about? We’re heading down towards town. Should have a nice warm, dry bed tonight, with good food, a drink, and maybe some good poker.”

The Kid looked at the gray clouds tumbling over the hills. “Doubt if we’ll make it there before it pours.”

Heyes sighed. He had tried to cheer up his cousin, but just lacked the energy to continue. He glanced up at the lowering clouds, resettled his black hat snugly on his head, cinched up the stampede strings, and hunched his shoulders against the wind that was picking up briskly.

Halfway across the valley the rain clouds descended over them and let out a steady, drenching downpour.

Curry gave his partner a dark glance and huddled into his coat. His horse was not happy with the rain either, but he urged him on, hoping to make it to town before they were completely soaked.

“Town looks bigger than most we’ve been in lately,” the Kid said, looking around as they entered the settlement.

“Should be able to find a nice comfy hotel then.” Heyes smiled over at his partner, who returned a wary glance.

“If we don’t know the sheriff.”

Heyes also continued to look around, noticing enough activity even with the rain still falling steadily. He smiled back at Curry, with drops making their way off his hat into his coat collar. “Well, maybe he’ll be too busy and not be too interested in a couple of strangers coming into town just to get dry.”

“And eat.” The Kid had a determined look on his face. “Something better than your pancakes.”

Heyes started to appear annoyed, but then just gave in as he pointed out a brightly lit cafe down one of the streets.

“After we get warm and dry, Heyes.”

“You’re tellin’ me we can wait to eat?” Heyes sounded astounded.

“Gotta wait until my teeth stop chatterin’ before I can eat.”

Heyes gave his partner a look, but then continued to check out the town as they made their way down the main street. He could barely make out the sheriff’s name as they rode by his office, but it didn’t look even vaguely familiar. The boys exchanged a relieved glance and continued on down the wet street, riding by a livery stable and a of couple hotels. The rain had let up a bit, so the raucous noises from several saloons down one of the side streets reached them. They looked at each other, then at their drowned appearance, unhappy horses, and headed to the livery first.

After seeing to their horses’ comfort, the boys slogged their way down the street to the first hotel they could find. Dripping water, they entered the lobby. The hotel clerk, slender and dapper, looked them up and down and haughtily said, the “May I help you…gentlemen?”

Heyes sighed, and managed to dredge up a big smile, even if his eyes stayed dull from exhaustion. “We’d like a room with two beds, and a nice warm bath, if possible.”

“That will be two dollars…sir. In advance, please.”

The tiredness that filled Heyes allowed his pleasant façade to drop. The dark eyes of the former outlaw bored into those of the clerk. He held the gaze until he started to worry that he was making the hotel employee wonder if they were more than just another couple of drifters. Heyes pulled out a wad of bills, some of the poker winnings he had accumulated before the other players in the last town had become suspicious of the too talented poker player and his friend who looked too comfortable with his tied down gun.

Heyes forced himself to break eye contact, peeled off a couple of dollars and muttered curtly, “Here. Can we have the key, please? We’d like to get out of these wet clothes, before we catch our death.”

“Yes, sir.” The clerk, now nervous, replied. “Would you happen to be with the other…gentlemen staying here?”

Heyes was immediately on edge. The Kid came out of his lassitude and double-checked the hotel lobby. Nothing appeared unusual, so Heyes asked, “What fellas?”

The clerk swallowed nervously. “Um…you know. The Johnson brothers and their…um…friends.” He eyed the boys warily. “You do know them, don’t you? They won’t be happy if’n you ain’t their friends.” The clerk’s speech slipped into a pattern that wasn’t quite so formal.

Heyes and the Kid glanced at either other, trying to decide if they needed to ride back out into the rain. The Kid looked around again, not seeing anything unusual, and looked pleadingly back at Heyes. They were both exhausted. Heyes knew from the way Curry held himself that he was ready as always to deal with any threat, but there was still a sense of utter fatigue peering through the nervous energy coming from him.

Heyes sighed again and turned back to the clerk, once again pasting a big smile on his tired face. “Yeah, course we know the Johnson brothers. Don’t wanna cause them any concern. If we can have the room key, we’ll settle in.”

Key finally in hand, Heyes lead the way up the stairs. Opening the door, he was surprised to find a pleasant room. Curry glanced around to make certain nothing was amiss, then started peeling off wet clothes.

“Don’t you think maybe you should wait for the bath to come up first?”

“You do what you want, Heyes, but I’m tired of bein’ cold.”

By the time the bath had arrived, Heyes’ teeth were chattering and Curry was only wearing his henley and pants and doffed them as soon as the boy who had brought up the tub and water closed the door. Stripping efficiently and settling into the warm water, he let out a deep sigh of relief.

“Don’t you think it would have been fairer to have flipped a coin to see who got to go first?” Heyes didn’t look happy, standing with his hands on his hips glaring at his cousin.

Curry smiled and the sparkle came back to his eyes. “Gotta learn to move faster, Heyes. Sittin’ so much at those poker tables must be slowing you down.” He grabbed the soap and started scrubbing his arms to help get his blood flowing. He was moving quickly, as Heyes in his present mood was not going to be happy with a cold bath. “That and gettin’ old. You are well past thirty now, you know.”

“Well past? Hardly.” Heyes glared at the Kid again. “I’m not that much older than you and you know it.” He was shivering a bit more as he started to remove his sodden clothes. “I just turned thirty last year.” His eyes did not meet his partner’s.

“Wasn’t that the year before last?” Curry looked at him concerned. “You do remember that, don’tcha?”

“Just hurry and get done before the water is totally cold, please, Kid?”

“Sheesh, Heyes, you’re gettin’ to be like an old woman.” He smiled through the soap covering his face.

“You’re the one who just turned thirty.” Heyes rubbed his arms.

“Still younger than you.”

Heyes glared at his partner, but pulled the quilt off the nearest bed, and wrapped it around himself as he sat down in the chair by the window.

A thoughtful look came over Curry’s face as he lathered up his unruly blond curls. “Heyes, you ever heard of these Johnson brothers? I haven’t.”

Heyes let go of the quilt enough to pull off his damp, white henley. He paused, but then wrapped back up. “No, Kid, I haven’t. Let’s just hope they are some local boys. We can buy them a couple drinks, let them win a couple hands of poker, and we shouldn’t have any problems.”

Curry looked back at his cousin, skeptical. “You sure of that?”

Heyes sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, looking thoughtfully out the window at the still falling rain. “No. I don’t know what other choice we have though, Kid, other than going back out in that rain.”

The Kid stood and wrapped a towel around his now warm and clean body. Stepping out of the bath, he said, “Well, I’m hoping for a good meal first before we have to deal with any Johnson brothers or any lawmen.”

Heyes hurried to shed the rest of his clothing and gratefully lowered himself into the still warm water, sighing. “Me too, Kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coyote Valley is a beautiful place south of San Jose, California. One of my visits there was during the rainy season and as I saw the clouds rolling over the hills, it inspired the beginning of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

After a hearty meal at the café next door, which filled up even the Kid, he and Heyes ventured down the street to one of the more prosperous looking saloons. Heyes led the way through the batwing doors, with Curry at his back. They paused to take a look around and then proceeded to the bar to order a couple of beers.

Spirits raising a bit with some alcohol consumed, the boys turned their backs to the bar to again peruse the room. Heyes noticed a couple of lively poker games going on, watching the players to see which he might want to join. They had the typical range of people involved, from drifters to cowboys to a few city slickers. Heyes noticed one player who had a wild mop of strawberry blond hair. He was whipcord thin, but was wearing loose, bulky clothes, which gave the impression of a larger size. He didn’t look old enough to shave, let alone be playing poker and nursing a beer.

“Heyes.”

He pulled his attention away from the poker players. Looking at his partner, he noticed that the gunman had gone still. “What is it, Kid? I don’t see anything, other than some poor kid over there who’s probably losing this week’s pay.”

“Look around, Heyes. Don’t you see them?”

Hannibal Heyes studied the room again, finally seeing what had worried his partner. Sprinkled among the usual cowboys and townsfolk were a good number of more menacing looking men, guns tied down, with an aura of confidence that only came from violence and living life on their own terms. It was a quality the boys knew well. Outlaws.

“Well, Kid. I think we found the Johnson brothers and their friends.” Heyes reseated his black hat lower and his eyes lost their intent focus.

Curry maintained his vigilance. “What are we going to do?”

Heyes came out of his contemplation. “We don’t know ‘em and they don’t know us. Like I said, we’ll buy them some beers, let them win some at poker and they’ll love us.” He smiled determinedly at Curry and scanned the room again. “Kid, the guy at the end of the bar, black hat.”

Curry broke off his scan of the patrons at the tables and casually turned away from his partner to pick up his beer, getting a good look at the man Heyes had indicated. He had a black hat with a silver band, with masses of dark hair and harsh eyes beneath it. He was dressed a bit flashy for the run of the mill outlaw, but his gun was tied down and he leaned on the bar like he owned the place. He was smiling and joking with the man next to him, all the while keeping an eye on his friends throughout the bar, in particular the red-haired kid at the poker table.

“One of the Johnson brothers, you think?”

Heyes inclined his head. “Yeah, Kid, I’d bet my lucky coin on that.”

Right about then, one of the players left the poker game, opening a seat by the redhead. Heyes glanced at Kid Curry, who simply nodded, as his partner made his way over to the table.

“Howdy boys.” Heyes plastered on his most ingratiating smile. “Mind if I join you?” Heyes took out some of his poker stash and laid it on the table.

“Looks like you got what it takes to join us, young feller,” one of the older players said, nodding towards the empty chair.

Heyes sat down and introduced himself, “Name’s Joshua Smith.” The other players followed suit until it came to the young redhead. Up close he looked even more disreputable than on first glance. His face was covered either with dirt or a faint beard and his hair stuck up at all angles. His clothes didn’t appear ragged, but looked like they had spent some time on the trail. He shifted slightly in his chair, the long duster he had on over his coat and vest, whispering around him. He looked intently at Heyes, bright eyes glaring from under his spiky hair. He quietly said, “Name’s Red. Let’s stop jawing and play some poker.”

The night passed fairly peacefully for a while, considering it was a saloon on a busy night. There was a lot of loud laughter and an argument or two, fueled by beer, bad poker playing, whiskey, and too few saloon girls, but nothing that got out of hand, until about one in the morning.

A couple of the gals gave him very friendly smiles, but with the Johnson brothers present, Kid Curry spent the night at another of the poker tables, nursing a couple of beers, watching the floor and winning steadily but not spectacularly. He also watched the man at the other end of the bar and figured out who probably all belonged to the Johnson gang by watching who he watched.

Heyes had been pleasantly surprised by the skill level of his fellow players. He was not losing by any means, but it was not often that he had to pay this much attention to a friendly poker game to stay ahead. The young redheaded boy had challenged him. There were times when he did things like draw to an inside straight and predictably lost that round, but other times when Heyes was certain the boy would lose, and he’d lay down an amazing hand. Heyes wasn’t certain if he was canny or just lucky. Red had quietly amassed almost as big of a pile of chips in front of him as Heyes had. He had picked up the tells of most of the players at the table, but not all, and definitely not that of the young man.

Red said little, just placed his bets, and nursed a single beer throughout the night. He slouched in his seat, and didn’t move much, other than to run his hands through his already disheveled hair, and remove his duster when the saloon actually became warm enough to ward off the chill of the rain. He would occasionally trade glances with the man at the end of the bar, but paid little attention to the other patrons in the saloon. Heyes glanced thoughtfully at Red, wondering if he was one the other Johnson brothers.

One of the bar maids had just set a fresh beer by the Kid, when his game was disrupted by an argument breaking out. A dark bear of a man was disputing the outcome of the most recent hand. Heyes glanced over, worried that the Kid was again the cause of a dispute, but Curry met his eyes with an innocent look. The man at the end of the bar started over to the table, looking like he hoped to cool the argument. As he approached, he smiled and put his arm around the big man as he rose from the table.

“Now, Harvey, cain’t be nothing that important, to bother everyone here, and get all riled up. How’s about I buy a round of beers, and you all go back to your game.”

Harvey was swaying, even with a steadying arm around him, looking like he probably had already downed a few too many beers. He growled, “Heck, Chip, this greenhorn is cheatin’.” He belched loudly. “I’m gonna call him out!”

“Harv.” Chip tried to get his attention. “Remember, we don’t want any trouble, or Horace there behind the bar might think we are worthy of some attention from the sheriff. And we don’t need that, do we?” He smiled again. “Might be time for you to go on up to your room and sleep this one off…”

But Harvey was not feeling cooperative and freed himself from Chip’s grasp long enough to grab the shirt front of the poor townsman who had been the subject of his objections. Chip and a couple other of the Johnson gang tried to separate them, but this only resulted in more of the locals coming over to get involved, to back up their friend. The Kid slowly stood and backed away from the table, along with a couple of the other players, as they noticed Horace starting to pull a sawed-off shotgun from behind the bar.

Heyes became aware of Red cursing under his breath before he sprang up from the table and strode over to the dispute. The Johnson boys parted the crowd for Red, and before anyone knew what was happening, he had grabbed Harvey’s back, spun him around, and pulled him down to eye level, his loose jacket swirling around him. Heyes almost laughed at the sight of the short, slight man before the burly giant, until he spoke. Using a deathly quiet tone of voice, that Curry had only heard coming from Heyes in their Devil’s Hole days, Red said to Harvey, “You really certain you want to keep this up, Harv? Didn’t my brother already tell you to settle down?”

Surprisingly to the townspeople, as well as the boys, the big man started to look scared. “Heck, Red. I..I’m sorry.” He scrubbed his hand over his face, which was still inches from the young man.

Staring at Harvey, Red still looked pissed, and tightened his grip on the bigger man, pulling him so they were nose to nose. His voice went from quiet to almost shouting. “I know Chip told y’all to behave. Hurrahing or not, we don’t need any attention before we can get our business completed.” He violently shook Harvey by the shirt front. “You understand?” His voice turned quiet and just a bit manic.

It might have been comical to watch the big man cower before such a slight youth, if an aura of menace wasn’t radiating from Red. Heyes decided he needed to reevaluate his opinion of his fellow poker player. He wondered at the history of this gang, that Red demanded such respect. Curry and Heyes exchanged a look across the tense saloon, wondering into what type of trouble they had wandered this time.

After one of the other members of the Johnson gang had taken Big Harvey back to the hotel to sleep it off, the rest of night was relatively quiet. Red Johnson and Heyes went back to their poker game, while Curry and Chip Johnson were both nursing beers at the bar. Slowly, but surely, as the night melted into dawn, both the townsfolk and outlaws drifted off to their beds. Eventually only the poker game with Heyes and Red was still going.

Kid Curry was more than ready for his bed. Earlier in the evening, he had been hoping to spend some quality time with one of the saloon girls, but after the incident with the Johnson gang, he hadn’t wanted to leave Heyes on his own. He glanced down the bar at Chip Johnson. They were among the few left in the saloon, other than the poker players. The Kid decided it was time to find out more about this obvious outlaw gang, so he wandered over to strike up a conversation.

“Evenin’, or I guess pretty near morning.” The Kid touched the brim of his hat. Chip returned the gesture, evaluation of blond man evident in his eyes.

“I’m Thaddeus Jones.” He nodded towards the poker table. “Figured we should get to know each other. Might be awhile still before we can get them away from that game.”

“Chip Johnson.” He laughed. “It’s not often that Red stays so long at a game, but your partner seems to be giving him a challenge.” He rubbed his tired eyes, and also looked wistfully at a couple of the saloon girls who looked just about ready to call it a night. “I’d say we could combine forces, and hopefully get them to quit, but I’ve found that sometimes it’s just best to let Red be.”

Curry glanced sideways at the older Johnson brother. “Yeah, I got that impression earlier.”

Chip shrugged uncomfortably, but then came up with another big smile. “Never quite know with Red.”

Both men turned to watch the game, and noticed it had gotten quiet at the table.

The pot in front of Heyes was the largest of the night, and he resisted the urge to look at his hand. His face, as always, gave away nothing, but he felt the unusual sensation of being unsure of exactly how to proceed with the game. He looked at the youth seated next to him, but Red’s face was as impassive as his own. “I’ll raise.”pr /> Red did pick up his cards, fanning them to peruse them one last time. He looked across to Heyes, and a hint of a smile touched his eyes. “Fold.”

Heyes raked in the pot, but was more confused than ever by his fellow poker player. He was certain that Red had a good hand, maybe even better than he’d had, but he folded. Red gathered up the cards and started to give them to Doc Thornton, but the doctor held his hands up. “My wife will send the sheriff out after me if I don’t make it home soon.”

Red smiled wanly. “Can’t be bothering the sheriff, can we? Guess we’ll call it a night, huh, boys?”

As the table broke up, Red and Heyes made their way over to the bar, Heyes stretching his back, and Red running his fingers roughly through his red mop of hair, ruffling it, until it spiked and stood on end.

“Heck, Red, I thought you’d play all night, the way you was going.” Chip stretched and started towards the door.

Red, as well as Curry and Heyes, looked at the lightening sky just past the batwing doors. He put his hand on his brother’s shoulder and said, “Heck, Chip. I think we did.” The first real smile of the night lit Red’s face, and it made him look even younger. There was none of the intensity he had displayed earlier in the night.

Heyes glanced over at Red as they all walked out the doors. The inconsistency in the young man’s behavior bothered him, but he didn’t know if it was going to cause enough trouble for them to ride out of back out of town. He hesitated and Curry almost bumped into his back.

“Hey…watch what you’re doin’, Joshua.” Kid scowled at Heyes’ back. He looked tired and probably just wanted to get to bed.  
“You boys at the Hotel DeAnza too?” Chip asked sleepily, as if dreaming of his comfy bed, just as the Kid was.

“Yup.” Curry nodded as they walked down the street to their destination.

Heyes and Red followed behind, neither really in a hurry, their minds still active from the poker game. Red looked up to the hills surrounding the valley. The sun was just starting to bring a rosy glow to the rounded tops.

“I love this time of the morning. Everything seems new and fresh with possibilities.” The rising sun bathed Red’s face in a soft glow.

Heyes was intrigued by yet another change in the aspect of this young man. His intuition was telling him there was more to Red Johnson than a casual acquaintance would indicate. His sense of survival was telling him to leave it alone. He and the Kid had not managed to stay alive and out of prison by ignoring their instincts. The problem was that Heyes was not quite certain what those instincts were trying to tell him this time, and he was not known to let a puzzle go unexplored.

The boys were settling in for the night in their room. The Kid was already stripped down to his long johns, hanging his gun belt over the headboard on his bed, and settling contentedly under the covers.

Before he closed his eyes, he looked over at his partner and scowled. Hannibal Heyes was only partially undressed even now. He had coiled up his gun belt next to the bed, along with his rather disreputable hat. He had sat in the one comfortable chair in the room to remove his vest and boots, but now had a book in his hands and was staring out the window. The Kid could see his mind spinning and sighed.

“Heyes.”

“Hmmm?” Heyes didn’t turn.

“Heyes!”

His cousin finally turned towards him. “Don’t need to be so proddy, Kid. I thought you were going to sleep.”

“It’s near morning, Heyes. Don’t you think you should get some sleep too?”

“Yeah, but...” He turned back towards the window where dawn was creeping in.

“What?” Curry’s reply was a bit short, as it was past time for him to be asleep. His partner turned back towards him and their eyes met. As usual several things were said before Heyes opened his mouth.

“So what do you think?”

Kid Curry sighed and gave up the dream of sleep for a little while longer. He propped his head up and asked, “Did what happened in the saloon bother you that much?”

“It didn’t bother you?”

The Kid pondered for a moment. “Not really. We’ve seen much worse bar fights.” He laughed shortly. “Heck, we’ve been in much worse bar fights.”

“Red’s behavior didn’t seem odd to you?”

“Again, Heyes. We’ve seen much crazier.”

Heyes cocked his head. “Granted.” He paused. “You didn’t think he was too young to have so much control over the gang?”

“How old were you when you took over Devil’s Hole?”

“Had to be older than Red is.”

“Well, not a heck of a lot, and still definitely young enough that you pissed off most of the men there, especially Wheat.”

Heyes laughed softly.

“You had to be a heck of a lot sharper and much more brutal for a while, remember?”

His partner ruefully shook his head and then cringed a bit. “I thought that fight with Wheat was going to be the end of me. He had to outweigh me by at least fifty pounds at that point.”

“At least. Probably still outweighs you by that much.” The Kid rested his head back against the pillow. “Red seems a bit young for the environment, but we’ve seen younger. Us included.”

Heyes looked thoughtful. “Something’s not adding up.”

“Well, then, what is it?”

“Heck, Kid. Do you think I’d be sittin’ here, if I knew?” Heyes looked annoyed, but still confused. “Just wondering if we need to ride on out of here.”

“We ain’t seen anything that would need that.” The Kid looked tired. “Not even the sheriff.”

“No, guess we haven’t.”

A ghost of a smile flickered over the Kid’s face. “Maybe you’re just annoyed because Red beat the pants off of you.”

“Did not. And that’s not it.” Heyes grimaced.

“You sure? That last pot looked pretty big to me.”

Hannibal Heyes glared at Kid Curry, but then turned his gaze back to the window and looked thoughtful. “I was certain he was going to win that one, but I think he let me have it.” Heyes looked back at his cousin. “That’s confusing the hell out of me too.” He sighed, looked at the book in his hands, closed it and tossed it on the table. “Yeah, maybe it’s just time to go to sleep.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost noon and Hannibal Heyes was still asleep. Kid Curry was not. He was hungry.

“I told him he needed to go to sleep and now he’s gonna miss breakfast,” Curry muttered to himself. “Well, I’m not gonna miss breakfast.” He took one last look at his sleeping partner and headed out the door.

He strolled down the street to a pleasant looking café, which had delicious aromas wafting out. He smiled at the pretty waitress who greeted him at the door.

“Thaddeus!” Curry turned towards a table where Chip Johnson was sitting along with Big Harvey and a couple other of the Johnson boys. “Come over and join us,” Chip invited, smiling and waving him over.

The Kid hesitated a minute. He and Heyes really did not know why the Johnsons were in town. They needed to stay clear of any questionable “business.” However, his partner, who was always worrying about such things, was still sleeping and the Kid was hungry. Very hungry.

Thaddeus Jones gave Chip Johnson a big smile, touching his hat and nodding, before he joined them at their table. After tossing his hat on an empty chair and getting the important business of ordering breakfast out of the way, the Kid noticed that Red was not at the table.

Chip smiled. “Your partner sleepin’ in too? I about had to hog-tie Red to get him in bed, and then all he wanted to do was keep the light burning and read a gol’darn book.”

Heyes finally woke later in the day, joined the Kid for a big steak dinner, and then they headed back over to the saloon.

As they were walking down the street, Hannibal Heyes glanced at his cousin. “Did you find out any more about why the Johnson brothers are in town?”

The Kid grimaced. “Not anything that matters, Heyes.” He looked back to his partner. “Maybe if you had been up before noon, you could have gotten more out of Chip at breakfast. He just smiled at me, sidestepped any questions, and left the table with Big Harv and their friends, to do more business.” He tilted his head quizzically and said, “What business, I couldn’t find out. Didn’t want to push too hard.” He looked back to Heyes.

“No, Kid. We don’t want ‘em wondering why we’re wondering.” Heyes looked thoughtful. “Guess as long as it stays quiet, we will too.” The thought crossed his mind that in the past they hadn’t been cautious enough, but then he looked up at the gathering storm clouds and just followed the Kid across the street.

They walked through the batwing doors and casually took a look around as they made their way up to the bar. Giving Horace a nod, Heyes ordered two beers and the Kid leaned against the bar to give a serious look around the room.

“Back table, Heyes.”

Hannibal Heyes took a drink of his beer and slowly turned to meet the gaze of his partner, and then turned to peruse the occupants of the saloon. His eyes narrowed and he turned back to the bar. The Kid half turned with him, now facing Heyes, but still able to see the table.

“Ain’t that Jack Hinthorne, Heyes?”

A scowl covered his partner’s face. “Heck, Kid, what’s he doin’ here?”

“Looks like he’s talking to the Johnson brothers.”

Heyes gave the Kid a look. “I can see that. But why?”

Curry snorted. “I don’t need to be no genius, Heyes, to figure that out.” He glanced over to the conversation at the back table again. “It’s been a while, but I think that’s Silas Peeler back there with ‘em too.”

“We haven’t seen them since the Sweetwater job. What was it, five or six years ago? When Kyle let Hinthorne blow the safe?”  
“You gotta admit, Heyes, he did a good job. Probably was able to do the figuring better than Kyle.”

“Yeah, well, I would have let Hinthorne stay, but Silas was just too much of a loose cannon. Remember, he was going to shoot that boy we ran into at the livery stable, as we was hightailing it outta town?” Heyes looked grim. “Hinthorne wouldn’t stay without Peeler, so I had to let them go.” He glanced at Curry. “Have they seen us yet?”

“Nah, Heyes. I think they’re too busy talking to Chip and Red right now, but give it time.”

Heyes leaned on the bar and pushing his hat up, stared at the mirror behind the bottles. Their luck these days never ran smooth.

Curry put his hand on Heyes’ shoulder. “They’re comin’ this way. With Red and Chip.”

Heyes could see them in the mirror as they approached. He turned when they were close, and with a huge Hannibal Heyes smile and said, “Boys! Great to see you again. You remember my partner and me, don’t’cha? Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones here.” He nodded at Jack and then Peeler. The Kid followed his lead, smiling broadly.

Hinthorne and Peeler looked a bit shocked and hesitated for a moment, but then returned the enthusiastic greetings.

“Sure fellas. I saw you over here to the bar a bit earlier, but I wasn’t sure you’d remember ol’ Jack Black and Sy Green.” Hinthorne locked eyes with Heyes. “Been a while, ain’t it?” He glanced over to the Johnson brothers, then back to Heyes. “You boys joinin’ in on the fun too?”

Chip looked a bit confused, but Red’s eyes narrowed.

“No, boys.” Heyes continued to smile and patted Jack on the back, meeting Red’s eyes. There was intelligence and a further appraisal lurking there. “We’re just here resting up after our last job…herding cattle down Utah way. And playing some poker with Red here. Nothing else planned.” He continued to banter on. “I’m itching for a rematch, Red, after last night. You ready?” He motioned to the table where they sat the prior night, starting to fill with some locals.

Red looked at Heyes, who avoided his gaze as were Jack and Silas, not to mention Curry. Just as last night after the altercation with Big Harv, when Heyes had to readjust his opinion of his fellow poker player, it looked like Red was wondering who he and the Kid actually were. They obviously all were well aware of who Red had actually been talking to at the back table this afternoon. Heyes worried that the young outlaw leader would decide he’d have to find out more about these drifters, who obviously knew the other boys weren’t Jack Black and Sy Green.

Chip was watching Red and deciding he had the situation in control, smiled. “Well, how about I buy us all a beer and we can let these boys go play poker, while we find us something more entertaining.” His eyes glanced over to see some of the saloon girls come down the stairs.

The night progressed as the previous one had, and as most in any saloon across the West. The Kid flirted with a couple of the saloon girls, but decided he needed to stay handy to watch Heyes, what with Jack Hinthorne and Silas Peeler around, so he again sat down at one of the poker tables that had a good view of the room. Jack joined one of the other poker games. Silas seemed intent on getting drunk, but no more words had been exchanged between them. The Kid had noticed Jack glancing at him and Heyes occasionally, so he continued to watch the floor throughout the night and to watch Heyes.

Curry also noticed some glances from Chip Johnson, directed towards the Kid and to Heyes. Chip looked a bit confused and concerned, but then settled into the night, seeming to enjoy his beer and some attention from the girls. The Kid watched the poker game with Heyes and Red, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He noticed that Red engaged Heyes in conversation a bit more this evening than last, but other than a few looks and shrugs, Heyes didn’t convey any concerns to his partner.

The poker players had just taken a break when Heyes became aware of increased noise and loud voices coming from the rooms above. He grimaced, assuming the same old story. A man who had too much liquor was being a bit too rough with one of the girls.

The bartender signaled a big man out on the floor, who started up the stairs, just as one of the girls came rushing down, followed by her customer. The man was still buttoning up his pants. It was Silas Peeler. The girl looked like she had been roughed up quite a bit, with a fat lip and bruises on her arms.

As Peeler was coming down, he swiftly grabbed the girl. “I ain’t done with you yet, sweetheart. I paid for a full hour.”

The bartender came out from behind the bar with his sawed-off shotgun. He and his large friend approached the girl and her customer. Jack Hinthorne got up from his poker table and started towards the bar, with a resigned look on his face.

“What’s goin’ on, Lottie?” the bartender asked, pointing the shotgun at the man with her.

The girl smiled thinly, wincing in pain. “Nothing much, Horace, just need to remind this one of his manners.”

Peeler glared drunkenly at the girl. “Don’t need any lip from the likes of you, girlie.” He turned to the bartender, not intimidated by the shotgun. “Maybe you need to remind your girl that I’m a paying customer.”

As he went to grab the girl again and start to drag her back up the stairs, everything exploded at once, but luckily not the shotgun.

As the bartender tried to get closer to the girl, both Kid Curry and the Chip Johnson vaulted through the crowd, Curry to grab the girl and the other man to grab her offensive customer.

At the same time, Red sprang away from the poker table. Heyes was just behind, stopping by the Kid’s back.

Red hovered behind his brother and his captive, his face tight and lips pursed. “Chip, maybe you and Jack need to take Sy back to his room and let him cool off a bit.”

Chip smiled at Silas, and he and Jack started to ease him towards the door. “Yeah. Red is right, Sy. Looks like you probably need to sleep this one off.” Chip also gave a grimace to the bartender, who was still holding the shotgun. He started to apologize. “Sorry for the inconvenience…”

At that moment, Peeler broke away and tried to reach the girl again. “I ain’t taking no orders from some smiling, wet nosed bastard like you and your little shit of a bro—“  
Again, all hell broke loose, but before anyone knew what was happening, Red had cut past his brother, put his shoulder into Peeler’s midsection and flipped him. He pinned him to the floor, after administering a well-placed kick to some sensitive areas.

He was flushed, angry, and yelling at his captive, his long, loose jacket pooling on the floor. “Shit, Silas. What the hell are you thinking? We come into town to relax and keep a low profile and you beat up a girl! You are the little shit.”

As Red started to turn towards Chip and Jack to say something to them, Peeler tried to take this opportunity to get loose from him. Red spun his attention back to the man he had captive, and drawing his gun, shoved it in Peeler’s face.

“Damn idiot! How stupid are you?” Tension radiated off of Red’s body. He pulled the trigger back on the gun, his hands more than steady, his body taut and coiled like a spring. “You gonna behave now, or am I just gonna have to shoot you?”

It finally made it through to Peeler’s alcohol infused brain that he might be in a bit of trouble and he sagged against the floor, turning his head away from the gun, closing his eyes. Red released the trigger, but then pulled his arm back to deliver a strong blow to Peeler’s head with the butt of the gun. He collapsed on the floor and Red took a deep steadying breath, tension still evident in his body, but at last finally let him go. He backed off and stood up, breathing deeply as he wiped his arm across his forehead with the hand still holding his gun.

He turned to Chip. Red’s eyes were still a bit wild, and his voice now a bit shaky, but he cleared his throat and said, “Chip, I think you and Jack can take him over to his room now.” He holstered his gun, and looked at Hinthorne, his voice strong now. “You make sure he behaves from now on, or you two ride out of town. Got it?”

Jack looked down at his partner out cold on the floor and back at the young man before him. “Yeah, Red. Got it.” He turned back to Silas and with Big Harvey’s help, started hauling him towards the door.

The saloon was still silent as Chip approached his brother. He made sure he was in Red’s line of vision and put his hands gently on his shoulders. Red still flinched but looked up at Chip.

“You be alright Red, if I help take Silas over to his room?” Chip searched his brother’s eyes, which were still a bit unfocused.

Red took in a huge shuddering breath and nodded. “I’ll be fine.”

Chip looked dubious, but then saw Heyes approaching, also making certain to stay in Red’s line of sight.

“You go on ahead, Chip. Thaddeus and me will get Horace to pour us three whiskeys and then we can settle back into the poker game. I think Red’s ahead of me right now and can’t leave the night that way.” Heyes had what he was hoping was a reassuring smile on his face.  
The younger man turned towards Heyes, and Chip let loose of his brother’s shoulders.

“I don’t drink whiskey much. Can’t abide the taste.” Red grimaced.

Heyes smiled at him and tentatively led him towards the bar, looking over his shoulder as Chip backed off to help Jack with Silas.

“I think we could all use one right about now, don’t you?” Heyes signaled the bartender who was moving to stow the shotgun back behind the bar. The other girls were leading Lottie back up the stairs. The normal din of a saloon in the early hours of the morning started up again and the poker games were resuming.

Red leaned on the bar, his eyes almost closed and his breathing slowly returning to normal. Heyes was on one side of him and the Kid on the other. Three whiskeys appeared before them.

The Kid and Heyes raised their glasses and downed the shot in one gulp. Red took a sip and shuddered, then downed the rest, coughing and sputtering enough to result in some pounding on his back from first Heyes and then Curry.

“Heck, Red. You tell me how you can face down a no-good outlaw like Peeler, shoving a gun in his face, but can’t handle a shot of whiskey.” The Kid smiled at Red and some of the remaining tension eased. Red returned the smile tentatively, first at Curry, then at Heyes.

“T’wern’t more than I used to do to my brother when we were young’uns and wrastling.”

Heyes looked nonplussed. “You would pull a gun on your brother?”

Red looked a bit embarrassed. “Well, no. But he was always bigger’n me, so I had to learn how to flip him and take him down, or I’d get walloped. T’ain’t a hard thing to do, once you know how.”

Heyes laughed and signaled the bartender to bring another round. “I’ll have to ask Chip about this.”

Red took a deep breath and looked a bit guilty, clearing his throat. “He might have a bit different story to tell you.”

Heyes’ dimples came out, as he sipped his whiskey. The Kid relaxed against the bar, as relaxed as he would let himself get, surveying the rest of the room and sipping his own whiskey.

Red looked down at his second whiskey and back up at Heyes, who looked to be enjoying his.

“If I drink this you’ll probably be winning the rest of the hands tonight. I won’t be able to concentrate.”

Heyes eyes twinkled. “And how is that a bad thing?”

Red just shook his head and returned a crooked smile.

The rest of the night went quietly. Chip came back, reporting that Silas was snoring in his bed and that Jack had been chastised to keep him there.

The Kid remained alert after the incident with Peeler. He did not join any of the poker games, but nursed a beer or two, while still watching Heyes, Red, Chip, and the remaining Johnson boys. With them in town, it did not appear that Heyes and the Kid would have the quiet respite that they would have preferred.

In spite of the fights the last two nights, they still had not seen the sheriff, which surprised Heyes quite a bit. He wondered what was happening in the other saloons in town that neither the sheriff nor his deputies felt the need to investigate. Soon enough poker regained all of his attention, though, and that thought went to the back of his mind for the next hour or two as the game progressed.

The Kid spent his time flirting with one of the saloon girls. She had made a couple of very leading suggestions which he had managed to sidestep politely. As the night went on, she became a bit more blunt, seeming to appreciate his looks as much as he obviously appreciated hers.

Curry glanced over at the table where Heyes and Red were playing and it looked like they were taking a break. A couple of the boys stood up and headed out back. Heyes stretched his arms above his head and ran his fingers through his long, dark hair, to push it back off of his face. Red sat in his chair, studying Heyes, and taking a sip of his beer.

“You know Jack and Silas,” Red stated.

Heyes took a breath, smiled at Red, and said, “Yeah, we’ve, ah, run into them before, but it’s been a while ago. We’ve since retired from that sort of business.”

“Driving cattle or…?” Red locked eyes with Heyes.

“Yeah.” Heyes returned the stare, still smiling but his eyes became hard. “Something like that.” Most men would flinch from a Hannibal Heyes stare, but Red did not. It appeared that not many men could meet a stare from Red Johnson either, even as young as he appeared. They sat for a minute, appraisal evident in both their gazes.

Red took another drink from his beer, grimaced at the flat warm liquid, and ran his hands through his tousled hair, only managing to make it stick out more. He then pulled his long jacket closed again, shivering a bit against the damp that seemed to penetrate the saloon that evening.

“I’m thinking of calling it a night.” Red stated. “Just don’t have the concentration for the game right now.”

Heyes looked over to the bar where Kid Curry was overseeing the floor, even while flirting with the saloon girl. Heyes realized the Kid had been busy watching his back throughout the past couple of days dealing with the Johnson brothers. He looked around the saloon and noticed the crowd had thinned out quite a bit in the hours since the fight with Peeler. It might not be a bad idea if he let the Kid have some relaxation.

Heyes smiled at Red. ”Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Last night was long and Thaddeus won’t be happy with me if I sleep through breakfast again in the morning.”

Red returned the chuckle. “Neither will Chip.” He looked over at his brother, who was standing by the bar doing his own flirting with another of the girls, Flora, and then over to the Kid. “Ah, definitely time to leave our friends to their own devices. ‘She's beautiful, and therefore to be woo'd; She is a woman, therefore to be won.’”

Heyes looked sharply at Red, noticing a change in his tone of voice and vocabulary. Red just blandly returned Heyes’ stare.

“Shakespeare?” Heyes asked keeping his own visage bland.

“Keeps me occupied, during the down times.” Red continued to keep Heyes’ gaze. “I take it you’ve read the Bard, too.”

“Winters get cold out here. Thaddeus bought me a complete works for Christmas one year. Said it kept me out of trouble.”

A wry smile crossed Red’s face. “Did it?”

Heyes’ dimples came out. “As much as possible. I didn’t have much of a real opportunity for schooling, so I read every chance I get.”

Red nodded. “I read a lot of Shakespeare in school, but I had to quit when I came West to meet up with Chip. I’m trying to keep up on some reading, but there’s not always time.” He looked again at his brother, a story in his eyes.

Before Heyes could ask any more questions, Red stood up and headed towards Chip and Flora. Heyes stared at his retreating figure, wondering again who the dynamic young man really was. He then looked over towards the Kid, who had noticed that Heyes’ and Red’s game had broken up. Curry met Heyes not far from the bar where the Johnson brothers were talking.

“How’d you do tonight, Thaddeus?” Heyes asked.

“Not bad.” The Kid glanced over to the saloon girl, Sally, with obvious hankering to do more than play poker. “Could have been better though.”

“Kid.”

Curry looked at Heyes, a bit surprised.

“Seems the night has quieted down.” Heyes nodded toward the pretty blonde. “I think I can find my way back to the hotel.”

“You sure, Heyes?” The Kid’s eyes found Sally again. “It’s not always a good idea if we don’t stay together.”

“Now, Kid, I think I can make it across the street to the hotel by myself. It’s not like I’m crossing the desert on my own.” Heyes put his hand on the Kid’s shoulder. “I think Chip might be staying here a while too. I’ll walk back over to the hotel with Red. Maybe I can get some more information from him and figure out what’s going on.”

Kid Curry gave Heyes a dry look. “Heyes, you know what’s going on. They’re planning a job and gathering men.”

Heyes had a half smile. “We don’t know that for certain, Kid.”

Curry now gave Heyes a bit of an exasperated look. “I think we planned enough jobs that I know what they are doing. And you know what they’re doing.”

Heyes looked thoughtful. “Well, the sheriff’s not been by, so our luck has been holding so far. We’ll just have to be careful.”

Kid Curry stared at Hannibal Heyes, with a look that had made many men flinch. Heyes pretended to be oblivious, but then returned the Kid’s look. “I know. We’ll be careful. You wanna go back out to the hills and sleep in the rain again?”

The Kid sighed. “No, Heyes, of course not.” He saw Sally smiling and walking towards them. Curry gave Heyes another serious look. “Just be careful.” He smiled back at Sally. “If I’m gonna go enjoy myself, I don’t want to be thinkin’ about you and worryin’.”

“Remember, Kid, I do all the worrying? Have fun. See you in the morning.”

Heyes turned to see what the Johnson brothers were doing. Chip was already leading Flora upstairs. Red had started towards the doors, but turned and waited for Heyes to join him.

“You aren’t joining your partner?” the young man asked.

Heyes smiled. “Thaddeus and Sally probably wouldn’t appreciate that.”

A bright red flush covered Red’s face. “Heck, Joshua, you know that ain’t what I meant.”

“Nah, I think I’ve had enough excitement for the night. Maybe tomorrow.” Heyes paused. “Not something you’re up for either?”

He wouldn’t have thought it possible, but Red might have flushed even deeper. “Nah, just a waste of money.”

“Not always.”

Red shrugged. “To each his own, but saloon girls just don’t interest me.”

“Saving yourself for a sweetheart back East?”

“Something like that.” Red looked like he was done with the conversation. “You headed back over to the hotel then?”

Heyes let it go and simply nodded, figuring he had embarrassed the young man enough.

Walking out into the dark street, they found it was still chilly and damp from all the recent rain. Heyes hunched his shoulders against the cold and hurried alongside of Red, who started to shiver, and picked up the pace. Entering the hotel, the desk clerk came to attention out of his catnap, and smiled at Red. “Mr. Johnson! Welcome back. Do you need…” He glanced at Heyes. “Your usual?”

“Yes, please, Wilfred,” Red said, flipping the clerk a couple coins. “You’ll have someone bring it up to my room, correct?”

“Yes, sir. I’ll have it up as soon as it’s ready!”

“Thanks.”

Red and Heyes started up the stairs to their rooms. Red gave Heyes a sideways look. “You aren’t going to ask?”

Heyes gave Red an innocent look, not something that really worked for him. “No, of course not. That’s, well, your business.”

Red smiled. “You’re not even curious?”

Heyes floundered for an answer, looking at Red, who could tell he was of course wondering what the young man could need at this time of night.

“Tea.”

Heyes looked confused. “Tea?”

“Yes, tea.” Red tossed his wet hat back to hang by its stampede strings and ran his fingers through his damp hair and spiked it up again. “I can take down a scum like Peeler, but I like a pot of tea to settle my stomach before I go to bed.” He gave Heyes a stare that would have silenced a lesser man. Heyes recognized it, as it was a look he had often used to keep the Devil’s Hole gang in line.

Heyes, of course, wasn’t silent. “Coffee.”

Red looked confused. “Coffee?”

“Yeah, coffee. Can’t live without it. I always had to have a big pot when we were planning…uh, cattle drives.” He gave Red one of his brilliant smiles.

Red’s smile slowly grew and his eyes twinkled. “If I drank coffee this time of night, I’d be up until dawn reading. Chip wouldn’t be happy.”

Heyes laughed. “Thaddeus gets mad at me all the time because I’m up reading. It settles my mind after poker. Or planning.”

One of the night maids was hurrying up the stairs with a tray loaded with teapot, cups, and sweets, and almost ran into Red and Heyes. “Oh! Mr. Wilfred told me to hurry up here for Mr. Johnson!”

Heyes smiled disarmingly at the young girl and said, “Here, let me take that.” He took the heavy tray and she smiled gratefully and scurried back down the stairs, after Red had tossed her a tip.

Heyes looked expectantly at the door into the Johnson’s room. “This is a bit heavy, you know.”

“Oh, yes, let me get the door.” Red was a bit flustered but opened the door and Heyes brought the tray into the room to a table flanked by two comfortable chairs.

A book was open on one of the chairs and Heyes picked it up. “_Wuthering Heights_? I’ve not read that.”

Red looked a bit embarrassed. “Uh, my sister read it and thought I might like it. It’s kind of strange. I’ve tried to read it before but never made it through.”

Heyes started to flip through the book. “I’m reading _Great Expectations_.”

“By Charles Dickens?” Red replied, not surprised. “He’s very popular, isn’t he?”

Heyes looked up. “Yes.” He looked down at the book again. “It’s about an orphan. Thaddeus and I lost our parents fairly young.”

“Oh.” Red seemed nonplussed. “Chip and I lost our parents fairly recently. It will be two years soon.” He looked up at Heyes. “I’m assuming you don’t want any tea?” He started to pour a cup.

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind some. My mother used to make tea all the time. My pa was from England, and he still liked a cup.”

Red poured tea for Heyes. “Cream and sugar then?”

A reminiscent, sad smile crossed Heyes’ face. “I’ve not had tea with cream and sugar in ages. Thank you.”

A couple of emotions crossed Red’s face before Heyes could catch any of them. “Um…I’m assuming Chip and Thaddeus will be a while. Why don’t you get your book and bring it over here? I’m not really tired, so I’ll be up reading. You?”

“No, I’m not tired.” He paused and looked at Red. “Sure, I’ll bring my book over.”

Heyes went to his room for his book and left a note for the Kid, so he would not worry if he got back to the room before Heyes did. Returning down the hall to the Johnsons’ room, he paused at the door before he knocked. It seemed strange to be having tea and reading with someone he didn’t know well, and who seemed as volatile as Red appeared to be. The Kid wouldn’t be happy with him. Never one to back down from a new adventure, he knocked again.

Red answered the door after a minute, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, I had started reading already. This book may be strange but is also compelling.” Red returned to his seat by the table, picking up his tea. “There are some biscuits, too, if you’re interested.”

Heyes took the chair on the other side of the table and looked over the tray. “Oh, you mean the sweets.” He looked thoughtful. “I think my father also used to call them biscuits.”

Red looked a bit sheepish. “We had an English nanny, and that’s what she called them.”

Heyes looked quizzically at Red, wondering yet again about the person across the table from him. “A nanny?”

Red sighed and nodded tentatively, looking up at Heyes.

“And you two are here in the West now, planning…uh, cattle drives?”

Red looked away from Heyes, seemingly into his past, and then back, firmly, at him. “Things change.”

Heyes returned the look, and then drifted into his own past. “Yeah, things do.” He took a sip of the tea and smiled in reminiscence. “I’ve not tasted tea like this since my ma made it.”

Red looked questioningly at Heyes. “You said you lost your parents young?”

Heyes nodded, then hesitated. “In the border wars. It’s been a while.” He opened his book, seemingly to end the topic of conversation.

Red looked at Heyes, concern on his face. He opened his book and started to read.

A few chapters and a few cups of tea later, Red stretched, stood up, and looked over at Heyes, still engrossed in his book. Red paused, then shrugged off his long, loose jacket and walked over to his bed, laid it over the footboard. He looked out of the window for a beat, but then unbuckled his gun belt from around his thick tweed vest that hung over his loose-fitting pants. He hung the gun within easy reach, then sat on the bed to take off his boots. He plumped up a couple pillows, laid down and continued reading.

A couple chapters later, Heyes finally came up out of his book for a drink of now cold tea, looked over and noticed Red comfortably laying on the bed reading.

“Oh, sorry Red.” He started to stand up to leave. “If you’re tired, I can go to our room…”

Red shrugged. “Don’t matter to me, Joshua. I just figured I’d get a bit more comfortable.” He smiled at Heyes. “You looked a bit immersed in your book, so I left you be.”

Heyes returned the smile, a bit self-conscious. “Yeah, Thaddeus often complains that I get too engrossed while I’m reading.”

“You’re welcome to lay on Chip’s bed. It’s more comfortable than those chairs.”

Heyes hesitated. “You sure he wouldn’t mind?”

“Heck, Joshua, by the time he gets back here, he’ll either be too drunk or, well, relaxed from his time with Flora to care.”

Heyes smiled knowingly. “Yeah, probably so.” He sat on the opposite bed, looking at the mud on his boots from the damp streets, shrugged and pulled them off. He did however settle on the bed still wearing with his gun belt.

Red looked at him until he returned the stare. “You know, I’m not about to shoot you, after I offered you tea and sweets.”

Heyes sighed and continued to return the stare. “Sorry, just a habit. Thaddeus would yell at me.”

Red looked thoughtful and shrugged. “If that’s what makes you comfortable.” He returned to his book.

Heyes looked again at Red. He looked so young to have enough confidence to sit in a room with a man he barely knew, fairly unarmed. Yeah, he had his gun belt handy, and probably could draw it almost as fast as Heyes could, based on the speed Heyes had seen him display in the incidents in the bar. Still he wondered. Was Red that confident? Or that foolish? He stared at the young man seemingly engrossed in his book. Heyes shook his head slightly and opened his own.

An hour later the door opened to a rather rambunctious Chip, who stopped still in the doorway. He looked first at Heyes on his bed, and then Red on his.

“What the hell’s going on?”

Heyes sat up, pulling on his boots, smiled at Chip, and said, “Nothing of any importance. I’ll be on my way back to my room…”

Chip stopped him with a hand on his chest. Heyes looked down at Chip’s arm and back up, annoyed, tired, and a bit confused.

“What’s the problem, Chip?”

Chip looked at Red, who sighed. “Shoot, Chip, we were just reading, and having tea, for land’s sake. Let Joshua go.”

Chip still looked questioningly at Red, who returned the stare starkly.

At this moment Kid Curry had come down the hall, wondering why Heyes was still not back in their room.

“Joshua? Is there a problem?” His still voice came from the hall.

Heyes smiled sparingly at Chip, starting to get a bit annoyed with the insinuations that were occurring to him.

“I think we’re all a bit tired. Like I said, it’s probably more than time for me to go to my room with Thaddeus and call it a night.”

Chip glared at Heyes. “Yeah, I think so.” He dropped his arm and stood a bit to the side. Heyes had to squeeze by him to make it out the door.

“’Night Red.”

“Good night, Joshua, Thaddeus. See you in the morning for breakfast?”

Heyes looked back at Red, who seemed a bit embarrassed by Chip’s behavior.

“Sure, Red. Good night.” Heyes left the room with Curry and they walked down the hall. Chip closed the door with a bit more force than needed.

The Kid was still as he walked towards their room with Heyes.

“What was that all about?”

Heyes opened the door to their room. “Nothing, Kid.” He sighed. “It was nothing. Really.”

Curry noticed the book in Heyes’ hand and looked querulously at him. “Heyes, it looked like you were in there reading and drinking…” He sniffed, like he could still smell it. “Tea?” He looked again at his partner. “Tell me why you’d be doing that.” He had walked up to Heyes and looked him in the eyes.

“Kid, I read all the time.”

“But…tea?” The Kid paused for a beat. “And with Red.”

Heyes ran his hand through his long hair. “Red said he has it to settle his stomach.” He took in a deep breath. “Like my pa used to.”

Curry started. “I don’t remember that.”  
Heyes turned away and looked out of the window. “I do. My ma used to make it in the evenings before bedtime. You probably never noticed.”

The Kid looked after Heyes, sighed, and said. “That’s not what Chip was thinkin’.”

Heyes turned back to the Kid with a guarded look. “Yeah, I know.”

Curry returned a thoughtful look. “Anything happen with Red that…umm…Chip might be concerned with?”

“No!” Heyes snapped back at him. “Why the heck would you even think that?”

The Kid shrugged. “Chip made some comment, as we were going upstairs with the girls, that Red wasn’t likely to be joining us. I was just wondering if he might have some other sort of tastes.”

Heyes took a breath and then continued more calmly. “Not that he indicated to me, Kid.“ Thoughtfully he said, “No, nothing like that at all. I’d bet he’s just a bit too young to be comfortable with that vice quite yet. We just read and had tea.” Half of his mouth quirked up in a smile and he looked at his cousin. “It was actually pretty peaceful, until you two came back.”

The Kid raised his hands. “Hey, keep me out of this.” Then he looked wearily at Heyes. “You find out anything more about what they’re doing here?”

Heyes sighed tiredly. “No.” He smiled wearily up at the Kid. “You ready to get back in those saddles?”

The Kid snorted. “Not tonight Heyes. I need sleep.”

Heyes nodded. “Yeah, that’s the best idea I’ve heard in a while.” He took off his gun belt and draped it over the headboard, turning to the Kid. “Let’s decide in the morning.”

Curry already had his gun stowed handily, his boots off, and was working on his clothing. “Yeah, Heyes, sounds like a plan to me.”


	4. Chapter 4

In spite of Chip’s behavior the night before, he was all smiles the next morning, so Heyes and the Kid smiled back, and decided they didn’t need to ride off into the rain after all. Downpours were still occurring every day or so, keeping roads muddy and the surrounding hills chilly and damp.

Hinthorne and Peeler rode off a day later, after some more conferring with the Johnson Brothers. As the days passed, a few more men came into town and met with Red and Chip. No more altercations occurred, but Heyes’ natural caution was making him a bit anxious. It was obvious the brothers were planning a job and recruiting additional help. No one else showed up who knew Heyes and Curry, but that didn’t settle his mind. It was a topic of conversation as the boys had a meal by themselves the following day.

“Heyes, you know this could all blow up in our faces, if someone else wanders into town that used to ride with us.” The Kid looked past his nodding partner to the raindrops trailing down the cafe window.

“Yeah, Kid, I do know.” Heyes took a drink of his coffee, as his partner sopped up the remaining gravy on his plate with another biscuit. “But we should be able to deal with anyone else who might show up same as Jack and Silas.” He paused as the pretty waitress stopped by with pieces of apple pie and a coffee pot to top off their cups. He returned her smile as she wandered off to wait on another couple coming in the door. “It isn’t like we don’t run into folks we know, no matter where we are.”

“With all the help the Johnson’s are bringing into town.” The Kid paused to relish a bit of the pie. “It’s more likely that a bounty hunter might be arriving soon too, trailing some of the more stupid ones.”

“Well, then, they wouldn’t be looking for us.” Heyes watched the woman who had just arrived shake raindrops off her hat.

“They’re always looking for us,” the Kid insisted. “Sometimes they just don’t know it until they get lucky enough to run across us.”

Heyes nodded, but then looked out into the damp street again. “You really want to go out into that?”

The Kid sighed, as he finished his pie. “And survive on your beans and coffee instead of this good food? That is if we can get a fire started?” He paused, but then looked again at Heyes. “What about being around the Johnsons? Do you think anyone, including Lom and the governor of Wyoming, would believe us if we said we had no clue of what they are doing?”

Heyes shook his head. “This is bigger than a one horse town. Do you want to find another hotel and saloon?”

“That probably would only that make the Johnsons suspicious.” The Kid picked up his damp hat off the table, and sighed.

“Do you want to ride out into that rain?” Heyes put down enough cash to pay their bill and leave a generous tip for the pretty waitress.

“No, Heyes, I do not, but ask me again in a couple days.”

They walked out into the drizzle, heading back to the saloon and the company of the Johnsons.

As another night unfolded over the town, the boys found themselves again watching Red and Chip at the back table talking to some new arrivals. The men had flowed in and out of town, no more causing issues, but the Kid continued to worry, and Heyes continued to ponder.

“Kid.”

The boys were leaning on the bar, Heyes watching the Johnson brothers’ conversation in the back and Curry watching the room, as usual. He turned towards his cousin. “We’ve still not seen the sheriff.”

Curry raised his eyebrows.

“You’d think with all these folks coming into town, the law would’ve been checkin’ them out.”

“Whatcha thinkin’, Heyes?”

Hannibal Heyes shrugged his shoulders and his partner’s gaze. “I dunno. But something’s up. What, I don’t know, but something is.”

“Time to leave?”

Heyes stared out into the room, but then a decisive look came over his face and he shook his head. “No, not yet. Nothin’s goin’ wrong.” He sighed. “We gotta find out where the sheriff’s been, but heck, none of these boys are about to go runnin’ to the law to turn us in.”

“You certain about that?” the Kid sounded skeptical.

“Maybe not, but we don’t have anywhere we need to be, do we?” Heyes looked over to his partner, who shook his head. “We telegraphed Lom and he doesn’t have a job for us yet.” Heyes sighed. “Nor any word from the governor.” He paused again. “You ready to be soaked again?”

“And eat your food?” the Kid scoffed. “And drink that sludge you call coffee? No.”

“We have enough money still. We don’t really need to contact anyone else, like Big Mac, about a job.”

“Heck, no, Heyes. Ain’t enough really goin’ on here, to make me want to tangle with Uncle Mac yet again.”

“I think we stay here and rest up some more.” Heyes looked down, but then scanned the room yet again. “Even if I can’t figure out what doesn’t feel right.”

They looked over towards the table where the Johnsons sat and noticed that their companions were leaving.

“Time for another poker game, Heyes? Maybe you can find out more.”

Heyes shook his head yet again. “Nah, I’ve not had much luck drawing Red out. He says some strange things, but nothing that makes sense.”

“That silver tongue of yours getting tarnished? Or is it the nimble brain that’s getting out of practice?”

Heyes gave the Kid a glare. “My brain is working just fine, Kid.” He paused and gave a look at Red, who was approaching the bar with his brother. “Another day or two of poker games, and I can increase our stake enough to head to the next town.”

“Even playing with Red?” Curry scoffed, but then turned to greet the Johnson brothers. “How you all doing tonight?”

Chip gave the boys a big smile. “Fine, boys, mighty fine.” He smiled as Flora came down the stairs. “And soon I’m hoping to be even better.” He looked at Curry, motioning towards Red and Heyes. “You wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on the boys while they get their poker game started, would you? Flora and I have some unfinished business.” He gave the girl a wolfish grin and she smiled seductively back. “I’ll be back in just a bit.”

“Nah, Chip, go ahead.” The Kid smiled roguishly. “Our boys can’t get up to any trouble at a poker table, can they?”

Chip stopped mid-step on his way to Flora and turned to look at the Kid, but Curry laughed heartily. “Yeah, I know, Chip. But I’ll watch them. Don’t worry.”

The night progressed as previous ones had, with the boys playing poker, and trying not to win too much, so as to keep the locals happy. The Kid decided to stay close and joined the same game as Red and Heyes that night. The local doctor and undertaker had become regulars at the table, as well as a rancher who had come in a few times. They were fair players, making the game interesting, but not too much of a challenge to keep Heyes’ mind from wandering.

During a break in the game, the Kid had gone off to get a fresh beer and flirt with Sally. With just Red and Heyes at the table, he looked around and mused, “You know I’ve yet to see the sheriff in here. Seems strange to me.”

Red smiled a bit slyly and said, “Well…um…we’ve paid ‘em off.”

Heyes looked sharply at Red. “You what?”

“We’ve been here before and found out that the sheriff can be very accommodating, for a price.” Red smiled.

Heyes shook his head and let a crooked smile form on his face. “I guess that’s one way to handle it.” He looked at Red, again reevaluating him. 

Red smiled back. “Well, it helps avoid some problems.”

Heyes stretched, ran his fingers through his long hair, looked towards the bar. His cousin was chatting up Sally again, while watching the saloon. Curry locked eyes with Heyes, questioning. Heyes smiled and shook his head. Nothing seemed amiss tonight. 

He noticed Chip coming down the stairs. Curry looked back at Heyes, with a query in his eyes, then at Sally and back at Heyes. Heyes smiled and nodded slightly at his cousin. The Kid whispered in Sally’s ear, squeezed her waist, and went to talk briefly with Red’s brother. Chip smiled, looked out towards where Red and Heyes were sitting, and then nodded. The Kid and Sally disappeared upstairs, with one look from Curry back as he made his way up the stairs. Heyes just smiled and turned to shuffle the cards, as the other players returned.

The poker game continued for a couple more hours, but eventually Heyes’ attention continued to wander. Janie, one of the other saloon girls, had started paying marked attention to Heyes, even though she was very ready to offer anyone at the table a fresh beer, sandwich, or anything else they might want. The Kid had come back down and rejoined the game, but eventually a couple of the town folks decided they had lost enough money to the others at the table.

“Well, boys,” said Heyes. “I think it’s time to call it a night.”

“I’ve certainly lost enough,” said Doc Thornton, as he rose from the table. “Good night all.”

Heyes stretched languidly and got up out of his chair, Red following. They headed towards the bar where Chip was finishing up a beer, idly talking to Janie. The Kid had stayed at the table to finish up a sandwich that Sally had brought him.

“You know, Joshua, that doc really needs to learn to play better poker.” Red was pocketing his haul from the game tonight.

“Yeah, it’s kinda darn hard to make certain he doesn’t lose too much.” Heyes smiled. “From what he’s said, I don’t think we want his wife coming after us.”

Red grimaced and turned toward Chip. “Ready to call it a night?”

Chip yawned loudly. “Heck yes, Red. “Flora’s dun tuckered me out.”

His brother turned towards Heyes, only to find Janie had insinuated herself between them. An unreadable expression crossed Red’s face. “We’re heading back to the hotel, Joshua. You and your partner coming too?”

A bit of a flush covered Heyes’ face, but he just cleared his throat. “Nah, it looks like Thaddeus has his sandwich to finish. You all go on without us.” 

Red locked eyes with Janie, who just smiled coyly at him as she put her arm around Heyes’ waist.

“Maybe tomorrow night for you, young man,” the saloon girl continued to smile, which just brought a flush to Red’s face as he turned away.

Chip leaned in between them. “You’re wasting your time with my little brother, but maybe check with me tomorrow.”

Janie tightened her grip on Heyes. “Now Flora wouldn’t like that.” She looked back at Red appraisingly, until Heyes cleared his throat. She turned back to him, giving him a kiss on his cheekbone. “Don’t get jealous, honey. I just like a challenge sometimes.”

The Kid came up at this point, with Sally trailing off his arm, breaking up the tableau. 

“Heck, Red, we best get you back to the hotel before anything happens that we’ll all regret.” Chip put his hand on his brother’s back and started him towards the door. He looked back at Curry.

“You coming along, Thaddeus?” He looked back towards Sally, a question in his eyes. “Or?”

The Kid looked back at Heyes as he gave Sally a kiss on the cheek. “Yeah, I think I’m done in for the night. Joshua?”

Heyes nodded towards him. “You go on. I’ll be back soon.” 

Janie put her other arm around him, giving Red an appraising look. Slowly a smile crossed her face. “See you boys tomorrow night.”

As the Johnsons headed towards the door, the Kid gave Heyes one final look, but his partner just shook his head. The Kid turned and followed the other outlaws.

As they walked out into the street and over to the hotel, Chip stumbled a bit as they climbed the steps to the hotel and Red caught him.

“Sheesh, Chip. Too much to drink? Or other things?” Red fumed. “You know I like you to stay alert.”

“Heck, Red, ain’t we done? Ain’t it time for some relaxation?” Chip whined.

Red sighed as they walked up stairs to their rooms.

“Sure, Chip, you relax. I’ll keep planning.”

The Kid chuckled. Red looked back at him. He just shook his head and smiled, looking at Chip, who scowled. 

Dawn had not yet broken when Heyes finally made his way over to the hotel. His interlude had relaxed him in some ways, but not in others. He was in a pensive mood as he made his way up to their room.

Opening the door, he tried his best to keep quiet. Some rather loud snoring came from one of the beds, so he paused. Wasn’t it coming from his bed? And since when did the Kid start snoring so badly? Usually he only did if he was very sick or very drunk. Heyes let the light from the hallway shine into the room for a moment to get his bearings. As he was turning to start to close the door, the Kid sat up and quietly padded towards the door.

“Might as well head down the hall, Heyes.”

“Why?”

“Chip is sleeping here.”

“Again, why?”

“He said Red was all riled up and wasn’t planning on sleeping, but reading through the night.”

Heyes sighed. “Well, I wasn’t.”

“Guess we can share my bed.” The Kid ran his hand through his tousled curls.

“No, I ain’t gonna bother you. Or anyone else who might not be so pleasant minded.” He crept over towards his bed and the snoring Chip, quietly picking up his book. Turning back towards the door, he met the Kid’s eyes. “You sure you’ll be alright here?”

“You sure you’ll be alright there?” Curry nodded towards the Johnson brothers’ room.

“Yeah.” Heyes turned to put his hand on the doorknob, but then turned back towards Curry. “Any reason I shouldn’t be?”

The Kid paused, and then met Heyes’ eyes. “Chip was right. Red wasn’t in the best of moods when we got back here.”

“Probably tired.”

Curry put a hand on Heyes’ shoulder as he started to open the door. “I think it might be more.”

“But you said you thought Red was just young.”

“You never know.” The Kid dropped his hand, as he shrugged and put his hands on his red underwear clad hips.

“I’ll make certain.” The light coming in from the windows glinted off Heyes’ teeth as he smiled, while Chip continued to snore and sleep through their entire conversation.

Heyes knocked quietly on the door to the Johnson’s room, not wanting to disturb the other patrons of the hotel, but he didn’t get a response. He waited a moment, and then knocked a bit louder and longer, and was rewarded by the sound of someone moving in the room. The door opened a crack, to reveal a tousled red head and the barrel of a revolver.

“Didn’t mean to bother you, Red,” Heyes said his voice still steady. “But your brother is in my bed.” He stood still in the hall, hands on his hips, waiting.

Red took a deep breath, released the trigger of the gun, and opened the door a bit further, but not enough for anyone to enter.

Heyes didn’t move. He just smiled until his dimples appeared. “Thaddeus said you were up reading still, so I brought my book down.” He lifted his copy of _Great Expectations_ so Red could see it.

“I thought you were busy tonight.” Red didn’t move out of the doorway, and didn’t meet Heyes’ gaze.

“Not now.”

“Oh. Well, the tea is cold.”

“Want me to go get some fresh?” Heyes nodded down towards the kitchens. “I’m sure someone is up already for the day.”

“No. No need to bother them.” Red paused. “I think Chip has some whiskey here in the room.”

“Nah, just a bit too late or too early I guess, for that.” Heyes continued, “I can take the tea tray down and see if they can just give us some hot water.” He waited.

“You certain it’s no trouble?” An annoyed look crossed Red’s face.

“Nope.” Heyes wasn’t moving.

“Sure, I guess.” Red finally opened the door and let Heyes past. He quickly gathered up the tea things and was out the door and back down the stairs before Red really reacted.

A smile and a couple dimples shown to a harried cook downstairs, and Heyes was back up with fresh tea, and even some toast. He noticed that Red had put back on his heavy vest and boots.

“I was hoping to just sleep over here tonight, unless you have a problem with that,” Heyes said as he put down the tray, and started to make them each a cup. “Chip is snoring away in my bed.”

Some of the tension that had been radiating off of Red dissipated, as he sat down and released a dry laugh. “Yeah, he can really get going if he’s really tired, or drunk.”

“He might be some of both.” Heyes handed him a cup. “So? You have a problem with that?” He had his hands on his hips, and looked at Red before he moved towards Chip’s bed.

The young man met his gaze, then shook his head, laughing almost silently. “No, I guess not.”

Heyes picked up his cup of tea and a piece of toast and settled in to read, taking off just his gun and his boots before he made himself as comfortable as he could on Chip’s bed.

Red followed suit, sitting his cup of tea on the table next to his bed, and fluffing up his pillows, before he sat down to remove his boots.

Heyes had finished a chapter, when he looked up to see Red not reading, but seeming to be lost in contemplation. He was scrunched up on the bed, his knees raised and his jacket pooling around his thin frame.

“You not enjoying your book?” he asked.

Red started, but then stared at Heyes. He started to say something, but then stopped.

“You got something on your mind?” 

The young man nodded, but then bit his lip. “Not certain it’s something you’d want to discuss.”

“Well, why don’t you just ask and we can find out.”

Red looked off into the dark windows overlooking the street, and then boldly met Heyes’ gaze again. “I just don’t understand, well, the appeal of the saloon girls.”

Heyes paused for a moment, cleared his throat, and then took another minute to think about his answer. “You mean beyond the obvious?”

Red blushed, his face almost as red as his disheveled hair.

“Not the way you were raised, I take it?” Heyes asked.

The young man shook his head. 

“Doubt if many youngens are.”

Red looked thoughtful, and finally nodded. 

“There are those type of women in cities too.” Heyes wasn’t certain where this conversation was going, but thought maybe it would be helpful for the young man to get more comfortable about the topic, before one of his gang members caused an issue about it.

Red nodded again. “Yes, but not in the neighborhood where we had lived.”

Heyes, even with his knowledge of such things, let that comment stand. “Even after your parents died?”

“No, we went to live with a maiden aunt.”

“A lot of women don’t have much other choice, if they don’t have a man to care for them or enough education to be something like a teacher or nurse.” Heyes tried to catch the young man’s gaze, but couldn’t.

“Yes, I understand that.” Red paused. “I don’t blame the women.”

The older man waited for another question that he was certain was coming.

“All Chip talked about before he came West, was getting enough money to marry Olive.”

“And Olive is?”

“The woman he was engaged to, before our parents died.”

“Why didn’t he marry her?”

“Her parents broke off the engagement.” Red paused, but then continued. “When we lost all our money.”

“Oh.” Heyes put his finger in his book, and looked thoughtful. “Do you think she’ll have him still, if he gets enough money?”

Red met Heyes’ gaze. “Maybe not. Even with money again, we won’t have the same social status.”

“Maybe Chip’s realized that.”

Red laughed quietly. “Guess it’s time he’s smart about something.”

“Not the best partner?” 

“No, not like your Thaddeus.” The young man sighed. 

“You’d think you could depend on family,” Heyes said quietly.

Red finally met his gaze. “Not always.”

They both turned back to their books.

In some ways, it was the strangest evening Hannibal Heyes ever spent, and with the life he had led, that was saying a lot. It was also one of the most peaceful. They both settled in with their books and their tea, reading comfortably. Heyes eventually took off his vest and untucked his shirt, to get a bit more comfortable. Red wasn’t wearing his long coat, but still wore his loose jacket over his thick, buttoned up vest and flannel shirt. Heyes was glad for the warmth of the tea and the heat in the hotel, as the damp just did not want to go away. He was certain the thin young man felt the cold even more than he did.

After a while Red got up and stretched. Heyes glanced over. The young man’s slight physique was muffled by his thick clothing, but he wondered if the Johnsons had also started stealing just to have money to buy food. Even now Red didn’t appear to have much muscle on his body, even for his young age. He probably needed more to eat then tea and cakes. Heyes decided it might be a good idea to invite Red and his brother for a steak dinner one night. Never know how much available money they might have between jobs.

Red looked up and met Heyes’ gaze. He paused and then said, “Hope you don’t mind, Joshua, but I’m gonna get a bit more comfortable.”

“Um…sure.” Heyes went back to reading his book.

Red removed his jacket and took off his bandana, but after glancing down at his vest, left if as is. Plumping up the pillows, he sat back down on the bed with his book to settle in for some serious reading.

After an hour or so, Heyes closed the back cover of _Great Expectations_, having finished the book. Looking over to the other bed, Red appeared asleep, _Wuthering Heights_ next to him, on the quilt. Heyes stood and stretched, walked over to the window and looked out into the dark of the night. His mind was settled some, and he knew he better get some sleep soon before the Kid was knocking on the door wanting breakfast. Turning he noticed that Red was watching him.

“I’ve finished up _Great Expectations_. You wouldn’t be close to the end of _Wuthering Heights_, would you?”

Red blinked a bit, and stretched. “You want to read _Wuthering Heights_?”

“Don’t get much chance to pick up new books, what with traveling as much as we do.”

“Nah, kind of hard to carry more than one on horseback, if that,” Red agreed. “I do have a copy of _The Last of the Mohicans_ that I picked up. I was going to start it when I finished _Wuthering Heights_, but you can have it if you want.”

“No, you keep it.” Heyes smiled. “I’ll just reread _Great Expectations_. Never know how long I’ll be able to keep it, so might as well.”

Red huffed out a breath of frustration. “Same here. Just finished up _The Last of the Mohicans_ before I started _Wuthering Heights_.”

“Oh,” Heyes paused. “Well, then it’s been a while since I’ve read _The Last of the Mohicans_.” He paused again. “You certain?”

“Yup.” Red sat up in the bed, shaking out his hair. He then stood, his heavy vest all crumpled around him, making lumps in odd places. He stretching before pulling down and setting straight his rumpled vest. He stood blinking for a moment.

“If you tell me where it is, I can find it,” Heyes offered.

“Nah, it’s in my bags.” Red wandered over towards the wardrobe, a wry smile on his face. “Can’t have you rummaging through them. Might find something you don’t want to.”

Heyes stood where he was, but shifted on his feet, settling his hands on his hips. He cleared his throat, but waited until the young man turned back towards him. “You don’t think we know you all are outlaws?”

Red met Heyes’ hard look with an enigmatic gaze. He paused for a moment, but then continued. “And you aren’t.”

Heyes wasn’t certain if it was a question or not. “Not any more.” His gaze softened for a bit, but then hardened again. “And neither should you be.”

“Wisdom from my elders?” Red enunciated this one as a question, but Heyes knew it wasn’t.

“Actually, yes. The outlaw trail doesn’t lead anywhere good.”

A couple of varied emotions crossed Red’s face. “You still seem alive and doing well.”

A dry laugh escaped the older man’s mouth. “Drifting from place to place, making do as we can, waiting for the next bounty hunter or sheriff to get lucky?”

“Bounty hunter?” The young man’s interest was piqued.

Heyes refused to rise to the bait. “There are very few old outlaws.”

“You’ve beaten the odds?”

Heyes just shook his head. “You want to live your life this way, until someone gets lucky with a gun?”

“No.” Red’s visage changed. His face cleared of emotions. “We’re going back East when we have enough money.”

“There is never enough money,” Heyes’ voice held a bit of sorrow.

A determined look crossed the young man’s face. “Yes, there is.”

“Will Chip agree?”

“He’ll have to.” 

Heyes just shook his head as he took the copy of _The Last of the Mohicans_ from the younger man’s hand. “You may be stubborn and mean for such a small cuss, but I’d bet your brother is worse.” He handed him his copy of _Great Expectations_, seeing some of the determination and craziness the young man had shown in the saloon peeking out from under his unkept red spikes.

“We’ll see.”

“Uh huh.” Heyes decided it was time to let it go and cease his attempt to save the young man from himself. He knew many had tried with him, and had little success. Somethings just had to be learned the hard way. He turned his back on Red, leaving him standing, and settled in Chip’s bed.

“We will,” Red insisted. He settled back into his bed, but gave Heyes a glare before picking up _Wuthering Heights_ again. “I can out think Chip any day.”

Heyes looked up from his book to meet the young man’s glare with a cool look of his own, weariness making its way through his body. “But can you out think his stupidness?”

Red started to say something, but hesitated. Heyes decided he had said enough, and buried himself in his book. He heard a sigh from across the room, but when he risked a glance after a few minutes, Red appeared engrossed in _Wuthering Heights_ and refused to look up. Heyes himself then sighed, and lost himself in dreams of the West.

As late night passed into early morning, Heyes looked over and noticed that the young man had fallen asleep with the book on his chest. Heyes relaxed and smiled. Red looked so young while he was sleeping, reminding him of the Kid in a way. He got up and put a quilt over Red, gently removing the book to the bedside table, and turning off the lamp. 

Heyes returned to his own bed and prepared for sleep, stripping down to his long johns, knowing he’d sleep more comfortably. He turned out the light, and for once fell deeply asleep almost immediately.

The morning sun glittered through the windows, but the occupants of the room were not disturbed by it and continued their slumber. The door quietly opened and the shadow of a man could be seen in the hall.

Suddenly guns were drawn everywhere. Heyes had reacted out of a deep sleep when his brain registered the stealthy door opening. Red answered the perceived threat almost as fast. Chip saw guns pointed at him and reacted in kind. The Kid heard it all in the hall and drew his gun, just to make certain everyone behaved.

“Told you not to do that, Chip.” Curry’s voice wafted into the room. He pushed the door open further, ushered in Chip, and closed it behind himself, before they attracted any unwanted attention. He leaned casually against the doorframe, but was anything but relaxed.

“Morning, Joshua.” The Kid looked from Heyes running his fingers through his tousled hair, to Red holstering his gun, and rubbing his still sleepy eyes. He nodded at the younger man. “Red.”

Heyes really looked like he could use a cup of hot coffee, or maybe something stronger.

Chip scowled at Red. “Anything I should know?”

“No.” A deep flush crossed Red’s face. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

“Well, it sure as heck is,” Chip countered. “You’re my little, well, little brother.” He looked more annoyed than worried, but stood his ground.

Heyes’ head shot up. He stared caustically, as he threw back the quilt and strode over to where Chip stood. “Now, wait here a minute. There’s no reason for your insinuations. We were drinking tea, and simply reading these here books.” 

He looked over at Curry, but he was rolling his eyes and shaking his head slowly.

“Wouldn’t you think I could come up with a better story if that’s not what we were doin’?” Heyes stood with his hands on his hips, glaring at Chip, like the Hannibal Heyes of old. Even standing there in only his long underwear he exuded a formidable presence. 

As he remained in the bed under the covers, Red had started to scowl at Chip, but then as his gaze had slid over towards Heyes, his face became unreadable. He quickly looked away from the older man. Taking a deep breath, he scrubbed his face with his hands, and ran them through his hair to spike it out all which ways as usual. He was about to answer Chip, until Heyes continued.

“Besides.” Heyes took a deep breath to settle himself and glance sideways at Curry. “I’m with Red here. I’m thinkin’ if he is old enough to be planning what he appears to be planning, he’s probably old enough to be making some other decisions on his own.”

Chip looked about ready to pull his six gun again, but the Kid came up off the wall and took ahold of his arm. With a long-suffering look at Heyes, started to pull Red’s brother towards the door. “Chip, why don’t you and I go down to get some breakfast and let these two come on down as soon as they’re ready.” 

Chip resisted until Heyes met his glare once more, just shaking his head.

“I don’t need to take advantage of anyone not willing, neither boy nor woman.“ He looked over towards Red, impatience finally coming through. “Well, did I?”

“Of course not!” A flush suffused his face again and he couldn’t meet Heyes’ eyes.

Chip looked between Heyes and Red once more. He didn’t look happy, but he seemed to have finally settled down somewhat. “Red?” he asked.

“Go! We’ll be down shortly.” Red was starting to fume.

The Kid pulled Chip out the door and turned to wink at Heyes and Red, as he left. He looked like he needed to leave before he started laughing out loud. This did not improve Heyes’ mood.

After the door closed, Heyes scrubbed his face, shook his head, and proceeded to pour some water to use for his morning ablutions.

“Chip usually this easy to rile?”

Red shook his head, sighing. “He seems to think he needs to protect me.” He glared at Heyes. “But he don’t.”

“After what happened in the saloon, I don’t doubt that.” He paused. “Say Red, you don’t have a razor I can borrow, do ya? I left mine in my room.”

“Um.. no.” Red busied himself looking for fresh clothes.

“Well, I need to go back there to get a fresh shirt in any case.” He finished a quick wash up while Red was rummaging through his bags. Heyes turned around as he was doing up the buttons on his pants, looking curiously at Red.

“Red, how old are you?”

“Why’d you wanna know that?” The younger man glared at Heyes, and then looked back into his bag as Heyes buttoned his shirt.

“Are you even shaving yet?”

“What’s that gotta do with anything? Red bristled, and pulled himself to his full height, which was still inches shy of Heyes’ almost six foot.

Heyes sighed, looked out of the window, and back intently at Red. “Because you seem way too young to be involved in what it appears you are.” He held Red’s gaze, until the younger man looked away.

“I’m old enough.”

Heyes closed his eyes and sat back down on the bed. “Red, you may think you are and believe me I did enough stupid things probably younger than you are now, but there’s still time for you…”

“Kinda too late, Joshua.” Red finally found the clothes he wanted for the day and laid them on the bed, glancing back up at Heyes. “Been at this for over a year now.”

“Still time to quit. Go back East and find a good job. You’re obviously educated.”

“Yes,” Red nodded. “I’ve been to college.” He scowled. “Didn’t have the money to finish.”

“Can’t you teach?” Heyes walked over to Red and put his hands on his shoulders, turning the young outlaw to face him. “Trust me. You don’t want to go any further down this path. It doesn’t lead anywhere good.”

Red shook his head. “Too late for that.” He looked resolutely up at Heyes. “This is something I have to do. It should be over in about a year.” He sighed. “Then, yes, I’ll take Chip and we’ll go back East.”

Heyes brow furrowed. “You have a plan?”

Red returned his quizzical look. “Why wouldn’t I have a plan? It would be stupid to attempt this without a plan.”

Heyes laughed grimly. “I still would tell you to go back now. Take it from someone who knows.”

Red resolutely shook his head and gave Heyes that determined look he had noticed before on Red’s face in the saloon face-offs, and often enough on his own face.

“There are things that need to be done. Then it will be over.” He looked bleakly towards the window, and back brightly at Heyes. “We better get a move on or Chip will be up here causing trouble again.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Heyes put on his gun belt and reached for _The Last of the Mohicans_. “You don’t mind if I keep this a bit more?

“Nah,” Red replied. “Keep it. Or better yet, take _Wuthering Heights_ too.”

“No, no, I can’t take both. I’ll just keep _The Last of the Mohicans_.” He shrugged. “Can’t really guarantee I’ll be able to hang onto one let alone two, long enough to finish them.”

Red exchanged a look with Heyes. “We’ll be at Ferris Gulch in about a month. Meet us there, if you can, and you can have _Wuthering Heights_ then.”

Heyes paused, but then nodded. “You keep _Great Expectations_ and we’ll have a deal, if not quite a fair trade.” He half smiled as he headed towards the door. “Better get downstairs, or I think your brother is gonna call me out.”

“Yeah, as if Chip could out draw you,” Red scoffed.

Heyes looked back at Red, wondering again into what mess he and the Kid had stumbled, as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Chip and the Kid had already started eating their breakfast by the time Heyes made it to the cafe. Red had somehow beat him there, but he decided it was because the younger man hadn’t needed to shave. He scrubbed his face, knowing his dark coloring would require a shave before someone with lighter coloring. As he drank his coffee waiting for his breakfast to arrive, Heyes studied Red’s face. At first glance, he appeared at most sixteen, because of his coloring and slight build. Looking into his profile though, there was some age and some life having been lived. Heyes figured Red was similar to the Kid, who still looked much younger than his years at times. Red sensed his scrutiny, looked up from his tea and returned Heyes’ intent stare. He raised an eyebrow, but Heyes didn’t look away, his questioning thoughts clear in his dark eyes.

Breakfast arrived for the two boys who had showed up later, but with it came the sheriff hurrying into the café. He made a beeline for their table. Heyes’ look hardened and Red looked away to meet the sheriff as he neared their table.

“Mr. Johnson, sorry to bother you, but…um… I got some not so good news.” The sheriff looked apologetically at Red, then Chip. Noticing Heyes and Curry, he looked quizzically back at Red.

“Sheriff Grimes, these boys is with us. What you got to say?” 

“Um…I know I promised you no trouble during your stay in our town, but…well…”

“Spit it out, man!” Chip insisted.

“Marshall Tuhy from Harristown just came in on the stage and he was asking one of my deputies if he’d seed some different fellas around. I was thinking that maybe he might mean you, or maybe some of the other fellas you’ve had in town.” Then he looked again at Heyes and Curry, more intently. 

It was debatable which pair of men got to their feet first, but Heyes and Curry had already slapped down enough money to cover the meals and started towards the door as Chip was thanking the Sheriff for his warning. Red hurried his brother out and towards the hotel, on the heels of Heyes and Curry.

They all met up again at the livery stable, saddling horses and tossing on various other items with the speed and ease of a well-honed routine. Curry and Heyes were on their horses first, but Red was also in the saddle, with Chip just about to mount. As they headed toward the doors, Heyes turned back towards Red.

“I’ll wish you good luck with whatever you’ve gotten yourself involved in, but remember what I said.”

“I will.” Red’s face was solemn, but he nodded, his slightly too large of a hat crushing down his wild red spikes. Then his attention shifted as he obviously was focused on getting out of town. “Safe travels to you too.”

“Try to stay dry.” The Kid grimaced as they made their way out of the stable into a day covered with a gray sky. 

Heyes scowled Curry and his dark eyes turned hard and focused. “We’re going to ride out south, but then double back west.”

“Up into the hills.” Red nodded as the four of them headed down the alley and into a back street out of town. “We’ll head north and then east.” He smiled wickedly. “Give ‘em a choice, shouldn’t we?”

Heyes’ eyes lit up with the anticipation of the coming chase and gave a half smirk. “Guess so.” He turned his horse right down a street with the Kid following closely. Red watched them for a beat, and then turned left, leading Chip out of town at a gallop.


	5. Chapter 5

Heyes led the Kid back up into the hills surrounding Coyote Valley. As a matter of course, they doubled back and left a couple false trails. They watched for signs of pursuit, but none appeared. Heyes was cautious, though, and took a long and circuitous route that would eventually lead them into Morristown, where they were expecting a telegraph from Lom Trevors about a job. They had camped the first night without a fire and without much more than a drink for them and the horses. After a couple nights, without any worrying signs, Heyes allowed a campfire, so they could at least have some hot coffee to take off the morning chill. The next morning, they started back down the hills that led towards the flat plains around Morristown.

The Kid had been getting grouchier with every mile, since yet again they had left town without adequate supplies. He hadn’t said a word all afternoon, just occasionally glared at Heyes, whenever he tried to start up a conversation. As the day darkened towards night, rain clouds started gathering and lightening danced across the sky.

“Oh great.” The Kid sighed. “More rain.”

Heyes turned in the saddle to look at his cousin, annoyance spreading on his tired face.

“So, you don’t talk to me all day and now all you do is complain?”

The Kid’s exhaustion was not improving his mood.

“So what, Heyes? I’m supposed to be happy about getting drenched again? And on an empty stomach?”

His cousin took a breath to reply, but decided he was just too tired to get into an argument.

“It ain’t like I’m not hungry and tired too, Kid.”

Curry looked over at his cousin and partner of many years, exhaustion visible in the very lines of his body. How long the two of them were going to be able to keep up the relentless pace of their current lives was something they did not often discuss. He sighed. “I know, Heyes. But it don’t keep me from bein’ hungry. And won’t keep us from gettin’ wet.”

They rode along in silence again, although this time it was a more companionable quiet, both of them just too tired to bicker further.

Dark had descended on them and the lightning seemed to tease them, skipping from one end of the horizon to another, highlighting the thunder clouds they could no longer see clearly in the twilight.

Heyes stopped on a rise, taking in the beauty of the plain before them, revealed as it was by the crackling light.

“Ain’t that something pretty, Kid? Almost like horses galloping across the sky?”

The Kid snorted. “What’s with you, Heyes? Aren’t you the one always worryin’? I know I’m worryin’ about gettin’ hit by those ghost horses, no matter how pretty they are!”

Heyes turned towards his cousin and smiled fully for the first time since they left Coyote Valley. “Well, then I don’t need to worry, if you’re worryin’. You’ll keep me safe.” He urged his horse on towards the storm.

“From lightning?” Curry shook his head incredulously but urged his horse to follow. “Heyes, I can protect you from a lot of things – and you wouldn’t be alive today if I couldn’t – but the wrath of God ain’t one of them.”

By the time they reached Morristown, it was late and they had been fully drenched by the rain. The worst of the storm had gone around them though, so they had avoided the lightning. Neither ghost riders nor any deity appeared to have designs on them that night. They were lucky to be able to roust someone at both the livery to take care of the horses and at the hotel to get a room, but the dreams of a warm bath had to remain just that. Dreams. Once they were in their room, they quickly stripped out of their wet clothes, hurried into the almost dry long johns from their bags, and each huddled under a mound of quilts.

The Kid looked like he was about to fall sleep as soon as he was warm enough. He looked over towards Heyes’ bed before he drifted off. His cousin was reading the newspaper he had picked up in the lobby on the way up. Curry did not look happy. Heyes’ insatiable need for information was one of the things that helped keep them alive. The Kid’s stomach rumbled, telling him it was still hungry. He sighed, looking like he had hoped to get to sleep before it became really angry. Again.

“Heyes.”

No answer came from the other bed, where the light was still shining brightly. At least it seemed bright to a very tired Kid, who put his hand over his eyes.

“Heyes.”

Some paper rustling drifted across the room, but no answer.

“Heyes, if you don’t turn out that light soon, I may just shoot that newspaper.”

“Um…What?”

He finally had his cousin’s attention.

“I need my sleep, Heyes. Please.”

“You’re warm enough to sleep?”

“I will be soon. Unless I have to get out of bed to come turn out that light.”

“No need to get testy, Kid.”

‘Yes, there is, Heyes! I’m tired and you won’t turn out that darn light!”

“I thought you could sleep anywhere, any time.”

“Not quite. Not when I’m this hungry.”

“Oh. Well, there’s still some jerky in my saddle bags.”

“I ain’t gettin’ out from under these quilts to get it.”

Silence reigned for a while, with some page rustling occasionally.

“Since you had to wind us around in them hills for so long, that we didn’t miss this rain or get into town in time for supper, I think it would be magnanimous of you to get the jerky.”

“Where in tarnation did you learn that word?”

“I keep telling you, Heyes that I listen to what you say. Maybe you need to start listening to what I say.” 

“Kid, there ain’t no way on earth I’m getting out of this nice, warm bed right now.” He glared at his cousin. “I’m not the one who’s hungry.”

More paper rustling happened. A stomach growled loudly. The Kid started laughing and didn’t contain it. It felt good to laugh and be warm.

“Ain’t that funny, Kid.” Heyes looked offended, but then smiled behind his paper.

The Kid finally laughed himself out and started to fall asleep in spite of his stomach.

“Kid.”

A sleepy Curry groaned but didn’t reply.

“There’s an article in this paper about a bank robbery over in West Bend.”

The Kid was suddenly alert again and sat up in bed looking at Heyes. “Does it mention us?”

“No, not directly. The robbery was done at night, like would make sense. Whoever did it, knew at least something of what they were doing. The safe was an old Phoenix, so didn’t take much of a charge to blow, and didn’t make much of a sound. By the time the deputy decided to check out the noise, they were already long gone out of town. The posse chased a couple trails but didn’t find anyone. Someone in town says they remember a blond and a dark-haired man in town the day before, but they had already left before the robbery occurred.”

“They had piped the bank and then came back to town later to pull off the job.”

“That’s what we would have done, Kid, but probably left more time in between.”

“’Cept when we were stupid and announced to the whole town it was us.”

Heyes cringed, knowing it wasn’t that long ago, when ego had controlled their actions.

“But we aren’t mentioned?”

“No, Kid, I already told you that.”

“Then why are you worried, Heyes?”

“Who says I’m worried?”

“You woke me up to tell me about this robbery, so you got to be worried.”

“Who says you were asleep?”

“ME!”

“Boy, Kid, are you petulant tonight…”

“Heyes…”

“Yes, I can explain what petulant means, but I thought you were tired.”

A loud huff exploded from the Kid, and he pulled the quilt over his head. A response came, muffled but still clear enough for Heyes to hear. “I know what petulant means. Do you know what exasperated means?”

Quiet descended in the room as Heyes continued to read and the Kid actually started to fall asleep.

Then the paper rustled some more.

“Lom’s gonna hear about this. He knows we would have been close enough, since I had telegraphed him from Coyote Valley. And we were delayed getting here to Morristown.”

“He’s gotta know we didn’t do this.” The Kid pulled his head out of the quilt and his eyes turned steely.

“Yeah, but does the governor? Since we’ve been up in the hills, we don’t have anyone to vouch that we weren’t in West Bend.”

“Ain’t got no one to say we were.”

“Yeah, Kid, I guess that’s true.” Heyes continued to peruse the paper. “Just makes me worry.”

“What doesn’t make you worry, Heyes?”

That resulted in a glare across the top of the paper towards the blond cousin, who ignored it as usual. The Kid ran his hand through his curls and laid back down in bed. A couple minutes later he propped his head up on his arm.

“You think it was the Johnsons?” Kid Curry looked over at his cousin, who didn’t return his look, but had stopped reading the paper.

“Maybe, but it’s not like they’re the only outlaws in this part of the country.” A wry smile crossed Heyes’ face. “Reformed or not.”

“True, but even with all the men they had met with in Coyote Valley, I’d say there are few left around here that wouldn’t have been involved.”

Heyes finally met the Kid’s gaze. “We aren’t.”

“After spending so much time with them, I was starting to wonder.” The Kid’s voice had an edge to it.

“Seriously?” Heyes asked.

A sigh came from the Kid’s side of the room.

“Well, no, but normally you would have had us hightailing it out of town, at the first sign of anything that might cause suspicion.”

Heyes nodded his agreement, but then paused a moment before replying. “The sheriff wasn’t any problem, and there really wasn’t an issue until Tuhy arrived.”

“We were cutting it pretty close, avoiding him like we did. Not to mention running into Peeler and Hinthorne.” The Kid looked down, but then met Heyes’ eyes again. “I didn’t want to question your decision...”

“Since when?”

“I’m bein’ serious here, Heyes.”

“I know.” Heyes sighed. “Well, it was raining...”

“That’s never stopped us before, not if we needed to leave.”

“Kid, now if I really explain it to you, you’re gonna tease me.”

“Try me.” The Kid’s stomach growled, but no one laughed.

“I think I was just too blame tired.” Heyes looked at the darkened window. “It was nice, for once, to be with some like minded folks, just relaxing.”

“Heyes, you realize most like minded folks would be outlaws.”

His partner nodded.

“And keepin’ away from any unlawful activity should be high on our priority list.”

Heyes nodded again.

The Kid sighed.

“I’d offer to do the thinking for us, but heck, I’m tired too.” He settled back into his bed, but his eyes were still open. “Where we going next?”

Heyes, cleared his throat. “Well, it’ll depend on that job Lom has for us, don’t it?”

“Yeah, Heyes, I guess it will.”

There was silence for a few minutes. Then the page rustling resumed. A few more minutes went by and Heyes relaxed, assuming the Kid had finally drifted off to sleep.

“Do you think it was the Johnsons in West Bend?”

Heyes set the paper to one side. He looked up at is cousin, whose steely blue gaze was locked on him.

“More than likely.” Heyes looked off to the rain streaked window.

“Heyes?” The Kid looked uneasily at his friend, who turned back to meet his gaze. “You think we’ll be able to avoid them?”

“I don’t know, Kid.”

There was more silence.

“Can we at least try? Not meaning to be question you, but it would seem like a good idea to me.”

A smile flickered across Heyes face as he glanced at his cousin. “Don’t I keep telling you that I’m the one that does the thinkin’?”

The Kid looked down and then back up at his cousin, friend, and partner of so many years. “And, Heyes, I let you do that.” He paused. “Unless it don’t feel right.”

Heyes looked inquiringly back. “Does it really feel that wrong to you?”

The Kid took his turn to look out at the rain. “Wrong? No not really wrong.” He looked back at Heyes. “Just not smart. I don’t think smart at all.”

Heyes laughed. “Well, then Kid, what’re you worryin’ about? There’s been a heck of a lot of times we’ve not done the smart thing!”

The Kid captured Heyes’ gaze again. 

Lightening flashed into the room and thunder followed.

“Well, we have the job from Lom to keep us busy. There’s something I don’t understand about what’s going on with the Johnson brothers. And, yeah, my instincts too, tell me we need to be careful.” Heyes’ eyes glittered. “But there’s something there that draws me that I want to figure out. Do you understand?”

The Kid nodded, but looked skeptically at Heyes, knowing when something perplexed his cousin, he usually couldn’t let it go until he figured it out. Who knew where it would lead them this time.

It had been almost a month since the boys had spent time in Coyote Valley with the Johnson brothers. The job Lom had given them took almost three weeks, between acting as a courier for some documents and waiting on replies. They actually were paid and paid well. The Kid would have been happy to find a sleepy town in which to rest up, with clean beds, good food, and some poker. Heyes, however, was restless. He kept them moving every day or two. He made certain his cousin was well rested and well fed, to minimize complaints, but kept them moving nonetheless. 

They were in the third nondescript small town in almost as many days. The local saloon was a quiet, friendly place, for a saloon, and the Kid was enjoying himself. Birdie, a rather buxom, redhead working girl at the saloon, might have had something to do with the Kid’s good mood. This was a perfect town in which to spend a few days or weeks. The sheriff was not too bright nor inquisitive. The food at the café was good. The poker games were not high stakes, but easy, amateur games, where they could increase their recent pay, without much effort or offending anyone. There had been no sign of pursuit or of recognition for days.

The night had been going quietly. The boys took spots at separate games, so the Kid had let Heyes take what looked like the more challenging bunch. As a result, Curry was a bit bored with the cowboys, farm hands, and livery attendants who made up the other players in his game. Luckily, though, Birdie was working that night, and able to spend quite a bit of time flirting with the Kid, brushing against him, while dropping off a beer or sandwich. His mind wandered and thoughts of spending some time upstairs prevailing on Birdie’s good nature crossed his mind. Their recent surplus of cash made him think about this even more. However as the night went on, he became unsettled and just smiled back at the increasingly explicit suggestions from the saloon gal. The Kid scanned the room, sensing something not quite right. He didn’t see any tin stars, nor any overtly aggressive types that would indicate bounty hunters or worse.

He glanced towards the table where Heyes was playing, wondering if the friendly game had turned otherwise. The other players were still laughing, drinking beer, and casually tossing cards and chips, seemingly without a care in the world. Then he looked at Heyes and saw the problem. He was fidgeting and his eyes were roaming the room, restless. His usual calm, collected poker persona was not in evidence tonight. The Kid sighed. When his eyes met Heyes, that message was clear. The Kid knew they would be going back to the hotel soon, so he folded and threw in his current hand, bidding the boys good night. He went to lean against the bar and flirt some with Birdie. He didn’t have long to wait. As soon as the current hand was completed, Heyes stood.

“Thanks for a good game, fellas, but my partner and I have to leave early tomorrow, so I better call it a night.” Heyes graced them all with his charming smile, but then turned and walked towards Curry. It was obvious that the poker game and players had been banished from his mind.

“Ready, Thaddeus?” Heyes turned and was walking towards the door, so the Kid decided it was best to just follow. Discussions could be better held in their room.

Once they were at the hotel, and settling in for the night, the Kid decided it was time. He had been sitting at the table, cleaning his gun, and Heyes had been laying on the bed, reading one of those darn books from Red. Curry put his reassembled gun back in its holster and walked over to his bed, to hang it within easy reach.

“Heyes?”

“Hmm?” His nose was still in the book.

“Heyes, can you put the book down?”

“Umm…why?” His eyes were still on the page.

“I think we need to talk.”

The brown eyes raised from the book to meet the blue, questioning.

“You wanna talk? Why?”

The Kid took a minute to gather his thoughts. “I need to know what’s wrong.”

“Whadda ya mean? What’s wrong?”

“With you, Heyes. You’ve been unsettled.”

The brown eyes became hard, and then deliberately sparkled. “Kid, we’ve been unsettled ever since we left the Hole. It’s nothing new.”

The Kid didn’t let it go. “No, Heyes. This is something different. We’ve had no problems in the last few towns, but we’ve kept on moving.”

“There’s been nothing to keep us there, Kid.”

Curry was getting a bit frustrated. “You couldn’t even sit at a poker game tonight, without fidgeting. That’s not normal.”

“It wasn’t much of a game.”

“That’s not bothered you before. You just relax and clean up even easier.”

Heyes took a long look at his book. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the Kid with opaque eyes.

“Whatcha complaining about? We’ve not had to sleep on the ground since we got paid. And I’ve been steadily increasing our stake, so we can continue to do that for a while.”

The Kid stared at Heyes with a penetrating gaze, that often had other men shaking in their boots, but his cousin just returned the look with an equally intense expression.

“If you don’t want to tell me…”

“There’s nothing to tell, Kid.”

“I heard you say we were heading out in the morning. Where to?”

“Denton.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

The Kid fumed. “You gonna tell me sometime what we’re doing?”

Heyes looked at the Kid and then back down at his book. “Maybe when I figure it out, Kid. Maybe then.”

A couple days later they found themselves heading up into an area of mining towns. They were wild places, the sort of towns in which they used to hide in their outlawing days, often with no law, and plenty of vices. They were places where, now that they were going straight, trouble would probably find them.

The road, if it could be called that, was steep and rocky. They were letting the horses set the pace, for the most part, but as Heyes didn’t take long breaks, both the Kid and the horses were getting edgy.

“Heyes.”

“Yeah, Kid?”

“Where are we headed?”

“Up this road.”

“Heyes, if you don’t finally admit it, I’ll tell you.”

“Oh, you’re doin’ the planning now?”

“Can’t see that you’re doing the best job of it, right at present.”

This comment received a dark glare.

“You really think going to Ferris Gulch is a good idea? You almost got shot the last time we were there.”

“Well, that was just because Wheat and Kyle had annoyed that big ol’ trapper…”

“If I’m remembering right, you did a pretty good job of annoying his partner, takin’ most of what he had earned that season, in that game at the Double Nickel.”

“Well, it wasn’t my fault if he couldn’t play poker better than that.”

“You were just lucky that Preacher and I walked in when we did.”

Heyes smiled widely enough for dimples to appear. “The look on their faces, when they realized that they were going to be facing off with Kid Curry – it was just priceless.”

“We were just lucky none of their friends were good with a gun.”

They made their way to the top of an incline.

“Don’t ya think there might still be folks there who remember us?”

“It’s been, what, six years, Kid?”

“Might be closer to five, Heyes.”

“Well, I’m sure a lot of those folks have moved on by now. Like we have.”

“Or are dead.”

“See. It shouldn’t be a problem.”

The Kid gave Heyes a very dubious look. “Sure, no problem at all. As long as we don’t join ‘em.”

They rode on for a while in silence, focusing on a particularly rugged part of the road.

“Kid?”

“Yeah, Heyes?”

“Did you hear anything about a bank robbery over in White Smoke? They mentioned it during the poker game last night.”

“No. What did they say?”

Heyes paused. “They think the bank at White Smoke was robbed by same gang that hit the bank at West Bend. Safe was blown in a similar manner, and the thieves got away before anyone realized what had happened.”

“Any mention of us?”

“Gettin’ jealous, Kid?”

“Heck, no. Just worried, as I’m thinkin’ you are.”

“Well, no, this time there wasn’t any mention of a blond or a dark-haired stranger. In any case, we do have an alibi this time. We were in Leed picking up the papers from Mitchell and waiting in Terrytown for Swanson’s reply.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” The Kid looked thoughtful. “Then what’s got you so worried? The governor can’t think we’ve been involved.”

Heyes was silent for a couple minutes. The Kid waited.

“There was a newspaper in the saloon that mentioned the law is thinkin’ it was the same bunch that’s hit the train out of Cherryvale, on the Southwestern Central Railroad.”

“Haven’t we heard that line’s been hit three times recently?”

“Uh huh. Apparently by the same gang.”

“Why are they thinkin’ they’re connected? That would take a lot of man power and planning to pull off that many jobs in such a short time frame.”

“Appears that the two banks and the Southwest Central all have a common back east investor. He’s lost several ranches, since their collateral was in the banks that were robbed. He didn’t have enough ready cash to resolve those issues because they were already dealing with the train robberies.”

“Why would that matter to any gang? Wouldn’t it be crazy to hit the same folks so many times in such a short period? They’d be right mad and determined to hunt you down.”

“Yeah, that’s why we started spreading beyond Wyoming, once we got good.” Heyes grimaced. “But then that just resulted in those $10,000 prices on our heads, since several banks and railroads were willing to put up the money.”

The Kids smiled. “Damned if we did, and damned if we didn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually saw lightening dance across the sky one night, from horizon to horizon, across the plains. It was beautiful and frightening at the same time, but definitely reminded me of the song “Ghost Riders in the Sky” and gave me inspiration for the scene above with the boys.


	6. Chapter 6

Ferris Gulch didn’t appear to have changed significantly in the five or even six years since they had been there. The main street was lined with saloons. There were a few supply stores on a cross street on the near side, as the boys rode into town, and some hotels and liveries up another street. From the sounds emanating at the far end of town, there were quite a few brothels as well. The streets were full of miners, drunks, some who looked to be both miners and drunks, a shopkeeper or two, and what looked like a gunslinger or two, from the way they wore their holsters tied down.

The Kid’s sullen mood turned dark. Heyes sensed it without turning towards his cousin, as he figured they both better keep their eyes on the street. 

“Thaddeus, if you’re thinkin’ comin’ here was a bad idea, I’m beginnin’ to agree with ya.”

The Kid didn’t take his eyes off the street either. His face was grim and his eyes were steel blue. He did not feel the need to answer. Heyes was going to clear his throat but decided against it. He just stared down one of the men who had deliberately walked in front of their horses, knowing better than to flinch.

“Hotel there looks good.” Heyes was taut, nodding towards a well-maintained establishment.

“Let’s take the horses to the livery first, Joshua. Together.”

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea, Thaddeus.”

After successfully stabling their horses with no issues, the boys were a bit more relaxed walking back to the hotel, but not by much.

The lobby of the hotel was a quiet oasis after the cacophony and tension in the street. Heyes pulled out his ingratiating smile, while he covertly looked at the most recent names in the register. No Johnsons appeared.

“Would you happen to have a room with two beds, facing the street?”

“Yes, sir, we do on the second floor, but it is being held for Mr. Robertson. He said they might need another room.”

“Any way you can switch this Mr. Robertson to another room?” the Kid asked, casually looking around. “We’re kind of fond of a front view.”

The clerk thought for a moment, and then shook his head. “No, I’m sorry, but both Mr. Robertson and the Johansens were pretty insistent on keeping a front room available.” 

Heyes tensed, and Curry scanned the room for other occupants and escape routes. 

“Johansen? Not Johnson?” Heyes looked apprehensive.

“Well, a Mr. Robertson reserved it, but it was with the rooms kept for the Johansen brothers.”

Heyes hesitated for a moment, but then put on a big smile. “Well, luckily for us all, we’re here to meet up with the Johansens.”

“Well, they did mention other folks might be coming in, which is why they needed the room.” The clerk suddenly stopped and gave the boys a penetrating stare. “You do know the Johansen brothers, don’t you? They didn’t mention a...” He looked down to the names they had signed, and then looked up at them quizzically. “Smith and Jones.”

“Oh, of course we do. Just been a few days in the saddle, you know. Tired from…riding too long.” Heyes slipped into his smooth patter and held his hand out for the key. “We’d like to get up to our room, so we can clean up and rest, before we meet with the Johansens.” He smiled widely and let the dimples have free rein. The clerk was still hesitating, when an intense young man walked into the lobby. The Kid immediately dropped his right hand towards his holster, but carefully not further.

The man stopped. He was shorter than Heyes and Curry and slight, but a sensation of tightly wound energy accompanied him. He was blond, but with straight, shaggy hair not quite touching his shoulders. His eyes were dark and constantly moved about the room, taking stock of everything. He noticed the Kid’s tense stance and Heyes apprehensive moves, but chose to return the discord with a huge smile.

“What we got going on here, Mr. Fenton?” he asked.

“Well, Mr. Robertson, this here is Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones,” the clerk replied. “They said they know you, and the Johansens.”

“Smith and Jones?” Robertson paused for a moment, his face turning still, but then his large smile returned. “Not, Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones?”

“Yes, we are.” Heyes paused himself, evaluating the man in front of him. “And you are Mr. Robertson?”

His blond head nodded. “I’m Bobby Robertson. Slim mentioned that they had run into you, a while back, but I didn’t know you all were showing up here.” He turned towards the clerk. “Looks like Fenton here has done as we asked. If’n you’ll just give the boys here the key to the extra room, we can get on upstairs and out of your hair.” He smiled widely at the clerk, who bemused, handed over the key and kept any further thoughts to himself, as he had been paid well to do so.

Heyes appraised the man before him. He had cleaned up and didn’t have all the dust on him that the boys did. However, he did have a bit of a trail worn look about him and did wear his gun tied down. He also had the most genuine and devilish grin on this face. He gestured towards the stairs, and started leading the boys, quietly leaning towards them, saying, “I’ll explain it all upstairs.”

Curry and Heyes looked at each other, and decided they wanted to know what was happening more than they were worried about being jumped. Besides, the two of them should be able to take one slight young man. A smile crossed Heyes’ face, but he and the Kid still followed Robertson up the stairs. 

They cautiously unlocked their room and gestured Robertson to enter first. He smiled slyly and boldly walked into the room.

“No need to worry boys. Red would skin me alive if I let anything happen to you.”

“You know Red?” Heyes queried Bobby.

“Why, a’course. I’m Red’s right hand man.” Bobby grinned like he was a cat that swallowed a canary.

“Funny, he never mentioned you.” Heyes scowled and looked at the Kid, who was still trying to figure out if Bobby was a threat or not.

“Probably didn’t think there was a need.” Bobby turned serious. “We had talked about you all meeting up in Coyote Valley, but he didn’t mention that it was you he was expecting to meet up with here. He and Chip have been delayed, but he sent me on ahead.”

“Downstairs you mentioned Slim, not Red.”

“Never heard o’ no aliases? The boys go by Buff and Slim Johansen here.” Bobby smiled a sly grin. “Not quite so common as say, Smith, or maybe Jones.”

“You’d be surprised how many people named Smith and Jones are actually out there.” Heyes’ face came up with its own half grin, but his eyes were still glittering dangerously.

“If you just listen a bit to talk around town, everybody’s talking about the Johansen brothers.” Bobby grinned widely. “They’re gettin’ famous.”

Heyes and Curry looked grimly at each other.

“For what?” 

Bobby laughed, wryly, but there was a bit of a manic tone to it. “Figured you all would know.” He started to leave the boys to their room, but then turned back. “See you down in the Lucky Lady later? It’s just down the street a piece. Oh, and Red, that is Slim and Buff will be here in the next day or two. Guaranteed.” He smiled and winked at the boys, laughing, and left them in peace.

The Kid waited until they heard his footsteps go down the hall and then the stairs. “Sheesh. Who the … heck, do you believe him?” He looked dazed.

“I dunno, Kid.” Heyes pondered. “But I think we gotta find out.”

Refreshed and a mite cleaner than they had arrived in Ferris Gulch, the boys found themselves wandering down the street looking for the Lucky Lady. Neither of them remembered a saloon by that name, nor a cathouse for that matter, but obviously some things had changed since their last visit. 

“There it is, Kid.” Heyes pointed to one of the more prosperous looking establishments.

“Wasn’t that the Red Garter?” the Kid asked.

“Yeah, it was.” 

“That’s where Lobo got in that fight over that girl.

“Yeah, Kid, that’s right.”

“And you want to go in there?” Curry looked at his partner skeptically, worried.

“Well, it’s renamed.” Heyes moderated. “Maybe it’s owned by different people.”

“Heyes, how many people make it up to Ferris Gulch?” 

“Probably more than we realize, Kid.”

The Kid huffed but continued to walk with Heyes towards the saloon.

As they walked through the batwing doors, they paused for a moment, waiting for someone to recognize them. They scanned the room, but no knowing glances met their eyes. The boys were relieved, but in a way were also a bit disappointed.

“Ya’all gonna stand there until corn grows under yur feet?” A miner who was already half drunk but still congenial had come up behind them.

“No, friend, our apologies.” Heyes gave him a big grin and they stepped inside, heading toward the bar for a beer. Slaking their thirst, they turned to once more peruse the room. There was an interesting mix of patrons. Grubby miners who looked fresh from the hills sat next to well-dressed men who had the look of professional gamblers. Here and there scattered among the crowd were hard looking men, who wore their guns tied down. Whether they were professional guns for hire, outlaws, or maybe even former lawmen between jobs, it was hard to tell. It looked like everyone in the saloon had a past they were trying to ignore.

“Well, Heyes, I’ll be the first to admit I’m wrong.” The Kid scanned the room, but continued. “I don’t see anyone we know.” He paused. “Including Bobby.”

“Yeah, Kid.” Heyes’ nerves started to flare. “I wonder where he is.”

All of a sudden, there was a commotion at the entrance and a handful of men entered. It looked like they were fresh from the trail, or the mines. Dust covered their faces, obscuring their features, except for some bruising and scratches. One had a kerchief tied around a forearm, with what looked like blood seeping through.

Just as the group was working their way to the bar, demanding whiskeys, several things happened. The boys recognized the voice of the one with the bandana on his arm. It was Chip. Another took off his dusty hat and matted down strands of red hair were visible. Red ran a gloved hand through it trying to spike it out as usual, but it was just too dirty. He looked back towards the door, as Bobby came bounding through.

“Got someone to come for the horses, Slim. It’s all took care of. Hotel rooms ready too. And the doc is down the street for Buff there.”

“Gotta have a couple whiskeys before I let the sawbones get at me.” Chip had already downed one drink and had his glass down on the bar for another, as did the other men who had come in with them.

Red grimaced and starting to look around the room. “Buff ain’t hurt that bad, but we probably need to go get cleaned up anyway…”

Again, two things happened simultaneously. Chip scowled and reached for another drink, and Red met Heyes’ eyes. He walked over to the end of the bar where the boys stood.

“Joshua, Thaddeus. Good to see you made it here.” Red reached up to tip his hat, but then remembered it was in his hand. 

“Slim?” Heyes looked questioningly at Red.

Red nodded briefly and then came closer to order a beer. Heyes got a close look at Red’s face. There was a dark bruise covering one side from eye to chin.

“For the love of…Slim. What the heck have you been doing?”

Unlike his usual moderation, Red downed half the beer in one go. He sighed and turned a steely eye on Heyes, quietly saying. “Should know better than to ask that.” Another large drink of beer followed.

“Something not go according to plan?” Heyes asked.

“A couple minor things.” Finishing his beer, Red opened his mouth a bit wider than his injuries made comfortable and winced.

“Always seems that way, huh?” the Kid scoffed quietly, looking at Heyes, who returned his look with a frown and turned back to Red.

“Posse on your trail?” Heyes asked so only Red and the Kid could hear. 

“No!” Red puffed up and looked offended, but then just tossed his hat on the bar, along with his gloves, and signaled for another beer. He glanced sideways up at Heyes and a smirk came to the half of his face that wasn’t bruised. “Not now. I wouldn’t let…Buff and the boys head here until we were sure.” He downed half of his beer again but set the rest on the bar. He leaned back to rest against it, closing his eyes for a moment. Then they flashed open. “Bobby!”

“Yeah, Slim?” The young blond strode over and looked Red up and down. “You look like you’ve been kicked by a mule.” He grinned.

Heyes didn’t think he’d have the gumption, or stupidity, to say that to Red, who looked appropriately steamed, and about to launch into a rant, but then just grinned back at Bobby.

“Shoot, Bobby, you look like that all the time.” Red’s grin turned wicked.

“Slim, you know I’m better lookin’ than you are. Girls love my blond hair.” He turned toward Curry. “Ain’t that right?”

The Kid held his hands up. “Hey, I’d prefer to stay out of this.” He glanced at Red and saw that he was still smiling and had relaxed a bit. “But you know, the gals always seem to prefer me to my partner here.” He smiled his own wicked smile back at Heyes. 

Red continued to smile and finished his beer. He then turned to Bobby and turned serious. “Everything go well for you?”

“Right according to plan, Slim.”

Heyes grinned at Curry, who just rolled his eyes.

“Everything’s ready.” Bobby glanced sideways at Heyes and Curry.

“Good.” Red yawned. “Well, these yahoos can drink all night if they want, but all I want is a bed.” He grimaced and touched his face. “Well, maybe a bath.”

“Rooms at the Palace Arms, Slim,” Bobby replied. “Just down the street. I can show you.” He glanced sideways at Chip and his companions. “You want me to come back and watch out for the boys here, after you’re settled?”

Red’s mouth set in a dour line. He then looked towards Heyes and Curry. “You boys at the same hotel?”

“Yeah, Slim, we are.”

“Bobby, you mind staying here with the other boys? I think Joshua and Thaddeus can help me find my room.”

“You certain you’ll be alright, Slim?” Bobby gave Heyes and Curry a quizzical look, but then glanced back towards Chip, and grimaced. “It probably would be best if’n I watched out for the boys, the way they’re drinkin’.” He turned toward Heyes and Curry with a bright smile, but hard eyes. “You boys will watch out good for Slim here, won’tcha?” 

Heyes met his eyes unflinchingly. “Course, Bobby. We’ll make sure he’s snug like a baby in his bed.”

“Well, then. Your room is number twenty-four.” Bobby looked stoically at Red. “Sometime, Slim, you give me the sh... worst jobs.” He summoned a big smile and went to order a round of beers for the boys at the other end of the bar.

Red gave one look at his brother and walked out of the saloon with the boys.

The desk clerk was very solicitous when he saw that Red had signed in as one of the Johansen brothers.

“I’ll need hot tea, something to eat, and a hot bath, in that order,” Red demanded.

“Of course, Mr. Johansen. Right away!”

The boys walked him up the stairs to room twenty-four, two doors down from their own room.

“You know, boys, I think I can handle it from here.” Red smiled wearily at them.

Heyes took the key from his tired hand and opening the door, smiled impishly, extending his arm to lead him into his room. “I think Bobby would have our hides if we let anything happen to you.”

Red returned Heyes’ grin. “You know, I think you’re right about that.”

“Then we’ll wait until you eat and the bath comes up.”

Heyes wasn’t certain, but he thought Red might be blushing under all the dirt and bruises.

“Joshua, I can take my own bath.”

Heyes laughed. “You sure?”

“Yes!” Red replied as he swayed a bit on his feet, tiredness in his eyes.

“Um…Joshua. Chip might have something to say about that.” The Kid looked from one of them to the other.

Red blanched under his bruises. “Promise me you won’t say something like that in front of my brother.” He scrubbed at his face, just pushing the dirt around. “He’s been a bit protective.”

“Ya think?” Curry asked, starting to look a bit uncomfortable.

“Guess that joke is wasted without Chip here.” Heyes smiled so his dimples showed, but then reached out an arm as Red wobbled a bit as he turned to go into the room.

“How ‘bout I sit here with you while you have your tea and food. Then if you don’t fall asleep during that, I’ll leave when they have the bath ready.”

“Maybe I’ll go back to the saloon and let Bobby know you’re here safe and sound.” The Kid looked at Heyes who nodded. 

“Then I can get something besides tea with my lunch.” He smiled and started down the stairs as the aforementioned tea was making its way up.

Satiated with tea and sandwiches, Red had laid down on the bed while they were waiting for the bath water to be brought up.

Heyes was sitting in one of the room’s comfortable chairs, starting Wuthering Heights, which Red had handed him from his saddle bag.

“I’ve finished it, so you might as well have it. Can’t tote it around out here.”

“Do you want me to get you Great Expectations?”

“Maybe later. No reason to get it right now. I’ve not quite finished The Last of the Mohicans.” Red paused, and then yawned. “Been a bit busy.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard.” Heyes captured the younger man’s gaze.

“How?” A bit of worry was in Red’s voice.

“Just reading the newspaper.”

The young man nodded, then closed his eyes. Heyes decided it was not the time to pursue this topic and opened up Wuthering Heights.

Red had dozed off by the time the knock came on the door signaling that the tub and water were waiting. He instinctively pulled his gun, but Heyes waved him off as he rose to go to the door.

Once the tub was ready, and the hotel staff had left, Heyes walked over to where Red was still lounging on the bed.

“You sure you’re up to this?” He looked inquiringly at Red. “Maybe you need a nap first.”

“Goodness no, I need to bathe first. I’ve never been so filthy in my life!” Red’s voice held a tone Heyes had not heard in his voice before. He figured Red was just tired and letting some of his eastern accent through. He looked skeptically at the exhausted young man. Some confusion and a question started across his face, but Red stood up, hands in the pockets of his long coat and glared.

“Go Joshua. Or I will fall asleep.”

“I’ll be just down the hall, if you need help.” Heyes still looked concerned.

Red laughed. “What? And have Chip walk in?”

Now Heyes blushed. “No, I guess that wouldn’t do.”

“No, Joshua, it wouldn’t.” Red had an inscrutable look on his face.

Heyes raised the book in his hand. “I’ll try to get further in Wuthering Heights, so later we might have to discuss it.” His grin came to his face. “Or maybe discuss improvements for … your plans, so you don’t end up with bruises next time.” He glanced down and stilled, looking back into Red’s face, a couple of questions evident in his mind. He proceeded with the easy one. “Because there will be a next time, won’t there?”

Red stared at the floor himself, then nodded and met Heyes’ gaze with a determined look. “Yes. We’re not done yet.”

Heyes eyes held his. “Can you tell me why?”

Red held the gaze. “Maybe. Someday.”

“Is it about more than the money?”

Red laughed humorously. “Oh, we are keeping some of the money. But no, it’s not just about the money.” His eyes glittered. “Have you ever heard the saying “Revenge is a dish best served cold?’”

“Yes, I have.” Heyes looked away troubled.

“I want to serve it hot.”

“Hot or cold, it still leaves a bitter taste in your mouth as well as theirs.”

Red looked determined. “Better than starving.”

Heyes looked again at Red, wondering once more precisely what mess they had wandered into this time.

Hannibal Heyes shook his head. He thought he had an ingenious and somewhat inventive mind, but this Emily Bronte was in a class by herself. He smiled then and thought some of his obsessions were not anything close to Heathcliff and Cathy. He shook his head, wondering how this was appropriate reading for someone like Red’s younger sister. He decided he’d like to meet some of the girls who would find this novel worth reading. They might actually be interesting enough to have a discussion with, unlike most of the girls he ran into in his present life. A thought wandered across his face, but he banished it to the background for now.

Heyes sighed and looked at his watch. It had been quite a while since he had left Red. He had been engrossed in the book, but he was certain he would have heard if Red had come knocking on the door. He had to be finished with his bath by now. He paused, with a doubt forming in his mind, but then shook himself slightly, returning to the important matter at hand. Heyes definitely wanted to talk to him some more and see if he could convince Red to get out of the line of business in which he and his brother appeared to be. They were rapidly on their way to a point of no return. Heyes, of course, knew from personal experience that it became harder to leave that life the longer they lived it.

He walked down the hall and knocked softly on the door, wondering if maybe Chip had returned.

“Red? It’s Joshua.” 

Heyes heard some mumbling and water sloshing.

“Red? You okay?”

He heard what sounded like a cough, and more splashing, and a worried look crossed his face. He tried the doorknob, but it was locked. “Red?”

Heyes looked both ways up and down the hall, as he pulled out of one of his lock picks. He made quick work of the door lock and quietly eased open the door.

Red was slumped in the copper tub, dozing, under a froth of bubbles, his head barely above the waterline. Heyes slowly edged towards Red, noticing that his gun was within easy reach, but wasn’t concerned. He had never been shot by the Kid, even with all the times he woke him in the night with his next great idea.

“Red?” Heyes murmured almost inaudibly, when he was within arm’s length of both Red and his gun.

Several things happened at once. Red’s eyes flew open. He grabbed at both his six gun and the towel on the chair. The first he raised to Heyes’ face, as Heyes grabbed his wrist to turn it away. The towel dropped to cover parts of Red that were exposed by his swift actions and the resultant movement of the water and bubbles.

A look of astonishment covered Heyes’ face, after a couple of other emotions played there. He was about to ask a question, but Red didn’t give him the opportunity.

“Shoot, Joshua!” Red hollered. “What the heck are you doin’?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Heyes smiled softly, keeping his gaze on Red’s face. “I’m not the one with a six gun in my hand.”

“You’re darn lucky I didn’t shoot your head off!” Red looked at the door he knew he locked. “How the heck did you get in here?”

Heyes did have the sense to blush and look a bit awkward.

“Um...I knocked, but you didn’t answer.”

“You always break into people’s room when they don’t answer?”

“I do when I hear groans and water splashing. I figured you had fallen asleep in the tub. And you had.” He looked a bit smug, but then uncomfortable, and looked at the gun in both of their hands. He looked Red in the eye, and it was Red’s turn to look a bit disconcerted.

“You let me go, I’ll put the gun down.” Red stared back at Heyes, and they both slowly let go. Red set the gun on the chair and glanced down, and noticed the towel was slipping from what it had been covering.

“Shoot!” Red scrunched lower in the tub back beneath any remaining bubbles.

“Heck, Red, don’t be so self-conscious. Ain’t like it’s anything I’ve not seen before.” A smile played on his lips, but he didn’t say anything more.

Red gave Heyes a strange look, but then returned a faint smile and he said almost inaudibly, “Yeah, I bet.”

Heyes returned the strange look and then some understanding came into his face. “Don’t start sounding like Chip now.”

“I think them’s fightin’ words, Joshua.” Red laughed, but remained mostly submerged, under the water, bubbles, and towel. “Nothing to make a big deal about, huh?” The red spikes of his hair were damp and clung to his forehead.

“No, I guess it isn’t.” Heyes smiled back, but then looked out of the window for a beat, a decision coming across his face. “Sorry, but Thaddeus and I’ve been traveling together for years, I don’t even think about something like that. Heck, when we’re low on money, we’ll just get the one tub and take turns, just like we did when we were kids and the whole family would share one tub on Saturday nights.”

“You two grew up together?” Red looked at Heyes.

“Yeah.” Heyes hesitated and then answered, “Yeah, we’re cousins. Grew up on neighboring farms.”

“So, did a Smith marry a Jones or did a Jones marry a Smith?” Red asked with a sly smile.

“My mother and his father were brother and sister.” 

Red noticed Heyes didn’t really answer the question, but he had started to shiver from the cooling water. “Um, Joshua, regardless.” He looked up at Heyes. “You would do me a great favor if you would turn around while I get out of this bath.”

Heyes looked like he wanted to say something, but then just shook his head and smiled. He walked to the window and looked outside. He could hear the water sloshing as Red exited the tub and then the rustling of the towel. A bit of a blush started on his face, until the younger man asked a question.

“You said you lost your parents in the war. Both yours and Thaddeus’?”

Heyes’ eyes unfocused as his mind drifted back to a different time and saw a scene besides the street outside.

More rustling happened as Red searched for clothes.

“Yes.”

“It sounded like you had a large family. Do you keep in touch with your siblings and other cousins?”

Heyes closed his eyes. He didn’t want to get into this and asked his own question to change where the discussion was headed.

“Red, you said you lost your parents fairly recently.”

It was Red’s turn to pause in thought for a while. “Yes.”

“You said it was a couple years ago. Was it during the influenza outbreak?”

There was a bit of rustling as Red started to dress. “No, they didn’t die from influenza.”

Heyes heard the rustling stop. He turned. Red was dressed only in loosely fitting long johns and a knitted undervest, with his henley clutched to his chest. He slightly turned as he put on his undershirt. Heyes was going to ask another question but then Red shivered a bit, wrapped his arms around his chest, and sat slowly on the bed and stared unfocused at the floor.

“My father was deceived by a business colleague and ended up financially ruined. We became social pariahs. When the bank was about to foreclose on the house, my father shot my mother and killed himself.” 

Heyes could see tears dripping from Red’s chin.

“Heck, Red, I’m sorry…” He approached the bed, paused for a second, but then gently laid his hand on Red’s shoulder.

It was at this point that Chip entered the room.

He took one look at Heyes and Red and slammed the door in the faces of Bobby and the Kid who had come back to the hotel with him.

Chip grabbed Heyes by the shirt front, with a voice filled with barely controlled anger. “What the hell do you think you’re doin’?”

Several things happened at once.

Red roughly rubbed the tears off his face, which was ruddy with the flush of an intense anger and grabbed his brother. Chip released Heyes and started to draw his gun. Heyes’ hand was on his gun hilt also but was doing his best to keep Chip and Red separated.

The door flew open, and suddenly there was Kid Curry with his gun already drawn, hammer back, and pointing at Chip. The Kid was standing seemingly at ease, but in a powerful stance, with ice blue eyes.

In a voice so still it was spine-chilling, he said, “I’d appreciate it if you put your gun away. I wouldn’t take it kindly if Joshua got hurt.” He looked at Red with his cool eyes. “Or anyone else.”

Bobby was the only one with the audacity to move at that point. He slowly came up beside the Kid, staying in his line of sight. He smiled his sly grin, stared knowingly at Red, and hard at Chip.

“I think I’d do as Thaddeus said, Chip. I never seen a man could move that fast, with or without a gun.” Bobby just stood, eyes dancing and arms folded, looking like he was enjoying himself.

“Chip, it isn’t what it looked like.” Red stared at his brother, trying to communicate silently, but Chip just stared back. He finally took a deep shuddering breath and holstered his gun.

Heyes let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and backed off slightly, but not far. Red kept his hand on his brother’s shoulder but shifted his feet. The Kid did not holster his gun, but released the trigger and crossed his arms, pointing the gun away from everyone. Bobby just smiled wider.

“Chip, not that it’s any of your business, but I had fallen asleep in the bath, and Joshua came and woke me.” Red took a deep breath but looked like he was still fuming.

Chip looked down, swearing, but then back intently at Red, and replied harshly, “Red, I don’t really care anymore. Just don’t…screw this up, until it’s finished.”

Red looked incensed. “I am doing my best that we don’t. I can’t say that about anyone else.”

Chip started swearing again, but then looked bitterly at Red. “I’ve had enough of this crap. I’m gonna bunk with Big Harvey. You’re the big thinker. You figure out who’s gonna watch your back now.” He glared at Heyes. “Or anything else.” Chip stormed out and slammed the door.

Red was fuming, glaring at the door, hands on his hips, until he suddenly realized he was still standing there in only his underwear. His face got even redder if that was possible. He turned and hurried to put on the rest of his clothes.

Bobby shook his head and started to laugh softly, holding up his hand to ward of any sharp comments from Red. 

“Heck, Red, sorry, but the boys and I have been taking bets as to when you and Chip were gonna have a knock down drag out fight. He ain’t really been happy since you’ve been…um…” He glanced up at Curry and Heyes, but then plunged ahead. “Been running things.”

“We’d’ve been dead by now, if things hadn’t changed.” Red glared at Bobby, who knew the glare was not really for him.

“Shoot, Red, most of the boys know that, but course it just makes Chip all the madder.”

“Why the f… Why? He wasn’t running things before. Bob Longley was.” Red scoffed. “And that was just a pile of… well a pile of something. Waiting to explode.”

Heyes and Curry exchanged looks. “You rode with Bob Longley?”

“Chip fell in with him when he came West.” Red grimaced, as he continued to dress. “I think they actually got along until I showed up.” Red paused. “He and I did not get along.”

Bobby snorted. “He ain’t a man who abides questions.” He smirked at Red. “When you started coming up with better plans than he did, he started worrying.” His eyes twinkled as he glanced at Heyes and Curry. “But when Red beat him in a not so fair fight, well, Chip, Red, and I had to ride out of there that night. Rode pert near two days straight, until Red decided we could stop.”

“Bob Longley wasn’t a man to cross.” Heyes said.

“Heard he’d been shot.” The Kid looked at Red.

“Heck, you should know that’s not something Red would do.” Billy looked sharply at the boys.

“No, I wouldn’t and Chip…well, he didn’t either.” Red continued, “Heard it was one of his other boys who just got fed up.” He looked again at the men before him, thoughtful. “We are…uh, still in contact with some of the fellas who rode with that bunch. It kind of split up after Frisco Eddie took care of Bob. Some weren’t such a bad sort. They’ve been…uh…useful.”

“So, it was Frisco Eddie?” the Kid questioned. 

“Know him?” Red looked inquisitive.

“Know of him.” The Kid returned Red’s look with an impassive face.

Heyes decided it was time to stop the direction the questions were leading.

“I for one have had enough excitement. I’m ready for a nice relaxing poker game.”

“First boys,” Bobby interjected. “We got to figure out some bunking arrangements.”

“Why?” Heyes asked.

“Well, I was supposed to bunk with Big Harvey.”

“Oh.” Heyes paused. “Well, can’t you bunk with Red?”

Bobby looked down, and scuffed his boot on the floor, looking up directly at Red. “Chip won’t like that.”

Red glared back at Bobby, giving a side look towards the boys. The Kid looked a bit confused, but Heyes wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“But he won’t want Red left alone.” Bobby was definite.

“Well, he sure as heck won’t want Joshua here, not after all the fuss he’s made.” The Kid scoffed.

“Actually, I think that’s the best solution. For now.” Bobby looked at Red. “I’ll talk to Chip. You know he’ll calm down, and eventually listen to me.”

“Yeah, Bobby, you’re right.” Red smiled. “As usual, you keep that swift brain of yours moving.”

“Gotta keep up with you, Red.” Bobby grinned.

“You know he almost shot me.” Heyes looked doubtful. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea.” He wasn’t convinced he wanted to stay part of the conflict between the brothers, especially with some doubts that had crept into his mind.

“And if Chip decides he has to shoot Joshua, I’m gonna have to shoot him.” The Kid was also concerned and doubtful. “I don’t think any of us want that.”

Bobby looked appraisingly at the Kid. “No, I know we don’t want that.” He smiled his disarming smile. “But trust me. I know how to get Chip turned around to be thinking the way he should. Been doing it for a while. Pretty good at it.”

“He is.” Red smiled at Bobby. “A lot better than I am or ever was.”

“Just gotta think like he does.” Bobby smirked.

“Heaven forbid!” Red looked appalled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra kudos to anyone who can spot the quote from a very different fandom that I included in this chapter, as it just seemed to fit so naturally.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a relatively quiet night of poker and drinking for the boys. In a place like Ferris Gulch, it was never really quiet, but even the couple of disputes that broke out in the Lucky Lady that night were more just blowing off some steam, not really anything violent. 

Heyes and Red sat in on a game with a couple of the miners, what looked like a professional gambler, by his fancy duds, and one of the boys who had ridden in with the Johansens. It was for the most part an amiable game. One of the miners had a good understanding of poker but played some hands as if the odds didn’t apply to him. With his earnings from his mine, he had plenty to lose, so just laughed off the hands he lost, and continued to enjoy his evening in town. The professional gambler seemed stymied in his attempts to control the game and somewhat surprised by the skill level he was encountering from Heyes, as well as Red. It should have been easy for him to clean out the young red-haired boy, even if he wouldn’t be able to outplay the more hardened looking dark haired man. The night didn’t turn out that way, but maybe he would have better luck another night, and so he just smiled along with everyone else at the table. Heyes and Red were going to come out of the night with comfortable winnings.

The Kid stayed handy and joined another game, playing with some of the boys who had drifted into town, as well as more miners. Bobby sat in for a while, but Big Harvey replaced him when he went off to talk to Chip. Eventually Chip joined in for a few hands, when Bobby went off to talk to some of their other boys. Chip was quiet but had settled down. He seemed in an even better mood when a lovely girl named Sarie invited him upstairs.

The poker game with Heyes and Red had been going for a couple hours when the boys decided they needed a break, to grab a sandwich, or make a trip out back. Red looked around for Chip, but he was still upstairs. Bobby had gone up the street to talk to yet another interesting drifter who had come into town with his gun tied down. Even with his reputation, it wasn’t always wise for Red to wander down the dark alley behind the building by himself. However, when nature calls, it calls, so Red went out back.

Heyes had meandered over to watch the Kid play out his current hand. His poker face didn’t transmit any information about his cousin’s hand, but Curry was doing well. 

All of a sudden there was a commotion out back. Heyes looked around and realized Red must be in the middle of it, so he headed outside with several others from the saloon.

In the dim light coming from the saloon doors, he could see a man down on the ground, in the questionable mud, being held there by the boot and six gun of another man standing over him. Just as Heyes realized it must be Red, Chip came bounding by him to approach his brother.

“Ah, heck, Slim, what in tarnation happened now?”

“This little turd shoved me down into this crap for no darned good reason,” the man in the mud yelled.

“I’m certain there’s more to it than that,” Heyes started. “Slim…”

“Slim?” The man on the ground started to sound worried. “Slim Johansen?”

Red shoved the barrel of his gun further under the chin of the man in the slimy mud. “Yeah, you f… idiot. Whatcha gotta say now?” Red looked incensed. “Maybe next time you should pick your victim better, before you go waylayin’ them!” He pulled his gun up and took his boot off the man’s privates. “Someone get this piece of … debris outta here before I shoot him.”

The man got up and hurried off, leaving a trail of questionable filth behind him. The crowd started to disperse back into the saloon.

Chip rounded on Heyes. “And why the heck did you let Red come out here by himself?”

Heyes was flummoxed for a moment, his mouth opening, without saying anything, surprised by Chip’s confrontation.

The Kid came to his aid. Hands on his hips, with a sharp look, he said, “Shoot, Chip, don’t look like Red was havin’ any problem takin’ care o’himself.”

Billy broke out laughing, “He’s got you there, Chip.” He patted Curry on the shoulder. “Maybe we should go in and let Red finish whatever business took him out here.”

“Heck, Billy, you know what fellas like that get in their heads when someone like Red wanders out on his own.”

“Well, maybe next time he’ll think twice.” Red still looked a bit shaken, but then gave Chip a pained smile. “However, um…Billy’s right. Never did get my business done before, so…”

“Heck, Red, I ain’t leaving you out here by yourself!”

“It’s Billy, not Bobby?” Heyes looked to the young blond, who grinned and said, “Told you earlier about how folks use aliases, didna I?”

Heyes returned his smile. “Yeah, I’ve heard tell that’s common.” He turned towards Chip. “Heck, Chip, you all go in and I’ll stay out here, since I’ve got some business to take care of too.”

Chip shot a worried looks at Red, who just shook his head and sighed. “If’n you all don’t go soon, I cain’t promise what you might or might not have to see.”

With another look at Red and Heyes, Chip turned back towards the saloon, with Billy and Curry following, laughing to themselves.

“What a lot of trouble about a piss.” Heyes shook his head ruefully, but then paused to let Red make the next move. The younger man looked uncomfortable for more reason than one. Heyes captured his gaze, but he did not move. Finally the older outlaw sighed and turned to undo his fly. Red hastened away, heading towards the outhouse. If Heyes could have seen better in the dark, he could have sworn that Red had blushed. Now he just had to figure out exactly why.

“Um… Joshua, I’ll be back out in a second.” Red had pulled his gun again, and cautiously opened the outhouse door. Once he saw it was all clear he headed in and let the door slam behind him.

“It’s a heck of a lot less trouble just to do your business out here, Red.” Heyes decided to goad him just a bit, to see if more information was forthcoming. It was not.

“To each his own, Joshua,” came the muffled reply, and the sound of business finally getting done.

The game where the Kid was sitting broke up, when Big Harvey and Chip decided they had enough for the night. Chip passed Red on the way out the door, stopping to give him a quick clap on the shoulder, and a muttered, “’Night, Slim.”

“’Night Buff.” Red looked up at Big Harvey and smirked. “Now you keep my brother out of trouble, Harv.”

Big Harvey shook his head and smiled wanly. “Don’t know if’n that’s possible, uh, Slim. I’ll surely try, but ain’t makin’ any promises.” He hitched his gun belt and looked to head out the door, when Chip stopped by Heyes. The Kid coolly got up and walked over to Heyes’ other side.

Chip looked first at Curry, and then down at Heyes. “Be careful,” was all he said, and then turned to walk out with Big Harvey.

Billy had walked up on the other side of the Kid. He grinned and said, “Well, I don’t know about you all but I think I need another drink.” He headed towards the bar. 

The Kid exchanged a glance with Heyes, who looked like he really wanted to say something, but in the end just shrugged and went back to the poker game. Curry wandered off towards where Billy stood at the bar. The Kid gratefully accepted a drink, taking a large sip before setting it down.

“Things always this unsettled?” The Kid glanced at his drinking companion.

Billy laughed dryly. “Heck no, sometimes it’s really bad.” His face dropped into a serious demeanor. “They’re just plum wore out but things ain’t slowing down for a while yet.”

“Oh?” The Kid queried.

“Yeah.” Billy’s face became unreadable. He turned to watch Red and Heyes playing poker. “What are you boys’ plans?”

The Kid shifted uncomfortably. “Well, we’re what you’d call retired from our previous profession.”

Billy glanced at him, inquisitively.

“Been doing some courier work. Just got paid, so I ‘spect we’ll just rest up for a bit.” The Kid coolly returned Billy’s look. “Just want to avoid anything hard on the back. Or dangerous.”

Billy grinned. “Leaving that for us youngun’s?”

“Yeah, I’ve got me some sense in my old age.” The Kid smiled back.

“Well, I thank you right kindly.” Billy looked appraisingly at the Kid. “No offense meant. Got the greatest respect for my elders.”

“Well, as your elder, I got one piece of advice for you.” The Kid’s face turned serious. “Whatever your game is, get it done and get out of it. It just ain’t worth it in the end. Trust me. I know.”

“I don’t doubt that one bit,” Billy returned his intent gaze. “And trust me. I’ve just about had my fill of it too.” His smile returned. “Once Red’s done, so am I.”

“Soon?”

“Soon enough.”

The Kid nodded and let it be.

When the poker game with Heyes and Red finally broke up, Shorty McPherson, the player who had come into town to meet with the Johansens, wasn’t happy with the end result. Neither Heyes nor Red has come away with large winnings, but definitely more than Shorty had. In the end, Red bought everyone at the table a round, or two, of drinks, and everyone settled down.

Red and Billy went to one end of the bar, talking with Shorty and another hardened looking man, as Curry and Heyes finished up their drink. 

“Heyes, you really think this is a good idea?”

“Hmmm .. What?” Heyes had been staring at the other end of the bar, but not really focusing on the conversation happening there.

“Well, for one thing, sticking around here in Ferris Gulch. And for another, not bunking together.” 

Heyes took long enough to answer that a worried look materialized on the Kid’s face.

“I think we’ll be alright, Kid.” Heyes looked at Curry with a way light in his eyes. “I think I might be figuring out what’s been worrying me.” He paused again. “Just don’t know what I’ll do if I’m right.” He laughed. “Or if I’m not.”

“Well, I know what’s been worrying me.” The Kid had a determined look on his face.

“Hmm?” Heyes’ mind had been wandering elsewhere again, but he brought his attention back to his partner. “What?”

“We’ve been hanging around with outlaws.”

“We don’t know that, Kid.”

Curry snorted.

“Well, not known outlaws.”

The Kid stared at Heyes, until his cousin looking a bit sheepish, shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t think they have a wanted poster yet.”

“You think Lom or the governor will care about that?”

“Well, we’ve not done anything illegal.” Heyes straightened his shoulders. “Ain’t that all we promised? We never said we’d turn in any of the Devil’s Hole gang.”

“This ain’t the same thing and you know it, Heyes.” The Kid looked towards the other end of the bar. “You know bad things happen when we’re separated.”

“Now, Kid, we ain’t separated, not really, and you know that.” A half smile played on Heyes’ face. “You know how much it bothers you when I want to read ‘til all hours. And I might be able to confirm some of my suspicions.”

“What suspicions?”

“I’ll tell you when I know.”

“Well, still don’t mean I gotta like it.” The Kid sighed and gave his partner a look. “This is serious, Heyes. This could get us into trouble.”

“Now, how do you see that, Kid?” Heyes smiled widely. “We’re just playing some poker to get us a bigger stake, and then we’ll leave. That next job Lom promised us will be in a week, right? We can just rest up here, and then go onto Buffalo Springs.”

The discussion at the end of the bar had finished and Red and Billy had started towards the door, turning to wait for Heyes and Curry.

“Still don’t mean it’s a good idea.”

“Don’t worry, Kid. It’ll be fine.”

The Kid gave Heyes a skeptical look. “Heyes, that doesn’t make me feel better.”

“You just gotta have faith.” Heyes’ smile faded as he looked at Red and Billy. “I might be doing enough thinking and worrying for both of us.”

“If I thought that was true, I wouldn’t worry.” The Kid shook his head. “But somethin’ just don’t feel right.”

“I know.”

“Well, then, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“I really dunno yet, Kid.” He started towards Red and Billy, with the Kid walking alongside. “But I guarantee, you’ll be the first to know when I figure it out.”

As the four of them walked over towards the hotel, the Kid asked, “So it’s Billy?”

“It’s Billy Williamson who knows Red and Chip Johnson. And Bobby Robertson who knows Slim and Chip Johansen. Keeps ‘em thinking.” Billy eyes sparkled as he smiled widely. “Probably more than Smith and Jones.”

The Kid gave him a wary glance, but Red smirked, and Heyes had to smile.

As they headed to separate rooms, the Kid gave Heyes one last look, but Heyes just slightly shook his head.

“’Night Thaddeus, Billy?”

“It’s Bobby here, Joshua, for now.”

Heyes nodded, but the Kid looked confused.

“See, Joshua, it works.” Billy smiled.

“So do Smith and Jones.” The Kid grumbled.

Billy put his hand on the Kid’s shoulder and headed down the hall to their room.

After a couple cups of tea and settling in for the night with a book, Red looked across the room to Joshua, who was engrossed in the ending of _Wuthering Heights._

“Joshua?”

“Hmm?”

“You said you were retired.”

“Huh… What?” Heyes came up from the depths of the book, and sent a startled look towards Red. “Yes, we are.”

“Oh.” Red picked up his book again and started to read.

“Why?” Heyes felt a shiver go down his spine.

“Hmm … Why what?” Red put down his book.

“Why were you wondering?” Heyes asked.

“Just curious, I guess.” Red looked across at Heyes, who met the gaze with an opaque look. “Any particular reason why you’ve retired?”

Hannibal Heyes sighed, and the sound came up from the depths of his soul. “Probably about a million reasons.” He looked piercingly at Red. “Not the least of which was that we figured we’d end up the way most outlaws do.” He paused, giving Red a sad stare.

“Do I want to know what that is?” The young man grimaced. 

“Dead or in prison.” A wry smile crossed Heyes’ face. “Honestly don’t know which would be worse.”

Red nodded. “I’m trying to avoid that.”

“How?” Heyes asked acerbically.

“If we keep the people involved changing enough, I figure we’ll be done before they come up with anyone specific to blame.”

“Interesting.” Heyes mused. “Hitting multiple sites, that would be impossible for one gang to do them all, must have them wondering too.”

“Yes, I’m hoping that will confuse them further.”

“Both you and Billy – Bobby?”

“Let’s just say Billy. It might actually be his real name.”

“You don’t know?”

“Did you know the real name of all the folks you ever rode with?”

“No, I guess I probably didn’t.” Heyes pondered. “Well, both you and Billy said there’s an end in sight.”

“Yes, I have a plan.”

“You said this was for more than the money. It was revenge for your parents.”

“Yes. We need the money for certain things afterwards, but that’s just a side benefit. I want to ruin the people who ruined my father.”

“Ah, back to the revenge.” Heyes sighed. “Revenge won’t make it go away. It still happened.”

“No, but it will give Chip the life he wanted, and our younger sister too. She needs it for schooling. And her dowry.”

“You said you were socially shunned, as well as financially ruined.”

“I’ve found money does solve some problems.”

“Not all.”

“No, not all, but enough.”

“I take it one of the owners of the Southwestern Central Railroad was involved?”

“More than one.”

“And the banks?”

“Their investors are the rest.”

“If they had enough power to bring down your father, won’t they have enough resources to withstand anything you will do?”

“No, not the way I’ve planned it.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes.”

Heyes pondered and looked piercingly at Red. “It’s addictive after a while.”

Red looked away. “Yes.”

“You can stop that?”

“At the point I’ve planned? Yes.”

“I still have the floor plans of banks run through my brain.”

Red looked surprised. “Really?”

Heyes looked off into the past. “Yeah, I never felt more alive than when I was thinking out a plan.” His look bored into Red’s eyes, a bit of past frenzy visible. “Or when we were pulling off a brilliant job without a hitch. A thrill I’ve never experienced since.”

“But you quit.” Red returned his gaze with a steady, confident look.

Heyes sighed. He took a deep breath. “Yeah, we did.”

“How long has it been?”

“Three years.”

“How long…did you live this sort of life?”

Heyes thoughts went into the past. “Over ten years.”

“And you’re still wandering the West? Didn’t you save any of the money?”

Heyes smiled slowly, thinking back. “We like the West. And we didn’t have a plan at first. It was just to survive.”

“So you didn’t pull any big jobs?”

Heyes hesitated.

“So you did?”

“Big operations have big overhead.”

“But if you figure profit margins…”

“You went to college, remember? We didn’t.”

“Oh.”

“And things do go wrong.” Heyes gave her a thoughtful look.

“Yes, I know.”

“You could end up dead.”

“Yes…I know.”

“But you’re going to continue?”

“Yes.” It took Red a moment to meet Heyes’ gaze, but when he did it was determined.

“Until?” 

“Until we are finished.”

“You know, that can happen in more ways than one.” Heyes’ voice had a cautionary tone.

“Well, then it will be over, whatever the outcome. Correct?”

Heyes’ laugh was dry. “I guess so.”

Red rubbed his eyes. “I’m tired. I think it’s time to go to sleep.”

Heyes returned a very tired, very jaded smile. “Yes, so am I.”

The next few days followed a similar pattern. Heyes was in his element, playing poker every night with a rotating cast of characters, sometimes other professional gamblers, sometimes boys that looked like they had a past, and always miners with a lot to lose. The mines around Ferris Gulch were producing well, so everyone seemed to be in a jovial mood, as there was plenty of money to go around. In the end, Heyes ended up being more correct than the Kid. Most of the folks they had known in town were either easy to avoid, had moved on, or were dead. Such was the life of their former profession.

Sometimes Red joined the same poker game as Heyes and the Kid. Sometimes not. Sometimes he was busy talking to some of the other professionals who had wandered into town, most deliberately, some not. A couple the boys had run into previously, as they had with Silas Peeler and Jack Hinthorne, but with a few well-chosen words on Heyes’ part, and the promise of a big payoff from the Johansen brothers, everyone just smiled and got along.

Red also kept Billy and Chip busy, talking to the men who had come into town, as well as gathering supplies. It was so much so at times, that Chip had started to complain, not surprisingly and not quietly.

“Come on, Red,” Heyes and the Kid heard as they wandered into the saloon one evening. “We got to do some relaxing, while we can.”

“Once the planning is finished,” Red insisted, the stubborn set to his shoulders that the boys had come to know very evident. Why Chip didn’t see it, Heyes couldn’t understand. Maybe he just didn’t want to see it.

“As much planning as we are doin’, I need a break.” Chip looked away from his brother, smiling at Sarie, and starting to move that way, until Red spun him around and pulled him down to glare in his eyes.

“You’ll get done what we need to first, before you go off and do ... that.” The young man glared at Sarie so intensely that the saloon girl backed off, even though it might meant losing the certainty of a very lucrative transaction with Chip. His older and larger brother was going to take advantage of this momentary lack of focus on him, until Heyes walked up, putting a very tight grip on each of their shoulders. He looked first at Chip, to forestall his objection, and then more intently at Red.

“Boys, I think you’ve gathered enough attention. Do you think that’s a good idea?” He nodded towards a couple of the poker tables, as well as Ed, behind the bar, reaching for his shotgun. He propelled them to a quieter corner, before he let go of their arms. The Kid, of course, was quietly trailing, providing any backup needed.

“Now, just listen to me for a moment.” He held his gloved hand up to forestall the retort on Chip’s lips. “Yes, Red’s seemed a bit intense.” He immediately turned towards Red, as the younger man started his own objection. “And, yes, I think you and your brother both need a bit of relaxation, after how hard you have been driving him.” Heyes held Red’s slightly crazy gaze until he saw the intensity recede, and received an acknowledging nod.

He turned towards Chip, as he firmly took ahold of Red’ forearm again. “I’d grab Sarie before anyone else does, while I talk a bit to Red here.”

“Now, why you think this is any business of yours,” Red started, straining against Heyes’s grip. The older man turned towards him, and a battle of wills was visible as their gazes met.

“Chip, why don’t you and I go see if Sarie and Marie are still interested in some company, before Heyes loses this discussion with your brother.” The Kid nodded towards the gaggle of saloon girls who had stayed out of the fray at the other end of the bar, but who had still paid enough attention to the discussion, in case their services were still needed.

Red’s irritation turned away from his brother, as Curry led him away. It was now focused on Heyes, but before the younger man could say anything, he was led towards a table and forcibly sat in a chair. Heyes slouched in the seat next to him, a sharp appraisal in his eyes.

“You drive your men this hard, without allowing them to blow off a bit of steam, and you won’t like the results.” Heyes’ hard gaze stayed on the younger man until he looked up and acknowledged his scrutiny. Red took a deep breath, and then a deep gulp of the glass of whiskey Curry placed before him, as he too took a seat at the table.

“Why can’t he just play cards or drink himself senseless, like Big Harvey?” Red looked at the saloon girls still hanging out at the other end of the bar. “And not need to do that?”

“Probably wouldn’t hurt you to get some experience in that matter,” the Kid offered.

A burning gaze from Red met Curry’s still look. 

“Thaddeus is right.”

Red’s harsh look turned on the Kid’s partner, about to retort again, but there was something in Heyes’ face that couldn’t quite be interpreted.

“It would help you understand, and thus control your men better.” Heyes’ gaze did not waver, but Red looked down after a glare. He muttered something.

“I didn’t catch that.” Heyes sat in the chair, with his hands clasped before him, but relaxed. The Kid tried to catch his gaze, but just took a sip of his own whiskey when he could not.

Red looked back up, and glared. “It ain’t right.”

Heyes let out a quiet laugh. “A lot ain’t right here.”

Red became still for a moment, but then took a deep breath. “You know what I mean.”

“Yes, I do.” Heyes reached out, briefly touching his arm. “But you know you can’t object to Chip or the boys relaxing in their way of choice, when you’re here drinking whiskey and playing poker.”

“It ain’t the same.”

“Depends on your point of view.” The Kid finished his whiskey. He met Heyes’ gaze. “I don’t think you need me here.” He nodded towards the saloon girls. “I’m going up.”

Heyes simply nodded, keeping his focus on Red.

“Still ain’t right.” The younger man continued to sulk.

“You’re involved in something that could put you in prison for twenty years and you’re going to object to a toss in the hay?”

“There’s Olive.”

“That’s Chip’s business, I’d think.” Heyes paused. “I take it you’ve not indulged in this vice.”

“Of course not!” Red’s voice came out a bit higher pitched and louder than he intended. They garnered a few looks from the boys at one of the closer poker tables, and of course Ed, but then everyone went back to minding their own business.

“I think it would be good if you did.” A wry smile crossed the older outlaw’s face.

“I can’t.” Red shook his head.

“Maisy over there, she looks like she’d be gentle with you.”

Red flushed and shook his head. “You often find, um, companions for your friends?”

“Heck, no.” Heyes looked a bit uncomfortable, but continued. “They don’t usually need any help.” Quiet descended between them until Red noticed that Heyes’ gaze was now on one of the girls.

“You can go, if you want.”

“Not worried about my soul, as much as your brother’s?”

Red just shrugged.

“Chip won’t be happy if I leave you here by yourself.”

Red huffed. “You know I can take care of myself, regardless of what you all think.”

A sly smile covered Heyes’ face. “You sure?”

The young man blushed, but stood. “I’m going back to the hotel.”

“To have tea and read?”

Red nodded.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to pass on the tea tonight.” Heyes stood and put his hands in his pockets. “I’ll try not to wake you when I come back to the room.”

A strange look slid across Red’s face and he held Heyes’ gaze for a moment. “Maybe I’ll be up reading still.”

“Maybe you will.”

Red spun on his heal and headed out of the batwing doors. Heyes looked after him for a moment, shook his head and then returned the smile of one of the girls at the end of the bar.

It was late into the night by the time Heyes made his way over to the hotel. He took his time crossing the street. Even at this hour, the roads in Ferris Gulch were not deserted, but they were quieter. There was a man staggering down one of the boardwalks. Heyes wondered if he even remembered to which hotel he was headed. Another man and a woman in rather bright, scanty clothing wandered slowly the other way. A man in a well-cut suit that was just a bit too bright to be a banker, but just right for a professional gambler, passed by with a man in the chaps of a cowboy. They were locked in earnest discussion and paid little heed to anyone else on the street. He took a breath of the cool evening air before he entered the hotel and headed up the stairs.

Heyes gave more than one thought to quietly knocking on the Kid and Billy’s room. He knew his partner would hear him, but he decided against it. Taking a steadying breath, he used his key to open the door of the room he was sharing with Red. Lamplight had pooled out from underneath the door while he was still in the hallway, so he was not surprised to be greeted by the semi-accusing gaze of the young outlaw. Red’s hand was on his six gun, but it remained in its rig, which was tossed over the head of the bed. As the door closed, he determinedly returned his attention to his book.

Red was ensconced in his bed, surrounded by multiple quilts. He still had on his shirt, in which he had been in the habit of sleeping, as well as his myriad of under shirts. The young outlaw must never be warm. Heyes smiled to himself. Should take him down to the Southwest in the summer and he’d never be cold again.

He glanced over at Red, but his nose was buried in his book. He couldn’t say for certain, but it looked like the young man’s face was flushed, but he wouldn’t meet his gaze. Heyes nonchalantly started removing his clothes and simply sat quietly on bed. He was now tired and ready for sleep, however he wondered if the young man across the room might have a question or comment or two before he was allowed the bliss of further relaxation.

He looked once more over towards Red, but with no reaction from the young outlaw, he stripped down to his long johns and poured some water in the wash bowl to clean up a bit after the night’s activities. He pulled off his henley and made quick work of washing. As he toweled dry, his mind went back to the situation of Red and the Johnsons. He sighed, knowing there was little he could do, and ran his hands through his long hair one last time before he pulled the quilts down on the bed in preparation. Taking a deep breath, he glanced up towards the young man. Instead of the angry look he expected from him as he peered over his book, there was a brief look of longing. It quickly disappeared from Red’s face as soon as he realized the older man was looking at him, but it still gave Heyes pause. He slowly sat down on the bed, looking first at the floor and then out the windows. Then turning and situating his back against the headboard, he turned his gaze towards Red.

“It’s that way, is it?” His voice held no anger or accusation, just the question.

“No!” Red immediately and forcefully replied.

“Now, Red, I’ve seen that look on a person’s face before.” Heyes paused. “Usually women, but not always.” He paused, wondering if he would receive an answer with more information than would be good for both of them.

“No.” The young man shook his head emphatically. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Is it why Chip was so bothered?”

“NO!” Red was clearly agitated. He first covered his face with his hands, and then ran them through the mess of his spiked russet hair. He then pointed his finger at Heyes, who was glad it wasn’t his gun. “And don’t you dare bring this up with him!”

“Is this why Billy didn’t want to bunk with you? Did something happen before with him?”

“Hell no!” Red looked like he was going to get up out of bed, but then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He scrubbed his face and seeming to summon his courage again, opened his eyes and the look of longing covered his face again. 

Then very obviously, his face became wiped of all emotion, only his overwhelming determination visible. “I’m not going to let anything...” He paused as anger surged into his face. “Not anything interfere with my plans.” He took a deep breath and then settled back into the pillows on his bed, glaring back at the other man. “You have my word on that.”

Heyes started to say something, but then paused. Finally, he continued. “I can talk to the girls across the street. They might know someone you could relax with, whether that’s a girl, or...”

“Why do you all insist that’s the only way for me to relax?” Red looked honestly curious.

“Tell me how else you relax.” Heyes waited.

“Poker. Drinking.”

Heyes started to nod, but then shook his head. “Now, me, I find poker relaxing. I can retreat from the world with a good poker game.” He captured the young man’s gaze. “I don’t think you can. You’re a good player, but you still seem much too aware of what’s happening around you.”

“Isn’t that usually a good thing?” Red scoffed.

Heyes shrugged. “That’s Thaddeus’ job.” He smiled wryly. “And you usually can’t even finish a glass of beer, let alone whiskey. I highly doubt if you’ve ever been drunk.”

“Granted.” A smile finally covered Red’ face. “What about tea? And a book?”

He nodded. “Alright, I’ll grant you that probably works as well for you.” He paused and a sly smile crossed his face. “But even a great book really doesn’t compare. Take my word for that.” For once his face was open with an offer, but the young man did not seem aware of it, as he was looking down at his book, flushed enough, that he didn’t want eye contact right then.

Red smiled briefly. “Let me do what works for me.”

Heyes didn’t say anything for a moment, but finally nodded, and a haunted look covered his face. “Just make certain there is something left of you to enjoy your life after you are finished extracting your revenge.”

Red simply nodded and went back to reading his book. Heyes’ eyes glazed over for a moment or two. He looked blankly at his book, but then determinedly set it aside and fell deeply asleep.

The week went on as it had earlier. Heyes continued to share a room with Red. The young man was polite, but there was an aloofness to his eyes that had not been there before. Their time of tea and reading books after spending the night at the saloon continued, but there was even less talk than before. With what Heyes was wondering, he knew as well as the younger outlaw, that was probably for the best.

A couple of nights later they were all back at the saloon. Red and Chip had finished up a final meeting with Jack Hinthorne earlier in the day. He and Silas Peeler had headed out of town afterwards, which Heyes was rather happy to see.

“So how long we staying here?” The Kid didn’t look over to his partner as they crossed the street, but his face and voice conveyed enough to his partner that he sighed.

“Yeah, it’s probably past time for us to get back on the road.” Heyes glanced over and met the worried, but surprised look in his cousin’s eyes.

“You going to leave without figuring out what’s bothering you about this whole situation?”

Heyes didn’t immediately reply.

“You better not have figured it out and not bothered to tell me.” The Kid’s voice became harsh.

“It ain’t my secret to tell.” Heyes wiped dust from his eyes as they climbed the stairs.

“What secret?” Curry stopped his partner and pulled him to the side, just as they were to enter.

“Heck, Kid, if I knew for certain, I’d tell you, but I can’t really say I do.” He sighed. “And I’ve talked until I’m blue in the face, trying to get Red to let this plan for revenge go.”

“Heyes, you wouldn’t have let go of a plan you really liked any easier.” His partner laughed dryly. “I know. I’ve talked even beyond when I was blue in the face, trying to convince you to change your mind about some of them that you and I both know were a bad idea from the beginning.”

“Well, other than the fact that the Johnson Brothers might end up in prison, or worse, it probably is the best idea for us to go our separate ways.” He paused but then continued. “Otherwise I might push a bit too hard, and find out something I probably shouldn’t.”

“And what is that?”

“Something Red definitely would not want to admit.”

The Kid looked confused, but Heyes met his eyes and shook his head. “Let’s go get us a drink and then decide when we go back out in the rain.”

Curry’s face said this wasn’t the last time they would discuss this topic, but he wisely let it go. Heyes would tell him when he really needed to know.

Chip was at the bar, flirting with Sarie, while Red and Billy had joined a rather casual poker game, relaxing now that more planning had been finished.

Heyes picked a table that looked more challenging, and the Kid sat down too. If they were going to be out sleeping rough for the next few days, he wanted to take advantage of the opportunity to increase their stake as much as possible. This time they’d leave town adequately provisioned. It made travel easier on both of them. 

Unfortunately for the boys, another professional gambler had joined the poker game. He was definitely better than some others they had played against recently and was challenging them both to keep even for the night, let alone get ahead. Heyes knew what ruse he was using but hadn’t decided quite what he wanted to do about it. The Kid glanced at Heyes and looked like he was losing patience with how the game was going. He too wanted to leave Ferris Gulch with supplies, food in particular. Heyes wanted to avoid any big confrontation but wanted another hand or two before he did anything.

All of a sudden, Big Harvey came rushing in the doors, looking around. He spotted Billy and made a beeline for him. Red nonchalantly looked over, as a discussion happened. Heyes glanced at Red and realized something bad was about to happen, as Red’s eyes had gone quiet and his mouth had narrowed into a thin line. Big Harvey headed over to the bar and broke up Chip’s flirting with Sarie. After an intense minute of discussion, Harvey headed back out of the door and down the street.

Heyes looked at cards and sighed to himself. Finally, he had a hand with which he could have challenged the gambler. He folded when it came to him.

“Sorry boys, but I think I’m gonna call it a night.” Heyes smiled widely at the others at the table, gathered the little money in front of him and stood, looking at his partner, who had just thrown in his hand also, with a visible look of relief. They had started towards the bar when they noticed Red standing too.

“Tonight just isn’t my night. I think I better cut my losses now.” Red got up and stretched slowly. “’Night, boys.” He headed calmly, but not too slowly over to Chip, following the boys.

Heyes raised a hand to send the bartender off to get them a couple of whiskeys and get him out of earshot.

“What?” Red drilled his brother.

Chip’s face for once was serious and still, his eyes scanning the saloon and then focusing on the doors.

“Marshall Tuhy just arrived in town.”

Heyes was taken aback. “Here? In Ferris Gulch? He can’t be welcome.”

Chip laughed mirthlessly. “Yeah, Big Harv said he’s sticking out like a sore thumb and scattering boys wherever he’s going. He probably knows of warrants on half the folks in town. Couldn’t find out who he was lookin’ for before he hightailed it here.”

Billy had thrown in his hand too and walked up, as Curry was checking his six gun even though he was well aware that it was fully loaded. He had it back in its holster by the time Red’s lieutenant arrived at Heyes’ side.

Heyes looked at Billy. “Harvey tell you where in town he is?”

“Yeah, he’s on the other end, checking out every saloon.”

“I gotta go to the room and get…well some things we can’t leave behind.” Red started towards the door.

“I’ll head to the livery and get the horses ready.” The Kid started to turn, looking at Heyes for confirmation. His cousin nodded.

“I’ll go with Red.” Heyes looked at the others. “Buff, you go with Thaddeus. Bobby, you come with us?” He had unconsciously fallen into giving orders, but no one thought to contradict him. They headed in separate directions.

They made short work of packing, since leaving town quickly was something with which they all had considerable experience. They hurried down the back stairs, Billy going out to the left and Heyes and Red to the right to circle around. Halfway to the livery, they ducked into another side alley, having heard a commotion on the main street. Heyes peered around the corner and saw Tuhy headed towards the Lucky Lady. He eased back and motioned for Red to head in the opposite direction. They stopped just down from the livery. 

Two riders came out, not fast enough to gain any attention, but quickly enough to be gone before anyone could really remember what they looked like. Billy and Big Harv kept up that pace, turning quickly down a side street that led out of town.

Red saw Chip, on his horse, with his hat pulled low on his face, leading his brother’s mount. He was riding unhurriedly down the street, headed towards them, whistling a low tune. Curry was still in the shadows of the livery, looking like he was checking the tack. He locked eyes with Heyes, letting him know the horses were ready to go.

“Willow Bend.”

Heyes turned to look at Red.

“We’ll be in Willow Bend in two months.” Red met Heyes’ eyes for a moment and then nonchalantly, but not too slowly strolled out into the street and mounted, following his brother down the main road of Ferris Gulch, and out into the hills.


	8. Chapter 8

The job in Buffalo Springs had not gone well for Curry and Heyes. It had taken them three weeks to find the man Lom needed for a trial witness and two more weeks to get him up to the Wyoming border, with suspicious sheriffs, rival gunmen, and an exasperating lady friend, none of whom made the job any easier.

As they approached the Nolan ranch, Heyes had all he could do to keep the Kid from up and shooting their witness, before Lom appeared. The man and his girl were riding ahead, just out of earshot.

“Come on Heyes, maybe I can just wing him. Might make us even for that horse we lost outside of Red Cloud.”

“Kid, you know you don’t really want to hurt the poor man.”

“Try me, Heyes.”

“He’s already been shot at by the Murphy boys…”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I thought it was you and me getting shot at, while they were hiding in the barn.”

“Well, I’m certain a couple of the stray bullets made their way into the barn…”

“That’s only because there were six of them, which made for a lot of bullets, stray or otherwise, most of them aimed at us.”

“Heck, Kid, after you winged three of them, the rest rode off.”

“Only after they had taken two of our horses, so we had to ride double all those miles into Red Cloud.”

“What you grousing about? I’m the one who had to ride on the back. I got parts that are still sore.” Heyes shifted slightly in his saddle.

“Maybe you should be the one to shoot him.” Curry got a mocking smile on his face.

Heyes glared back at his partner. “That ain’t helpful, Kid.”

The boys’ mood did not improve when Lom insisted that they accompany him and their charges further into Wyoming, to insure their safety, until they could be turned over. When that happened to be a meeting with two U.S. marshals and a couple of deputies, Heyes just about lost control. He and the Kid were exhausted and at the end of their endurance.

They were all sitting in the train station at Green River, with the deputies watching over the witnesses and the marshals getting the train tickets in order.

“Lom, I know it’s been quite a while since we asked you to work with the governor to get us an amnesty,” Heyes looked at their friend with a rather satirical smile. “But, if you remember, we still don’t have that amnesty, so we are still wanted.”

“Meeting up with a couple U.S. marshals ain’t exactly what we really wanna be doin’.” The Kid sat wearily by his partner, but with an unyielding look on his face.

“Boys, no need to worry.” Lom tried to smooth their frazzled nerves. “I told them you were old friends of mine.”

“Lom.” Heyes’ eyes bored into his friend’s face. “Do they know what kind of ‘old friends’ you happen to have?”

“Look, they are just thankful that you two were able to find Paulson and bring him back to Wyoming. They aren’t about to ask many questions.” Lom paused and looked at the boys. “Besides, you two aren’t the big news right now.”

“We’re not?” Heyes looked a bit offended.

“Have you heard about the Southwestern Central?”

“You mean when it was stopped outside of Cherryvale?” the Kid asked.

“No, the recent news. It was stopped outside of Lovington, and then the bridge was blown by Silver City.”

“No.” Heyes looked thoughtful. “When did this happen?”

“Lovington was three weeks ago. Silver City was just last week.”

“We weren’t anywhere near there.” The Kid looked at Heyes, and then at Lom. “We were tracking Paulson hundreds of miles away.”

“Of course, I know you boys weren’t involved,” Lom assured them. “Besides you aren’t even being blamed this time.” He looked at Heyes. “The safes were dynamited, even though they were something you probably could open in your sleep.”

“Dynamited.” Heyes met Curry’s eyes and looked back at Lom. “Someone new that doesn’t know what they’re doing?”

“No,” Lom answered thoughtfully. “No, whoever did these knew something about dynamite. They were blown, but expertly, just the right amount to open it.”

“Oh.” Heyes looked down.

“The bridge outside of Silver City was also done well. They took out a critical support and it tumbled down, but before the train arrived. It was also where it could be seen from the tracks down the line, so the train had time to stop before it approached the bridge.” Lom looked at the boys. “Ring any bells with you?”

“No, I don’t think so Lom.” Heyes glanced at the Kid, who returned his gaze and then looked down. Heyes smiled and his dimples appeared, and his eyes met Lom’s. “If it had been someone from the Hole, it would have been blown sky high. Kyle was never one to spare the dynamite.”

“Well, that’s true, Heyes.” Lom laughed, but then turned pensive. “I was thinking something sounded familiar, but if it doesn’t remind you boys of anyone, I must just be thinking too much.”

“Well, if we come up with anything that can help, we will let you know.” Heyes plastered a smile on his face that turned genuine as the far-off whistle of a train was heard. He checked his pocket watch and stood. “Looks like our train is on time.”

“Now, boys.” Trevors gave them a stern look. “It would be better if you waited until we got them on the train to Cheyenne.”

“Lom, if you and them marshals can’t watch over one man and his lady friend, maybe we don’t need that amnesty after all.” Heyes’ smile started to look very strained, but then he turned with the Kid as the train approached.

“Alright boys, but I really think you should have taken this next escort job. It would have paid better than the upcoming courier work.”

“Just trying to stay out of Wyoming, Lom.” Heyes picked up his saddlebags.

“Unless the governor has some good news for us.” The Kid’s smile was broad, but his eyes looked serious.

As the train pulled into the station, they nodded and touched the brim of their hats, more than ready to be on a train heading out of the state. They were about to board, when a family with many children spilled out of the station. The mother looked a bit harried, and the father looked a bit worried, as he spied the boys with their trail worn clothes and tied down holsters, even with several lawmen obviously on the platform.

Heyes tried one of his dimple laden smiles, but it seemed to just make the man more nervous and he attempted to hurry his family onto the train. The mother finally seemed to notice Curry and Heyes as they all approached the carriage steps. The boys backed off, with the Kid touching his hat and smiling politely at the woman, and then more widely at the children. She shyly smiled back and then bustled her children onto the train. Her husband still eyed them warily, but then nodded and fled after his wife.

“Kid, it never fails to amaze me that you can get folks like that to trust you, by just turning those big, blue eyes on them.”

“Just gotta be respectful and polite.” The Kid gave the young children one more smile, as they eventually followed them onto the train. They giggled and turned back to their ma as they settled at the far end of the carriage. The boys dropped their saddlebags into the first seats they came to after entering.

“Maybe we should find another car.” Heyes said, as the father continued to eye them warily.

“Nah, the other cars looked pretty full as they approached.” The Kid was observant as always. Heyes shrugged, and settled into a seat, satisfied with his partner’s appraisal of the situation, at least for the moment.

After the train pulled out and the porter had come through for the tickets, the children had started a game rolling a ball down the aisle. The first time it rolled under Heyes’ seat, he had turned and had tried to put them at ease with another big smile, but it seemed to just make them more nervous. The father spoke quietly to the children and they settled, rolling the ball not quite so far.

“I must be slipping, Kid.” Heyes slouched into his seat. “I used to be able to charm women and babies, as well or even better than you.”

“I don’t seem to remember it that way.” The Kid smiled softly, but then gave his partner a serious look. “Maybe you are just tired.”

“Maybe.” Heyes closed his eyes. “It’s all this rain and damp. Just makes everything take twice as much effort.”

The Kid nodded, and looked thoughtfully at his cousin, before he turned to stare out at the passing grasslands.

Eventually the ball made its way back down the aisle of the train car. The Kid just smiled and rolled it back. It looked like the parents also were tired and had been lulled by the rhythm of the train car. Their heads were nodding. 

The game continued quietly for a while, with the Kid turning his seemingly innocent blue eyes on the kids whenever the ball rolled his way. Soon however, the children became a bit louder and more rambunctious. The ball somehow ended up hitting Heyes on the back of his head. His eyes flew open as he caught the ball. Anger flared until he met the cool gaze of his partner, who smiled wryly and shook his head. Heyes took a deep breath, put on a trusting smile and turned to hand the ball back to the young boy who came to retrieve it. He had a timeous smile on his face, as he approached.

“It’s alright son.” Heyes finally smiled genuinely and had just handed the ball back, when the youngster sneezed directly into his face. The hardened outlaw simply closed his eyes, a moment too late, but then turned back, giving his partner a look, before he pulled off his bandana to mop his face. Kid Curry sighed and walked the little boy back to his parents.

“We are so sorry, sir.” The woman looked towards her husband, whose nervousness had come back.

“Don’t worry. I’m certain it’s hard to keep the children quiet.” Just then another one of the kids sneezed, a young girl this time. The Kid tipped his hat and returned to the other end of the car, as the mother herself coughed, while pulling out sandwiches in an attempt to settle her brood.

The Kid settled back into the seat opposite of his partner, as the sounds in the car became muted. He stared back out of the window as dusk fell.

“How you can get anyone to trust you with that big ol’ Colt hanging off your leg, obviously well used...”

“And well cared for!” The Kid looked like he was going be offended.

“Even more reason for them to distrust you.” Heyes slouched back into his seat, settling his hat low over his eyes.

“Don’t take it so hard, Heyes.” The Kid looked across to his cousin, allowing his eyes to soften, something he would never do with anyone else around, or even if Heyes was really paying attention. “We’ve been on the run so long, you’re just suspicious of everyone.”

“More often than not, Kid, I’m right.”

“Yeah, I know.” Curry sighed and continued to stare of the window. “Where we headed? Elk Springs?”

“Yeah.” The hat almost covered his face, as Heyes sunk lower into the seat.

“Why didn’t we take that escort job Lom had talked about earlier? Riding in a private car sounded restful.”

“That would’ve kept us up in Wyoming.” Heyes tipped his hat back up and looked up at the Kid. “After our recent run in with the marshals, I thought getting outta Wyoming was a good plan.” He settled back down and closed his eyes.

“We’d only been in Wyoming for a day, maybe two. Then we’d be in Montana.”

“No use debating it now, Kid.” Heyes started to sound grouchy. “We’re headed towards Elk Springs. Then we head to East Carbon with the documents. No one to keep happy, but you and me.”

“Well, by the sounds of it, you ain’t doing such a good job with that.” The Kid stared at Heyes, knowing he knew he was staring at him, and would have to eventually look up.

“I’m just tired.” Heyes fixed the Kid with a flinty stare. “But someone keeps bothering me, so I can’t get any rest.”

“Now you know what it feels like.” The Kid grinned broadly, while Heyes scrunched back down, trying to find a comfortable position in the train seat.

There was silence between them for a couple miles. Heyes hoped the Kid was going to settle down, but his partner knew he was still awake.

“There ain’t any doubt but that it was them, is there, Heyes?”

Curry waited until a sigh was heard from his cousin.

“Probably not, Kid.”

“How much did Lom say they got away with?”

‘$60,000 from Silver City, and $40,000 from Lovington.”

“Sheesh.” The Kid shook his head. “If we had anything near that, we’d be in Mexico. Or South America.”

“Remember overhead, Kid. And expenses,” came the comment from under the hat.

“Yeah,” Curry looked thoughtful. “They have a lot of people involved.”

The setting sun lent a rosy glow to the hillsides and sparkled on the stream they were crossing. At the other end of the car, the mother was trying to get the children to settle, as darkness started to fall. The porter came through, lighting the lamps. He gave Curry and Heyes a hard stare, but then decided they both looked too tired to cause any trouble. He smiled at the family, as he went on through to the next car.

“After East Carbon, we probably have more than enough time to get to Willow Bend.”

Heyes slowly looked up at Curry. The look in his eyes was dark and unreadable. “What?”

“Oh, come on Heyes. Billy told me. Willow Bend. Two months.” The Kid crossed his arms and stared back at his cousin.

Heyes looked out into the gloaming. He raised a hand toward the Kid. “Before you say anything, yes, I know it’s not smart.” He looked at his partner with perplexed gaze. “There is something going on with that gang and it stymies me, Kid.”

Curry raised an eyebrow.

“Stumps me.” Heyes huffed at his cousin. “You really need to read more if you’re gonna insist on asking me so many questions.”

“Heyes.” The Kid gave his partner a long-suffering look. “I didn’t ask any questions.”

Heyes laughed dryly. “That’s darn good, ‘cause I ain’t got any answers.”

“What is it that’s bothering you?”

“Well, of course, I’m worried about how they are going to continue to pull off all these jobs, without making a mistake that will give the law the advantage.” He paused.

“They are grown men, Heyes.” The Kid knew his partner wasn’t finished.

“Even Red?” Heyes held his gaze for a moment, like he wanted to communicate something, but wasn’t certain yet what.

“Yes, even Red.” Curry took a moment, to gather his thoughts, but then continued. “We were younger when we pulled our first jobs.”

“They weren’t so high profile.”

“We weren’t as organized as Red.”

“No, I guess I have to admit we were not.”

Silence settled between them for a few minutes. They could hear the family at the other end of the car settling in for the night.

“Did you have any problems bunking with Red?” The Kid stared at his cousin until he received a look back.

“What do you mean?” Heyes cleared his throat, but then looked out into the darkening night.

“I’ve noticed how he watches you, when he doesn’t think you see.”

Heyes didn’t answer immediately.

“Something did happen?”

“No, not really.” He thought for a moment. “He told me I didn’t have to worry.”

“Just what did happen?”

Heyes shrugged. “Just a look.”

“And you still want to meet up with them?”

“I don’t want them to end up with a ten thousand dollar bounty on their heads.” Again, Heyes almost continued but did not.

The Kid finally nodded, but then laughed dryly and quietly, so as not to garner attention from the family down the aisle. “Well, maybe Chip ...”

“Oh, heck, Kid, I don’t even wish that on Chip.” Heyes paused. “And for more reasons than just that Red would have to deal with the fallout.”

“We are going to meet up with them.” Curry stated it as a fact, but then continued, giving his partner an intense stare. “You do know you probably won’t be able to stop what all is in motion?”

Heyes nodded. “I just want to know that Red ends up true to his word, and does go back East. I couldn’t do anything to save you or me.”

“I think we were both responsible for how our lives have turned out.” The Kid locked gazes with Heyes. His partner did not agree, but then again he did not disagree.

After a moment the conversation continued.

“And I still have the feeling that there is something Red is not willing to tell us, that might be important, might affect the outcome.”

“What is it?”

“I think I said this before, Kid, and I’m probably gonna say it again before we’re all done. I’m not quite certain. And that’s bothering the hell outta me.”

The document delivery job wasn’t hard. They didn’t run into a posse, or a suspicious sheriff. They did however run into a week of solid rain. The wind was so cold and biting at times they swore they rode in sleet, but it was just hard driving rain.

The Kid was watching yet another cloud bank come up and over the closest peaks. His sheepskin coat was already drenched. Lom hadn’t explained exactly how remote East Carbon was. It was up in the hills, with no train service. At least if there was a train, they could have stayed dry. The Kid sneezed.

“Oh, great.” Heyes groused. His gray coat was sodden. “Don’t tell me you’re getting a cold. Just what I need. Having to nursemaid you through these hills and this rain.” He looked up as the gray sky opened and let out yet another downpour.

“It ain’t like it was my idea to take this job.” Curry glared through the raindrops streaming from his hat. “I voted for the cushy job in the private rail car. Out of the rain.”

“This one ended up paying better after all.” Heyes tried to generate some body heat by huddling in his sodden coat. It did not work.

“Heyes, it’s not like we ain’t got no money.” The Kid glanced over towards his cousin. Turning his head even that slightly made rain water run down his back. He cursed. “We’ve been a heck of a lot worse off.”

Heyes came up with a dry chuckle. “Any wetter, though? I doubt it.”

“I thought we already figured out who’s responsible for that.” Curry snorted. “My partner, the great thinker. You know what, Heyes?”

“What?” came the sharp response.

“You know how Lom said we ain’t the big news anymore?”

“Yeah.” A deep sigh came from underneath the black hat.

“I figure it doesn’t matter that you ain’t been thinkin’ so well lately. We are retired after all…”

“What?” Heyes glared through the rain drops at his partner. “Kid, any time you wanna take over the thinkin’, just let me know.”

They rode in silence for a while, except for the wind and rain.

“You know, I’ve kept us alive and out of the hands of the law for quite a while now.”

“I thought my Colt had something to do with that too.”

Heyes glanced sideways, then cursed as rain ran down his back. He glanced up at the lowering clouds, getting even colder and wetter.

“Maybe we need to switch. I think you might be right about some of my recent decisions.”

“Now, Heyes, don’t get all upset.” Curry drug up a smile from his cold depths. “Might agree with you if you could shoot better.”

“Now wait a minute, Kid, just ‘cuz I can’t shoot the wings off a butterfly, don’t mean I can’t shoot.”

“Just ‘cuz I might be handy with a gun, don’t mean I can’t think.”

They both huddled into their coats again.

“We’re goin’ where I think we’re goin’, aren’t we?”

“Sure, Kid. East Carbon.”

A sigh came out from underneath the brown floppy hat. “We’re talkin’ about this some more when we’re warm and dry, Heyes.”

A dark look was sent over to the Kid, who just smiled.

“If I’m doing the thinkin’ now, I say we are.”

They rode along for a while in silence, until another sneeze broke through the sound of the rain dripping off the trees. This time it came from under a black, battered, and very wet hat.

In spite of spraying drops of rain, the Kid laughed freely, while his partner scowled.

Luckily for the boys, the documents they delivered were in an oiled bag. They were the only things still dry as they rode into East Carbon. It was not a big place, and even in the rain they found the office of the recipient, Mr. Vales, fairly easily.

“Heyes, don’t’cha think we should clean up at the hotel first? Before we deliver the documents?” Kid Curry was skeptical.

“Oh, so you were serious about doing the thinkin’ now?” Heyes pulled up in front of Vales’ office.

“Well, we’re soaking wet and been on the trail for a while now.” Curry dismounted.

Heyes looked up at the sky which just decided to release another deluge of rain. He coughed and cleared his throat. “Kid, I don’t think it’s gonna get any drier any time soon. We’d just get drenched again. Besides while we’re not exactly late, we’re definitely not early delivering these, what with the extra time the mud on the trail cost us.”

The Kid nodded, showering raindrops on both of them. Heyes glared at him and turned to enter the office. The receptionist looked them up and down, with a very disapproving glare, as they dripped all over the polished wood floor. Curry gave Heyes a look that said he had tried to warn his partner, as he removed his sopping hat. 

Heyes just turned his biggest smile on the young man and said, “Sorry for the inconvenience, but we’re Mr. Joshua Smith and Mr. Thaddeus Jones, and we have some important papers here for Mr. Vales. We thought he might need them before the rain finally decides to stop.”

The receptionist was somewhat mollified, gave the boys a tight smile, and said, “Well, I’ll check to see if Mr. Vales can meet with you now.” He turned to enter the office.

Heyes took off his hat and slicked back his wet hair. He looked at the Kid, thinking maybe he should do the same, but after looking at the dripping mop of curls, decided it was best to leave matters as they were. He was afraid the Kid would really decide he needed to be doing the thinking, if Heyes pointed out how drenched they really looked.

“Mr. Vales will see you now after all.” The young man sniffed and wrinkled his nose. Perhaps if you leave your hats and coats over there on the rack, it would be best.”

After complying, the boys entered the office, to an effusive welcome.

“Gentlemen!” Mr. Vales greeted them warmly. “With the weather the way it was, I had little hope you’d make it here on time. Thank you so much for making such an effort.”

Heyes glanced at his partner with a smug smile, and then shook Mr. Vales hand. “Sheriff Trevors said it was important we deliver on time, so of course we had to do our best.”

Mr. Vales gave the boys a more in-depth scrutiny but kept his smile. “He had assured me you boys were up to the job. I’m glad he was correct. Come, sit down, while I review the papers.” He had started to open the satchel they had handed him, when Heyes sneezed, even though he had tried to suppress it, and he noticed they were starting to shiver.

“Marston!”

“Sir?” The clerk popped in his head, worried about the men he had ushered into the office. They didn’t look like the usual couriers his boss employed.

“Bring Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones some coffee while they wait.” He looked back at the boys. “Unless you need something stronger.”

The Kid looked like he was going to answer in the affirmative, and while Heyes wished he could too, he just replied, “Coffee would be great.” He smiled at Marston, who gave them another look down his nose and left to get the coffee.

“Please excuse Marston,” Vales said as he pulled out the documents. “He’s studying law with me, and it’s gone to his head.”

After a couple cups of hot coffee, the boys were happy enough to sit in the warm, dry office while Vales finished his perusal.

“Everything looks as it should, boys.” Vales turned to put the documents in his safe. His back obscured Heyes’ view of the exact sequence of the combination, but it was a Liberty safe, he had already noticed. Not the top of the line, but it might take him a while to get it open. Heyes cleared his throat to get his mind on another topic.

“Here, boys, I’m certain you can use this to get a nice warm room and bath over at the hotel.” Vales handed them an envelope. Heyes glanced briefly in it to see that it contained the promised amount.

“Thank you very much, Mr. Vales.” Heyes started to get up. “It’s been great doing business with you.”

Curry started to follow suit, but Vales held up his hand. “Hold on, boys. I might have some more business for you. In a day or two, I’ll need these documents, as well as others, transported to Crescent Junction.”

Heyes and Curry sat back down, exchanging a glance. They had planned to take it easy for a few days, to get very warm and dry, and try to increase their pay with a few poker games.

“I will pay you double.”

“It isn’t that, sir…” Heyes began.

“Why don’t you go over to the hotel and warm up. Come back tomorrow and we can talk.” Vales smiled. “It can’t rain forever.”

Three days later, as the boys double-checked their mounts, before they left on the trip to Crescent Junction, the rain was still pouring steadily. Vales had agreed to let them wait the extra day, but insisted they had to leave today to get the papers delivered in time.

“Whose decision was this, Heyes?”

“He’s paying us a thousand dollars, Kid. We can’t refuse that.” Heyes settled his hat lower, clearing this throat with a cough, knowing it wouldn’t matter after a couple hours in this rain. “And he knows the governor.”

The Kid sighed, and mounted his horse, looking down at Heyes. “You know, I bet the Wyoming Territorial Prison is at least dry.”

Heyes mounted and looked down the rain-soaked road leading out of town. “Heck, Kid, with our luck, it probably leaks like a sieve.”

A week later, the boys finally made it into Crescent Junction. Mud slides from the rain had washed out several portions of the road, so they had to go cross country. The last couple days, the rain had finally stopped, but had been replaced by an oppressive heat and humidity. The Kid had stopped sneezing, and Heyes’ cough cleared up a bit, but both of the boys were exhausted and just wanted a clean bed and a bath. They had gotten to a point where they were beyond even the normal banter that kept them amused and alert on the trail. They were silent as they rode into town.

They were so covered in dried mud, that the stableman had made them pay a day in advance, to make certain they had the money, even if he had their horses.

“Heyes, even you have to agree that this time we need to go to the hotel and have a bath before we deliver these papers.”

“Yeah, Kid, the way we look, I’m thinkin’ they’d assume we had robbed poor Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones on the road to get their pay.”

Clean, fed, and papers delivered, the boys finally were able to relax that evening with some poker and a few libations. A beautiful blonde named Rosie had been flirting with Curry whenever she brought over another round of beers, but he had just smiled back at her and continued playing cards, much to the young lady’s disappointment. Heyes had still not seemed quite himself, coughing and pulling out his kerchief, and more distracted than usual. The Kid decided he needed to keep watch over his partner. Luckily for all, the poker game was just a real friendly one, and Heyes was still winning, but not too excessively to annoy anyone. After a couple hours, the players took a break, to stretch and get a drink or sandwich.

One of the local ranchers, sitting next to Heyes, asked, “You and your partner are the boys who were helping Aaron Dobsky out with his business doings, right?

Heyes wasn’t certain why he was being asked, or how much Mr. Dobsky’s business, or Mr. Vales’ for that matter, were public knowledge. He paused to clear his throat with a small cough. As he knew nothing of the particulars, he decided to answer. “Yeah, we’ve just been couriering some documents.”

“Well, I can’t tell you how pleased some of us are that everything’s been moving along.”

“I can’t say as we know what these gentlemen have been discussing.” Heyes pulled out a big smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Something more than doing favors for the governor and his friends was going on, something that they might need to know.

“That’s right, with you boys up in the hills, you probably don’t know about all the financial panic that’s been happening.”

“No, we’ve not had the chance to read the papers.” Heyes had really been missing this source of information. It had helped keep them safe more than once.

“What with all the train and bank robberies lately, money for business has been hard to come by. Those in some of the political and financial consortiums, like Dobsky and Vales, have been trying to keep money flowing. Even ranchers like me depend on commerce working uninterrupted.”

Heyes had a chill go down his spin, and he shivered. They continued to play a while longer, soon thereafter he excused himself.

“Sorry boys, guess I’m just not up for a long night of it yet. Been on the trail too many days recently. ‘Night all.” He tipped his hat and several good nights followed them as he and his partner made their way towards the door.

“Somethin’ wrong, Joshua?” The Kid looked concerned. He scanned the room once more but didn’t see any threats.

“Not here.” Heyes looked like his mind was far away. “We can talk back in the room.”

Up in their hotel room, settling in for the night, Heyes was still silent and distracted. He was sitting on the bed with paper and pencil out, scribbling out some facts and numbers. He coughed and blew his nose, but had not said anything. Curry took his time cleaning his gun, and even cleaned Heyes’ without his partner acknowledging it.

Finally, Heyes looked up and over at Curry. “Kid … Kid, this is big.”

“What Heyes? What’s got you so worked up? Something you heard at the saloon?”

Heyes’ eyes were again focused and he looked directly at his cousin. “I’ve finally got it.”

“Yeah? Well, you gonna tell me?”

“Red said they were trying to cause problems for the Southwestern Central Railroad, and a couple groups of banks, because their investors were the ones responsible for his family’s financial collapse, and their parents’ death.”

“Yeah, you told me that Heyes. You also told me that once they took them down, they were going to retire.”

“That’s what Red told me. Billy indicated that too.”

“So, what?”

“I found out that the documents we’ve been couriering have been trying to undo some of the financial panic that’s been caused by the Johnsons.”

“Don’t you mean the Johansens?” The Kid smiled.

“It’s not the time to be cute, Kid.” Heyes looked grim. “This is serious.”

“Why? Are we helping to undo what Red’s trying to accomplish?” The Kid thought for a moment. “Does that mean they won’t quit? I know I’d hate to see Red, or Billy, or hey, even Chip arrested or worse, but, Heyes, it’s not really our responsibility or decision, is it? And we are supposed to be on the side of the law now, Heyes.”

“No, Kid, no. You don’t get it.” He pointed to his scribblings on the paper. “It’s all here.”

“Then why don’t you explain it to me, Heyes.” The Kid had a long suffering look on his face.

“I’ve been calculating the totals they’ve gotten from each of the financial consortiums. Each railroad, each banking group. It’s astounding.”

“I’m not certain I follow all that.” The Kid still looked confused. “We hit lots of different banks and railroads. You always said we needed to spread the wealth.” The Kid smiled, then looked coolly at Heyes. “You also said we needed to make certain we didn’t rile up one group too much too often, or they’d have more reason to hunt us down.” He shrugged and laughed. “After a few years though, they were all mad at us enough to get those $10,000 rewards and the dead or alive conditions.”

“They were mad at us, Kid, because they couldn’t stop us. We didn’t hit anyone often enough to bankrupt them. That was just common sense. It kept money flowing to us. We just affected their bottom line, their profits, which in the end made them mad. They still had the money to get the bounties raised on us. We were just too darn good for them to leave us alone.

“But don’t you see how the Johnsons are doing it differently? Red wants revenge more than money.” Heyes paused. “Well, he said they are keeping the money too, but their strategy is not long term, like we planned ours. They want to bankrupt these companies, because it will bankrupt the men running them, just like they did to Red and Chip’s parents.”

“Yeah, Heyes, you already told me that.”

Heyes got up and started pacing. “But it goes way beyond that. Remember Harlington? He had those jewels as collateral on that loan he made to that Mexican fella.”

“So?”

“He made that loan, so that the man didn’t need to declare bankruptcy, and so their financial consortium would remain intact.”

“It’s me, Heyes. I think you gotta spell it out a bit more, so I can get to sleep. And soon.”

“Why? You didn’t give Rosie a chance to tire you out.”

“Didn’t think it was wise, what with you under the weather.” The Kid looked concerned. His partner was going to reply, but instead sneezed. He cleared his throat and then continued, waving the papers.

“This is way bigger than the Southwestern Central, or a few small banks here in the West. If I’ve figured it out right, at least two other railroads could go under, as well as dozens of banks. That’s why it’s been so important that the papers we’ve couriered got to where they were needed in time. They’ve been making financial deals to keep people solvent.”

“So, Red’s not gonna succeed.”

“Oh no, I think he’s been succeeding too well. This is gonna touch even the giants, like the Union Pacific, and banking families like the Morgans and Rothschilds.”

“You always said we had to stay away from them.”

“Yeah, Kid, it wasn’t them who put up the bounties on our posters.”

“Heyes, you think Red knows what he’s doin’?”

“Yes, Kid. Very much so.”

“And is it smart?”

“No, Kid. I don’t think so.”


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks later found the boys on the train to Willow Bend. 

Kid Curry was staring out the window at the passing landscape. The sun was kissing his golden curls. His blue eyes missed nothing. He watched the trees pass outside of the train and the passengers as they moved in the car where he sat with his partner of many years and cousin of many more.

With the passing of the rain, and some sleeping in dry beds, the Kid had gotten rid of his sneezing and runny nose. Heyes however had not been able to shake his cough. If anything, the Kid thought it sounded worse. His partner had assured him that is was just a lingering annoyance, but the Kid wasn’t convinced. He had tried to get Heyes to stay in a town long enough to rest up and recover, but wasn’t successful.

“Heyes.”  
The battered black hat pulled over the face of the man sitting across from him did not move. Curry hated to disturb his partner, as he knew he needed his rest, but he knew from his coughing that he had not been able to fall asleep, in spite of the motion of the train.

“Heyes!”

“You know, Thaddeus. You shouldn’t talk that loud.” This time the hat was pushed up with one gloved finger, and a glare came from underneath, aimed at his cousin across the seats. “Or at least you should call me by the right name. Otherwise people might misunderstand.”

“Well, Joshua.” The Kid put extra emphasis on the name. “I’m still worried.”

“As I’ve often said, if you’re not worried, I have to be worried.” He started to put his hat over his face again. “Why don’t you get some sleep? We still have a ways until we get to Willow Bend.”

Kid Curry stopped Heyes, with a hand on his arm. Heyes was not a man who liked to be touched without good reason. Since he had spent most of his life with his cousin, the Kid was an exception. Usually. Unless Heyes was tired, like he was on this day.

The Kid usually knew what he was doing with his partner, especially after all these years, and especially since Heyes could be easily annoyed at times.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to go to Willow Bend, after all we’ve found out?”

“Yeah, I think it is.”

“Seriously?”

“We gotta find out what he’s really planning.”

“Why?”

“Well, if all hell’s gonna break loose, and there will be a financial panic, maybe we do make plans to go to Santa Marta.”

“Hey…even I know that what we’re talking about will affect Mexico too.”

“Maybe we go with your plan and turn ourselves in. At least we’d be fed. Maybe.”

The Kid scoffed looking at the passing landscape. Then he turned his steel blue eyes on his best friend. “Once we find out what all he’s planning, we go, right?”

“Right.”

“You know we can’t afford to be connected with this.”

“No, we can’t.

“Then tell me why we are headed to Willow Bend at all.”

Heyes paused.

“I just gotta see what all he has planned and if I can talk him out of any of it, Kid.”

A pair of older women walked by, giving the boys a leery look.

Heyes brought out one of his big smiles for them and tipped his hat. “Ladies.”

They started to return his smile, but then hurried past to sit at the other end of the train car, as he broke out in a fit of coughing.

“Heyes, you need sleep.”

Brown eyes met blue. The black hat went back over the brown eyes. The blue ones looked at his partner and then at the passing landscape. Then he scanned the train car. His eyes fell back on the battered black hat again, softening. He sighed and resumed his vigilance. It was not yet time for him to sleep.

“I’ve not seen them anywhere.” Heyes cleared his throat and coughed, then scanned the busy street as they came out of the last saloon they had visited.

Willow Bend was a lively little town. There was a cattle market happening that day, so lots of cowboys were in celebrating. Dust was swirling everywhere. The Kid just sneezed a time or two, but it seemed to really be bothering his partner.

“It’s probably for the best, Heyes.” Blue eyes met brown. “Why don’t we go have supper, and then play some poker?”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Heyes sighed, then his eyes lit up. “We’ve not checked the telegraph office.”

“It’d be kinda stupid to leave a telegraph, what with the way the whole territory is looking for them, from what the papers have been saying.” The Kid was becoming very concerned with his cousin’s preoccupation, as well as his health. Heyes was not usually the one who was bothered by colds.

“The papers also say that they still don’t really know who they’re looking for, since they’ve been wearing bandanas and pulling a lot of jobs at night.”

“Yeah, we kinda brought a lot of that on ourselves. Why didn’t we ever use bandanas?”

“Because, Kid, pictures weren’t so common when we were younger. I never thought of it.”

“And announcing to everyone who was robbin’ them?”

“Heck, Kid, we were lucky to make it to twenty. I sure didn’t think we’d make it to thirty. Few outlaws do. Guess we were just too successful. Kind of painted us into the corner we’re in now. Amnesty or bust.”

They found the telegraph office easily enough, but with the market, there was a line. Heyes figured it didn’t hurt for them to be at the end of the line, so he politely let a couple people ahead of him. With his continual cough, they seemed very happy to get their business finished and leave the office. When the boys finally got to the telegrapher, they were alone and the office was quiet. 

“Howdy!” Heyes smiled. “My name’s Joshua Smith and my friend here is Thaddeus Jones. You aren’t by chance holding a telegraph here for either of us, are you?”

The man was not used to such a busy day and took a moment to think.

“Why yes, I am. It came in a couple days ago.” He pulled an envelope out of a cubby. “Here you go.”

“Thank you kindly.” Heyes smiled again, and they walked over to the other side of the lobby to read the message.

WEATHER TOO WARM FOR AUNT AND UNCLE JOHNSON TO TRAVEL. FAMILY REUNION NOW IN EMERY. INFORM US IF CAN MEET THERE.

COUSIN WILLIAM.

The boys were back in their room. Heyes had started gathering his clothing to put back in his bag, even as he had to stop a time or two to cough.

The Kid stared at his cousin. “We ain’t goin’, are we.”

“That didn’t sound like a question.”

“It wasn’t.”

Heyes continued to pack, after clearing his nose in his bandana.

“What do we owe them?” The Kid looked like he was getting agitated, but his gaze upon his cousin was like steel. “And you ain’t in any shape to travel.”

“They did help us get away from Marshall Tuhy. Twice.” Heyes was starting to plead.

“Heyes, we don’t know who Tuhy was after. It might have been them.”

“Kid, the papers say they don’t know who they are looking for yet.”

“You told me never to believe everything you read in the paper.”

“Come on, aren’t you the one who always wants to help the needy?” Heyes smiled.

“Only if they are pretty.”

“Oh, so you finally admit it?”

The Kid huffed and turned away from his cousin, swiping his hand over his face, and then reseating his hat. “You are not getting better, Heyes. You need to rest.”

His partner shrugged, as he struggled not to cough. “Won’t make a difference if we stay in this flea-bag hotel, with all the dust here, or get on the train to Emery. I can rest either place.”

“Do you want to end up in the Wyoming Territorial Prison that bad? Heck, if they associate us with these robberies, they might up the years on us.”

“Kid, twenty is already excessive for armed robbery.”

“So is being wanted dead or alive, when we ain’t never murdered anyone, but that didn’t stop them from putting that on our wanted posters already.”

“You ever think that being associated with us might get them a wanted poster finally?”

“But we ain’t got the UP or the rich bigwigs from back East wanted us hunted down!”

“Oh, I think the Union Pacific would be very happy if we were caught. Seeing’s as they don’t know yet that we’ve retired.”

“And we are retired, aren’t we?” The Kid looked seriously at Heyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Heyes stopped packing and stared at his cousin.

“I know you, Heyes. All these robberies, and all this planning has got to get you excited.” The Kid stared down Heyes. “Just look how excited you were when you finally figured out just how widespread this was.”

“Scared, Kid!” Heyes stood in front of Curry and looked him in the eye. “I’m scared how far this goes.” He started pacing, but then stopped back in front of his cousin. “Kid, we got to know what we’re in the middle of.” He sighed and looked apologetically at Curry. “I think it’s too late for us to just back out.”

The Kid looked away from his cousin for a moment, and then nodded. “Fine, we go to Emery.” He turned to start packing but looked over his shoulder and caught his cousin’s gaze. “Once we get out of this mess, that’s it. Then I start doing the thinkin’.”

Heyes tried his best to rest on the train, but it was crowded, what with the extra travelers from the cattle market. His cough had taken on a deeper, rattling sound by the time the train stopped in Emery.

Once the boys made their way into town, they started their search for the Johnsons at the hotel.

“Howdy, sir!” Heyes put on his best smile. “We’re lookin’ for our cousin Charles Johnson. We thought he might be staying here, maybe with his aunt?”

The clerk started to shake his head, and then smiled, “Oh! Chas Johnson? And his sister, Miss Amelia Johnson?”

“Um…yes that must be them,” Heyes continued. “Are they here?”

“Why yes, just up in room twenty-four.” He looked down at the hotel register. “You’re Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones? Mr. Johnson said you might be stopping by. We have room twenty-six ready for you, right next door to them.” He looked concerned as Heyes coughed again. “You doin’ alright, sir? Don’t want any sickness in this here hotel.”

“Just the dust,” Heyes replied as the Kid tried to keep a still face. “Just up the stairs?”

“Yes, sir.” The clerk looked like he wasn’t done complaining, but Curry forestalled him.

“Any chance of a bath being sent up?” He smiled and nodded at his partner. “Might help him with his cough if we get cleaned up.”

“Yes, sir.” The clerk appeared to let go of his objections. “As soon as we can.”

The Kid put his hand on Heyes’ shoulder, herding him away from the desk before he could start coughing again.

As they walked up the stairs and down the hall, the Kid asked, “What’s with this Miss Johnson? Heyes, you sure these are the right people?”

“Guess we’ll find out, Kid.” Heyes looked at room numbers. “Red’s so slight, he could be taken for a girl. Don’t know why they’d be doing that though. Here it is.” He knocked.

Chip answered the door, looking weary and exhausted. He had a scratch down the side of his cheek, and more along his arm. His face changed immediately upon seeing Heyes and Curry. “Boys, am I glad to see you!” He ushered them into the room.

Both men were a bit leery of such an enthusiastic welcome by Chip. Heyes cautiously entered the room first, as the Kid took one last look around the hall before he followed his partner, his right hand unconsciously drifting towards his gun belt.

It was darkened with the shades drawn and stuffy.

“You got the telegraph?”

“Yes,” Heyes paused. “What’s going on?” He stifled a cough. He could see a mound in one bed, and above the quilt some strands of red gold hair sticking up, even more crazily than usual. He approached the bed and looked down. Red did not stir. He looked exhausted. The planes of his face looked stark and pale.

“Sorry we couldn’t meet you in Willow Bend, but things have gotten a bit intense for us.” Chip sighed. “ I wanted to delay last couple jobs, what with the rain and increased interest from the law and all, but Red wouldn’t hear of it. Just kept insisting we had to stay on schedule. The bank at Mesquite was bad enough, being chased by that posse for two days, but then the coordination at Enoch almost undid us. Barely got out of town before we heard that Tuhy was on his way.”

“Ah, Chip,” the Kid interrupted. “We probably don’t really need or want to hear all that. Wouldn’t do any of us any good.”

“Yeah, sorry, Thaddeus.” Chip scrubbed his face. “I’m just bushed. Billy came here on the train with us, to make certain we were all settled, so Red and I could rest up, recover, and lay low for a while, but then he went on to…well, some other things. We’ve been here a couple days now.” He scowled. “Red insisted we stay in the room to avoid any attention, but I sure could use a whiskey or two, and some other entertainment. We said she was sick, so they wouldn’t worry about us staying in the room, but...”

“She?” Heyes interrupted, his fever bright eyes glistening further.

“Yeah, we were wondering why you had registered as Mr. and Miss Johnson,” the Kid started.

“Oh, well,” Chip paused, and then kept going. “Red thought it would help throw the law off of our trail.”

“And it has.” There was stirring in the bed and Red’s unruly mop of red hair became more visible as he sat up in bed. He looked tired and worn, but still in better shape than Chip. The quilts had started to slip off of his shoulders, but he pulled them back up, snuggling in their warmth, while his eyes stayed sharp on their new visitors. “Haven’t heard of any posses coming through town here.”

“No, Red, I got to admit you are right there.” Chip shook his head and then gave his brother a bit of a glare. “But it’s getting darn boring just sitting up here.”

“Better than getting caught.” Red returned the glare, but then switched his attention to Heyes, as he gave up his battle with his cough and sat in a chair and rattled away for a solid minute. “Sounds like you boys are in worse shape than we are.”

“We were out in the rain too.” The Kid’s concern for his partner was evident in his face, but a thoughtful glance to Red stilled it for a moment. Then he continued. “I thought I might be coming down with the grippe, but it looks like Joshua got the worst of it.”

“I’m fine.” Heyes took off his hat and wiped his brow with his sleeve.

“Yeah, you sure look it.” The Kid shook his head. “You running a fever again?”

“I said I was fine.” A sharp edge came into Heyes’ voice, but then he was overcome by another coughing spell.

Red tossed the quilts aside and started out of bed, until he realized he was clad only in his long johns. He quickly grabbed at a shirt lying on the bed and pulled it on as he approached Heyes. He started to put a hand out, but received a glare, so he refrained and just stood close with his hands on his hips.

“Chip give me a glass of water from that pitcher.” He turned and held out his hand until his brother complied. He then thrust it into Heyes’ face until the older man took it and gratefully swallowed. Heyes then commenced coughing again until Red handed him a fairly clean kerchief.

“I got my own.” When he pulled out a well-used bandana, Red scowled and continued to hold out his until Heyes took it.

“Looks like you might need rest more than some of us.” The young man gave his brother a look, but Chip just shrugged.

“I’m getting bored, Red.”

“And heaven help us if you get bored.” Red looked down as Heyes finished blowing his nose. He started to hand back the kerchief, but then drug a smile across his face, and just stuffed it in his pocket with the other soiled one.

“You two checked into the room next door?” Red looked over to the Kid, who had a strange look on his face, but nodded. 

“Maybe after you settle Joshua, you can take Chip over for a drink.” He held up his hand as Curry was going to protest. “I’ll watch Joshua. I’m not in a mood to go carousing at the saloon just yet.” As he turned back to the bed to grab up his pants, there was a distinct limp to his walk.

“You’re hurt too?” Heyes asked, coughing.

“Nah.” Red shook his head. “Just pulled something jumping onto the train.”

“I thought you said it hurt like ...” Chip started.

“Yeah, might be one of the reasons I’m not up to going across the street and making certain you don’t get into trouble.” Red glared at his brother, as Curry helped Heyes into the adjoining room.

As soon as the door closed between the rooms, Heyes started shedding clothing into the arms of his partner. Hat, coat, vest went into Curry’s hands, but his gun belt went onto the bedside table. The Kid had tossed Heyes’ discarded items onto one of the side chairs and pulled down the quilt before his cousin eased himself slowly down onto the bed. He bent to remove his boots, only to be overcome by another coughing fit. The Kid pulled a flask of whiskey out of his saddlebags and handed it to his partner, who gratefully took a deep drink. In spite of the fact that it caused yet another coughing fit, after one more swig, Heyes finally looked relaxed and ready to sleep. He stared at his boots for a moment and had started to lift his feet to the bed to just sleep with them on, when the Kid knelt before him and started to remove them.

“Kid, you don’t need to ...” He started to complain, but a cough interrupted him.

“Heyes, just be quiet for once in your life, and let me get you comfortable enough to rest.” The Kid finished removing his partner’s boots, and then gently covered him with the quilt as he collapsed into the comfort of the bed. Curry grabbed the other comforter off of his bed and tucked it around Heyes as his eyes fluttered shut. He sat on the side of the bed, and reached out to check his partner’s forehead.

“Your fever is back.”

Heyes coughed weakly and attempted to clear his throat. “Tell me something I don’t know.” A brief smile crossed his face, but was not echoed by on his partner’s still profile.

“I’m going to go and see if I can find a doctor.”

“All I need is sleep.”

“Sure, Heyes.” The Kid paused. “You sleep.” He remained sitting on the bed until his partner’s breathing settled, not into a very peaceful rhythm, but at least into a more regular wheeze, that indicated sleep.

Jedediah Curry looked out of the windows, the setting sun washing the room in russet tones. He looked again down at his cousin and then briefly over to the other room. Several emotions crossed his face.

He then swiftly walked over to the connecting door and quietly knocked. There wasn’t a response for a moment or two, but then it slowly opened to reveal Red’s disheveled countenance. He was still clad only in his pants covered by an oversized shirt.

“How is he?” the younger man asked softly.

The Kid sighed before he replied. “Can I come into your room for a minute?”

Red paused, but then nodded, opening the door wider. Curry looked back towards his partner, but then continued into the Johnson’s room, shutting the door behind him. As always when entering a room, he took a look around.

“Where’s Chip?”

A not so veiled look of annoyance filled Red’s face. “I imagine at the saloon.”

“Couldn’t hold him back any more?” The statement from the Kid was nonjudgmental.

“No, just decided I was tired of trying.” Red turned to drag on his loose vest.

Curry looked down for a moment, but then continued as Red tucked in his shirt.

“So did your scheme of pretending to be Chip’s sick sister involved any visits from the town doctor?” The Kid took off his hat and ran his hand through his matted curls, then met Red’s gaze.

“Yeah. Doc Peterson. A sniveling little man, but he was smart enough to go along with our ruse, so we could both see benefits. Seems his wife keeps him on a short leash and he was very happy for some extra money.” Red held Curry’s look. “We paid him enough to stop by every couple days, so the hotel folks and the sheriff wouldn’t get suspicious.” He finished buttoning his vest.

“He know that you’re really a woman?” The Kid’s face was still.

“What?” Red laughed softly, but returned Curry’s demanding gaze. “I know I’m small enough to fool the desk clerk, but I figured you were smart enough to know that’s nonsense.” He stood with his hands on his hips, staring at the Kid in a way few men were able.

“Joshua was too sick when he came in to notice, but you finally made a mistake, not having enough layers on.” The Kid looked down for a moment and then returned his determined gaze to Red. “You may be thin as heck from trying to live this life, but there are still some curves on you that, well, men just don’t have.

Red finally looked away as she sat on the bed to pull on her socks and boots. She put on her heavy, loose coat. “You want to go get the doctor, or should I?”

“Anyone here see you dressed as a man?”

Red shook her head. “No, I was in a dress when we checked in. But no one should notice another drifter.”

“This isn’t that big of a town. They’ll notice.”

Red held Curry’s gaze, both of their faces utterly still. After a moment she nodded. “The doc is just down the street to the east, Chip told me. I’ll change into my dress and go next door to watch Joshua while you go fetch him.”

“You certain you want him to know?”

A wry smile made its way across the young woman’s visage. Even scratched as it was from recent activity, there was a delicate nature to the planes of her face that should have been evident to anyone who bothered to look. “I imagine you’d tell him, eventually. You don’t keep much from each other, do you.” It wasn’t a question.

The Kid just shook his head, and nodded towards the door. “Down the street that way?”

Red nodded as she laid her heavy coat on the bed. They both could hear Heyes coughing from the other room. “You think the shock will affect him?”

Curry paused. “I don’t think he’s really well enough for it to matter.”

“You might have to fetch the doctor from the saloon.” She peeled off her vest and then sat on the bed to pull off her heavy boots. “Tell Peterson you need him for Miss Johnson. It might make a difference if he’s half drunk or in the middle of a game. He seems very happy to welcome more money.”

“You think he’ll be any help?”

“Yeah, he seems to know what he’s doing, even when he’s drunk.” She paused. “He’s got a good idea why we’re hiding out, but as long as we pay him, there shouldn’t be any trouble.”

The Kid paused on his way to the door. “I gave him a drink of whiskey, but some more water might be helpful.”

Red nodded. “I’ve nursed people with the grippe before.”

The Kid fixed her with one of his intense stares again, as he opened the door. She did not flinch. He nodded and left her to change.

Heyes seemed deeply asleep, in spite of a cough or two, as Red entered the room. She had on a very plain, but serviceable dress, in a gray calico. As she walked towards the bed, the swishing of the skirt stopped her, getting a bit caught up in her legs without the needed petticoats underneath. She stopped and readjusted the folds before she continued on. It had been a while since she had worn so much fabric around her legs.

She quietly sat on the bedside and gently felt Heyes’ forehead. It was burning hot.

“Kid ...”

There was a bowl of water and a cloth on the table beside the bed. She dipped the cloth in the water and started bathing his face with the cool liquid. Heyes didn’t react much, but seemed to relax and let the ministrations continue. His eyes remained closed.

After a pause she checked his forehead again and frowned. She started to pull down one of the quilts to allow him to cool off, but he resisted. He shivered, so she stopped.

“No, Kid, I’m freezing. Let me be.” He cocooned back into the covers.

She nodded, even though he could not see, and stood to look out of the window.

She turned as the door opened and in walked Thaddeus with one of the maids. He carried a pitcher of fresh water and she had a handful of fresh towels.

“Oh, Miss Johnson, it is good to see you up and feeling better. Mr. Jones here says your cousin is now down with the grippe.” She smiled sweetly at Thaddeus. “Let us know if we can do anything to help out. Mrs. Sherman in the kitchen says she has some more of that chamomile tea you liked, once he’s feeling like drinking. She says he needs to drink, so we brought up a carafe of water too, until he can take the tea.” The maid paused to set the towels down. “We’re really glad to see you are doing better, Miss Johnson. Your brother, Mr. Johnson, seemed so worried.”

Red returned her sweet smile, even if it was a bit forced after the comment about Chip. “We are so very thankful for all the help you and Mrs. Sherman have provided.” Her voice was softer than usual. She looked over towards Joshua. “But we best let my cousin sleep now.”

The maid nodded as she took the soiled towels with her towards the door. Then she paused. “Oh, Jenkins at the desk said your friends here, Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones wanted a bath. Do you still need that?”

Thaddeus looked down at his dusty and disheveled appearance, and grimaced. “Well, Doc Peterson said he’d be by, soon as he finished setting a man’s arm.”

Red exchanged a glance with Thaddeus. “Why don’t you have it set up in our room?”

Thaddeus looked like he wanted to object, but the maid beat him to it. “Would that be quite proper? I’m not certain if Mrs. Sherman would agree, even if you are all cousins.” She smiled sweetly at Thaddeus again, then continued. “As Mr. Jones told me.”

“If you can keep a secret, ma’am, I’ll tell you one.” Red smiled wryly, and Thaddeus rubbed his face and waited to see if Red could spin a story as well as his partner.

“Yes?” The maid was looking forward to some juicy gossip.

“Oh, nothing to compromise all of us, quite the contrary.” Red looked a bit embarrassed. “My cousin, Joshua, and I are engaged to be married, so you see it’s not as bad as it could be.”

“Oh.” The maid looked disappointed, but then resuming her smile, she looked at Curry. “But you aren’t engaged to anyone, are you?”

“No, ma’am.” Curry smiled back at her, and she blushed a bit. “No, but we were raised together as kids, so she’s just like a little sister to me.”

“Still.” The maid hesitated.

“I will stay here with my fiancé, Joshua, while my cousin, Thaddeus, cleans up next door.”

“Oh, well, that should be right proper then. I’ll see that the tub is set up.” She smiled coyly at Curry. “Just let us know if you’ll need anything else.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Curry smiled as she left the room.

“You amaze me, Thaddeus.” Red shook her head, looking a bit annoyed as she wrung out the cloth and placed it again on Heyes’ forehead. “Here we are, with your partner sick, and Chip off carousing, and you’re smiling at the maids.”

“I’ve found it is an easy way to get willing help,” Thaddeus responded honestly. “And it’s only one maid. So far.”

Red glared at him, but then Heyes stirred restlessly and she turned back to minister to him. “He’s burning up. Why did you let him travel like this?”

“Joshua is kind of hard to argue with when he’s made his mind up about something. I’ve heard other folks can be that way too.” The Kid stared at Red until she returned his gaze, and looked a bit abashed. He continued. “Maybe after I’m finished with my bath, we should have them bring it in here, in case he needs to be cooled down, with his fever rising.”

“That’s a good idea.” Red looked at him, just a bit surprised, but shouldn’t have been. “We’ll see if the doc agrees.”

Thaddeus paused for a moment, but then nodded as he turned to go into the other room. “Take good care of him.”

“I will.”

The doctor eventually came, but only after the Kid had finished his bath and the tub was being emptied in preparation to move it into the room where Heyes rested. Curry had been about ready to go looking for him, but Red suggested that he take over trying to cool down his partner down with the wet cloths.

“You might have more luck getting him to shed a layer or two, if I go see what’s still keeping Doc Peterson.”

The Kid simply nodded and took over the ministrations. His worry was evident. Red stared at the two men, both now oblivious to anyone else in the room, and then quietly left.


	10. Chapter 10

“Kid, ah, Thaddeus.” Heyes’ eyes fluttered open, and the Kid sat back, the lines in his face relaxing. “Am I imagining things, or was it Red’s voice I heard here in the room for a while?”

Curry resumed wiping his partner’s brow. “You that sick that you don’t remember the reason we ended up here was to find Red?”

“No, I remember that.” Heyes lay back and was quiet for a moment. “Was he the one doing this for a while?”

“Yeah, he was.” The Kid pulled away one quilt and this time Heyes didn’t object.

“I might be sicker than I thought.” Heyes paused. “Was he in a dress?”

“They told me that was to avoid any posses coming through, thinking they were the Johansens.”

“Oh.” Quiet reigned for a minute again. “And that’s worked?”

“Uh, huh. Here, Heyes.” The Kid helped his partner sit. “You’ll be more comfortable if we get this shirt and pants off of you.”

Heyes nodded and helped as much as he could. As the Kid settled him back under one of the quilts, a crooked smile crossed his face. “Well, might be something we need to try next time we have a posse on our tail.”

“Sure, Heyes, but you get to wear the dress.” The Kid had resumed wiping his partner’s face.

“But you have more delicate features, Kid.” The smile was there again, abet not as strong as usual.

“That’s a debate, Heyes.” Curry pushed up Heyes’ henley sleeves, and started running the cooling cloths over them. “And remember I often resolve my debates with my six gun.”

“Guess, we’ll have to leave dresses to our other friends, like Silky, and Kyle.”

The Kid paused, a surprised look on his face, but then chuckled softly. “Heck, Heyes, I forgot all about that story.”

Heyes smiled as he relaxed under the ministrations of his cousin and best friend.

Red had eventually tracked down the doctor in the saloon. She had caused a bit of a stir by walking right in and up to the bar where both Peterson and Chip stood talking and sharing a whiskey.

“Doctor, I thought you were coming to see my cousin, after you had finished with your last patient.” Red stood with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. She looked like she could barely stop herself from grabbing his shirtfront and dragging him out, stopped only by the thought of how incongruous that action would be for a woman, as she was now dressed. Coming into the saloon was pushing the limits enough.

“Now, Re ... ur, sister. The doc here was just having a drink to refresh his spirits before he headed over to the hotel.” Chip downed his drink and motioned to the bartender to bring another round.

“The other man,” Peterson paused. “Jones, was it? He said your cousin just has the grippe. Isn’t much I can do for that.”

“Just the grippe?” Red’s voice started to raise, until she got it under control. “I doubt very much if cousin Thaddeus said ‘just’ the grippe. Joshua’s coughing is so bad it might be pneumonia.”

Red leaned in close to Peterson and Chip. Her voice sounded more like an outlaw leader, than a prissy woman. “You don’t get your bottom over to see Joshua right now, you won’t see another penny from us, no matter who you decide to tell what.” She glared at the doctor, and her brother too, until the smaller man started stuttering and apologizing.

“Just needed something to steady my hands after splinting Mr. Halsey.” He downed the drink just poured for him in one gulp. He turned towards Chip. “Thank you, Mr. Johnson, for the whiskeys.”

“Come on.” Red grabbed him and propelled him out into the street.

“Now, young woman.” The doctor spluttered. “This is no way for one of the gentler sex to behave.”

“Ain’t the way for a doctor to behave either.” She glared at him again, and pushed him through the lobby and up the stairs.

“If I had known I would be treated this way...”

She took his arm even closer as they walked down the hallway to the room. “You would have still taken the money.” She quietly opened the door and shoved Peterson through, making him trip over his feet a bit. Something in her face changed as she looked at Heyes, with his partner beside him, but the emotion was gone before it could be identified. “Here’s your patient.”

The Kid stood up and backed away from the bed, to give the doctor more access to Heyes, but he didn’t move far. With his hands on his hips, close to where his gun was hanging, it he may have worried Peterson even more than Red.

“Well, young, um, young lady, if you’d like to step into the other room, while I examine Mr. Smith here.”

“If you think I’m going to trust you further than I can see you, you have another thing coming.” Red came up to stand by Curry, appearing every bit as intimidating.

“But it’s not proper!” The doctor held his ground. “Mr. Jones will be here.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Red shook her head, and looked prepared for another argument.

“If you all don’t start talking quieter, I’m going to demand you all leave.” Heyes commenced with an intense coughing fit which stopped all conversation for a while. 

The doctor finally approached the sick man, but continued to argue. “Miss, really, no matter how much you are going to pay me, it isn’t decent.”

“And you know what is decent?” Red said more quietly, but with a deadly edge.

“They’re engaged,” the Kid met the gaze of his partner, who stifled a look of surprise with another coughing fit.

“Still.” The doctor paused. “Twenty dollars.”

Red pulled out a gold coin and tossed it at the man, who was surprisingly agile and caught it easily. He pocketed it and finally turned to examine Heyes. He listened to his lungs, looked down his throat, and tapped a few places.

“Well, as I told you before, it’s the grippe. I can give you some more of the willow bark power, but other than rest, I don’t know what else to prescribe. Try to keep him cool, so the fever doesn’t take him or get into his lungs.”

Red looked like she was livid, but just said one word. “Go.”

“You were much nicer when you were sick.” The doctor closed up his bag, after giving the Kid the promised powder and made his escape. 

“Since when have we been engaged, Red?” Heyes gave her a lingering look, but then grimaced as he drank the mixture of willow bark and water that Curry had handed to him. He settled back down, as the Kid resumed bathing him with the cool water. The outlaw leader in the dress had remained across the room.

“It’s just a story to avoid any objections to me helping with your care.” Red looked away from Heyes’ gaze to his partners’. 

The Kid’s face showed nothing, before he turned back to continue ministering to his friend. “You know if you run around town acting like a man, but dressing like a woman, folks might tend to remember that.”

Red didn’t reply, but just walked to the window to and looked down at the street.

Heyes finally settled after the willow bark brought the fever down some. He was disturbed, as the hotel staff brought in the bath and water, but the fell into a deep sleep when all was again quiet.

“Thaddeus.”

The Kid had finally leaned back against the footboard, after he was convinced Heyes would stay asleep. He looked towards Red, who had been quietly sitting in the chair by the window. He got off the bed and walked to stand before her. She looked up, and they stared at each other for a moment.

“I feel a total fool for not realizing earlier.”

“People see what they want to see.”

“I’d ask why, but ... “ The Kid ran his hands through his hair.

“It’s easier.” She looked over towards Heyes. “Sometimes.” She captured Curry’s gaze again. “I can watch him if you’d like to get something to eat.” She looked down at the plain gray calico she wore. “Might be best if I just stay here.”

The Kid looked at Heyes, snoring slightly, but sound asleep. “I can bring you back some dinner, unless Chip had planned to.”

Red laughed softly, but there was some harshness in it too. “Hardly. Maybe you can bring back Chip, eventually.”

“I can try.” He looked over to his partner. “You certain you don’t mind staying with him?”

“No, not at all.” 

The Kid looked over at Red and met an honest gaze. He started to say something, but then stopped himself. A moment passed before he continued. “Be careful.”

“I can try.” A bit of a lost smile crossed her face as she looked over at Heyes, before she looked back at his partner. “I will take good care of him.”

“I know.” The Kid snatched up his hat, but turned back before he walked out of the door. “I wish I could promise you the same thing, that he could take care of you, but with this life...” He paused.

“I know. Doesn’t stop a girl from dreaming though.”

The Kid’s eyes were ice blue, but for once from a bit of sorrow, not anger. “I won’t forget dinner.”

“Thanks.” She smiled, and then sat down by Heyes again, her faces softening more than Curry had ever seen it before.

The Kid went off explore the town, checking the sheriff’s name (luckily, no one they knew), and the quality of the poker and beer at the local saloon. It appeared to be a quiet little town. He breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully Heyes could rest up and get better, with no thought to running. It had been a hectic past few months for them, and a peaceful time sounded perfect to him. It had a been a hectic few years, maybe decade. He decided he would play a hand of poker or two, before going back to the room. He’d return to spell Red eventually, but not quite yet. He didn’t assume Chip would be of much help, but heck, he probably needed a break too. The Kid had been pleased to note that none of the other boys who had been associating with the Johnsons appeared to be in town. Again, it was one less thing about which to worry.

With the Kid’s and Red’s ministrations, Heyes’ fever seemed to be coming down. She had stopped bathing his face and organized a few things in the room. With the afternoon warmth, she cautiously opened one of the windows a bit, to bring in fresh air and let in a bit of sunlight. Heyes seemed to be resting easier, so Red pulled out a book and settled in a chair next to the bed. 

She had finished _Great Expectations_ weeks ago, so had pulled it out of her bag and placed it on the table before the windows, so for Heyes to take, along with Wuthering Heights. Chip had found a copy of _Jane Eyre_ here in town, so she sat down and read a bit more in it. The tale did not engage her attention as much as usual, so after a while, she decided to give up on making any progress with it. She set the book down and looked over to where Heyes was sleeping. Only he obviously was not sleeping any longer. His brown eyes were open, bright with the fever, and trying to focus on her as she sat in the chair.

“Red?” Heyes’ voice was scratchy and weak. She got up and brought the carafe of water to the bedside table.

“Hey, Joshua.” Red gently perched on the side of the bed. She reached out her hand to his forehead, to check on the fever. It seemed like it was starting to climb again.

Heyes slowly closed his eyes and opened them again. “You’re really here?”

“Yeah.” She let a soft smile cross her face but worry kept it from totally invading her eyes. “Had to return Great Expectations to you, didn’t I?”

Heyes started to laugh, but that only started a coughing spasm. She helped him sit up a bit, so he could catch his breath. She kept her arm across his back to support him. She could feel the fever start to take hold, through the sweat making his henley damp.

“Here, Joshua, they brought up some cool water for you. Are you up for a drink?”

He nodded, still trying to get the coughing under control. Red held the glass of water up to his mouth. She kept her hand on it, even as Heyes’ surrounded it. After a couple sips, he went to set the glass down, but Red was slow to release his hand. Heyes’ fever bright eyes searched Red’s, and seeing true feelings there. Heyes cleared his throat, and Red looked down, but then continued.

“Joshua, it feels as if the fever is coming back. Do you want some of the powder the doctor left?”

Heyes made a face but nodded, already feeling in his body what Red had noticed. She mixed the powder in the remaining water and Heyes took another drink. He grimaced but swallowed it all. 

Red helped him lay back down. She turned to the basin of water and dampened the cloth. Starting with Heyes’ forehead, she used it to help cool down the fever, then continued, wiping down his arms. Heyes’ face relaxed with the ministrations. Red wet the cloth again and started to wipe down Heyes’ neck and down into the neckline of his undershirt.

His eyes flew open and he grabbed Red’s hand, just now realizing the quilt was down to his hipline. It had felt so good to be cooler that he hadn’t noticed.

“Um…Red…” He started to pull the quilt up to his neckline.

“Heck, Joshua.” Red looked stern, but then softened. “You need the water to help cool your fever.”

“Yes, but ...” Heyes paused again, a question flickering in his eyes.

Red took a deep breath, and came up with a wry smile. “You worried about your reputation?”

Heyes laughed, coughing. “Ain’t nothing that can damage my reputation, but still.” His bright eyes caught hers. “You might start to think about yours.”

She held his gaze, a myriad of emotions crossing her face. “You aren’t interested?”

Knowledge and then uncertainty came into his eyes, but then a coughing fit, enveloped him. He finally lay back and closed his eyes. “Do you really think we need to have this discussion now?”

Red seemed about to say something, but changed her mind. She shook her head even though he couldn’t see it. Reaching out, she set the damp cloth on his forehead. “It will help if you let me cool more of your body.”

Heyes opened his eyes, searching deeply into hers. “Might help if you’d change out of that dress. If I didn’t know you better, even I’d swear now that you were a woman.” His fever bright eyes searched her face. He looked like he wanted to be convinced of something, but wasn’t certain exactly what.

Red didn’t reply, just waited.

Heyes finally sighed, but made a decision. “Here, help me take it off.” 

Red helped him sit up again, and between the two of them, did manage to peel the damp henley off of his body. She gently helped him back down to rest in the cocoon of the pillows and quilts. She looked away before he could see anything certain in face. When she turned back, her visage was still and impassive. She still waited.

“Oh, heck, go ahead, I’m burning up.”

She just lowered the quilt to his waist and started cooling his body. He closed his eyes and let the relief cross his face.  
After a few minutes the willow bark powder and cooling water seemed to do their magic, and Heyes fell back asleep. She continued to bathe his face and arms, until she could feel his body cool under the influence of the medicine and her ministrations. She put the towel by the basin, leaned back against the headboard, and closed her eyes. The last few weeks, months, had been tiring for Heyes and Curry, yet even more exhausting for the Johnsons. She took the opportunity to rest while Joshua did, knowing that the crisis point was probably yet to come.

About an hour later, the door from the hallway slowly opened and the Kid glided into the quiet room. Heyes stayed sound asleep, but Red started, woke from a sound sleep, and reacted to the perceived threat by reaching for Heyes’ gun sitting on the bedside table. Long before she could come close to reaching it though, the Kid had his gun out. It wasn’t exactly pointed at her, but it wasn’t exactly not. 

“Sorry to startle you, Red.” He slowly closed the door behind him, released the trigger, and stowed his Colt, when he did not see her move closer to the gun.

“Same here.” She took a deep calming breath. “Heck, Thaddeus, I’ve never seen anyone that fast.”

“It ain’t like you’re running with the best crowd.” The Kid tried to deflect the complement by smiling. “Peeler ain’t much of a gunslinger.”

Red started to laugh, when the door between the rooms opened, not so quietly. Just as quickly, the Kid’s gun was back in his hand, this time pointing directly at Chip. Sometimes instinct held true. Red just glared at her brother with the annoyance of an outlaw leader.

“Hold on, Thaddeus!” Chip exclaimed. “It’s just me.” He took a deep breath, but then brazenly continued. “I didn’t even see that. Just suddenly it was there.”

Curry just stared at Chip. He had the fastest gun in the West pointed at him, and he was just babbling on about the speed. The Kid released the hammer of his gun but kept it in his hand, with his arms crossed and the gun safely pointed away from anyone.

“Did it ever occur to you that it wasn’t the smartest thing, to sneak up on me?” Curry’s voice was still.

“Guess now it did.”

“I could have blown your fool head off!”

Chip was taken aback at Curry’s answer and started to give it some thought, when he suddenly realized Red was in bed with Joshua, who though mainly covered now, had bare shoulders showing above the quilt.

“Say, what’s going on here?”

Red got up gently from the bed, hoping Joshua could continue to sleep through this altercation. Her face was rock-hard and her eyes looked like coals. She advanced on Chip with determination and controlled rage.

“I’m taking care of our friend Joshua while you’ve been carousing at the saloon. I’ve learned to rest when someone sick is resting. Only way to get through some illnesses, like when you had the grippe a couple months ago. And heck, Chip, Joshua is weak from the fever. I just gave him more of that powder the doc left, so hopefully he’ll be sleeping for a while yet.”

Red was toe to toe with Chip. She started to pull him down so they would be face to face, while trying to get her temper under control. 

Suddenly a weak voice came across the room. “And I would never, ever take advantage of anyone, sick tired or not. Man or woman.”

Red turned back to Joshua and sat again on the bed, checking his forehead. It was still cool. “How are you feeling?”

“Horrible.” He glared at Chip. “All this talking isn’t helping.”

Red nodded and glared at her brother. “How about we three go into the other room, to discuss matters?” she said quietly.  
Curry holstered his gun as they walked. He closed the door behind them, and again leaned against it, his hands on his gun belt.

“Maybe it’s time for you to leave.” The young woman stared at her brother until he felt compelled to answer.

“Heck, Red, it’s time for both of us to leave.” Chip returned his sister’s glare, as she shook her head. He flung his arm out at Curry. “It ain’t like his partner can’t take care of him.”

She huffed out a deep breath, her hands on her hips, and gave an honest look to the Kid. “I think it would still help disguise our trail, if I stay a few days longer, with the boys here, and you go off to, well, our next rendezvous with Billy.

“Oh, you do, do you?” Chip’s voice started to raise, but then got low as a smile crossed his face. “You can’t tell me now that all you’ve done with him is read books.”

Red just looked at her brother incredulously. “While he’s sick with the grippe?”

“Nah, before.”

“He still thinks she’s a boy.” Curry quietly came to stand by Red.

“How on earth?” Chips voice rose again. “She’s in a goldurn dress.”

“He’s been pretty sick and not noticing much.”

Chip just threw up his hands, laughing, and turned to start packing. “You better hope Billy comes for you, if something happens.” He turned to glare back at his sister. “‘Cause I ain’t.”

“What?” Heyes was astounded, and ended up with another coughing fit. “Your brother left you with us?”

“I told him to.” Red sat back on the bed and touched Heyes’ forehead. It was getting warm again.

Heyes fussed away from her hand for the first time and scowled, but still lay back as she put the cool cloth over his forehead. “And that makes it right?” He looked at the Kid, as he was about to interrupt with some common sense. 

“I can take care of myself.” Heyes scowled, but Red just sat back a bit with her arms folded.

“You got to admit Red can.” There was the common sense from his partner.

Heyes laid back for a minute, then gruffly replied. “With that dress on you ain’t gonna convince anyone you can take care of yourself.”

Fury started to build behind Red’s eyes. “Just because I’d be a woman?”

“It’s in case the maid comes in.” Curry tried to diffuse the situation. He glanced from Heyes to Red. “We don’t want a confrontation that would disturb Joshua.” The Kid’s eyes pleaded.

“Then I guess I better just go change.” She glared at Heyes. “You can explain why I’m not in a dress when I’m supposed to be Miss Johnson.” She rocketed off the bed and into the other room, closing the door with more force than needed.

Heyes groaned a bit and closed his eyes again. The Kid sat down, and picked up the damp cloth Red had flung into the basin. He let it settle into the cool water, then rung it out. Placing it onto Heyes forehead, he said, “You know Red is right.”

Heyes’ face contorted for a bit, but then he settled back down, as the Kid continued to use the cloth to ease the fever in his partner’s body. “Yeah, I know.” He slowly opened his eyes and met Curry’s gaze. “Am I that annoying when I’m always right?”  
The Kid didn’t rise to the bait. “More.”

Heyes glanced over at the tub of standing water. “What’s that still doing here? You need another bath?”

“Heyes, you know you might need that yet, if you fever spikes in the night.” Curry pulled back the quilt and pushed up the legs of his partner’s long johns. He started bathing his feet and calves.

He nodded and relaxed more. “Yeah, we’ve seen the grippe take ahold of the boys often enough, you included.” The life of the outlaw wasn’t the most sanitary or restful, both conditions that increased the chances of getting ill once they contracted any disease. “In the winter, at the Hole, we’d just use snow. In the summer, it was always a hindrance to go to the well in the middle of the night to draw water.”

“You think you’re up to having some tea?” The Kid put the cloth back by the bowl, and leaned back. “The cook downstairs swears by a concoction she brews to help folks get over the grippe.” He rested against the footboard and smiled. “She said it cured Red.”

Heyes smiled back, but shook his head. “Nah, just give me a swig of water and that willow bark, and let me rest.”

By the time Red returned to the room, Heyes was deeply asleep. The willow had calmed his fever. Curry was sitting by the window, watching the street, his legs stretched out. Red was once again dressed in her usual heavy, baggy pants and a loose, cotton shirt, her thick undervest showing beneath.

“Is he doing better?” She walked to the bed, stared down at his nearly naked body. The Kid came quietly up beside her, nodding, and pulled the quilt back up, now that Heyes had cooled down again. It wouldn’t do to have him get the chills. They both walked back towards the windows.

“What do we do now?” Curry’s eyes were still blue.

“Get him better?” Red returned a guileless look.

The Kid scrubbed his face and captured her gaze again.

Red finally broke the stare and looked out towards the street. “Ain’t like anything can come of it, not with either of our lives.”  
“No, I imagine not.”

Red looked off into the street. “You gonna tell him, eventually?”

“I’d think that would be up to you.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” The Kid was genuinely confused.

“Look at me.” 

Curry took in her appearance from her wild spikes to her trail worn clothes to the tips of her dusty boots. Then he looked her in the face, wondering again how he missed the delicate planes. “And?”

“Why would he be any more interested in me, if he knows I’m a woman than when he thought I was a boy?”

The Kid looked down for a moment at his own polished boots. “I thought we already decided that was for the best.”

“Doesn’t mean it still won’t hurt.”

Curry sighed and reached out for her hands. He then enveloped her in a hug, but before she could give into her emotions and start to cry, they both heard Heyes stir in the bed.

“Sheesh, Kid, I thought it was just all the girls you tried to steal.”

Red pulled away from the Kid, wiping her face, and gave Heyes a wry smile. “Heck, you ain’t interested, so I thought I’d give it a shot with Thaddeus.”

Heyes’ eyes widened. He looked over to his partner, who was just shaking his head, arms folded across his chest.

“No, Red, don’t pull me into this mess between you and Joshua.” He looked over to the young woman. “So Chip has left?”

Red nodded. “He went to the train station and bought two tickets for him and his sister. I accompanied him there to see him off, in my dress. Snuck into the necessary and came out as your cousin Slim, when the train arrived. Here to help with Joshua, so Chip and his sister could go on to meet up with their aunt. Sent a telegraph to Billy to let him know Chip was coming and I wouldn’t be yet.”

“Either I’m really sick, or that’s more convoluted than most plans I come up with.” Heyes grimaced. It made my head hurt.”

Red leaned down over Heyes again and felt his forehead. She frowned. The fever had started up a bit, even with the recent willow bark. She again started to bath Heyes’ face with the cool cloth.

The Kid looked up. “I spent half an hour doing that. I thought he had cooled down.”

“Probably needs it done again.” She pulled the quilt back down to Heyes’ waist and started wetting down his arms.

“Um, Red...” The Kid started towards the bed.

“Don’t worry, Thaddeus. I’ve done this plenty of times. Chip and others in our family have had the grippe a few times.” Red smiled a tight smile. “And I’ve left their virtue intact.

“Why don’t you go get something to eat or over to the saloon for a while. I’ll be fine here with Joshua.” She smiled widely. “Only taking advantage that I’m going to do is maybe read some of Jane Eyre here to him.” She raised a thick book and looked at Curry. “We’ll be fine.”

“You certain?” There was a look in Curry’s face as he looked from Red to his partner, that Heyes could not quite interpret.  
“You know it’ll be a while before I get better, Thaddeus. Might as well take advantage of Red being here. He’s a much better doctor than that one you had the time we were snowed in up at the gold claim.”

The Kid still looked indecisive, but Red just smiled. “Bring me a sandwich.”

Curry finally nodded. I’ll go down and see what the cook can scrounge up for us.”

Heyes shook his head. “Go get a good meal. You’re always cantankerous when you don’t eat.” He started coughing again and Red pored him a glass of cool water which he gratefully drank.

“Go!”

“Alright, but I’ll be back soon.” He looked at Red and something passed between them. “With a good meal. We got to get some meat on your bones, if, well, maybe you might need to do more than just scare the heck out of someone with that crazy act of yours.”

Heyes smiled weakly and glanced at the crown of Red’s mop of ginger spikes, as she was bending over him cooling him with the damp cloth. “You so certain it’s an act, Thaddeus? I’m not.” He met the glare from Red as she continued to bathe his arms, but then slowly closed his eyes.

“Go.” Red mouthed the word, and nodded towards the door.

The Kid just shook his golden curls, grabbed his hat and headed out of the door.

Red spent quite a while cooling Heyes with the water, and finally thought it was making some difference. She had him turn on his side so she could dampen his back. He fell deeply asleep, snoring slightly. She put the cloth by the water basin and covered him lightly with the quilt. Touching his shoulder and cheek softly, she nodded, as he was distinctly cooler. Walking to the window, she stared out into the street as evening covered the town. Eventually she brought out _Jane Eyre_ and gently sat back down on the bed beside Joshua, so she could monitor his temperature, and continued to read.

Eventually the Kid came back with a full plate of food for Red and a book he had picked up, a collection of stories by Edgar Allan Poe.

“His fever is down,” Red informed him as he set them both in front of her. He still went to the bed and checked Heyes’ forehead.

“Thanks for the food, but I don’t think these are the most soothing stories to be reading to Joshua.”

“Thought it might be something to keep us awake. Joshua’s read some of his stories and said he couldn’t sleep afterwards.”

Red laughed, and Curry turned back to her with a quizzical look. “I guess you could say that.” She started to eat her dinner.

“Why don’t you go get some rest.” It didn’t sound like a question. “I still think it might be a long night.” 

“After I eat.” She nodded towards her plate.

The Kid paused for a moment, but then nodded himself. “I’ll go down for some tea and coffee. We might need it.”

“And some fresh water and towels.” Again, it wasn’t a question.

Curry paused for a moment, but then acquiesced. “I’ll be back soon.”

After her dinner, Red did indeed go to rest for a while. She left Thaddeus sitting at the table, cleaning his gun.

“How often do you do that?” Red asked, genuinely curious.

“As often as it needs it.”

Their eyes met, but Red finally shook her head and left to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It was nearing midnight when she reopened the door connecting the rooms, and slipped back in with Thaddeus and Joshua. With her slight frame, tousled hair, and bare feet, she looked almost like a child. Her shirt was unbuttoned and untucked from her pants. She blushed as she met Curry’s gaze, and started buttoning and tucking, to look a bit more presentable.

“Sorry, I guess I was more tired than I thought.” She ran her hair through her red spikes, and they seemed to stick out even further, catching the low lamplight.

Looking over at Thaddeus, a different emotion flickered over his face.

“I really don’t know why I never saw it before. You look like my sister did when she was young.”

“I made certain people only saw what I wanted them to see.” She sat down on the other side of the bed, and touched Joshua’s forehead. “Still cool enough.”

“I gave him willow bark not too long ago.” Curry paused. “That’s what worries me. Joshua taught me to look beyond the expected.”

“Why?”

The Kid hesitated. “To find whatever advantage we can.”

Red looked, really looked at the man sitting across the bed from her, lamplight flickering off his golden curls. “What tales I imagine you could tell me.”

Curry smiled slightly, but shook his head. “I leave that to Joshua.”

“Is that so?” She stared at him thoughtfully a moment more and then broke the reverie, reaching for _Jane Eyre_.

“I’d stick to that there romance if I were you.” Curry shook his head, and his curls swayed again. “Those stories by Poe, well, I’d never admit this to anyone else, but my heart was beating a bit faster after finishing that “The Tell-Tale Heart” one. Guess now I know what Joshua really meant by them keepin’ him awake.”

Red laughed softly. “Yes, that is what he meant. I’m sorry I didn’t warn you more earlier.”

The Kid laughed back, but then his tired face showed concern for Heyes.

“You two are close, aren’t you? Not just a couple of fellas who ended up together because you joined the same gang, or even because you are cousins.” Red’s eyes asked for the truth, and Curry complied.

“He’s all I have. The rest of our families were killed in the war.”

Red reached across the sleeping Heyes. “I wish my brother and I were that close.”

“What about your sister?” Curry lightly squeezed her hand as it rested on his shoulder.

“She’s sweet, but, no.” She pulled away and the Kid let her go.

“I think I’ll go sleep while Joshua is resting quietly.”

Red just nodded and watched as Thaddeus walked quietly into the other room. She had opened her book to read, but then felt eyes on her. She turned to find Joshua’s luminous chocolate colored eyes open and looking at her with some consideration. 

“How long have you been awake?” Red tried to distract herself by checking his forehead. It was still on the cooler side. 

“Just since you were laughing about him reading Poe. It was all I could do to keep silent, and not start laughing myself.” He did then try to start laughing, but ended up coughing instead. Red reached over and poured him a glass of water.

He sipped at it, looking thoughtful. “Thank you for being kind to Thaddeus.” He paused to take another sip. “He’s all I have too.” He gave her a searching look, but then handed the glass back and settled into the pillow, pulling up the quilt.

A sad and solemn look covered Red’s face, but then she checked his forehead once again.

“How about you read some of that _Jane Eyre_ to me?”

A mist might have come into Red’s eyes, but as she roughly rubbed them, no one could tell. She turned back to the beginning of the book.

“There was no possibility of taking a walk that day...”

After reading for a while, Red looked over. Joshua was sleeping but looked flushed. She put the book aside, checking Heyes’ forehead yet again. The fever still had a good grip on him, and he seemed more restless than he had been. Red spent some time again, cooling him down. The bed was getting damp, so Red stood and pulled off her pants, figuring she might need to keep them dry if she needed to go get the doctor. Thaddeus probably wouldn’t want to leave Joshua at this point. She bit her lower lip. They might need to move Joshua to the other bed in the room, or he might get chilled when and if the fever broke. As much as she hated to wake him, and as much as she didn’t want to admit it, she knew she’d need his help.

Red tried to rest her eyes for a moment, but Joshua was getting agitated, tossing and turning. She tried to rouse him, since it was time for more willow bark powder, but he was just getting warmer and a bit delirious. He tossed the quilt off, so Red started trying to cool his legs as well as arms, but the fever heat kept increasing.

“Joshua? Joshua! It’s me, Red.” All she received were mumbled words, none of which she could make out.

After quite a while trying to cool him, she decided it was time for the bath. She padded over to the connecting door, just in her drawers and shirt, anxiety evident on her face. It was dark in the other room, but could just make out the lump in the one bed that must be Thaddeus. She started to reach out to waken him, when she noticed the glint of metal on the headboard. It was his Colt in its belt.

“Thaddeus.” She tried to call quietly, but he was sound asleep. “Thaddeus,” she called a bit louder, backing off, knowing however uncontrolled she was at times, her reflexes were not as fast as his.

Suddenly he was awake and that shiny, clean Colt was pointing at her, but just for a fraction of a moment before he let the trigger slide back, and stowed it back in his gun belt.

“Sorry, Red. Hazard of the profession.” 

Then they both heard Heyes cough and mumble.

“Is he not doing well?” The Kid was out of bed and reaching for his pants and shirt, turning slightly away from Red.

“You might want to hold off on getting dressed.” Red bit her lower lip again. “His fever’s risen and he’s getting delirious. I think we need to put him in the tub.”

Curry paused, then nodded. He looked at Red. “I’d feel a bit better with my shirt on, like you have.”

Red huffed. “I imagine I’ll be taking it off soon. One of us will have to get into the tub with him, if he’s not in his right mind.”

She paused. “There’s probably room for me and him but not you and him.”

The Kid looked like he was about to say something, but then Heyes let out a load groan and coughed long and hard. Curry tossed on his shirt as he strode into the other room, Red following.

Heyes was tossing and turning his head, the low light from the lamp on the table glittering on the glistening sweat on his face and chest. As the Kid pulled him up to a sitting position, he started coughing again. Red hurriedly stirred some willow into a glass of cool water and held it to his lips. Even semi-conscious as he was, he gulped at the cool liquid, grimacing, but finishing it all.

The Kid got Heyes’ right arm around his shoulders. “Red, can you get his other arm around you? Then we can see if we can get him over to the tub.”

The young woman just nodded and did as he asked.

“Alright, one, two, three, up!” They were able to get Heyes to his feet. “Joshua? Joshua!” Curry’s voice was not as calm as it usually was. “Can you help us out here and walk with us over to the tub?”

As the Kid tried to lead the way to the cool water, Heyes just mumbled incoherently, and struggled in their arms.

“Well, hell.” Curry tried once more to head towards the tub, but Heyes was not cooperating. “Let’s put him down.” They sat Heyes back on the bed, with both of them sitting to either side. They were all breathing heavily. 

“Do we drag him?” Red asked, out of breath.

The Kid shook his head. “No, he ain’t cooperating enough for even that.” He thought for a moment. “I can probably carry him over, if you can get in the tub to be ready to make certain he don’t go under. Getting water in his lungs ain’t gonna do him any good.”

“No, it wouldn’t,” Red agreed. She captured Curry’s gaze. “You think you have him securely enough?”

Curry nodded.

She untangled herself from their three-way embrace and stripped off her shirt. Then she stepped into the tub and braced herself against the back. 

“I’m ready, if you are.”

The Kid nodded again, and almost effortlessly scooped up his partner and slowly walked over to the tub. He gently lowered him into Red’s waiting arms. Heyes thrashed somewhat as he sunk into the cooling water, but calmed as both the Kid and Red murmured soothing platitudes to him.

“It’ll be alright, Hey... Hey, Joshua, just settle there against Red. She’s got you. Won’t let that water bother you, but you need it to cool down.”

“Shhh.” Red put her arms around his waist, to secure his body against hers, as the Kid knelt down. He had a cloth in his hand and started to bath Heyes’ forehead and upper torso with the cool water. By this point they were all three soaked, but the heat radiating off of Heyes’ body kept any of them from getting chilled.

Heyes eventually stopped squirming, laying as he was against Red’s chest and in between her outstretched legs. She had been cupping her palms and using her hands to pour more water over him. The Kid eventually gave her the wet cloth, and sat back on his haunches.

“He feel cooler to you?” Worry was evident in Curry’s voice.

“Yes, I actually think he is.” Red continued her ministrations.

The Kid nodded, but started shivering as he sat in a pool of water, in his soaked shirt and long johns.

“Go get in some dry clothes.”

“But what about you?”

“Do you see me shivering?” Her voice came out harsher than she probably had intended. She took a deep breath. “I have a still warm body against me. I’m fine.” She looked him in the eye. “Can’t have both of you with the grippe. I don’t think I can nurse you both.”

The Kid finally shook his head and used a couple of the towels to mop up the puddles on the floor. Then he started stripping off his wet shirt as he went into the other room to change.

It was quiet, other than the muffled sound of Curry in the other room. Red rested her head against the tall back of the tub, and closed her eyes. After a moment she felt Joshua stir a bit, as his hand raised out of the water. Red captured it lightly, as he started to raise his head off of her chest.

“Shh…just sit still.” Red soothed. “Your fever was starting to make you delirious, so we’ve put you in the bath to cool you down.”

Heyes coughed and cleared his throat. “Um…and you’re in here with me because…”

“Joshua, I was afraid you’d just go under. This was just easier than trying to hold you up from outside the tub. Safer too.”

“Oh.” Heyes sounded exhausted. He relaxed and rested his head back on her chest. Red started to bathe his face again. They sat this way for a while. Heyes was cooling off finally.

He shifted a bit, turning sideways, his cheek now resting on her chest.

“This cool water feels wonderful to me, but it seems it’s bit cold for you.”

She smiled against the top of Joshua’s mop of disheveled locks.

“You feel so nice and cool.” Heyes murmured. He raised his head a bit. “We can’t have you getting a chill and getting the grippe too.”

“No worries. I have this hot body next to me that’s keeping the water from getting too cool. Once you start cooling off, we’ll get you out of here and in dry clothes, so you don’t catch another chill.”

Heyes nodded. They sat this way for a while, until she looked up and saw Curry standing in the doorway, just watching them. He didn’t say a word and she nodded him back towards the other room. He paused for a moment, fixing her with a still look, but then turned back into the shadows.

Red opened her eyes with a start. They must have both dozed off for a few minutes. She felt heavy breathing from Joshua. He must still be asleep. She wiped cool water across his face, which elicited murmurs from him, but nothing else. She felt his forehead and it finally was cooler. Joshua’s body where it rested against her still felt warm, but not as hot as it had been for a while.

Heyes had been resting his arms in his lap. Now he brought them up to rest against her chest. He paused and pulled them slightly away, as he felt the tauht nipple from the cold water. He then lay them against her waist.

He coughed and cleared his throat. “When I first saw you in the dress today, I thought I was imagining things earlier, that the delirium from the fever was confusing me.”

“Well, it was, but not about this.” Red picked up the cloth and started bathing his forehead and chest with the cool water.  
Heyes started to say something, but then subsided, and continues to rest against her.

“You don’t seem overly surprised.” Red paused. “Is it just the exhaustion from the grippe?”

“Maybe a bit startled, to have my suspicions confirmed.”

Her head came up off the back of the bathtub. “You knew?’

He shook his head. “I had some suspicions, but I wasn’t sure I wanted to know for certain.”

“Why?”

“Hell.” He paused. “Guess I shouldn’t swear in front of you.”

“Why? I’ve said worse in front of you.” He could feel her smile against his forehead.

“Red…” Heyes had started to rise out of the tub, but she put a hand on his shoulder and he subsided. He sighed. His breathing was still rough and it seemed that such a small act had taken all his strength for the moment. He rested back against her chest.

She went back to wiping cool water over his face, but he seemed more tense than before.

“This is why Chip’s been so protective of you and so suspicious of me.”

“Yes.”

“It had nothing to do with him thinking I am … that kind of man.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Why what?” Red shifted a bit.

“Red, please don’t do that.”

“Didn’t you tell Chip, he didn’t have to worry?”

“Ah, Red. I may be sicker than heck, but I’m still a man. And you obviously are a woman.”

“Yes.”

“And this ain’t really decent, but I really don’t think I have enough energy to get out of this tub on my own, let alone…”

“No, so just relax and let the water do what it is supposed to.”

It was silent for a while, besides the water trickling from Joshua’s face and body as Red continued to cool him with the wet cloth.

“Can you tell me why?”

“Why what?”

Heyes sighed. “Why haven’t you been dressed as a woman?”

Red, laughed softly and dryly. “How long have you lived in the West, Joshua?”

“All my life.”

“I know there are many men like you and Thaddeus that would never think of taking advantage of a woman, in any way, but there are many men who would and do.”

“So how much of your story is true?”

“Most of it. I’m just Chip’s sister, not his brother.”

“What are you doing out here?”

“Exactly what I told you before, getting revenge.”

They sat still for a while.

“After our parents died, we were floundering. There was no money for my college tuition, for Chip, to set him up as he needed to marry, for Mary’s dowry. Our Aunt Violet took us in, but she wouldn’t give us money for these things. She told us to earn it, like everyone else did.

“Chip didn’t take that well. He decided to come West to find his fortune, as many men had before him. And as many men before him, he wanted it quick and easy, and fell in with a bad crowd who thought likewise.

“By the time I came West to find him, he was already riding with a gang. He just laughed at me, showing up as I did, all prim and proper. He told me to go back to Aunt Violet and become a governess as she had suggested. He said when he made it rich, he’d come back and we’d all live the life we had planned.”

Red’s hand rested on Heyes’ leg and he covered it with one of his own.

“The men in the gang weren’t quite so … polite.”

Heyes laughed harshly and coughed. When his voice cleared her continued. “I can imagine.”

“They started making some very typical, crude remarks.” Red shrugged slightly. “It embarrassed Chip to no end.” She shifted. “My eyes were opened to the real danger in which I had placed myself, when one of the men tried to force himself on me, the one night I stayed with them.” A deep sigh came up from her depths. “It had brought back some memories from childhood, so that I panicked and acted on pure instinct.”

She paused. “I figure it was my fear that helped me overwhelm him.” She laughed quietly, but a bit shakily. “I had also been somewhat of a tomboy when I was younger. I often fought with Chip and knew exactly what I needed to do to incapacitate a boy, or later, a man. My mother and aunt seriously feared that I would never make a good marriage, as I was always following Chip and his friends around. They took exception to that and as we got older, things started getting physical. At first it was just shoves and annoyance, but as it progressed, I started to see other things in his friends’ eyes. The day I came home from a party, with my dress dirty and ripped, my mother took me aside. She explained in her genteel way, what would happen if I continued to ‘play’ with the boys, who would soon become men.

“Needless to say, the man in the gang who had tried to take advantage of me, well, he couldn’t ride the next day. The leader had enough of me causing trouble and used some choice words to ask me not so politely to leave. I was more than happy to oblige him, but I hated to go without Chip.

“From the little I saw, Chip was never going to get rich with riding with that gang. He would just end up like most outlaws do sooner or later.”

“Dead. Or worse.”

“Yes.”

Heyes caressed Red’s hand and then released it, as she pulled it away to check his forehead. It was cooling, but not cool yet. She continued to bathe his face and arms.

“I decided the only way to get Chip back home was to help him achieve his goal. I left and supposedly went back East. It took me two months to find him again. By that time, he was riding with Bob Longley’s gang. When I showed up as Red Johnson, Chip’s younger brother, Longley’s boys just laughed at me. They said the West would eat me alive. Chip didn’t want to be embarrassed so he went along with it. He thought I’d never be able to keep up with the gang and leave soon enough. I figured he wouldn’t be able to make the money he wanted or needed, but knew I had to stay to make certain he stayed alive.

“They gave me a lot of grief initially, being so small and slight. However, I found out that my unladylike wrestling with my brother when we were younger kept me from getting raped, both as a woman in the West, and as a slight, young man. Eventually, I proved myself to them. Once the boys saw how I could shoot and ride, they left me alone. Red’s crazy persona also helps keep them away. It works.”

“How did you go from that to running your own operation?”

“It was at Whitewater. Bob had supposedly planned a train robbery. I say supposedly because everything that could go wrong did.”

“Sometimes gangs have days like that.”

“Yes, Joshua, I’ll agree with that. But Bob had those days all the time, even when he didn’t have to.”

She felt Joshua’s forehead again, and it was cooler. She rested her arm across his waist.

“The train derailed. People were killed, both on the train, and in the gang. Word had gotten out and the posse was there before we could even touch the safe. Chip and I barely escaped. Ask him how he got the scar across his left calf.

“We let some time pass, but we kept running into former gang members, looking for work. We starting running with Billy and Big Harvey. I started planning some small stuff, just to keep us eating. I learned from Longley everything not to do. I just tried the opposite and it worked.”

“And your plan? To get out of the business?”

“It was in the back of my mind the whole time I’ve been out here. It blossomed once we started running our own jobs. And yes, if we can pull it all off, we’ll shut down and go back East. I know there aren’t many old outlaws.” 

He could feel her laugh silently. “‘Cept maybe you and Thaddeus.”

Heyes’ dimpled smile came out. “I’d say maybe Thaddeus, but I am older than he is.” He paused. “Will Chip go back with you?”

“Yes, his girl is still waiting for him. He writes her every chance he gets.”

“His girl?”

“They were engaged, but her father broke it off when Chip no longer had any money or prospects. Once he has both, he plans to marry her. She’ll be old enough not to need permission, in any case.”

Heyes shivered.

“Joshua, we got to get you out of here before you get chilled.” Red raised her voice a bit. “Thaddeus, we could use some help here.”

Not unexpectedly the Kid had been waiting to be called, and was there immediately.

“We need to get Joshua out before he takes a chill.”

It took a bit of doing, but between the three of them they got Joshua out and standing long enough to peal his wet long johns off of him and wrap him in a towel. Curry gently helped Heyes dry himself off as Red snatched up another towel and turned to find dry underwear for herself. She glanced over as the Kid helped his partner sit on the dry bed, and work some dry long johns on his body. As they looked rather occupied, she made quick work of stripping off her wet clothes and putting on dry, knowing the boys were too occupied to really notice or even care what she was doing.

The Kid had Heyes lying in bed covered with a quilt by the time Red had found a dry shirt to cover herself.

“Can you mix up some of that willow bark again?” The Kid looked over to Red now that she was semi-decent. “Probably best to keep ahead of the fever, so it won’t come back.”

Red nodded and stirred it into a glass of cool water. He handed it over to Joshua, who took it with a grimace.

“Can’t I have it in a glass of whiskey?”

A small smile crossed the Kid’s face as he stood over his partner watching him slowly sip, but eventually drain the glass. “Good to know you’re feeling well enough to have that smart mouth back.”

A look passed between the two men. “Glad to be back.” Heyes handed him the glass. After a wondering look at Red, he shook his head, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

After he had changed into yet another set of dry underwear, and this time covered it with a shirt and pants, Thaddeus insisted that Red go get some sleep.

“You have to be as tired as I am,” she argued.

“You stay awake long enough for me to go get some coffee, and we’ll all be fine.” There was a determined look on his face. “I’ll just read some more of that Poe.”

Red sighed, but finally nodded.

By the time the Kid had rousted someone to brew a pot of coffee, and returned with it to the room, he found Red asleep in the bed beside Heyes, a book open beside her, and holding his hand.

It took a couple more days before Heyes’ fever went away for good, and his cough improved. Red spelled Curry, but she also backed away, letting his partner do anything remotely personal, as Heyes continued to give her thoughtful looks, whenever he didn’t think she was watching. The Kid tried to stay out of this dance, but knew they were both watching.

Heyes was still resting peacefully. Red checked his forehead and it was cool. She was about to turn away, but his eyes opened. Green eyes met brown. She sat down beside him on the bed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but what would that have accomplished?” She looked away, and then back at Heyes. “You would have tried to send me back East on the next train.”

“Heck, yeah.” Heyes’ voice was sharp, but then he looked softly at her. “Women don’t belong in this business.”

“No one belongs in this business, but here we are.”

Heyes stared out the window, reaching for her hand. She intertwined her fingers with his and laid their joined hands on the quilt. He cleared his throat.

“Any chance I could have some tea?”

Red started, but then smiled. “Thaddeus said the cook would make some as soon as you were feeling better. Let me go check on that and get some.” She studied his face, which no longer looked flushed. “Will you be alright alone for a bit? I can go get Thaddeus.”

“No, let him rest. I’ll be fine.”

Red made quick work of convincing the motherly woman, to not only make up a pot of tea, but some sandwiches. The maid brewed up some coffee to be ready for the Kid when he woke. 

“I’m certain my cousin Thaddeus will really appreciate that.” Red smiled at her and she blushed. 

“Ah, taking care of you boys is hardly any work at all.” The cook replied. “I was worried after that Miss Johnson left that you all would need more tending to, without a woman here to do it, but your mama must have raised you right.”

Red just continued to smile until the tray was ready for her to take up to their room.

“That smells like heaven,” Heyes said as she sat it down next to the bed.

“Tea first, Mrs. Sherman insisted, to settle your stomach before you tuck into anything else.”

Heyes shrugged but gladly took the cup Red had prepared.

“Where’s Chip?” Heyes asked as he eyed the sandwiches.

“Don’t you remember?” Red looked sideways at Joshua. “He’s left.”

Heyes’ eyes lit up with that knowledge, and then a bit of annoyance. “He left you with two men like us, who he barely knows?”

“I can take care of myself.” Red’s chin raised.

Heyes just laughed dryly and reached for a sandwich. He rested for a moment with it on his lap before he continued. “You and I both know, whereas you can take care of most situations, there are some where you would just be overpowered.”

“Maybe he finally trusts you.” Red didn’t look like even she was convinced.

“Why?” Heyes took a bite of the sandwich. “We aren’t fancy gentlemen from the East.”

“No, but I’d trust you more than most Eastern gentlemen that I do know.” Their eyes met with honesty. “You’ve never tried anything with me.”

Heyes smiled wryly. “I didn’t know for certain that you were, um, my type until I was deathly ill.”

“And after you get well?” Red held her breath, as if waiting for an answer.

Heyes set the sandwich aside and took her hand. “I’d love to tell you yes, but I think that would be more of a fairy tale than either _Jane Eyre_ or Poe.”

Red let out her breath with a huff, and a small smile covered her face too. “True.”

A knock was heard on the door and the Kid’s head appeared. “Sounded like you had an awake patient.” He smiled at Heyes. 

“Glad you’re looking better.” 

“I’m glad I’m feeling better.” He picked up his sandwich again and took a bite, as the Kid helped himself to two and a cup of coffee. 

“Did the maid bring this up?” Curry asked. “Thought I would have heard that.”

“No, I went to get it. Joshua seemed well enough.” Red picked up a sandwich and fixed herself a cup of tea.

“Thaddeus is just disappointed that he didn’t get to do some more flirting.”

The Kid blushed a bit after a glance at Red, but just shrugged and continued to eat.

“Tell me you didn’t know Red was a woman before I did. I’ll really worry that you should start doing the thinking.” Heyes rested his head back after finishing his meal, but had sent a sharp look at Curry. When the Kid did not look up at him, he continued. “You did?” He sent a glance over to Red, who did meet his look. “When?”

After finishing one sandwich, and before starting his second, the Kid took pity on his partner. “No, I wasn’t certain either until we got here, Joshua. You probably were too sick to notice when Red got out of bed with just her long johns.”

Heyes looked over at the young woman and nodded. “That’s when I started to wonder, when we slept in the same room. You were very cautious changing in front of me, but I still saw some body contours that didn’t quite make sense.”

“I’ve been very careful to keep enough layers on.” Red sipped her tea. “It worked with the boys in the gang.”

“I’d hope I’m smarter than Peeler.”

“Granted.” Her eyes sparkled. “But it still worked for the most part.” She paused. “Why didn’t you ask me earlier, if you had suspicions?”

“I wasn’t certain I wanted to know.” Heyes thought for a while. “I couldn’t convince you to stop, well, what you’ve been doing. I figured we’d just have even more to argue about if you told me I was right.” He shook his head. “Decided it wasn’t my business to know, if you didn’t want to tell.”

“Don’t know if you’re smarter than Billy.” The Kid gave Red a glance and sly smile to his partner as he stood up to refill his coffee cup.

“I’ve give that Billy is smarter than Peeler, but still.” Heyes looked a bit miffed, but the turned his gaze to Red. “Does he know?”

“Have I told Billy?” Red shook her head. “Has he figured it out?” She shrugged. “It’s not come up. He does what I tell him to do. We make money.”

“That’s probably more than we need to know.” The Kid started to look uncomfortable but then glanced over towards Heyes, who had yawned, and whose eyes had started to droop.

“Time for some more willow bark, and another nap.” Curry’s face changed to a look Heyes knew well. He decided he was too tired to argue, drank the glass of willow with a grimace, and closed his eyes for sleep.

Red had taken advantage of Heyes’ improving health to run some errands, leaving the Kid to watch over his partner. Curry spent some time reading the book of Poe stories, but then went back to his old go to action, cleaning his gun.

As he started, he looked over to the bed, to see his partner awake, and staring out the window, a thoughtful look on his face.  
“What do you think of all this, Heyes?”

“You mean Red being a woman?”

“Yeah.” Curry thought about it for a minute. “I guess I don’t see what difference it makes. Explains some stuff.”

“You don’t see what difference it makes?” Heyes exclaimed. “She’s a woman!”

“Well, yeah, Heyes. A she is usually a woman.” Curry looked up from his gun parts, making eye contact with Heyes, smiling.  
“You think it’s right for a woman to be in this business?”

“My mother was.”

Heyes was flustered for a moment. “But that was different.”

“Might have been.” 

“It was!”

“Heyes, I think you’re upset because she’s a woman and she can come up with more complex plans than you ever did.”

Heyes stared nonplussed at Kid Curry. He opened his mouth, then closed it.

“I’m right, ain’t I?”

“No!”

“I think you were annoyed that Red was thinking up better plans when you still thought she was a he.”

Heyes looked at the Kid with an exasperated sigh, but then was thoughtful for a moment.

“Kid, I guess I’m just worried. I’ll admit that now even more than before.” Heyes met his cousin’s eyes. “You know what it was like before we retired. Even now. Bounty hunters, sheriffs, and posses at every turn. Jail time, or worse, soon enough for most in our line of business. We’ve been lucky.”

“No, Heyes, we’ve been smart. And experienced.”

“Yeah,” Heyes brooded. “Red is nothing if not smart, but the experience isn’t there.” 

There was silence in the room for a while.

“Kid.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know what I’d do if she was going to be arrested, or worse.”

“Heyes.”

“Yeah?”

“We can’t give up on the amnesty.”

“No, I don’t mean going back to that way of life.” Heyes shook his head. “That’s in the past for us, isn’t it?”

“I was thinkin’ so. Until now.”

“It is.”

“Well, then what do you mean?”

“If it was her or me, to be arrested…”

The Kid looked up at his cousin, “You’d turn yourself in to save her?”

“Can’t have a woman go to jail.” Heyes locked eyes with Curry. “I wouldn’t drag you into it.”

“Heyes, I’d be in it no matter what.” Curry looked back at Heyes. “You know nothing good happens when we are separated.”

Heyes sighed but nodded. “I’m sorry, Kid, maybe we should…”

“Just don’t go there, Heyes.” Curry checked the gun barrel. “’Sides, they ain’t officially wanted, are they?”

“No.” Heyes’ mouth turned into a grim line. “Not yet.”

The Kid had finished cleaning his gun. Heyes had given up trying to read and was staring into space. With him still recovering from his illness, it wasn’t like he was pacing as usual, but Curry could tell that his mind was not still.

A knock came at the door between the rooms. Heyes’ expression turned a bit determined. 

The Kid jumped up as he put his gun back in its holster. He pulled the door open to reveal Red standing there, hesitating.

“Come on in.” The Kid leaned on the door, smiling down at her. “Ain’t like there’s anything in here you’ve not seen before.”

Red had her hands in her pockets and sauntered in. “Just wanted to make certain you both were decent.”

Both of the boys laughed at that statement. 

“That ship sailed long ago, Red.” Curry closed the door as she walked towards the bed.

“I sent a telegraph to Billy telling him I’d be meeting up with them soon.”

Heyes face turned hard. He looked like he wanted to spring from the bed.

“So why the hell are you staying out here?” His mouth contorted into a straight line. “You need to go back East.”

“We’ve been through this before.” She stopped short of the bed.

“Maybe I need to talk to Chip.”

“You think that will do any good?” A small smile crossed Red’s face, but then disappeared when Heyes’ countenance turned even darker. Even the Kid laughed.

“Shoot, Joshua, you know Red. Ever try to tell her to do something?” Curry just shook his head. “I imagine he did tell her to go back East, when she first came out. I don’t think that’s produced the desired results.”

“He could’ve refused to do the jobs she planned!”

“We were starving by that time, Joshua.” Red looked embarrassed. “You probably never were that bad off…”

“Think again.”

Red stared at Heyes and then Curry, really wondering who these men really were.

“We’re almost there. Then we both will go back East.”

“Only if you’re not dead first.” Heyes glared at Red, then turned away. “Do you know you’ve caught the attention of just not the Southwestern Central, but also the Union Pacific as well as some of the big banking families back East?”

“Yes.” The answer came in a very determined voice. Red stood there in her well-worn trail clothes, her red spiked hair like a crazy halo around her head, the sun glinting off the fine planes in her face. Heyes couldn’t understand why he had refused to see the truth before. He started to sit up and place his feet on the floor.

“You shouldn’t be out of bed.” Red came up to Heyes, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. It wasn’t enough effort to keep him in the bed, but he subsided. She sat on the bed beside him.

“Joshua, you need to rest more.” Red tried to glare at Heyes, but the look that covered her face was not quite anger. “You need to stop pushing your limits too far. I won’t be able to leave, if I’m worried you won’t let yourself get well.” 

Heyes locked eyes with her.

“We’ll be done before the UP or the Morgans really do anything about us.” Red closed her eyes, seeming to want to shut out some inconvenient truths.

“Why don’t you go get supper.” Heyes looked at the Kid pleadingly. “Maybe ask Mrs. Sherman to send up something for us.”

“You certain?” The Kid looked first at Red, then at Heyes. They both nodded, Heyes first, but Red more slowly. Curry shook his head, but turned and walked out of the door.

The maid brought up some fresh bread and hot stew, still smiling from some flirting with the Kid. Red helped Heyes settle into a chair at the table, wrapping a quilt around him to keep him warm and comfortable, but still allowing him to eat. She pulled up another chair, and they ate in companionable silence. Once they were finished she helped him back into the bed, plumping up pillows, and snuggling the quilts back around him. She grabbed up the copy of _Jane Eyre_ and started reading out loud, continuing on from where she had left off.

After a chapter or so, Red looked up from the book to see Heyes watching her. They smiled at each other. 

“Did your sister really read these, or did you?”

“Both of us actually.”

“Is she still back East, or are all of you out here in the West?”

“She is back East with our Aunt Violet. We’ve been sending enough for her tuition, so she’s back in school.” Red looked away. “We don’t have enough yet to spare for her dowry.”

“How much of a dowry does she need?” Heyes was surprised. “Haven’t you …that is haven’t those unknown gangs come away with several hundred thousand dollars?”

“I believe so, Joshua, but most of it’s been used or in play right now.” 

Heyes just stared at Red, not knowing where to take the discussion from there.

“Tell me you know what you’re doing.”

“I believe so.” Red returned Heyes’ dark gaze.

“Then I guess we just have to let you finish what you need to do, so you can get back East with your sister and aunt.”

Red actually stayed a few more days, until Heyes was back up, and if not totally himself, at least moving around enough to make it to the saloon. He only stayed long enough to have a beer and play a game or two of poker, but it still put a smile on his face.

“You know, Red, I can take care of my partner on my own.” The Kid sounded a bit offended, but when he looked at how tenderly Red looked at Heyes when she thought he wasn’t looking, he stopped objecting.

Red continued to sleep in the same bed as Heyes, justifying her action by saying she’d be there if he needed something in the night. It was the truth, but not the only truth. Red naturally came to sleep more comfortably in Heyes’ arms. He was still exhausted from the influenza and found it comforting too. Curry wisely decided to sleep in the adjoining room and kept his thoughts to himself.

Sooner than she seemed ready to, Red decided she had to leave, boarding a train to meet up with Billy. She was in her trail clothes, gun strapped to her thigh and her hat pulled low over her unkempt spikes. She had given herself a haircut before she left, as her hair had grown long. Heyes had been saddened to see all her red gold hair on the floor, but he knew she’d be safer traveling with her hair crazy and short.

Heyes wanted to protect her from the path on which she was continuing, but he knew she would not listen. He grabbed her in as much of a big manly, back slapping, bear hug as he could accomplish at that point in his recovery. He tipped his hat, wishing her a good trip. Kid Curry repeated the farewell, just taking a bit more caution to make certain she stayed on her feet.

She boarded the train just as it started to pull out of the station and turned to give a single wave to the boys, before entering the coach.

Heyes stood on the platform for a minute or two after the train had left. He then pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. It said, “Clearwater. Two months.”

The Kid read over his shoulder and shook his head.

Heyes sighed, staring off into the setting sun, in the direction where the train had gone. “You ready to leave this town? We shouldn’t press our luck by staying longer.” He coughed, but it was nothing compared to what he had sounded like when they came into town.

“Why?” The Kid was appraising Heyes’ condition, better but still not good. “The sheriff’s still been leaving us alone.” He clapped his partner on the back, and slowly steered him towards the saloon. “Let’s get us a beer and have a game of poker or two and see how much you feel like leaving town then.”

It was almost a week later, when Heyes finally convinced the Kid that he was well enough to ride out of town.


	13. Chapter 13

The money Curry and Heyes had been paid for couriering the documents for the financial cartels had kept them from needing to work, at least for a while. With Heyes’ health still iffy, that made the Kid happy. They had found a quiet little town named Mesquite with no current sheriff, a comfortable hotel, and enough folks traveling through due to local mines that they continually had new poker players from which to win. The café had good food and the saloon had pretty girls. The Kid would have been happy to spend a month there. He knew this wasn’t going to happen, but even ex-outlaws can have their dreams.

Heyes had picked up one of the local newspapers and was perusing the contents after they were back in their hotel room for the night. The Kid had already cleaned his gun, so he was readying for bed. He had stripped to his long underwear and settled under the quilts, but Heyes was still reading the paper.

“Heyes, you gonna read long?”

“Hmmm?”

“Heyes.”

This time there was no answer, just rustling of the newspaper. The Kid sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Is there news of the Johansens, or Johnsons, or heck even Kid Curry and whatshisname?

“Uh … what?” Heyes finally looked up at his cousin. “What did you ask?”

“You know what I asked.”

“No, seriously Kid, what did you ask? I was kind of involved in this article.”

“No kidding, Heyes.” Blue eyes locked with brown, forcing them to finally look sheepishly down.

“There’s an article in here that quotes the president of the Union Pacific.” Heyes looked up at the Kid again, serious this time. “It says, ‘This level and frequency of theft has not been experienced since the Devils’ Hole Gang was in its heyday. We are doing everything in our power to resolve the situation.’ Kid?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you noticed any increased activity by lawmen or by the railroad?”

“Local lawmen, no. There were a couple of men on that last train we were on, that I swear were federal marshals.”

“Yeah, Kid, I think you’re right on that.” Heyes pondered. “I don’t think they have a massive manhunt underway, so I don’t think they still know exactly who is responsible. But I do think they have stepped up security in selected spots. Maybe they’re thinking with all the robberies, they are bound to be in the right place eventually.”

“You think Red’s in danger?”

“You mean more than she was?”

“Yeah.”

“I think so, Kid. I think so.”

Eventually Heyes got well enough to get so bored with Mesquite that they contacted several friends to see if they had any work. Big Mac finally came through with some courier work. Luckily for the boys, this job didn’t involve any remote sites not serviced by trains, so they were currently in a quiet and dry passenger car, while rain whipped around the train, with the wind howling like a banshee.

“Joshua.” 

There were a few other folks in the car with them. They were at the other end, but Curry was being extra cautious these days. There were at least two men who had been walking the cars of the train, who they were certain were railroad police, or at the very least hired guns working for the railroad.

Heyes had picked up a newspaper at the last train stop and he was devouring its contents.

“Thaddeus.” Heyes looked up from the paper, meeting his cousin’s eyes. “It says here that there have been two more train robberies and three bank robberies. No one’s been caught yet, and no one’s taken responsibility.”

“Joshua, this work we’re doin’ for Big Mac.”

“Yeah?”

“You think it’s like what we did for Vales and Dobsky earlier?

“Yes, I think so. I imagine it’s affecting even folks as wealthy as Big Mac.”

“Is what we’re doin’ hurtin’ or helpin’?”

“Who?”

“Anyone?”

“I seriously don’t know. But you’ll be the first to know when I do.”

It was a beautiful sunny day when the boys rode into Clearwater. It looked to be a prosperous, but peaceful town.

“See the sheriff’s office, Kid?”

“Yeah, just down a ways.”

They rode on past. The sign said Wilber Patterson. The boys had never heard of him, so they let out the breath they were holding, and rode on to the saloon.

“Do we check the telegraph office first or get a beer first?” Heyes was looking down the street.

“Heyes.” The Kid dismounted and tied his horse up in front of the saloon. “I’m getting a beer. You can do whatever you want, but remember, things never go well when we separate.”

Heyes ran his hand through his hair and reseated his hat on his head. “Yeah, Kid, you’re right about that. Let’s get that beer, and then we can go to the telegraph office.”

“See Heyes. Might be better after all if I do start doing the thinkin’.” Curry smiled as he walked up the stairs to boardwalk outside of the saloon.

“Now, hold on, Kid. Let’s not get carried away.” Heyes clapped his partner on the shoulder as they entered the establishment.

“Boys!”

Curry and Heyes looked around apprehensively, but then spotted Billy at the bar. He gave them big bear hugs as they came close. “Don’t tell me you don’t remember your old friend, Billy Williamson?” He had a wide smile on his face and his dark eyes were dancing.

“Course we remember you, Billy! Great to see you.” Heyes returned the big grin, while Curry casually scrutinized the rest of the clientele in the saloon. He didn’t see anyone he had known who was associated with the Johnsons, let alone either brother.

“Whatcha doin’ here, Billy?” Curry smiled too, but his eyes were flinty. Something was going on and he wasn’t certain what it was.

“Well, I was gonna meet up with some friends. They have some horses I was thinking of buyin’. Say,” Billy paused and visibly pondered for a moment. “You all wouldn’t want to ride up with me and give your opinion, would ya? You boys seem to know good horse flesh.” Billy’s smile did not waver, but his eyes became hard.

“Well, we just rode into town…” The Kid started.

“Oh, my friends have a nice place not too far. Plenty of room and grub for us all.” Billy put his hand on Heyes’ shoulder and met his eyes. “How about I get my gear from the hotel and we can ride out after you two finish your beers?”

“Sure, Billy.” Heyes returned Billy’s smile with a dimpled one of his own. “Don’t take too long or we’ll just have to order another one.”

After riding out of town and starting up into the hills, Billy turned to the boys and said, “Sorry to just grab you from town, but that’s the agreement we have with the sheriff there. We don’t cause any trouble in town, and he doesn’t worry where we are goin’. I figured the less time anyone sees us there, the less chance anyone will remember enough to cause problems.” He looked up the trail and then back at the boys. “It’s been getting pretty heated up in places, so Red decided we’d lay low for a while.”

“Can we ask where we’re goin’?” The Kid looked to Billy.

“Why, sure, boys. Red came across this place a while back, when they needed somewhere to rest. It was up for sale, so they bought it. There’s an old man who takes care of it for us.”

“Who’s all there?” Heyes asked cautiously.

“Oh, Just Red and Chip,” Billy answered quickly. “No one else knows about it.” His dark eyes met Heyes. “Red says it’s insurance.”

Heyes nodded. “Good.”

They rode for over an hour, through some rather treacherous sections of trail. It was nothing the horses couldn’t handle, but it would not be a trail on which the curious would venture. They came upon a cabin off to the side, and a gray-haired man came out, wary until he saw Billy.

“Right nice to see you Mr. Williamson.” He eyed the boys, with their coating of trail dust and their tied down guns.

“Howdy, Mr. Martin.” Billy smiled. “There here are friends of the Johnsons. I’m just bringing them up for a visit.”

“Well, that’s right nice.” Mr. Martin nodded and started back to his cabin, but Billy stopped him.

“Hold on a minute, Mr. Martin. I got that tobacco you asked for.” He handed the old man a pouch.

“Well, that’s right kind Mr. Williamson. You didn’t have to do that, but I mightily appreciate it.” He smiled.

“What are friends for, Mr. Martin?” Bill smiled genuinely at the old man. He started off, but then turned back. “Just remember to let us know if you see anyone else on the trail.”

“Will do, Mr. Williamson. Surely, just as I promised Mr. Johnson the younger.”

“Have a good day, sir.” Billy started up the trail with the boys following.

After about another hour, Billy called a halt, and let out a barn owl hoot. After a minute it was returned and he smiled at the boys. He continued a bit down the trail, until it opened into a clearing on a beautiful blue lake, surrounded by tall pines. A spacious cabin was to one side. Chip was walking towards a fire pit by the lake, with a pile of wood. He dumped it to the side and turned to Billy and the boys.

“Well,” Chip said. “Here you are again.” He sighed, looking towards the lake and then back at the boys.

Heyes glanced at Curry, and then at Billy, then pasted a big smile on his face.

“Why, Chip, ain’t it great to see you too.”

“Now boys, Chip, let’s all behave or Red will have our hides.” Billy tried to mediate.

“Now that, I believe,“ Curry scoffed, and laughed dryly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chip said belligerently.

“Cain’t we at least dismount before we start all this caterwauling?” Billy started to look annoyed. He got down and took his mount to a barn off to one side. The boys followed suit, until Heyes caught sight of someone coming in from the woods to the side of the lake. 

The setting sun glinted off red gold locks of hair. They were longer than she usually kept them, but up here it didn’t matter. They whispered around her face, her hat hanging down her back by the stampede strings. She was dressed as usual in pants, thick vest and her long, flowing jacket, with her six gun tied to her thigh. She held a fishing pole in one hand and a string of pike in the other. Heyes had never seen anything so beautiful.

She was looking down, concentrating on some thought, when she sensed someone’s gaze upon her. She looked up and saw him, standing beside his horse. He was trail worn, with that awful, beat up black hat, that coat that might be gray, might be brown, but definitely did not show off his whipcord hardened physique. He had on the blue bandana as usual. His dark eyes were glowing like coals.

She approached him and he just stood still, watching. The Kid came for his horse, and he absently gave over the reins. His cousin just smiled, along with Billy, who did his best to drag Chip to the barn with them.

Red set the pole and fish down outside one of the outbuildings and continued to walk slowly towards Heyes. As she came close, he held out his hand and she took it. They were both wearing leather gloves but could still feel the heat of each other’s hands. He took her other hand in his and pulled her close. His mouth dropped towards hers and they lost all awareness that anyone else was in the meadow.

Chip had stomped to the house and slammed the door. The Kid and Billy gave their horses a good rub down and feed in the barn. Once they decided they couldn’t stall any longer they cautiously emerged from the barn.

Heyes and Red were over by the outbuilding cleaning the fish, talking quietly.

“Well, don’t that beat all.” Billy just stared. “Guess I’ve been goin’ about it all wrong, trying to attract a gal.” He laughed quietly. “Never tried fish guts.” He looked at Curry. “Let’s get our bags into the cabin and see how pissed off Chip really is.”

The Kid turned towards Billy as they walked. “So how long have you known?”

The younger man smiled as he walked up onto the porch. “Well, longer than you two, I guess.” He stirred a pot and checked to see how much coffee was left. He stilled and put his hands on his hips. “The first time I saw Red, she reminded me of my younger sister. I wasn’t certain at first, but recently I asked her.”

“She told you the truth?”

“Of course.” Billy looked over to the Kid. “Would you lie to Joshua?”

“Of course not.”

“Well, I figure if we’re willing to fight and die alongside each other, and in spite of all her fancy planning, it may come to that, you know that well.” Billy’s gaze captured the Kid’s until the older man nodded. “Being honest avoids a lot of problems.”

“Yes, it does.”

After a very passionate embrace, Heyes and Red had separated, but still had hands clasped. Red looked over to the house and a deep sigh emerged from her.

“Do you regret it?” Heyes asked his eyes still luminous.

“No. Not any of it.” Red’s green eyes met his, but again looked towards the house. “Chip’s not gonna take this well.”

“I think Chip’s already not taken this well.”

Red nodded. “Well, let’s get supper underway. Least we can have full stomachs if we’re gonna have a shouting match.”

As they started on the fish, Heyes looked closer at Red. She looked even more waif-like, not even looking sixteen, let alone her twenty-two. He knew he was still thinner than usual, after the influenza, but she looked like the work might be consuming her in more ways than one.

“I hear you’ve been busy lately.” Heyes kept his eyes on their work.

“Yeah.” Red sounded tired.

“Are you going to be done soon?” Heyes looked at Red’s profile. “You know some pretty powerful folks are starting to scour the West looking for you.”

“Yeah, I know.” She met his eyes. “That’s why we are here.”

“They’ll still be out there waiting. Trust me. I know.”

Red nodded. “Two more phases.”

“Two more?” Heyes asked incredulously. “Red, do you think you’ll make it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you really think you can pull it all off?“ Heyes took a deep breath, and then met Red’s eyes with his intense coal dark eyes. “Before they find you and kill you?”

“Armed robbery isn’t a death sentence.” Red tried to sound firm.

“Tell that to Heyes and Curry.” Hannibal Heyes knew he shouldn’t have said that, but it came out of his mouth before his cunning brain could stop it. “Piss off enough powerful people and you’ll find out that laws don’t matter.” 

The meal had been quiet, except for Billy regaling them with some tale of growing up in the South on a horse farm. They were now sitting around the fire pit, down by the lake. Billy was by the lake front with Curry then Heyes next to him. Red was sitting next to Heyes with Chip on her other side. They were all having whiskey-laced coffee to keep them warm against the cold coming with the night.

“Hell, I think I’ve had enough for today.” Chip stood and glanced down at Red sitting rather close to Heyes.

“You go on in, Chip.” Red glanced up and smiled her half-crazy smile. “I think we got a spot for everyone to sleep figured out.”

“I’ll bet.” Chip had started walking towards the cabin, but his voice trailed back to the campfire clearly enough.

“Red, we brung up some of the newspapers from Clearwater, like you wanted.”

“I’ll look at them tomorrow. Thanks Billy.”

“There’s some mighty interesting news in them, about the recent run of bank and train robberies,” Heyes offered.

“Appears the law is still confused about who is pulling all these jobs.” Billy chuckled. “One paper insists it’s the Devil’s Hole Gang, but another paper said it cain’t be, since the … what did they call it, oh, yeah, modus operanti ain’t right.”

The Kid looked confused.

“That’s the way of doing something, Thaddeus, like pulling a job,” Heyes offered. He looked at Red. “Eventually they’ll figure it out.”

“And we’ll be long gone by then.”

“You certain?” the Kid asked.

“Yes.” Red sounded firm.

Billy’s eyes were dark looking at Red. Then he smiled again and laughed. “Well, I best be getting some rest now while I can, since I doubt if I’ll get much for a while, once we leave here.” He stood and looked down at Kid Curry, with an interesting look on his face. “Thaddeus, are you ready to turn in too?” 

The Kid exchanged a look with his cousin and replied, “Yeah, I guess sleep sounds good to me too.”

When only Heyes and Red were left at the fire ring, he reached out his hand and she placed hers in his. He pulled her closer and put his arm around her.

“It’s getting cold still this high up, huh?”

“Yes.”

They sat that way for a while, enjoying the heat. Then he kissed her. After their embrace, she ended up sitting between his legs. The flames of the fire flickered in the wind.

Billy and the Kid were up early the next morning with coffee already brewing and flapjack batter almost ready by the time Chip came out of his bedroom.

“Sheesh, Billy, you gotta tell Joshua how you make coffee. This is great.” The Kid was savoring his cup.

“Why? Cain’t he make coffee?”

“Well, he can make it.” The Kid grimaced, but then swallowed another sip, and smiled. “How well is debatable.”

Chip looked around. “Red and Joshua go out already?”

The Kid and Billy exchanged a glance. Curry said nothing. Billy just started pouring flapjack batter into a sizzling skillet. “My mama taught me how to make these when I was just a little squirt.” His gaze grew still. “Didn’t have much more in the house then, so we ate a lot of pancakes.”

“Billy,” Chip persisted. “They go fishing?”

Just then the door to Red’s bedroom opened and she and Heyes emerged.

“Mornin’, everyone.” Heyes had his dimpled smile covering his face. “Billy, that coffee smells great.”

Red had a small smile on her face, but just went to get mugs down from the shelf, so Billy could pour some coffee for them.  
Chip caught Red’s attention and a glare was exchanged.

“You’re going to flaunt this right in front of me?” He looked about ready to explode.

Red was about to answer, when Heyes came up beside her, sipping his coffee. “I don’t think we did anything that matters in front of you.”

“Stay out of this!” Chip started to go after Heyes, but both Red and Curry suddenly were between the two men.

Red pulled on her brother’s shirt until they were eye to eye. “This isn’t any of your business.”

“I’m you’re older brother. It has to be my business!”

“And you’ve been taking such good care of me these past months that I’m the leader of an outlaw gang!”

“I told you to go back East. You wouldn’t listen.” He started to quiet down.

“I couldn’t leave.” Red’s voice was icy cold. “You would have been dead.”

“Nice to know you have such confidence in me.”

Chip waited for a retort from his sister but she stayed silent.

“Well, hell, I think I’m goin’ fishin’.” Chip grabbed his hat and headed out the door.

“You don’t want any flapjacks?” Billy called to the closing door. He shrugged and smiled. “Guess more for us.”

The Kid exchanged a look with Heyes, who just shrugged his shoulders, and then Red, who just shook her head.

“Heck, Billy, this is fantastic coffee!” Heyes said after another sip.

“Like I said earlier, Billy, please, please teach him how to make coffee like this,” pleaded the Kid. “I have had so much bad coffee over the years…”

“My coffee isn’t that bad…” Heyes started, but the Kid just gave him a look and he subsided.

“Well, making coffee like this is an art. My mama taught me the secret. I don’t know if I can pass that along to just anyone.”

Billy smiled and turned back to his flapjacks, churning them out like, well, hotcakes.

“Now, Billy, I’m almost like family, ain’t I?” Heyes smiled at him and then at Red, taking her hand to kiss it, before forking some of the flapjacks on his plate, so the Kid wouldn’t get them all. Curry looked annoyed until Billy turned to bring another big stack to the table.

“Is there going to be a problem?” Heyes asked Red, and then looked at Billy who was sitting down to eat his share of the breakfast.

“Nah, Joshua, Chip will settle.” His eyes sparkled and he nudged Red. “Eventually.”

Heyes looked back at Red and then exchanged a worried glance with Curry.

“Shoot, anyone would be pissed, if it was their sister,” Curry said, and then smiled at Red. “I’m betting it really isn’t his choice to make.”

“No, it isn’t,” Red replied. “Thanks for recognizing that, Thaddeus.”

The Kid washed the last of his flapjacks down with a swig of coffee and smiled. “Joshua, you really need to learn how to make this.”


	14. Chapter 14

The day warmed up nicely. Chip actually went fishing and caught enough for a tasty lunch. Billy fried them right up and it improved moods all around. Chip was still quiet, but Billy and the Kid made up for any others.

“Billy, your ma must have been a wonderful cook. This is some of the best fish I’ve ever had.”

“I’d take that as a genuine compliment, Billy,” Heyes smiled. If there is one thing Thaddeus knows, it’s food.

Curry tried to look offended, but decided he’d just have another helping of the fish. “Joshua is right, as usual.”

Chip scowled but kept quiet.

“Chip, why don’t you take Thaddeus and show him where those quail were. Those might be tasty for supper.” Billy turned to the Kid. “We tried to get some a couple days ago, but we spooked them, before we were ready. The way you shoot, there shouldn’t be a problem with that.”

“Thaddeus ain’t the best with a rifle.” Heyes prodded the Kid.

“At least I’m better than you are, Joshua.” Curry returned. “But quail sounds good.” He turned to Chip. “You ready for some hunting?”

Chip started to shake his head, then shrugged, and conceded. He looked at Red, obviously still a bit annoyed, but she just smiled fondly at him.

“Guess it’d be better than just sitting.” He stalked out the door.

“You owe me.” Jed included Billy and Red, as well as a longer look at Heyes in the glare he gave them as he grabbed his hat and followed Chip out.

Red and Heyes settled on the porch to read in the big settee there. Billy lay in a hammock under one of the trees.  
Red’s head was nestled in the curve of Heyes’ neck. She was trying to start reading the copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ that Billy had found for her while waiting in Clearwater, but she was distracted, and a bit sleepy, so set it aside and closed her eyes.

Heyes was continuing to turn pages, enjoying the closeness with Red, but finishing up “The Cask of Amontillado.” He had taken up the book of Poe after the Kid declared he had read enough.

“Your heart is racing, Joshua.”

Heyes put his finger in the book and caressed her hand. “You’ve read this story, right?”

“Yes.”

“This case of revenge doesn’t end well.”

“That’s only for the victim of the revenge.”

“Why is this guy telling the story all those years later? Is his conscience bothering him? Maybe like that “Tell Tale Heart” story?”

“My conscience is fine, Joshua.”

“Will it be fifty years from now?”

Red sat up and looked at Heyes. “How is your conscience?”

“Not the best.” Heyes dark eyes met Red’s. “It’s one of the reasons we’ve retired.”

“You didn’t want revenge for your parents?” Red returned Heyes’ serious look.

“Of course, but I knew hunting down those raiders would have been a waste of time.” His eyes became deep pools. “I used my anger for more productive pursuits.”

“And I’m not?”

“I’m not sure.” Heyes took both of Red’s hands. “I want very much for you to come out of this alive.”

“That is the plan, Joshua.” Red kissed one of his palms.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Red was firm.

“Have you accounted for those ready to brick you up in a wall?”

Red laughed dryly. “I don’t think we’re there yet.”

“Neither did this Fortunato guy.”

In the heat of the late afternoon, Chip and Kid Curry returned with more than enough quail for supper.

“Sheesh, Thaddeus, I’ve never seen anyone with reflexes as fast as you. Would’ve missed half that flock, if not for your shooting.” Chip was genuinely impressed.

“Wasn’t anythin’. Just usually hit what I aim at.” Curry was trying to downplay his ability. The quail had surprised them again, and he had reacted by instinct, shooting more accurately than he normally would have in front of anyone except Heyes. Or in a gun fight.

Billy was coming out of the barn, after checking on the horses. He smiled and walked up to Curry and Chip. “Woo Hoo. It’s hot this afternoon.” He looked down at the quail they still held. “I see you were mighty successful. Let’s take care of these birds and get them to roasting in the fire. Then I say we all take a dip in the lake while they’re cookin’. Them and a beer from the cool house will taste mighty fine afterwards.”

Chip looked towards the porch, where Red was sleeping in Heyes’ arms. Her eyes were closed still, but Heyes’ were open, meeting Chip’s gaze.

“Hell, yeah, Billy. I think I could use a couple beers right about now.” 

“Last one in’s a lily-livered yellow belly!”

Billy rushed to the large boulder overlooking the lake and jumping high with a big smile on his face and a laugh echoing down, splashed into the cool water. He was clad just in his under drawers, but wasn’t buck necked, out of respect for Red, or maybe because they needed a dousing too.

Chip and the Kid hung back, until Heyes suggested that he and Red go down the shore a bit. After they did, the Kid decided Billy had the right idea on this warm day and he stripped to his henley and drawers, following Billy’s lead off the rock. The water was cool and refreshing. Chip made his way in eventually.

The Kid floated on his back, enjoying the lapping of the water. He then dunked again and swam towards the shore. He removed his henley and tossed it towards a bush, not wanting to be drug down into the water so much. He swam on towards where Heyes and Red had gone. They were splashing each other. Red was still in her sleeveless undershirt and he assumed drawers under the water. Heyes had removed his henley too. He waved as the Kid swam up, and then splashed him as he surfaced. The Kid returned the favor and Red swam off laughing trying to avoid most of the backlash of their attacks. 

Billy made his way down there eventually and took on both of the boys in a water fight. Red came to his defense, but Heyes just grabbed her and became quite a distraction. Chip came to douse Billy, and soon they were all back on the shore exhausted and relaxed. After laying in the sun to dry off, Billy eventually went to check on the quail and Chip went to lay in the hammock.

Red had her head laying on Heyes’ bare chest, her wild red hair drying every which way. He had his arm around her, relaxed as he hadn’t been in years. The Kid was lying on the other side, basking in the warm sunlight.

“I don’t think we’ve swam like that since we’ve been kids,” Heyes murmured into Red’s hair. “We used to sneak off and go to the water hole in the creek at the edge of our farms.“

“The sun used to feel just like this.” Curry sounded like he was about to fall asleep.

“Where was that?” Red asked.

Heyes hesitated, but then answered. “Kansas.”

“Have you been back?”

“Not to the farms.” The Kid’s voice became still.

“No reason.” Heyes sighed, and then eased up, disturbing Red. He smiled at her but it was a sad smile.

“We better be getting back or Billy might be burning the quail.”

“Heck, Joshua. That would be you. Not Billy.”

The weeks they spent at the lake were an idyllic time. Everyone’s mood improved, with the much-needed rest and plentiful food. Chip even came to terms with the state of Heyes’ and Red’s relationship. He was not especially happy, but as the Kid had pointed out, he realized it wasn’t really his decision to make, as much as he would have liked it to be otherwise.

Unfortunately, it fell to Curry to deal with some of Chip’s remaining objections, one day when they were again out hunting up dinner.

“You and Joshua are cousins.” Chip was strolling along, not really being cautious enough to avoid scaring off any game. It was annoying the Kid, but he figured he probably could still end up shooting enough to bring back supper. As this discussion started, he decided Chip might have even more annoying habits.

“Yes.” Curry wasn’t going to encourage this conversation.

“You grew up together.”

“Yeah.” 

“Where was that?”

The Kid stopped and turned towards Chip, giving him not his steely eyed gunslinger stare, but enough of an annoyed one that anyone else would have dropped the topic. “Where are you going with this?”

Chip gave a bit of a glare back and started walking further across the meadow. “Just trying to find out what type of man my sister is sleeping with.”

“Better than you’ll find anywhere else on earth.”

Chip stopped and looking in Curry’s eyes saw nothing but truth.

“But you are obviously outlaws.”

“Maybe former outlaws.” The Kid kept moving, and Chip took a few large steps to catch up.

“Probably not raised to be polite gentlemen, or how to act correctly in social situations.”

The Kid first laughed, then looked thoughtful for a moment. “If you’re asking if we were raised with money, then the answer is no.” His ice blue eyes captured Chip’s again before they started walking on further. “But our parents were good people, maybe just hard-working farmers, but definitely better than most bankers and railroad presidents.”

“So how did you end up here?”

“How did you?”

“Need.”

“Us too.”

Suddenly they heard the grunting of a wild boar and the crackling that indicated it was coming their way.

“What is that smell?” Chip held his nose, not really paying attention.

“Get behind me.” The Kid was finished with his extended patience with Red’s brother. He shoved him, and then braced himself, lifting his rifle into place, just as the javelina broke free of the underbrush. The retort of the rifle and the final scream of the pig were simultaneous. The Kid still waited a moment before approaching the animal.

“He’s dead, isn’t he?” Chip hadn’t moved yet.

The Kid kicked the pig once to make certain, before he pulled his knife and knelt down to start field dressing the animal. He didn’t bother to take even a second to look back at Chip. “Start gathering some large branches so we can make a travois or some sort of carrier to get this fella back.

Red’s brother was perfectly happy to leave Curry to his work.

The Kid should have known their earlier discussion was not over.

“What are Joshua’s intentions?”

Curry gave Chip a blank look.

“Is he going to marry her when we get back East?”

“You think you all will stay alive until then?” The Kid grunted as they pulled along the meat. He wasn’t certain how, but the thought that Chip wasn’t pulling with as much effort as he was crossed his brain.

“Of course. Red has it all planned out.” The confidence in Chip’s face made Curry’s furrow with worry.

“Things can always go wrong. Take my word for that.”

Chip nodded. “We’ve had some of that, but Red’s able to compensate. Didn’t Joshua know how to do that? Is that why you retired?”

The Kid wasn’t known for talking as much as Heyes, but he had never before been rendered so totally speechless. He glared at Red’s brother, for all the good it did. The man was totally oblivious to the fact that Curry was annoyed enough to almost pull his gun on him just to scare him a bit. He finally took a couple deep breaths, as it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to get into a showdown with the brother of his partner’s lover, no matter how certain the outcome was. After a minute he gave up on coming up with something smart like his partner would have. “No.”

“Well, not to worry. We should have enough money after this is all done that Red and Joshua should still be able to settle comfortably back, well, back East.”

“You think that’s their plan?” The Kid sounded doubtful.

“Well, I would assume even if he’s not been raised as a gentleman, he’ll still do the right thing and marry her, after, well, you know.”

“Because they’re lovers?” Curry’s voice held a bit of surprise.

“Well, I wouldn’t have been so blunt...”

The Kid stopped, forcing his companion to stop too. “Chip, if I remember correctly, and I think I do, ain’t you been taking advantage of quite a few of the saloon gals?”

“Well, it’s different for men, isn’t it?”

“So just because your sister was raised well, Joshua has to marry her?”

“Yes, of course!” Chip sounded very offended that the Kid would think otherwise.

“Chip, how long has she been out here in the West?” Curry set the travois down and stood with his hands on his hips.

“Almost a year.”

The Kid nodded. “Running an outlaw gang. Sleeping rough with a bunch of men.”

“Yes.” Chip waited, but Curry just stared at him, so he straightened his shoulders and continued. “One that might even be more successful than Curry and Heyes and the boys from Devil’s Hole!”

The Kid’s stare turned to a glare. “I know you’ve been successful, but not quite in their league, are you?”

“You know, I’ve heard that they aren’t doing so well recently...”

“That’s not the important point here, Chip.”

“No, I agree.” He pulled on his vest and straightened his posture, as if he was in an eastern drawing room. “It’s my sister’s reputation.”

“How’s that?” The Kid was lost at this point.

“Well, of course, none of what we’ve done out here should get back East, but still, she’ll be, well, soiled merchandise, so he’ll have to marry her.” He paused and a look of horror crossed his face. “And what if she gets pregnant? We won’t be able to continue on with the plan then!”

The Kid sighed and scrubbed his face. He picked up the boar again and indicated for Chip to do the same. He didn’t answer until they were once again on the way back to the cabin. “My partner has yet to produce a bastard. That’s one thing you don’t have to worry about.”

“Yes, but...”

“Tell me you know ways to avoid all that, or you’re gonna be spending all that money you’re stealing on a string of children from here to the Mississippi.”

“Well, of course, my father taught me all that before the first time he took me to a, well, place like that back East.”

Curry stopped one last time, and this time the look on his face got through to even Chip. “Then I guess this conversation is over.” He yanked so hard on the travois that it pulled Chip into movement back to the cabin. No more words passed between them the rest of the way back.

Too soon came the time for them to leave.

One evening, as they were again sitting around the fire with straight whiskey this time to relax them, Chip turned to Red, who was sitting with her back up to Heyes’ chest, his arms around her. 

Her brother scowled, but then smiled. “We still planning to ride out the day after tomorrow?” he queried, a slight smile on his face.

Heyes stilled against Red.

She cleared her throat and then put her hand into Heyes’. “I was going to bring that topic up for discussion, after we’d had the opportunity to let this excellent whiskey relax us a bit.” She sighed and returned Chip’s look with a determined scowl. He just continued to smile at her. “It’s time.”

“Are you certain?” Heyes murmured into her hair. “Did you read the papers that Martin brought up?”

“They’re sayin’ we’re bigger than Curry and Heyes!” Chip grinned.

“Chip.” Red’s voice became still. “I don’t know if our friends need to hear all this.”

“Shoot Chip,” the Kid scoffed. “It ain’t like we don’t know.” He looked at Heyes. “It ain’t your fault we’re here.”

“It sounds like they are still looking.” Heyes’ voice was very intense.

“Everywhere.” Red entwined her fingers with Heyes’. “It’s a wild goose chase still at this point. They don’t know where.”

“But if they are everywhere, they’ll find you, Red.”

“Only if we’re where they think we might be.”

Heyes took his hat off his head and ran his hand through his hair. He reseated his hat lower, and put his arms back around Red.

“You should know by now, she don’t listen to any thing she don’t want to hear.” Chip laughed dryly, looking Heyes in the face smugly.

Chip was already mounted. Billy had given both Chip and Red big bear hugs and pumping handshakes. The Kid gave Red a tight hug and kiss on her cheek and then stood with Billy by Chip’s horse as Heyes walked Red to hers.

Heyes put his hands on her shoulders, but he couldn’t look her in the eyes. He was staring at the ground. He took a deep breath and looked up at her. His eyes were deep pools of emotions, several conflicting. He gazed off towards the lake.

“I’ll be safe.”

“No,” Heyes huffed. “You won’t.” His look became harsh. She touched his cheek and he closed his eyes, to try and hold on to his angry mood. He opened them and she kissed him gently. He crushed her to his body, trying to get a sensation to remember the feel of her.

“Red,” Chip interrupted. “We’re losing daylight. We won’t be able to get to…”

“I know, Chip.” Red looked up at Heyes.

“Hell, Chip,” Billy scoffed. “Just give them a minute.”

Heyes gave her another deep kiss and then deliberately put space between them. He was obviously shutting down his emotions, walling himself away. Sorrow filled her face, but determination overcame it and she mounted her horse.

“Got some dust to eat, once we get out of these mountains. I’d like to do that before it gets too warm in the day.” Chip started to swing his horse around.

“Wait a minute,” Heyes said to Red. “You don’t have a bandana on.” He untied the blue bandana from around his neck and handed it up to her. “Here, take this, or you’ll be coughing by days’ end. Don’t want you to come down with the grippe.”

Red took the kerchief and tied it around her neck. “Thank you, Joshua. For everything.” She smiled down at him. He grabbed for her hand and held it for a moment. Her eyes started to glisten, but then she urged her horse forward, and he let go.

Chip and Red road off into the rays of the rising sun.

The boys helped Billy close up the cabin and outbuildings. Mr. Martin rode up that day and shared their supper. He had seen Red and Chip head out, so had come up to get instructions from Billy.

“Same as always, Mr. Martin. Just watch and let us know if anyone visits.”

“Surely, Mr. Williamson.”

The conversation around the campfire that night was limited. Heyes was in a dark mood and the Kid knew better than to try and draw him out.

Billy had been spinning some story about horse rustling but realized that neither Heyes nor really Curry were listening. He let the clearing go quiet. He studied first Heyes’ face, who looked like he was deliberating their next move, and then Curry, who looked resigned.

“Well, boys,” Billy began, with his eyes sparkling, and his smile wide as usual. “Before we ride our separate ways tomorrow, I figure I should tell you. I know.”

“Hmmm?” Heyes was still lost in thought.

“What do you know?” Curry’s eyes had become like flint in the firelight and he was instantly alert, his intuition telling him that something was coming that he wouldn’t like.

“Who you are.”

The silence was profound, except for the crackling of the fire.

Heyes’ dark eyes met Billy’s solid gaze appraising him. Then he smiled his dimpled grin and said, “Sure, you know who we are. Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones, a couple of drifters.”

“You know that comes so smoothly off that silver tongue of yours, that I’d almost believe you, even with Smith and Jones, if I didn’t know better.” Billy’s eyes glittered in the fire.

Heyes’ eyes became dark as the depths of the sea, the ruthlessness that always lurked there coming to the surface. “Just who do you think we are?”

“We’ve got faces that a lot of people think they’ve seen before.” Curry gave his standard line, but it was delivered with an ice-cold voice.

“Oh, I don’t think I’d met you before Ferris Gulch, but you two can’t be anyone else.” He looked at the Kid. “Chip just went on and on about how fast you were, even with your rifle.” His cunning eyes met Heyes’. “And you can out play Red at poker and just about anyone else. When you have a mind to.”

“There are a lot of drifters who could fit those descriptions.” Heyes’ eyes were deadly dark.

“Not who know Jack Hinthorne and Silas Peeler.” Billy looked down and then met Heyes’ gaze with an intensity all his own. “Hinthorne was closed mouthed, but Peeler’s a bad drunk. I was listening to what he was blathering on about, in case he was giving away something he shouldn’t.” He laughed dryly. “All he was going on about was being kicked out of the Devil’s Hole gang by that SOB, Hannibal Heyes, and his trained gun, Kid Curry.” Billy looked at the Kid and held up his hand. “His words, boys, not mine. He was complaining about having to deal with you two again.”

“I guess I should have let you shoot Silas when we had the chance, Kid.” Heyes looked appraisingly at Billy.

“Joshua, you certain this is wise?” The Kid’s icy stare was directed at Billy still.

“Kid, when you’re caught, you’re caught.” His gaze returned to Billy. “I don’t think our friend here is in any position to turn us in.”

“Heck, no, boys! I’d never do that.” Billy shook his head vehemently. “Red would kill me herself.”

“Red knows?” Heyes asked, but assuming he knew the answer.

“Nah, I don’t think so.” Billy shook his head again.

“Oh, come on, you’re her righthand man, Billy.” Heyes looked at him skeptically. “If you know, she has to know.”

“Didn’t see the need.” Billy looked Heyes straight in the face. “Figured it would just cause more trouble than it would be worth. For her to know. At least now.”

Heyes still looked doubtful.

“Red’s got enough grandiose ideas without teaming up with Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry!” He shook his head slowly. “I’m with her to the end, but I’d really like that end to be something besides a jail cell or hangman’s noose.”

“So would we. For all of us.”

“Are you two really retired?” Billy looked at them inquiringly.

“In a way, yeah,” the Kid replied.

“Nothing we can share.” Heyes looked thoughtfully at Billy.

Billy looked from one of them to the other. His eyes lit up. “You can’t be going for an amnesty, can you?”

“You said it, not us,” Curry replied. Heyes glared at him. “What? Didn’t you say, when you’re stuck, you’re stuck?”

Heyes tried to look miffed, but then just laughed wryly, and reflected more about Billy. “You sure Red’s the thinker in your operation?”

“The planner, yes.” Billy nodded. “But she don’t keep anyone else from thinkin’. In fact, encourages it. Helps to avoid problems.”

Heyes glanced at Curry, who smiled. “Yeah, I’ve heard that.” He stared at the fire. “So, Winslow? In six weeks?”

“How’d you know that?” Billy looked concerned. 

Heyes pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. “She gave me the information as she left.” He looked at Billy. “Are you going to tell her about us?”

“Nah, I think I’ll leave that for you to decide.” Billy’s face turned serious. “Unless something comes up and she really needs to know. It would be life and death, boys. Honestly.”

“Unfortunately, in this line of work, life and death situations do arise, much more than any of us want.” The Kid was still quiet.

“You know she wouldn’t turn you in any more than I would.”

“Chip?” Heyes asked.

“Heck, Heyes, Chip can’t think himself out of a paper wrapping.” Billy laughed softly. “You’d get away before you were ever close to being in any trouble. But no, I’d never tell him. That would just be stupid. And I ain’t stupid.”


	15. Chapter 15

For the next few weeks, the boys found themselves on a cattle drive. It was not one of those big, horribly dusty drives with thousands of cattle. As they had done before, they were escorting a small herd of prize breeding animals. It was enough hard work for them, with poor food and long days.

However, Heyes had wanted to get away from the fiasco he was certain was to come. He felt helpless, unable to affect the outcome, so he took himself out of the situation. On the trail, he didn’t have access to newspapers, or saloons where gossip would run wild. Besides, with the financial panic starting to cover the West, it was the best job they could hope to find.

The normally garrulous Heyes was taciturn, but polite, during the drive. The other drovers usually had a poker game going in the evenings. Curry joined in a couple times, but Heyes kept his distance, even though he was continually invited. The Kid managed to break even, and the other drovers thought the quiet, hard-working man who was his friend might be an easier mark. Heyes wasn’t in a mood to prove them wrong.

As they set out their bedrolls one night, off to the side enough to have a bit of privacy, the Kid looked again at Heyes. His naturally toned and slender body was starting to look gaunt. At dinner, he just picked at his food and often gave most of it to Curry. The Kid ate it since there wasn’t much chance to get Heyes to eat, if he wasn’t in the mood, and the Kid wasn’t one to let it go to waste.

“Heyes, I’m gonna get fat if you don’t start eating more.”

Hannibal Heyes just continued to set out his blankets and sat down to remove his boots.

“And the other fellas are going to start wondering why you’re keepin’ to yourself so much, if you don’t join in on a game soon.”

Heyes finally looked over at his cousin. His eyes were endless pools in the darkness of the night. “Kid, I just don’t…”

“Heck, Heyes, I can tell you myself what you all ain’t been doing.” The Kid huffed and settled in his bedroll, glaring at Heyes.  
“Tomorrow, you either eat or play cards. Or I may just have to pull my gun.”

The next day, Heyes did try to eat more of the meals, but given what trail food is like, he just stared at the Kid, wordlessly challenging him to say that the grub was really worth eating. The Kid didn’t disagree, but was happy to have Heyes eat something, and more than happy to finish off the rest.

Having Heyes join the nightly poker game probably wasn’t the best idea Kid Curry ever had. Heyes was still fairly quiet, definitely quiet for him. He was obviously distracted, so much so that he didn’t even realize that he had won almost every hand until they had called it quits for the night and he was counting his money. 

“Kid, why didn’t you stop me?” Heyes asked, as they were again settling in their bedrolls for the night. 

“How, Heyes? I tried everything. Kicking you, nudging you, and staring you down like we was facing off in a dusty street.”  
Curry glared at his cousin. “You know you’ll have to lose a lot of it tomorrow night.”

“Yeah, I know.” Heyes put his hands behind his head and stared up at the stars. He then looked over to his partner with a faint smile teasing his face for the first time in quite a while. “Guess I have to pay better attention, if you’re going to be able to take better care of me.”

“Darn right.”

The Kid’s breathing had steadied. Heyes had assumed he had fallen asleep.

“Heyes.”

Hannibal Heyes turned to look at Curry. “What, Kid?”

“You think they’re doin’ okay?”

Heyes was silent for such a long time, the Kid decided that he had made a big mistake asking.

“I wish I knew, Kid.”

Blood.

Blood and darkness. Those were the first impressions Hannibal Heyes had as he walked into the hotel room. The scent of blood was nothing new to Heyes, not with the life he had lived. He was just surprised to find it here. He shook his head slightly, deciding he really should not be. This type of life often led to blood.

The scent of blood evoked so many memories for him, none of them good, some horrifying, some heartbreakingly sad.

He met the eyes of the young blond man who had opened the door for them. The last time they were together Billy’s eyes were full of orneriness and laughter, as usual for him. Now they were just lifeless. He looked exhausted, world weary, and a bit haunted.

“Shit, boys. I’m as glad as hell that you’re here.” He moved back a bit more to let Heyes and Curry into the room, but then closed and locked it again. He ran both hands through his hair. “Sorry to drag you into this but there wasn’t anyone else I’d trust.”

Heyes looked around. There was a still mound in the bed.

“Where the hell is Chip?”

“Now Heyes, for once I cain’t say Chip is shirkin’.” Billy grimly looked Heyes in the face, his tired eyes a bit tense. “He and Big Harv eventually got the posse to follow them, so I could take off with Red.” He turned to light the lamp on the table. He kept the flame low, but Heyes could see a few streaks of red gold spiky hair just above the quilt. He walked over to the bed. Red’s face looked pale and wan even in the low light.

The intensity of his gaze as he looked back up at Billy would have stopped anyone with less tenacity. The full force of Heyes’ personality didn’t manifest itself often in these days where they were trying to stay anonymous. He looked over at the Kid, who just returned a chill gaze of his own. Heyes looked back at Billy.

“So, what happened? All your telegraph said was that Red was hurt and needed help.” Heyes smiled grimly, and continued, “Well, what it really said was that Aunt Johnson had fallen from her horse and was in a bad way, so Cousin William needed some help lookin’ after her.”

Billy went to the table where a basin of water stood. He rung out a cloth, sat gently down on the edge of the bed, and started to bathe Red’s face. She stirred a bit, but then became still again. Heyes could hear her shallow, but labored breath. Billy continued to wipe Red’s face and neck but turned to grimly look at Heyes.

“Things were goin’ well. Morristown went as smooth as glass…”

“We’d heard that the bank over to Morristown had been robbed.” Heyes voice was deathly calm. “Also heard that the gang that had done it got clean away.”

Billy nodded tiredly. “We was on our way to Rivers Run when Katyville happened.”

“What was that? Four days later?”

Billy nodded. “Five.”

The Kid spoke up. “We heard that one didn’t go so well.”

Billy swore. “You boys ever run into Haystack Peters?”

Curry rolled his eyes. “Crazy Haystack Peters?”

“Yeah.” Billy sighed. “You probably know he’s one of the best dynamiters out there.”

“When he ain’t crazy.” The Kid snorted and looked over to Heyes, who just shook his head.

“Well,” Billy hesitated, wondering if he had already said too much.

“You know if we were inclined to turn you all in, it would’ve happened already.” Heyes looked at Billy.

“Yeah, Red said as much a while back. Chip had started worrying, but she said you wouldn’t. That you weren’t that sort of fellers.” Billy’s eyes took on a glint. “I figgered even though you all had mentioned that you were retired, it would still not be the easiest thing for you all to go into a sheriff’s office.”

“No, it wouldn’t.” Heyes’ eyes had a hard glitter in them. “But there’s always a way around a problem.”

“But no,” the Kid interjected. “I don’t think you have to worry about us running to the law. Even if we are retired. Sort of.”

Billy cast a pensive gaze towards the boys. He took a deep breath and continued.

“Jack Hinthorne had been up in Morristown, but he had talked to Peters earlier about… well, details. He said they had agreed, but well, maybe Haystack wasn’t watched as closely in Katyville as he should’ve been.” Billy shook his head, but grinned. “Blew the whole damn back wall of the bank clear across the alley, but I’ll give him credit. The money didn’t go up with the brick wall, so they snatched it and hightailed it out of town.”

Billy put the back of his hand on Red’s forehead and nodded slightly. He got up and walked over to where the Kid and Heyes stood.

“Guess I don’t have to tell you boys that given all that commotion, they weren’t far down the road when the posse started to catch up with them. They split up, as planned if’n things went bad.” Billy shook his head. “Ol’ Haystack, he was definitely a bit crazy by that point. Heard tell he was hollering back at the posse that the wrath of God was coming down on the town. Well, sure as shootin’ the posse followed him. The boys who were still riding with him by that point, well, I think they made themselves scarce. Really can’t say as I blame them.

“The posse captured Haystack, o’course. Took him back to town, with him ranting and raving about God and the Devil. They were cursing their luck about the rest of the boys escaping, when one of the deputies starting listening to some of what Haystack was saying.”

Billy looked down, scuffing his boot on the floor. He looked up at Heyes fuming. “Now this you might have call to be a bit riled about. I sure as heck am. Seems someone mentioned Rivers Run when Haystack was around. ‘Twern’t supposed to. Don’t know who did, but he started spouting off about God bringing vengeance down upon the railroad at Rivers Run.” Billy stared out the window.

“It had been going so pretty like. Got the train stopped without it jumping the tracks. No one was hurt. The engineer and passengers were cooperating. Hinthorne had the safe blown in nothing flat and we were just mounting up to ride off, when here comes the biggest posse you’d ever seen.”

He looked over towards Red. “We was only a mile or two from the train, when Red was hit.”

“She’s been shot?” Heyes’ eyes glance over to look at Red again and then grabbed Billy’s shoulder. He winced but didn’t pull away.

“Are you hurt too?” The Kid looked over at Billy, not noticing any blood.

“Nah, not really.” Billy shrugged it off. “Must’ve wrenched my shoulder at some point. I was pretty much leading Red’s horse after a time. Then when she fell…”

“What?” Heyes’ voice was tight. “When did that happen?”

“Well, after a couple days, with the blood loss…”

“You had her riding for a couple days?” Heyes’ voice rose and Red stirred. He stopped and took a deep breath.

“Ah, hell, Heyes.” Billy looked distraught. “You all think I would’ve if there had been another choice?”

Heyes looked down at Billy and put his hand on his shoulder. “No, Billy. I know you did your best.”

Billy nodded, still agitated. “I bound it so it stopped bleeding so much, but couldn’t stop long enough to remove the bullet, until we happened here.” He looked at Heyes, scrubbed his face with his hands, and ran them through his hair. “Found a doc here, who needed the money enough not to ask too many questions. Think he was a surgeon in the war. Appears to drink more than he might should, but his hands were steady enough to get the bullet out. Don’t appear to be the first bullet wound he’s treated.”

Billy finally sank down in one of the chairs, his head in his hands. He took a couple deep breaths and looked back up at Heyes.

“Been paying the doc well and the desk clerk to bring up food. I’ve been watching the sheriff. Been making his rounds. Stopping here once in a while but hasn’t come up yet. Met him in the lobby once. He asked about my cousin. Doc had told him she was sick and doing a bit poorly. I said she was doing better with the doc’s care, but not up for visitors yet.”

“You know the robberies have been big news in all the papers.” Heyes started pacing, scrubbing his face, and running his hands through his hair.

“Yeah, I’ve been watching the papers.” Billy looked up at Heyes. “I don’t think the sheriff has quite put it together, but he ain’t as stupid as some.”

“You think he’s workin’ on it?” the Kid asked.

“Maybe. I just keep givin’ the doc money. I think he’s grateful, so he’s told the sheriff there ain’t nothing to bother about us.”

“You got the room next door?” Heyes eyes were dark when he exchanged a glance with the Kid.

“Yeah. I was surely hoping that you boys were going to show up.” Billy rested his head against the back of the chair. He closed his eyes for a moment, but then opened them when Red moved restlessly in the bed. He looked like he was going to get up, when Heyes put his hand on his shoulder. 

“Why don’t you go and rest up in the other room, Billy.” Heyes smiled at him, even if it didn’t reach his eyes. He glanced up at Curry. “Kid, why don’t you go with him and get things settled.” He looked over to Red, anguish briefly flickering over his face, but then it became determined. “I’ll stay here with Red.” He moved over to the bed, and gently sat down.

After Billy and the Kid left, Heyes gently brushed a strand of Red’s hair off her face. He felt her forehead and sighed. She was warm, but not burning hot. He started bathing her face and pulled the quilt down to cool the rest of her body.

It was about two in the morning. Heyes slowly came up out of a deep sleep, not quite certain where he was. He just knew he must have been exhausted, since he only let himself sink into the oblivion of such a sleep if he was extremely tired. He felt the presence of another body moving slightly in the bed, as if trying not to wake him. At first, he assumed it was the Kid, as that would explain why he he let himself sleep so deep, but the breathing was wrong. It was light and quick, as the Kid never sounded, unless he was highly stressed, and hadn’t been able to calm himself. Heyes kept his eyes closed, trying to dredge from his brain what was happening, so he’d be prepared before he let the other person know he was awake. Being in a bed with someone who was not Curry made him cautious. If it was a saloon girl, he figured she would have wakened him already, either wanting to be paid or ready for her next customer.

When he felt the feather light touch on his cheek, fingers fever warm, memories suddenly flooded into his head, of sunlight casting a golden glow on red spikes of hair. He opened his eyes slowly, his long brown lashes shielding the look from his chocolate gaze as he focused on the glittering green eyes staring back at him. A slight smile came to her face. She looked flushed and feverish, and he gently reached out to touch the back of his hand to her forehead. It was obviously time for her to take more willow bark tea. When he started to turn to find the powder, she grabbed his hand and held it to her, stilling him for the moment. Her gaze seemed to memorize his face, taking in his long brown hair, looking as shaggy and unkept as hers. She reached out tenderly and again touched his cheek. His brilliant smile graced his face and his dark eyes became pools of emotion. He reached towards her and ran his fingers into her golden spikes. He kissed her gently on her dry lips, and pulled back, propping himself up on one elbow.

“What a beautiful sight to wake up to.” Her voice was hoarse, and a look of pain covered her face as she started to cough. As she released his hand, he turned to the bedside table and filled a glass of water. He gently propped her up, her warm body resting against his bare chest, and she took a grateful drink. He set the glass back down, but stayed leaning against the headboard, supporting her. The heat radiated from her and he remembered why he had removed his henley and most of his clothes, as he had cared for her through the night. He wrapped his arms gently around her, staying away from the gunshot wound. He placed a gentle kiss on her hair and then settled back.

“I might have a differing opinion as to who in this room is beautiful.”

A slight smile came to her face. “Joshua, I’m a mess.” 

His eyes flickered away for a moment, but he held his smile, laughing softly, and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Red started to return his laugh, but her throat was still dry, and it came out as a bark. He gave her another sip of the water, but then touched her cheek and sighed. His eyes became serious and he got up from the bed. He quickly pulled on his shirt, pants and boots. 

“Will you be okay, if I go down to get hot water for the tea?”

Red started to nod, as the door between the rooms opened. The Kid’s head appeared, tousled blond curls, but alert eyes. He too was just in his drawers but had his henley in his hands, covering his bare chest.

“Didn’t mean to bother, but I heard voices, so I thought I’d check and see if you needed anything.” He saw that Heyes was dressed and gave him a questioning look.

“I’m going down for hot water…” Heyes started.

“I can go, if you give me a minute.” Curry started to turn back to the other room.

No, uh … Thaddeus. I’m all dressed. I’ll go. Can you stay with Red while I’m gone?”

“Joshua, I don’t think that’s necessary…” Red’s dry throat started her coughing. Heyes gave her another sip of water, and a determined stare. He looked up at Curry. “You’re staying, right?”

The Kid looked questioningly down at his state of undress, and said, “Maybe I better go put on some more clothes…”

“Thaddeus, I’ve been traveling with men recently who think what you have on is perfectly acceptable,” Red grimaced.

“Yes, Thaddeus,” Heyes agreed. “I’ll just be a few minutes and then you can go back to bed.” He looked at Curry and then Red. 

“Yeah, go, Joshua.” Curry was pulling on his henley and then settled in a chair by the bed, grabbing the quilt from the other as he passed by. He gave Heyes a pained smile.

After the door closed behind Heyes, Red turned to Curry and said, “I don’t know where he thinks he’ll be getting hot water at this hour of the night…” 

“Best to just let him run with it, when he comes up with a plan,” Curry shook his head sagely. “He’s usually right in the end.”

She started coughing, but then groaned as it pulled on her wound.

“Being shot hurts like … well, it ain’t pleasant, is it?” The Kid wrapped the quilt around himself toga style and fetched Red another glass of water. He stood by the bed as she sipped it.

“I take it you’ve been shot.” She handed the glass back to him.

“Hazard of the profession, I guess,” he snorted. He sat back down in the bedside chair and pulled up his long johns, showing a long-healed scar on his calf. “Here’s one of them.”

“One?” Red’s skin tone paled under the fever flush.

“Joshua’s been hit twice in the head.” The Kid pondered that for a moment. “To be honest, though, neither of them had anything to do with … um … our former profession.”

Red looked at Curry in amazement.

“And he’s still alive?” She shook her head. “You two must not live right.”

“No, Red, for a long time we didn’t.” The Kid met her eyes. “You know he’s worried himself sick about you. And now we show up and you’ve been shot.”

“It’s not like that was part of the plan!”

“It never is.” Curry shook his head. He leaned down to pull his long drawers back over his scar, as Heyes walked back into the room with a tray.

“Whatcha showing her that for?” Heyes groused as he made room on the bedside table for the tray. He started to steep the willow bark. Then he sat back down on the bed next to Red, feeling her forehead. He dipped the cloth into the water, wrung it out and cooled her down, wiping off her face and arms.

“Did he tell you about the thirty-seven dollars?”

“No, Joshua,” Curry smiled. “Why don’t you?” He sank into the warmth of the quilt, ready to be entertained.

Heyes wanted to be annoyed, but then he noticed that Red’s eyes had fluttered shut. Pain was etching across her face.

“Heck, Thaddeus, I should have just left her alone, if you were going to tire her out with wild stories.”

“It’s not his fault,” Red murmured, as Heyes continued to bath her warm skin with the cool water.

“No, it was … Joshua’s,” the Kid replied quietly, but then exchanged a look with Heyes. “You need me to do anything or should I just go?”

“Can you check on the tea?”

“’Course.” He lifted the lid off the pot, and the bitter fragrance wafted out. “I’d say it’s ready. You want some of this honey in it? It ain’t going down well without.”

“Please,” Red smiled, even if her eyes didn’t open.

After she was doused with the willow bark, Red’s fever started coming down, and she settled in to sleep again.

Heyes followed Curry over to the door between the rooms.

“Heyes, I think she’s gonna be fine, eventually.” Curry said quietly, looking at his cousin with concern. “Just gonna take some time to heal up.”

“Yeah, Kid, I agree.” Heyes ran his teeth over his lip and returned Curry’s look. “But staying in this town, with the sheriff already suspicious? I don’t know how long we can be here, before he starts checking us out too.”

“She can’t be moved and you know it, Heyes.”

“Got that right, Kid.” Heyes looked back over at the bed. “And the newspapers are full of the robberies.”

“Yeah, I looked at the recent ones tonight.” Curry met his partner’s eyes. “Not good, Heyes.”

“How’s Billy doing?”

“Dead tired. Not surprising.”

“You go get some sleep, Kid. If we have to deal with a suspicious sheriff later today, one of us has to be alert.”

Heyes woke up to the smell of coffee, good coffee, and the feel of a soft bed. Based on the fact that he was lying in a soft bed, he knew he wasn’t in jail. Based on the good smelling coffee, he knew they weren’t on the trail, or it would have been his coffee brewing. It didn’t smell like his coffee. He grimaced at that thought.

He registered another person breathing in the bed next to him, and knew it wasn’t the Kid. Then he felt the slight hand in his.

Red was nestled up next to him, favoring her injured side. Heyes opened his other eye and smiled at her. As he touched her forehead, she opened her eyes too. Heyes saw the sheen of pain in them. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. 

“You need more willow bark?”

Red simply nodded.

Heyes got out of bed, identifying the coffee, and also breakfast smells as wafting from the other room. He ran his fingers through his long shaggy hair and opened the door. 

Billy and the Kid were enjoying a big breakfast, but it looked like they had saved some for Heyes. A big pot of coffee and what looked like a teapot of hot water were waiting also.

“’Morning, Heyes,” the Kid said around a mouth of eggs.

Heyes glanced back, but Red’s eyes were closed and her breathing heavy again.

“We have the willow tea steeping already,” Billy offered. “Red awake? I can take it over.”

“No just let me. Then I’ll be back.”

Heyes gently coaxed Red to finish all of the bitter drink, as well as a few eggs, and some more water. She fell deeply asleep as the willow took effect.

He quickly washed and dressed. With a soft glance back at Red, he went to the other room, where breakfast and decisions to be made were waiting.

“Heyes, I cain’t just ride out of here, not with Red still doing so poorly.” Billy scoffed. “That’d be something Chip would do.”

“Something Chip did.” Curry snorted.

“Now, Billy, we have got to get this sheriff over his suspicions.” Heyes explained. “It would be best to separate you two, so no one can make that connection, and thus one to the Johnson or Johansen gangs.”

“But no one knows who we are,” Billy insisted.

“That’s changed since the law has had Haystack Peters.” Heyes handed Billy the latest paper. “Some names and descriptions have started to come out.”

“Not mine or Chip’s or Red’s,” Billy insisted.

“Didn’t you say you had somewhere you really needed to be?” The Kid asked. “Something about making certain Chip didn’t screw things up more?”

“If you’re going to continue with Red’s plans, it needs to be done, and done as soon as possible,” Heyes insisted. “Or you will be caught. No ifs anymore.”

“The next part is just setting up the following steps.” Billy considered and looked at Heyes. “Red had planned for a gap in the jobs right about now, figuring things would be too hot to continue for a while.”

“Well, that part she got spot on.” Heyes laughed dryly.

Billy eventually left after a few more days. The doc had visited again, pronouncing Red’s recovery go be going well.

They had told the sheriff a tale similar to what they had used the last time, when Heyes had the grippe, that he was her fiancé, and the Kid was her brother. They weren’t quite certain he believed this new pair of boys, any more than the last one who had recently left town. However, since they had caused no trouble, and had made the Doc easier to handle by occasionally losing a poker hand or two to him, as well as paying for Red’s treatment, the sheriff left well enough alone.

Red definitely was on the mend but was still weak. Heyes watched over her like a hawk, until she told the Kid to take him over to the saloon and not bring him back until he’d played at least some poker and had a drink or two, so she could rest.

The doctor had finally agreed that Red was well enough to have a real bath again. She had struggled through some sponge baths, with Joshua’s distracting help, but she was looking forward to really being able to wash her hair. She laughed at herself. Often on the trail they went for days or weeks on end with no baths, but then she was living as a man with men. It was different with Joshua around.

The hotel had brought up the tub and filled it with wonderful steaming water and an abundance of sweet-smelling soapy bubbles. She was waiting for Joshua to return. He had insisted that she was still too weak to bathe alone, and she had agreed, for her own reasons. He had gone in the next room to quickly talk to Thaddeus. She heard their voices, but was getting impatient to be in the warm, soothing water. Just as she was figuring out how she would do this on her own, Joshua returned.

“Thaddeus decided to go over to the saloon a bit early today, so you’ll have privacy for your bath.” Heyes’ eyes glittered in an interesting way.

“Wouldn’t that mean you’d be going along with him?” Red teased.

“We’ve discussed that, haven’t we?” Heyes approached Red and started to unbutton the shift she was wearing. “It wouldn’t be safe for you to bathe alone.” He lowered his head and kissed her gently as she started to unbutton his shirt.


	16. Chapter 16

One night after some rather lucrative poker games and other relaxing entertainment, the boys had returned to the rooms to find Red sitting at the table, with papers strewn all over the top. She was intently studying what she had written but gathered them up as the boys came into the room.

Heyes kissed her on the top of her head as he passed by to put his hat on the hook and started to take off his gun belt.

“You know you’ll have to tell us something about your next moves,” Heyes said nonchalantly. “We do have to take you to where you need to be, after all.”

Red looked up sharply.

“You tell me you can ride a horse for any length of time, and I’ll call you a liar, Red.” The Kid had flopped into a chair after tossing his hat on the extra bed.

“There are such things as trains,” Red huffed.

“Will they get you to where you need to be?” Curry continued.

“This time, yes.” Red smiled.

“You know you can’t move as fast as you would need, if you travel alone.” Heyes came and wrapped his arms around her.

Red looked thoughtful for a moment, then decisive. “San Francisco.”

“San Francisco?” The Kid queried, looking to Heyes.

“Yes, there is some information I need for the next – and final – phase.” Red looked up at Heyes and kissed his cheek.

“Then you’ll need what we picked up for you in this package.” 

Heyes handed Red a large brown paper wrapped bundle that had been sitting to the side. She put it on the table. Opening it, she found a serviceable gray traveling outfit, a comfortable calico dress, and all the accoutrements a female needed beneath these outfits. She looked up inquiringly at Heyes.

“Red, you have to admit that you are still very weak. It will work better, if you travel as my wife and Thaddeus’ sister.” Heyes sat next to her and reached out for her hand. “We can protect you better that way. It will be expected.”

“So, I get a promotion to wife?” She answered a bit stiffly, but then took a deep breath, and nodded. “You are right, I know, but it just grates on me to be so dependent.”

“Just until you feel better, Red.” Heyes looked deeply into her eyes. She thought she saw something more there, something he wouldn’t say, but she didn’t press. “I don’t think we should stay here until you are fully recovered. The sheriff is asking more questions lately.”

Red nodded, and Heyes and Curry exchanged a look and exhaled a big sigh of relief.

Even recovered as well as she was, the train ride was exhausting Red, or Eliza Jones Smith, the name under which she was traveling with the boys. She was currently sleeping in Heyes’ arms, looking very pale and drawn.

“We will need to stop at the next town, Kid.”

“Yeah, Heyes, I know. The fever must have taken a lot out of her.”

“Well, she doesn’t have the constitution of an ox, unlike some other people I might mention.”

“I just don’t complain.” The Kid looked tenderly at Red, then continued, “I can’t say she really is either.”

“No, she isn’t, but it’s obvious we need to stop.”

“Yeah, well, Palo Verde is the next town.”

Palo Verde was a quiet little town with a quiet sheriff, who didn’t take much interest in the man with the sickly wife, and her brother, who checked into two adjoining rooms at the hotel. The man appeared to be something of a show off, after he carried his wife in his arms from the train station and up the stairs to their room, or so the hotel clerk told him. After that display, they kept to themselves, with no more interesting demands than lots of tea with milk.

Heyes left Red resting in the room, with the Kid watching over her. He offered Curry a book to pass the time, but when the Kid saw that it was the collection of Poe stories, he just gave Heyes a look and pulled out his gun cleaning supplies.

On their arrival into the town, Heyes had noticed a jewel smith shop, with some simple rings in the window. He had wished he could do more, but their money was decreasing faster than usual with Heyes not free to play much poker. The additional amount Billy had insisted they take for Red was also starting to dwindle. Heyes had some ideas where that money had originated. If there had been another option, he would have not spent it and would have returned it with Red, but that was not going to happen.

The bell rang as Heyes opened the door. The proprietor came from the back and smiled seeing a new customer.

“What can I do for you, Mr.?”

“Smith, sir. Joshua Smith.” Heyes put on his best smile. “I’m looking for a ring for my wife. Unfortunately, she lost hers on the journey, so I’d like to surprise her and replace it.”

“Oh, how considerate sir. We have many fine rings with large stones…”

Heyes cleared his throat. “Perhaps something simpler. She’s not a gaudy woman. Just want to make certain people know we are married and traveling properly.” He smiled again.

“Oh.” The jeweler saw the possibility of a large sale disappear and moved down the display case to some simple gold bands. “Will one of these do?” He started to pull out the box but noticed Heyes’ attention divert to a set of rings further down.

“What are those?” Heyes asked.

“Oh. Well, they were a special order. A couple had come into town and insisted on this type of set. I believe it’s called Black Hills Gold. They left before they could pay for it. It’s very pretty but no one else has been interested. Not many men want to wear a ring.”

Heyes looked at the set of three rings, a band for the wife, a band for the husband, and another ring for the wife, with a beautiful ruby set in it. He had seen such jewelry start to filter into Wyoming about the time he and the Kid had left.

“Is it something you’d like to get rid of?” Heyes’ mercenary instinct came to the fore and he started to haggle in earnest.

Red felt much refreshed after her nap. The Kid had some tea and sandwiches, and coffee for him, brought up to the room. They had just started partaking, when Heyes returned with a large grin on his face.

“I take it you found what you went for.” Curry stated after looking at Heyes’ face.

“Yes.” Heyes smiled some more. “Those sandwiches look great.”

Red looked between the two boys but was still too tired to investigate further.

After eating, Red settled down in the bed to rest again. Heyes pulled out his book of Poe, and the Kid was more than happy to wander over to the saloon to check out the poker games and have a beer or two.

Heyes tried to focus on the poem he was reading, “Annabel Lee”, but his mood was wrong. He looked over to Red to see her smiling back at him, her golden red hair spread as a halo around her face. He set his book to the side, and came to sit beside her on the bed, taking her hand in his. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the moment.

“Joshua?”

“Yes, my…Yes, Red?”

“You said you went to find something?”

“Yeah, just something to make the trip easier.” He opened his eyes and looked into hers. “But luck smiled upon me, and … I bought these.” He handed her a small velvet box. She opened it and there lay the two bands and the ruby ring.

“Joshua?”

“I thought we’d not be questioned so much, if you were wearing a wedding band. I thought to pick up a simple one. Then I saw these in the shop.”

“I’ve not seen anything like them before, with all the intertwined colors of gold.”

“They are being made in the Black Hills in the Dakota Territory. I saw some when we ah, lived in Wyoming for a while.”

“And the ruby?”

“Well, Red, what other stone could I buy for you?” He ruffled the locks of her red hair. “And they’ve found rubies in Wyoming too, so I’m assuming that’s where this one is from.”

He pulled the ruby ring from the box. Looking into Red’s eyes, took her left hand and asked, “May I?”

She returned his deep gaze and nodded. He leaned down to kiss her as he placed the ring on her finger.

Two days later, Red was well rested and they re-boarded the train for San Francisco. They made another stop in Beaumont to let Red recover again. She continued to work on her papers, and had sent several telegraphs, to which she received a few back. Heyes purposely ignored Red’s planning. While she was working, he would either head over to the saloon to play a few games of poker or would sit in the bed reading her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_.

The night before they were to leave Beaumont, Red was resting peacefully in bed, so Heyes accompanied the Kid over to the saloon. There had been some friendly poker players at this stop and he was hoping to increase their funds, while still leaving everyone in Beaumont happy they had played poker with an excellent player named Joshua Smith.

The boys were walking across the dusty street, as the sun was setting in the west.

“Heyes?”

“Yeah, Kid.”

“Do you wanna explain the rings to me?” He glanced sideways at his cousin.

“What do you need explained? We talked about it. Folks expect married women to have a ring.” Heyes smiled briefly and continued, “We’ve had less questions, you gotta admit.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Curry bit his lip but continued. “You said you were gonna just buy her a gold band.”

“I got a great deal on the Black Hills gold bands, so I bought those.”

“You didn’t mention that you were going to buy a ring for you. Men don’t usually wear a ring.”

“Came as a set, Kid.”

“And the ruby ring? I’m assuming that stone came from Tin Cup, back in Wyoming.”

“The shopkeeper didn’t know, but yeah, that’s what I was guessing too.”

Heyes was about to walk into the saloon, but Curry stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. They turned to face each other.  
“Is there more to this?” The Kid said quietly, staring into his partner’s eyes.

“What more could there be, Kid?” Heyes presented his poker face to his cousin. He knew Curry was the only one who could read him, so he eventually turned away. “I don’t want to get into that right now.”

“Heyes.” The Kid closed his eyes, sighed, and then looked back at the best friend he had in the world. “I guess it’s too late to tell you to be careful. I’ll just have to deal with the aftermath and pick up the pieces.”

Heyes started to open his mouth to speak, but Curry just held up his hand and shook his head. “Don’t. Don’t lie to me or try to con me.”

Heyes met his gaze and then just nodded. Together they turned and walked into the saloon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Hills Gold jewelry is a real thing and did exist back in the nineteenth century. It is made of multi-colored shades of gold, rose, and green. If you’ve not seen it, I would suggest googling it. It is a favorite souvenir of mine when we visit the Black Hills in western South Dakota. It would not have been far from Devil’s Hole, if you placed it where Hole in the Wall was. There are also rubies that come from an area in Wyoming called Tin Cup.


	17. Chapter 17

Heyes was happy when they finally reached San Francisco. Red was tiring again and he knew that a rest at Silky O’Sullivan’s home would be welcome for them all. They navigated the bustling train station, with the Kid going ahead to secure a horse drawn cab to take the three of them to Silky’s. Heyes could see the exhaustion in the lines of Red’s face, but she walked swiftly through the throngs of people. Once she was sitting in the carriage, she leaned on him as he put his arm around her, and she closed her eyes. The Kid, riding up with the driver, turned around to catch Heyes’ eyes. Heyes shook his head slightly and the Kid settled in for the trip.

“This is a beautiful city,” Red murmured as they approached Silky’s neighborhood. 

“I thought you were asleep,” Heyes replied quietly.

“No, just resting.” She reached for his hand and entwined their fingers.

“You’ve never been here before?” The Kid asked from the front, turning around.

“No, I’d not been west of the Mississippi, before I came to … meet up with Chip.” She looked around at the steep streets. 

“Billy’s been here, meeting with some … colleagues.”

As they stopped at the O’Sullivan mansion, and approached the door, it opened and Silky himself was there to greet them.

“Well, let’s see what the devil brought me! How are you boys doing? I got your telegram…” Silky noticed Red being helped from the carriage by Heyes. “Beg pardon ma’am! Umm …Joshua here said that they were bringing a friend along.” He smiled and taking her arm led her gently up the stairs. “Can’t say that they usually bring such pretty or well-bred friends with them.”

“What a delightful home you have here, Mr. O’Sullivan.” Red looked around appreciatively as they entered the home and headed towards the parlor. She was doing her best to smile graciously, but even Silky could tell she was tired.

“It’s just Silky, ma’am.” He led her towards a settee. “On what wild chase have these boys been leading you to bring you here in such a state? No offense to you, my dear. Would you like a cup of tea, or maybe something stronger?”

“Thank you very much for your solicitude, Mr. O’Sullivan…”

“I told you to call me Silky.”

“Well, then I suppose you should call me … Eliza.” She smiled gracefully as she sat down. She offered her right hand, after removing her gloves. “Eliza Jones Smith.” Silky bestowed a light kiss on her hand, but then his eyes gravitated towards the ruby on her other hand.

“May I, dear?” He indicated her left hand, and after a brief hesitation, she nodded.

“What beautiful work.” He glanced at Curry and Heyes. “I believe it is from your neck of the woods, isn’t it?” He then noticed a matching ring on Heyes’ left hand.

He settled in one of the comfortable arm chairs, while Curry took another, and Heyes sat next to Red, taking her hand in his.  
“Boys, looks like you have some news to share with me.”

“Nothing really, Silky,” Heyes smiled. “Just some cover to make traveling easier.”

Silky O’Sullivan prided himself on being able to read people well, and he was one of the few who could read past Heyes’ poker face, and even past his smile. He glanced over to the Kid, who just shrugged. Silky decided not to push it further, for now, as a maid brought in a tea set. She was followed by the butler who brought in a tray holding a couple crystal decanters and several glasses.

“Morris, why don’t you pour us all a brandy, and then we can see who might want some tea.”

After everyone had a glass in hand, Silky raised his and said, “Here’s a toast to friends, old and new, one is silver and the other gold.” He winked at Red. “Miss Eliza, I will let you decide which is which.”

Red smiled and took a small sip, knowing she wasn’t in any condition to drink much. She relaxed a bit and rested against Heyes.

“What brings you boys and you, my lovely lady, to my fair city?”

“Silky!” Heyes protested. “Can’t we just come for a visit? It’s been a long time.”

“You would think so … Joshua, but every time I’ve seen you two lately, it’s been because you need my help.” Silky looked sharply at Heyes. “I’m hoping this time it won’t involve anything that gets me thrown in jail!”

“Jail?” Red queried, looking first at Heyes, then Curry, then Silky.

“No, not at all, Silky,” Heyes tried to smooth over the conversation. “Eliza here needed to rest up for a while, and how better to do that then visiting our good friend, Silky?”

“Are you ill, my dear?” Silky noticed Red was getting a bit pale and resting against Heyes, with his arm around her.

“No, she’s not exactly ill.” Heyes hesitated, and looking down at Red, wondered how much to tell Silky.

“Joshua, don’t tell me you’ve taken advantage of this lovely lady, and … um … put her in a delicate condition.” Silky looked annoyed with Heyes.

“No!” Red blushed a bit, which brought bright pink spots to her cheeks, only highlighting her wan complexion even more. 

“Nothing like that!” Heyes protested.

“She’s been shot,” Curry stated. Heyes looked at him a bit annoyed, and Red looked worried.

“Heck, it’s not the first time we’ve come here when one of us has been shot,” Curry declared.

“Aren’t you two supposed to be retired?” Silky asked.

“Don’t stop folks from shootin’ at us,” Curry huffed. “Seems like it’s been more often than ever.” He glared at Heyes.

“I don’t think that’s my fault!” Heyes started to get huffy.

“The boys are not responsible for my condition,” Red interjected. “They are just kind enough to help me in this state.”

“May I ask, dear lady, how you came to be shot?”

“I am sorry to impose on your kind hospitality, but it might be better for all if we don’t go into the details.” Red said quietly, but held a firm gaze, looking at Silky.

“Boys, all I can say is that you never fail to amaze me, each time we meet.” Silky shook his head. “How you two are still alive after all the situations in which you find yourselves, I’ll never know.”

“With the help of good friends, Silky,” Heyes answered with a genuine smile. He then looked down at Red, who seemed to be leaning more heavily on him as the minutes passed. A look of concern crossed his face, and he gave her a kiss on her forehead. “But now we must help our friend here, before she falls asleep from this last leg of our journey.” Heyes looked up at Silky. “Perhaps I should take Eliza up, so she can rest?”

“Of course,” Silky exclaimed. “I’m being an inconsiderate host. Morris has had the Indigo, Russet, and Emerald rooms prepared.”

“The Indigo and Russet rooms are those two that are connected, aren’t they, with that indoor water closet?” Heyes asked.

“Yes, I thought you and the … ah, Thaddeus could have those rooms, and …”

“I’ll take Eliza up to the Indigo room and Thaddeus can have the Russet one.” Heyes looked over at Silky. “I’ve been nursing Eliza for the past two weeks, no need to stop now. And no need to impose on your staff more than we need to.” Heyes smiled, and then helped Eliza to her feet.

“I’ll see you at supper then?” Silky inquired, with a raised eyebrow, but no other comment.

“Yes, if Eliza is up to it.” Heyes started walking with Eliza slowly towards the stairs.

“Well, I know I’ll be down at least, Silky,” the Kid smiled. “Missing your cook’s food would be a crime.”

Once they were out of Silky’s gaze and at the foot of the stairs, Heyes swept Red up into his arms and started up.  
“  
Joshua!” Red protested. “I’m really not that weak.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Red, and soon it might be true.” Heyes continued up the stairs, with the Kid following behind.

With Red sleeping and settled in their rooms, Heyes and Curry were back downstairs with Silky in his study.

“What can you really tell me, boys?” Silky had passed cut crystal glasses of whiskey around, and they were enjoying the libation. “I take it Eliza doesn’t know who you are? Since you sent that telegram, saying my nephews Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones were coming to visit, with a friend.”

“No, we don’t think so.” Heyes looked into the depths of his whiskey, and then back up at Curry, and then Silky.

“How did she get shot?” Silky inquired again, not letting it be.

“You could say she’s in the same line of business, from which we retired,” the Kid answered.

“What?” Silky exclaimed. “That lovely lady? How?”

“Like I said earlier, Silky, the less you know, the less you’ll be involved, if anyone comes asking,” Heyes replied.

“Will someone come asking?” Silky looked grim. “I was serious, Heyes. I’m too old to be going to prison. Or get involved in one of your schemes.”

“This isn’t one of my schemes, Silky.” Heyes looked intense, then continued. “We are retired.”

“You certain?” Silky prodded.

“That’s what he keeps telling me,” the Kid sighed. “But we keep ending up like this.”

Red woke to the sensation of a comfortable and luxurious bed enfolding her in softness. She kept her eyes closed, wondering if her memories of the last year had just been a bad dream, and she was once more in her bedroom on Eden Park. Her parents were still alive, Mary and Charles were both about to be married, and she was excelling in her college studies.

Thoughts of a dark-eyed drifter and his blue-eyed cousin surfaced. Were they also a dream, although a more pleasant one? What about the infectious laugh of another blond named William? What of the feelings of freedom she remembered, riding faster than she had ever thought possible, across the vast expanses of the West?

She kept her eyes closed, savoring the quiet and peacefulness surrounding her, not certain which reality she wanted to be true. Then she stretched the wrong way and her healing gunshot wound forced her eyes open. The sumptuousness of the room still enfolded her, but memory came back. She was in San Francisco at the home of a friend of Joshua and Thaddeus. She was still healing from a grand fiasco, and planning what she hoped was not another.

A door opened and she turned to see if Joshua had returned, but it was one of the maids. 

“It’s Katie, ma’am. Didna mean to wake ye, but I thought I’d see if you t’were coming down for dinner.”

Red slowly sat up and placed her feet on the floor. She was still tired, but much refreshed from her nap. “Is there time?”

“Yes, ma’am. If we hurry.” Katie turned to the closet and looked at the well-worn traveling suit now hanging there and the calico dress. Both were adequate for the hotels through which they had traveled, but not so for dinner at a house like Silky O’Sullivan’s.

“I’d say the calico, ma’am, until we have a chance to freshen the other suit.” She smiled hopefully at the lady the housekeeper told her she was to help. It was obvious from her actions that she was not unaccustomed to having a lady’s maid’s help, but the wardrobe she had brought said differently. Working for Mr. O’Sullivan was never dull.

“I guess it will have to do,” Red sighed regretfully. She looked up at Katie with inquisitive eyes. “Are there other guests? Besides Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones?”

“Oh, no, ma’am,” Katie assured her.

“Well, then, let’s be at it, eh, Katie?” Red smiled. “Mustn’t keep the gentlemen waiting.”

Refreshed by Katie’s ministrations, Red found herself down the stairs, not too much later. The house was even grander than she remembered from earlier. She must have been extremely tired not to have noticed so much. She peered into the parlor but did not see anyone there. The butler, Morris, came down the hallway just then.

“I believe the gentlemen are in the library, ma’am. If you’d like to sit in the parlor, I can let them know…”

“I think we already do.” Hearing voices, Heyes had come from the study and took hold of Red’s arm, placing it in his. “Thank you, Morris. I’ll just take my wife in with us.” He ignored any looks from the butler on what might be proper, as he was studying Red’s face, as he led her down the hall. 

“Are you feeling better?” He looked concerned. “You didn’t need to come down, if you were still tired. Silky would have understood.”

“I think I’ve been tired for so long now that I don’t remember when I wasn’t.” Red put her head on Heyes’ shoulder as they walked.

“It does get to you, after a while.”

“Is it why you … retired?”

Heyes thought for a moment. “No, not really.” 

“Then why?” Red stopped them before they entered the study.

“Because I didn’t want to end up in prison.” He eyes had turned dark. “Or see … Thaddeus die.”

“But you’re still running, aren’t you?” She returned his dark look.

“Yeah,” he nodded and the usual brightness of his eyes returned. “I just gotta keep believing eventually we won’t have to.” He kissed the top of her head. “Otherwise, I think I’d just go crazy.” He turned to lead her into the study. Both Silky and Kid Curry rose as they entered the room.

“Why, my dear, it is so nice to see you again.” Silky took her hands and kissed her on the cheek. “I hope you aren’t overdoing it though. The boys said you might sleep through supper.”

“I think the boys coddle me more than they need,” Red replied. “You’ve been very gracious and my rest has helped immensely. If the aromas coming from the kitchen are any indication, I am very glad I didn’t miss dinner.”

Morris appeared at the doorway.

“Dinner is served, sir, if your guests are ready.”

The Kid smiled.

During the dinner, Silky kept up a running monologue of all the sights that they needed to visit while they were in his fair city. This allowed his guests to enjoy their dinners, while not having to worry about what to tell Silky and what not.

“You will have to take a drive through Golden Gate Park, of course, but I’d love to take you to some of the wonderful theaters we have in the city now. I know, you’re tired right now, but maybe in a few days, you’d enjoy some of the performances.” Silky looked down at the Kid, politely, but steadily eating his way through every course offered. “Might be able to stay awake better than some I could name.”

Red just smiled, Heyes rolled his eyes, and the Kid just shrugged and continued eating.

“I’m afraid I do not a have an adequate wardrobe with me.” Red looked down at her pretty, but still too simple for dinner, calico dress.

“I think you look lovely in that dress,” Heyes smiled at Red, his eyes crinkling.

“Of course, you do, my dear,” Silky agreed, but continued. “However, I’ll inquire about having one of the better dressmakers in town stop by to remedy that situation.” He looked at the boys’ well-worn suits. “And maybe a tailor too.”

“Now, Silky,” Heyes started. “Remember we are retired.”

“I’d love a dress or two, Mr. O’Sullivan…”

“Remember, my dear, it’s Silky?”

“Of course, Silky.” Red smiled back. “And after I contact my colleague, who should be in town, we do not have to worry about who is retired and who is not.”

“Now, Eliza,” Heyes looked uncomfortable. “I think we’ll have to talk about this further. Thaddeus and I need to stay clear of any suggestion that we might not be retired.”

“A little late to be thinkin’ about that, isn’t it, Joshua?” the Kid countered.

Heyes gave him a look, but Curry just met it, and returned to eating.

“Nothing to be discussing at the dinner table, is it my dear?” Silky smiled at Red.

“No, sir …”

“Silky, darling, remember?”

“Of course. My apologies, Silky.”

Heyes gave Red a sharp look, and she knew the discussion was over for now, but not forever.

“Are there any companies doing Shakespeare?” Red inquired.

“I don’t rightly know, my dear, but we will find out.” Silky looked thoughtful. “Are you fond of Shakespeare?”

“It is just delightful to see performed,” Red replied sweetly. “I’d like to share that with the boys.”

Heyes looked intrigued, and the Kid looked resigned.

Dinner had been relaxing in some ways, but tiring in others, for both Red and the boys. Heyes was about to carry her up the stairs again, but Red politely declined, and gave him a look he had not seen in weeks. He gallantly offered his arm, and halfway up, quietly put that arm around her waist, as the Kid came up to steady her on the other side.

Once in their room, Heyes did sweep her into his arms and gently placed her on the bed.

“I am getting tired of this,” Red complained.

“I know. He can be darn annoying at times,” the Kid said as he went to pass through the connecting bathroom. He stopped and smiled widely enough that his blue eyes twinkled in the gaslights. “But you gotta let him have his way sometimes, or it just gets worse.” He closed the connecting door, and soon they heard sounds of water running.

“I guess we wait.” Heyes sat down gently on the bed, picked up Red’s hand. He gave it a kiss and started caressing it.

“I don’t know if I’m up for that right now, Joshua.” Red smiled sweetly. Her eyes twinkled but looked tired.

“Ah, Red, I know.” Heyes sighed. “What if I said I just enjoy sitting here.”

“Maybe I’d have to say you’re taking this role as a married man a bit too seriously.” Red let her eyes flutter shut, but her smile turned a bit teasing. After a minute or so with no reply, she opened her eyes again to see him staring back down at her, with a dark, unreadable look to his eyes. He broke contact and sat up.

“Unless you want the maid to come help, I think we better start getting you out of this dress.” Heyes started undoing the buttons. Red caught his hand.

“Joshua,” she looked into his eyes again, and raised his chin so he’d meet hers. “I really am tired.”

“I thought you might like a bath tonight.” Heyes couldn’t help but grin but met her eyes with a gentle look. “Unfortunately, by yourself.” His eyes did twinkle then. “But, of course, I’d have to help.”

“Maybe it would be best to just wait until morning.” She smiled. “Or it might be too much of a struggle for you.”

“Maybe.”


	18. Chapter 18

The light filtered in through the lace curtains as the maid opened the heavier drapes. Heyes opened one eye and she curtseyed as she left.

“You aren’t supposed to acknowledge them, my dear,” Red murmured against Heyes’ chest, as she lay entwined in his arms.

“Yeah, I know that,” Heyes grumbled, as he caressed her back. “Silky keeps telling me that whenever I tell him that Thaddeus and I don’t need such attention from his staff. He just keeps telling me we need to spend more time among civilized folk, and not so much in every saloon in the West.”

“Civilization does have its benefits.”

“Since it includes nice, soft beds like this, I’m not going to argue with you.” His hands started roving on other soft regions.

“Joshua, I’m assuming the maid coming in was a polite reminder that it is probably rather late in the morning already.” In spite of her words, she did not push him away.

“They’ve waited already. They can wait a bit more.” He kissed her gently on her neck.

“What about Thaddeus?”

“He was awake earlier.” Heyes rolled her on her back and started kissing other parts of her body. “Nothing keeps him from breakfast.”

“Oh.” A throaty laugh came from Red. “Well, then, I guess, they can wait a bit longer.”

Kid Curry had enjoyed his leisurely breakfast, trading quips with Silky, but soon enough his host said he had some business meetings to attend.

“I thought you were retired too,” the Kid said skeptically.

“Not so much retired, as removed,” Silky said, smiling. “Enough money opens all types of doors. I’m meeting with the mayor and one of the local judges.”

“We’re not going to cause you any trouble being here, are we?” Curry inquired.

“Not as long as you two, and your friend, don’t do anything to draw attention.”

“Silky, Heyes and I have spent the last three years trying to avoid any attention.”

“You’ve not always succeeded with that, have you?”

“No,” the Kid sighed, and smiled. “But we’ve tried.”

“Actually, I do have a question for you two about some boys who’ve been getting as much attention as the Devil’s Hole Gang ever did. At least this far west.”

“And who is that?” the Kid asked warily, worried he knew exactly to whom Silky was referring.

“You two boys ever run into any of these Johansen brothers? Or Johnson boys?”

The Kid was still trying to frame a suitable answer for Silky, when Morris came into the breakfast room.

“Sir, your carriage awaits. Your meeting with the mayor is in thirty minutes.”

“Yes, yes, Morris. Thank you.” Curry stood as Silky rose from the table, and Morris left to gather Silky’s hat and coat.

“My meeting with the mayor is actually about these recent robberies. They’ve been causing a bit of a financial situation here in San Francisco. Nothing critical, but money’s become scarce for business ventures in these unsettled times.”

Curry took a deep breath and smiled at Silky. His brilliant blue eyes were calm as they met those of his old friend. “We told you we’re retired.”

The Kid sought the quiet and solace of his room, as he wasn’t certain how much more he could avoid Silky’s questions before he gave away more than was safe for any of them. Heyes and Red had not come down yet, so wondered if he’d be better to walk the gardens. He started to sit by the window in his room, but heard water splashing in the adjoining bathroom. He sighed, and started to get up to leave, when Heyes opened the door. He was wiping the shave cream off his face, dressed except for his shirt.

“Did you leave any breakfast for us?” Heyes smiled broadly at his cousin, who returned it with a wry look.

“You know it’s almost lunch time.”

“Yeah. Red was resting.”

“I’ll bet,” Curry scoffed.

“I heard that!” came Red’s voice.

“You gonna deny what I’m thinkin’?” Curry raised his voice to carry into Red.

Some splashing came from the bathroom. Heyes turned and smiled at Red, and then turned back to the Kid. “Well, she did need to rest. I did let her.”

“Uh, huh. ‘Til noon.”

“It’s not yet noon,” came Red’s reply.

“You keep denying it, I may just have to come in there.” The Kid grinned at Heyes. “Ain’t nothin’ I’ve not seen before.”

“Thaddeus! You wouldn’t dare!” More splashing came from the bathroom.

Heyes eyed his cousin, who just smiled, but then turned to Red. “I wouldn’t prod him, Red. He can get stubborn at times.”

“Must run in the family,” came a reply in the midst of more water sloshing.

“Hey!” Heyes tried to look offended but then just started chuckling and went back through the bathroom to finish his dressing, leaving the doors open.

“Is Silky still around?”

“No,” came the Kid’s reply, sounding serious. “I need to talk to you two about that.”

Heyes came quickly back into the Kid’s room, finishing his tie, looking worried. “Oh?”

“He asked me if we had run into the Johansens. Or the Johnsons.” Kid Curry met Heyes’ eyes.

“What did he ask?” Red stood at the bathroom door in a velvet robe. Her hair was wispy around her face, as it had grown out of the short, severe spikes in the last weeks. Her voice was hard and sharp, in contrast to her appearance. The outlaw leader was back.

“Nothing other than if we knew them.” The Kid returned Red’s sharp look. “He did say that the financial markets here in San Francisco were unsettled, because of the robberies.” He glanced at Heyes. “I think his meeting with the mayor had something to do with that.”

“He’s meeting with the mayor?” Heyes eyes clouded with thought.

“Should we have come here?” Red asked.

“I dunno,” Heyes huffed. He looked sharply at both the Kid and then Red. “We have to be extra careful. All of us.”

“I told Billy we’d be here. I’m assuming some telegraphs might have already come.”

The Kid rolled his eyes.

“Nothing that anyone else should be able to interpret. Just from Cousin William.”

Heyes eyes were hooded, but then continued. “Well, we do what guests here are supposed to do. Take a ride in Golden Gate Park.” He smiled at the Kid as Red went in their room to dress. “Go to a Shakespeare play.”

Curry sighed, but nodded in agreement. “Don’t imagine they’d think many outlaws would be taking in a play.” He laughed softly. “Can you imagine Kyle and …”

“Thaddeus,” Heyes interrupted him with a silent shake of his head.

The Kid raised his voice. “Can you imagine Big Harv sitting through Shakespeare, Red?”

“I’d imagine that he’d just sleep through it.” Red had returned, dressed in her undergarments, including corset. “Just like I’ve been told some others might.” She smiled mischievously and turned towards Heyes, indicating the corset. “Can you help?”

“Gotta be the first time I’ve seen him help a woman into a corset,” the Kid grinned wickedly.

“Thaddeus…” Heyes gave him a look, but started to cinch in Red.

Red looked thoughtful for a moment, then gave the Kid a sharp stare. “Care to tell me when you ever saw him helping someone out of a corset?” Red gasped as Heyes might have tugged a bit hard on the corset strings. She looked back at him, but he was just glaring at the Kid.

And for the first time he could remember in ages, Kid Curry laughed loud and long.

After another wonderful meal at lunch, they were relaxing in the garden behind Silky’s home. Their host had sent a note that he would be out for the day, returning in time for supper. The Kid was in a wicker chair with his feet propped up on an ottoman, his eyes closed. Heyes could tell he wasn’t asleep, but let him rest, as his mind spun in a few wide-ranging circles. He was reclining on a chaise lounge, with Red in his arms beside him. He could tell her mind was not as still as her body was. Her eyes were open but focused in the distance.

“If any telegraphs had arrived, they’d have been passed on, wouldn’t they?” Red asked Heyes, idly playing with the buttons on his vest.

“Yes, I’d suppose so,” Heyes answered, and then noticed Morris approaching with a silver platter. 

The Kid opened his eyes to watch the approach. “Maybe here they are.”

“Pardon me, sirs, ma’am,” Morris began. “The dressmaker and tailor are here.” He offered cards as Heyes and Red sat up. Red took them from the tray.

“How wonderful, Morris.” Red beamed. “I didn’t realize they’d be available so soon.”

“Mr. O’Sullivan did not want to inconvenience you on your visit.”

Red jumped up and held her hand out to Heyes, who exchanged a look with Curry, but stood up to join Red. The Kid grimaced and got up a bit more slowly.

“I showed them to the parlor, ma’am, but,” Morris hesitated.

“Yes, yes, that’s not an issue, Morris. Let them know we will be in shortly.”

As Morris left, Heyes turned Red to look at him, before she started off too.

“Red.” Heyes made certain she was meeting his gaze. “We don’t have enough money for this. Even with what Billy gave us, and I kinda don’t want to spend that.”

“Don’t worry, Joshua.” Red pulled Heyes and then Curry along with her, linking arms with them both. “Billy should be here already setting up some financial matters.”

“And if he isn’t?” the Kid asked and gave her a sideways look. “You know, things don’t always go the way they’re planned.” He looked across her to give Heyes a look too. 

“As much as it pains me to admit this, Thaddeus is right.” Heyes looked a bit annoyed but was ready to back up his partner. “You are living proof of that, Red,” he continued gently.

“No need to worry, boys,” Red smiled. “The accounts have already been here for some time. Billy is just, ah, making some adjustments. Plenty of excess for a dress or suit or two.”

“Red,” the Kid continued. “It just don’t feel right, taking money from a woman.”

“Red’s not a woman, Thaddeus.” She continued to smile gleefully.

“I think I have some proof otherwise.” Heyes eyes sparkled. “But Thaddeus is right. Not only can’t we take your money because you’re a woman, but, well, we really can’t have anyone think we’re coming out of retirement.”

“Like I’ve said before, Joshua, it’s just a bit too late to really be worrying about that, isn’t it?” The Kid just shook his head.

“Now, Thaddeus, we’ve not done anything wrong.” Heyes stated confidently.

Red stopped just before they started up the stairs to the house. “Boys.” She gave them the glare they had come to expect when Red had made up his mind and would not take any disagreements. “I am just buying you two a thank you gift for all the care you’ve taken of me. I’ve been remiss in paying for your services.”

The Kid started laughing out loud again, and Heyes actually blushed. A look came into Red’s eyes that silenced them both. “I want to go to Shakespeare and I will not go looking like a farm wife from Kansas!”

“There are worse things to look like,” Heyes gave her a kiss and took her hand to put through the crook of his arm again.

“Besides where do you think the robber barons of the railroads and banks get it all?” Red said with a sharp tone in her voice. “Certainly, not all with fair dealings.”

“Yeah,” Heyes mused. “We tried to tell ourselves that for years, but Red, it’s still illegal.” He held up his hand as she started to argue further. “However! We will graciously accept your kind gift, and not ask further questions.”

Red had a most delightful afternoon with the dressmaker. She had not been able to order such fine dresses in years and relished the opportunity. The dressmaker came away with a large tip, and gave a firm promise to have the items ready as soon as possible.

The tailor Silky had contacted was one used to dealing with a varied clientele. He was quick and efficient and gave practical suggestions for both evening clothes and a new day suit. 

“Heyes, you know we’ll never wear these again.” The boys were relaxing in Silky’s study after the exasperating session. The Kid was helping himself to a generous portion of their host’s fine Kentucky bourbon, pouring an equal amount for his cousin.

“Maybe, Kid.” Heyes took an appreciative drink of the whiskey. “Might not be a bad idea to keep at least the suits. We could use new ones. Never know what life is going to bring us.”

“I know I don’t need white ties and tails,” the Kid scoffed. “That’s what that tailor said he was makin’, right?”

Heyes shrugged. “Maybe we just leave those here at Silky’s. All I know is that we have to find some way to pay Red back. 

Can’t be beholding to her or have any suspicion about where we got the money from for such nice clothing. Gotta keep free of that.”

“And what, pray tell, will you be free from?” Red swept into the room, back into her traveling outfit now that it had been brushed and cleaned.

“Wearing a tie every day,” the Kid replied smiling, tugging at the one currently around his neck.

“Try a corset, Thaddeus, and then you can complain.” She perched on the arm of Heyes’ chair, and took a sip from his glass, swallowing it with a wince.

“See, Red, even you need a drink after dealin’ with all that poking and prodding,” the Kid teased.

“I’ve never said you needed to wear a corset,” Heyes said softly, resting his hand on her waist.

“I ‘spect she’d kick you where the sun don’t shine, if you ever tried to tell her what to do.” Billy came striding in right after a rather disgruntled Morris. “How do folks!” A big smile covered his face and his eyes were sparkling. He turned to the butler and rather pompously said, “My good man, you no longer have to worry about me stealing the silver. My friends here will make certain I don’t.” Morris stiffly gave a bow to Red, and a slightly less deep one to the boys, before he huffed out.

“Sorry to barge in on you all here at your friend’s home, but I thought it better than having telegraphs floatin’ about.” His face turned serious. “Even here it’s best to be cautious.” He turned to the hall where the butler had disappeared. “Morris there wasn’t certain, if he could let me in, while Mr. O’Sullivan was still out, even with this dandy outfit I’m wearing.” He struck a pose, looking actually rather dapper, with a fashionably cut suit and freshly barbered hair. “I insisted that I had some urgent business with Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and Mr. Jones.” His smile leaked back out on his face. “Luckily, I didn’t have to draw on him to get let in.”

“Lucky for us all, Billy,” Heyes caught his gaze. “Silky’s been meeting with the mayor and other folks about some financial panic happening in the West, due to a rash of robberies.”

“Yeah, I heard about that 

“How?” Heyes asked.

“I’ve got my sources.” Billy smiled slyly again. He took Red’s hands and spun her slowly around. “Well, Mrs. Smith, you look rather fetching in those there duds. I figure I best not give you a back pounding greetin’, but maybe a polite hug would be in order.” His eyes twinkled. “It’s underway already and there ain’t been any problems.”

“Billy, that’s wonderful!” Red then did give Billy an exuberant hug and allowed him to spin her around.

“Told you they were the best. Quiet, honorable, and efficient.”

“Do we want to know?” the Kid queried.

Red just smiled and turned back to Billy. “What about the other issue?”

Billy’s face fell then. “No such luck. Since I cain’t offer them a cut, no one I could find is interested. Ain’t that many out there that can do that.” He glanced slyly towards Heyes. “And some of them is retired.”

Red noticed Billy’s gaze and an unsure look came to her face.

“Can we know this?” Heyes asked wondering what was being discussed.

Red looked towards Billy, he glanced at Heyes, and then nodded. She looked a bit perplexed, but came to a decision and also nodded.

“Don’t want to get you boys involved, but maybe you can help us find a … resource we need.” She turned and poured Billy a shot of the bourbon, to give herself a moment to figure out how to phrase what she was going to say next. She handed him the drink as he took a seat, with an elusive look on his face, once again glancing at Heyes.

“We need to look at some information that we now understand to be stored in a safe.” She noticed Heyes and Curry exchanged an agitated glance. “We don’t mean to take anything out of the safe, definitely not the paper with the information on it. We just need to look at it.” She noticed that while Curry continued to meet her gaze, Heyes did not. “And we need to make certain no one, absolutely no one, knows we saw this information.”

She started to pace. “Jack Hinthorne and some of his friends have been handling the safes for us.” She looked first at Billy, who was still staring at Heyes, and then at Heyes himself, wondering what Billy knew that she did not. “But we need someone who can do it without dynamite. After the shambles that Haystack Peters caused, we need someone we can trust. To do exactly what we need, no more, no less.”

The Kid was staring at Heyes, and Heyes could feel it. He looked up at his cousin’s ice blue eyes, with dark pools in his own. He then looked over at Red. “Do you know what model of safe it is?”

“A Liberty 210,” Billy answered.

A light came into Heyes’ eyes. “Are you certain?”

“Yes,” Billy nodded. “Got it from our source myself.”

A sudden light came into Curry’s eyes too. “Joshua, if you’re thinkin’ what I think you’re thinkin’ …”

“A Liberty is only a three-tumbler sequence, and fairly noisy, since it’s not a new model.” Heyes looked at Billy and then Red. “Either of you could learn to open that safe.”

“Yeah, I talked to one fella.” Billy’s mouth drew into a thin line, as he returned Heyes’ look. “You know Angus McCord?”

“Yeah,” Heyes answered uneasily. “Did you tell him who you were?”

“Nah,” Billy shook his head assuredly. “Just arranged a meet up to ask some questions. He seemed interested once I said what model of safe it was, but then wasn’t when I said we couldn’t empty it.” He looked apprehensively at Heyes. “I didn’t trust him.”

“Probably best you didn’t.” Heyes shook his head. “He was always a slippery devil. Out for himself mainly.” He turned to Red, to answer further.

“Joshua, you really need to think this over some more.” Curry was glaring at his cousin. “I doubt if our mutual friend would agree this is a respectable activity for retirement.”

“How will he ever know, if no one knows it was ever opened?” Heyes scowled at his cousin, and then scoffed. “It’s a Liberty 210. Anyone could open that.”

The Kid still did not look happy.

“Anyone?” Red’s eyes took on a glint.

“Silky has one in the cellar.” Heyes smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

The cellar was dark and damp, this close to the bay. It was as clean as the staff could keep it, what with it holding Silky’s vast wine collection, among other things. It was not, however, a place to wear new clothes, especially if you were going to spend significant time sitting on the floor in front of a safe. 

Off to one side behind some of the storage shelves sat the Liberty 210. Heyes was leaning against the damp wall to one side and Red had her ear to the front with her fingers oh so gently turning the dial. They were both in trail clothes, so any must or damp they might pick up from the stones in the cellar would just blend into the already worn clothes.

The house staff had looked askance when Mr. and Mrs. Smith came down the stairs in worn shirts, pants, and riding boots. The housekeeper, Mrs. Walsh, had asked if they needed anything laundered, noticing some stains on Red’s shirt and pants. She was not told that it was blood from the shooting that could not be removed.

“Ah …” Red’s eyes closed in exhilaration and then flashed over to meet Heyes’, that were dark, but shimmering in the lamplight. “I have the second number.” Her eyes closed again, and her lips parted, as she eased the dial back the other way. Heyes smiled at her, knowing the satisfaction she felt and recognizing the look on her face.

Twenty minutes later she had the final number, and once again opened the safe. She and Heyes had been at these lessons on and off for over a week. She was getting better, but nowhere near Heyes’ instinctual mastery.

She sat back and stretched her spine as well as her hands, while Heyes reset the combination yet again.

“It’s exactly as you described, Joshua.” She blushed slightly in the low light. “You have to touch the safe like a lover, slow and gentle, until you feel that final climax.”

“I knew you’d be an excellent student,” Heyes eyes were iridescent, as he once more locked the safe. He then reached for her hands and pulled her up to standing, kissing her with a feather light touch that sent tremors through her body.

“You are the most excellent teacher,” Red replied in a whisper, as he gathered her into his arms and kissed her more thoroughly, before releasing her to head up the stairs.

“What is this meeting that Billy has planned for us?” Heyes asked Red, as they continued up to their bedroom to change.

“It’s in Chinatown.” Red started to strip down once they were in their room and put on her corset. “I can’t say I’m looking forward to wearing this again all the time.” She fastened the hooks and took a deep breath as Heyes adjusted the back laces.

“I keep telling you, that if you left it up to me, you’d never have to wear one,” Heyes whispered against her neck as he finished with the corset.

She laughed lightly and turned to look him in the eye. “You want me to go out in public, without a corset?”

He shrugged, playfulness filling his eyes, as he put his hands on her waist. “You do all the time, as Red.”

She looked him boldly in the eyes and started to undo the hooks on the front of the corset. He enfolded her hands and stopped her.

“You keep doing that and we will miss this lunch meeting.”

She laughed as she turned away to put on petticoats. “Have you ever had Chinese food?”

“No, can’t say as I have.” Heyes shook his head. “You?”

“No, but Billy says he enjoys it.”

“I think that boy is like Thaddeus. Never met any food he doesn’t like.” Heyes finished with his tie and turned to help Red into her skirt.

They were just putting on their jackets as a knock came to the connecting bathroom door, and it opened slightly, with Kid Curry’s head appearing. “You two ready for this?”

“Always,” Heyes replied with a dimpled smile.

They walked down the stairs, looking for Billy. Morris came down the hall. “I believe Mr. O’Sullivan and Mr. Williamson are in the garden.”

“Thank you much, Morris.” Red headed out the garden doors.

As Morris left, the Kid put a hand on Heyes’ shoulder, looking at his cousin as he watched Red skip down the garden stairs.

Heyes turned to meet his cousin’s eyes, his face still and serious. “Kid, what can you tell me that I don’t already know?”

“I know you know, Heyes. So why are you doing this? Have you given up on the amnesty?”

“No, not at all.” He turned to look into the garden again, where Billy and Silky were smiling and laughing with Red. “I think this is the final phase for them. I just want it over.”

“Then what?”

“I don’t know.” Heyes turned back to meet his cousin’s gaze. “What do you think we should do?”

“You’re wanting me to come up with a plan?” Curry asked with surprise on his face.

“No, I guess not,” Heyes laughed ruefully. “I just can’t let it go yet. Will you stay with me until I can figure out how to?”

“Always.”

“This here’s the place,” Billy nodded towards a store front with elaborate Chinese lanterns and characters painted on the door. It looked sedate and well kept, less ostentatious than some of the neighboring shops.

“Maybe we should have had Red come to this meeting, instead of Eliza.” The Kid looked around, knowing what less respectable services some of the establishments down the side streets provided. Heyes and Curry had occasionally ventured into Chinatown on their prior visits to San Francisco. They normally gravitated towards the Barbary Coast district, for gambling halls and female company, but occasionally they did visit Chinatown, sometimes with wealthy friends of Silky’s.

“I would have had to cut my hair.” Red shook her head. “It’s been hard enough to explain what we are doing in the cellar with me in pants, without leaving the house dressed that way.”

“Not necessarily,” Heyes countered. “Lots of boys on the trail just let their hair grow long. I think even Morris has finally been convinced that we are really inventorying Silky’s wine collection for insurance purposes.” The Kid gave Heyes a skeptical look.

“See those two ladies yonder,” Billy nodded down the street. “There are some respectable shops on the Main Street selling silks, perfumes, and spices and such that the ladies come to purchase. Mr. Li here runs this nice place where folks even come to have tea and cakes.” He held open the door and ushered in Red and the boys to a lush and brightly appointed restaurant, which appeared to be frequented by an affluent clientele. There were some folks of Chinese descent present, but also some of European.

“Ah, Mr. Billy!” Mr. Li greeted them as they entered. “You have brought your friends.”

“Yes, Mr. Li, this here is Mr. and Mrs. Smith and Mr. Jones. Mrs. Smith is my good friend, Eliza.”

“Mrs. Eliza, so glad to finally meet you. I am honored to have your business. It appears to be profitable for all. Perhaps we should retire to the private dining room that has been prepared for your party, before we discuss more.” Mr. Li indicated a room down the hall.

“That sounds mighty fine, Mr. Li. Just smelling your delicious food has made me hungry,” Billy smiled and gestured for Red and the boys to precede him and follow Mr. Li down into a comfortable room.

“I have taken the liberty of selecting a meal that is perhaps more amenable to your Western palates than some of our delicacies would be. I will have them bring in chicken and egg soup and some pork dumplings to start. Would tea be acceptable for all?”

“Why don’t you bring us some of that wine we’ve had before, Mr. Li? Mrs. Eliza is partial to tea, but I’m not certain the boys might not need something more. And you know I’ll have to have some of them barbecued chicken feet.”

“Of course,” Mr. Li smiled. “I will leave you to your repast. Then perhaps we can discuss business matters after?”

“Sounds mighty fine. You have everything figured out, as usual, Mr. Li.” Billy smiled as they sat around the table and Mr. Li left them to the attention of the servers.

Once the four of them were again alone in the room, enjoying their first course, Billy said, “Mr. Li is the head of one of the Tong groups here in Chinatown. He owns most of the businesses on this side of the block. His import and export business is very successful, so he had started his own bank. He’s done a great job handling some of our funds, those that needed invested or wired to other locations.”

“You’re dealing with the Tong?” Heyes was surprised.

“Mr. Li leads the Lotus Blossom group. Very honorable.” Billy tugged his ear, rolled his eyes around the room, and met Heyes’ gaze, until he understood that they might be overheard.

“Ah.” Heyes smiled.

“It’s been profitable for everyone, as Mr. Li said.” 

After a sumptuous meal, the waiters cleared the table, and brought more tea and wine.

“You know, even them chicken feet were tasty,” the Kid admitted. I usually like more meat on the bone, but had to try them once.” 

Heyes just smiled. His eyes stilled as he noticed Mr. Li walk into the room.

“I trust you had a satisfactory meal?” Mr. Li asked.

“Wonderful, as usual, Mr. Li,” Billy replied, and everyone in the room agreed.

“Now to the business?” Mr. Li inquired.

“Yes,” Red stated. “I’d like a new account opened, for Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones, with the amount discussed earlier.”

Heyes head whipped around towards Red.

“It has already been taken care of, Mrs. Eliza.” Mr. Li quietly replied.

“As with the other accounts,” Red continued. “The names can be changed, if needed.”

“Yes, Mrs. Eliza. With a code word to be set up.”

“Very good, Mr. Li.” Red turned towards the boys. “In gratitude for your help.”

“Now, Eliza,” Heyes started, his eyes showing his displeasure.

She held up her hand. “We can discuss this later, you just need to give Mr. Li the code word.”

Heyes looked far from happy, but knew it was not something he wanted to talk about in front of Mr. Li, or even for that matter Billy. He took a moment to gather his thoughts.

“Is Mrs. Smith on the account also, in case the money needs to go back to her?” He looked towards Mr. Li.

“She can be.”

“Very well.” Heyes dark eyes bored into Red’s, but she just matched his will.

“Do you need us to leave the room?” she asked.

“No,” Heyes gave a wry smile. “I don’t think that’ll be necessary.” He turned to Mr. Li. “Red.”

As they left Chinatown, there was little discussion. Heyes was walking briskly, his face still and closed, after a pleasant and polite leave taking from Mr. Li. Red kept up for a while, with the Kid and Billy wisely following at a bit of a distance. She then huffed noisily and slowed, knowing her current stamina would not take that pace all the way back to Silky’s home. Billy took her arm and they continued down the street at a more sedate pace. The Kid sighed and went to catch up with Heyes, who had stopped at the next corner.

He was pacing, having taken his hat off and running his fingers through his thick hair. He pointed his hat at Curry.

“Don’t say it, Kid.”

“What?”

“I know I got us in this mess.”

“Well, yeah.” The Kid snorted. “That ain’t news, Heyes.”

Red and Billy approached, and Heyes stood close to her, glaring down. “I ain’t taking it.”

“Joshua, will you let me explain?” Red put her hand upon his chest and then slid her arm through his.

His face still showed anger, but he put his hand over hers, and started off again, at a slower pace. They walked for a while, coming to a relatively quiet section of street along a park.

“We told you we were retired,” Heyes started.

“Yes,” Red responded. “I thought you two could use a start for an investment account. I have a very good financial advisor back East, Vogel Associates…”

“Red.” Heyes stopped her and they turned into the park. He led down a path and onto a bench. He put his finger under her chin and stared into her eyes. So many emotions were coursing across his face, even he didn’t know what he was going to say next.

“Red, we’re trying for an amnesty.”

“An amnesty?”

“Yes, and taking money from what we know is from an illegal activity probably isn’t on the governor’s list.”

“It’s a gift, Joshua.”

“Red,” Heyes put his hands on her shoulders, still glowering at her. “Tell me the money you put in our account is not from a train or bank robbery.”

Red was silent. Heyes lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. The look on his face was still harsh.

“We can’t take it.” His eyes were deep, but his mouth was in a hard line.

“Why did you teach me to open the safe?”

Heyes let go of her hands and got up and started to pace, running his hands through his hair. He stopped in front of her.

“It will allow you to finish, won’t it?”

“Yes.”

He crouched in front of her, took her hands in his and looked beseechingly up into her eyes.

“That’s why. I want you out of this before you end up dead.” He looked down at their intertwined hands. “It’s why we are going for the amnesty. Taking the money won’t accomplish that.”

They were silent for a moment.

“My original idea,” Red started. Heyes stood and looked to interrupt, but she held up her hand and then eased him down to sit back beside her with their hands still connected.

“My original idea was to give you the $20,000 as a poker stake. You could keep it or give it back, once you had earned enough from it. I heard you and Silky talking about some of the games here to which he could get you invited.”

“You put $20,000 in our account?” Heyes laughed at the irony.

“Yes.” Red was confused by his reaction, but then was quiet, letting him think.

“Joshua, I know you can easily earn enough money in a few games, so you could start to invest it. Then you won’t have to roam the West, worrying about where your next meal is coming from.”

“What if I tell you I’ve lost $20,000 in a single poker hand?” Heyes face showed the trials of his life. “Lady Luck isn’t always my friend.”

Red took his face between her hands. “You know you shouldn’t play poker depending on luck.” 

His eyes glittered.

“I’m not giving you this money to fritter away. I’m investing it in your future. I’d suggest you do the same.”

Heyes looked down, his mind spinning. “You want me to play conservatively, so we build our own stake?”

“Yes.”

He thought some more. “What if we wanted to go to South America, once we got enough money?”

She stroked his cheek with her fingers. “Do you want to go to South America?”

“No,” he laughed softly. “We like the West.”

“Then do this for me, Joshua.” Her fingers stroked through the hair on the side of his head, and he leaned into her hand. “Play poker the way I know you can. Put most of the money away in investments. Vogel Associates can set up an expense budget. I’ll even tell Marion you need a fund for playing poker in the future to keep you happy.” Her thumb stroked his lips. “Have them transfer out the $20,000 when you can. Travel the West. Get your amnesty.”

They were about to kiss when a loud cough came from Billy, and then the Kid. Two nannies with strollers were coming into the park. Heyes and Red sat back from each other. He put on his hat, stood and offered his arm to Red. She looked up into his glittering eyes and they walked back to Silky’s mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not an expert in either the Chinese culture in San Francisco or the Tong groups. After some research though, Mr. Li seemed to be a perfect channel for Red to launder their money. The Western authorities would not consider checking in Chinatown for any news of the Johnsons. And it was in a dim sum restaurant there that I had barbecued chicken feet for the first time.


	20. Chapter 20

The bedroom was dark except for a light flickering in the adjoining bath. Heyes felt the other side of the bed. It was empty. He turned to the bedside table to look at the clock. It was three in the morning. In the faint light, he saw Red come into the room, dressed in trail clothes, trousers, a shirt, her thick vest, sweeping coat and boots. She was wearing his blue bandana, but filling saddlebags.

“Red,” Heyes called softly.

She turned towards him, the subdued light casting shadows on the fine planes of her face, half hidden in her lengthening hair.

“You’re leaving.” It wasn’t a question from Heyes, but a realization. 

“Yes. It’s time to meet up with Chip.”

“Were you leaving without saying good-bye?”

There was silence and Red was still for a moment. “I was thinkin’ on it but hadn’t made a decision.”

Heyes got out of bed and started dressing. 

“Billy and I are taking an early train out.”

“I figure since it’s a free country, I’m allowed to walk to the train station at this ungodly hour, same as you.” Heyes’ voice was tight.

“We’re meeting up to … start the final phase. You can’t come with us.”

“Did I say I was coming with you?” Heyes tugged harshly on his gun belt as he fastened it. He was nothing if not efficient at getting dressed and ready to leave at a moment’s notice.

“Um … sort of.” Red had paused in her packing.

“I said I was taking a walk to the train station. I didn’t say I was getting on a train.” Heyes scrubbed his face with his hands, and then ran them through his hair. He locked eyes with Red. “May I come, just to say good-bye?”

Red hesitated, but then nodded.

“Good.” Heyes grabbed up his scruffy black hat. “You ready?”

“Not quite.”

“Never gonna make a good outlaw, if you can’t get ready faster than Joshua can.” The Kid came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, hat already on his head, gun of course in place. “Posse’ll get you every time.” He smiled and his teeth glinted in the hushed light.

“I’ll go get Billy.” Red started for the door, but Heyes grabbed her arm. 

“How about you stay here with Thaddeus and I’ll go let Billy know we are ready?” Heyes’ eyes were hard as flint when they met Red’s.  
V  
“How about Red and me meet you by the back door?” The Kid asked quietly.

Heyes just nodded and left to find Billy.

Red finished putting a couple of things into her bags, and slinging them over her shoulder, looked up at the Kid.

“I know I’m asking the impossible,” the Kid said softly. “Since I know he’s already aching, but I’d appreciate it if you’d not try to hurt him any more than necessary.”

“Thaddeus, I …” Red started.

Curry just held up his gloved hands and shook his head. “You don’t know him like I do.” His eyes were filled with sorrow. “He rarely opens himself up to someone else. This is gonna shred his insides. And I’m gonna have to deal with it.”

“I’m sorry, Thaddeus.”

“I know,” the Kid nodded. “Like I asked, just don’t make this more difficult than it needs to be. Please.” His eyes held a deep sadness that Red didn’t have time to fathom.

It had been a quiet walk to the train station. Heyes walked next to Red, but neither had said anything during the trip. The Kid and Billy has followed, but not closely. Billy had quietly given Curry some last-minute instructions about how and when to contact Mr. Li. 

It was still dark as they walked onto the train platform. The engine was huffing, building up steam for its imminent departure.

“It’s been great visitin’ with you all.” Billy had given the Kid a big hug and back slap, smiling impishly, and starting to head for the boarding steps.

Red had been looking anywhere but into Heyes’ eyes. He reached out with his leather clad hands, touched his blue bandana around her neck and lifted her chin, so their eyes met. At first look her eyes were as hard as flint, but then she started to crumble. He gathered her into his arms and gave her an intense hug. She put her hands on his chest and they separated, but only far enough for them to exchange an impassioned kiss.

There were few other travelers boarding this early in the morning, but some paused at the sight of what looked like two drifters locked in an ardent embrace. They glanced quickly in another direction, and hurried on their way, away from the depravity of the city.

The train began to blow its departure whistle, and Heyes loosened his grip on Red. He gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Her hat had fallen down her back and was hanging by the stampede strings.

“Where will you be?” Heyes asked, worried that, for the first time since they had met, she hadn’t told him where she would be next.

“Coraville. Two months.” Red’s eyes were deep pools, reflecting Heyes’.

He let her go, and she climbed the steps up onto the train car platform. As she turned to look at him one last time, the train started to pull out. Heyes unconsciously started after the train, but the Kid put a hand gently on his shoulder, and he stilled.

They were in Texas visiting Bic Mac McCreedy when they heard. Heyes had won forty thousand dollars the night before from some of Big Mac’s friends, all wealthy enough that they were impressed by his poker skills rather than annoyed at the loss. He had planned to telegraph Mr. Li later in the day to give the original twenty thousand back to Red, just as soon as he could get all the money in the bank and wired to San Francisco.

The boys had slept in after the late night, but Big Mac had been up early with business dealings. He was still sitting at the breakfast table, when the boys came down.

“Will you look at this!” Big Mac exclaimed, shaking the paper. “They hit them all!”

“Whatcha talking about, Bic Mac?” Heyes asked inattentively, as he cradled a cup of coffee, freshly poured by the maid, Maria. The Kid was eagerly watching Mrs. Gonzales bring out two plates loaded with eggs and bacon.

“This! The markets are going to be in another spiral, mark my word.” He looked appraisingly at the boys. “If I didn’t know better, that you two have been here for the last week, I’d’ve thought you’d’ve come out of retirement and masterminded all these robberies.” 

Heyes was suddenly fully awake. “What robberies?”

“These!” He read from the paper. “According to the Southwestern Central offices, as well as the U.S. Marshalls’ department, every payroll shipment for the railroad for this month has been taken. In addition, payroll shipments from several Western banks were targeted.” He looked up from the paper. “The Southwestern Central will be declaring bankruptcy, as well as a few dozen banks.”

Heyes slowly put down his coffee cup and turned to meet Kid Curry’s gaze. The Kid had put down his fork.

“You boys didn’t have anything to do with this, did you?” Big Mac had noticed their reaction.

“No, no Big Mac!” the Kid exclaimed. “Like you said, we were here. How could we? You know we’re trying for that amnesty.”

“You know the gang that pulled this off? Was it your old boys? The Devil’s Hole gang?”

Heyes laughed dryly. “Nah, Big Mac, Wheat and Kyle can’t usually think their way outta a paper wrapper, let alone plan something like this.” He swallowed and continued nonchalantly, hoping McCreedy wouldn’t notice that he actually didn’t answer his question. “The paper say who they think pulled this off?”

“Oh, they mentioned something like Johnson or Johansen.” Big Mac chuckled. “That’s like saying a Smith or Jones did it. Guess you boys were right about those names after all. Too many of them around to be traced.”

Heyes had been hungry for breakfast after his long night of poker, but now he was just pushing the eggs around his plate. The Kid was drinking his coffee, but he had stopped eating as well. Heyes glared at him, but Curry just shrugged, and sipped some more.

“I was thinking of getting my poker earnings to the bank, to transfer to San Francisco.”

“I’d hold off on that if I were you, Joshua. Might want to see who all is standing in a few days or a week or so.” Big Mac’s face was somber. “Might not be a bad idea to have some ready cash for a while.”

“I’d think forty thousand was too much spending money, even for you, Uncle Mac.” Heyes joked.

“True, but still, I’d wait if I were you.” McCreedy smiled thinly. “Might give me a chance to win some of it back from you. Never know if I might need some ready cash myself.”

“Ah, Big Mac, my financial advisor told me I can’t put all my winnings back into my next game.” Heyes had his own thin smile. “I promised.”

“So that’s what was in the safe,” Heyes mused that night when they had retired after a relatively small stakes poker game. Heyes had won just a thousand dollars. With the financial situation, everyone had been jittery. The game had not gone long.

“You mean the Liberty 210? Must have been the railroad payroll schedule.”

“Yeah, Kid. At least that. With the banks being hit too, I’m wondering if it was a Wells Fargo delivery schedule.”

“Maybe, Heyes.” The Kid took off his gun belt and set it handily on the bedpost. He took off his red shirt and started to unbuckle the belt on his pants. He glanced at Heyes and asked quietly, “She give you a meeting spot?”

Heyes pulled his dark shirt out of his pants and started to unbutton it. “Yeah, Kid. In about three weeks.” 

“What then?”

“I guess we see how hot they are. If anyone’s tracking them.” He coughed and continued, “Maybe we split up, and I’ll just go to meet them …”

“That ain’t happenin’, Heyes.” The Kid gave him a glacial stare. “I’m not lettin’ you walk into a possible hornets’ nest by yourself.” He gave a dry laugh. “Remember, I’m the only thing that’s been keepin’ you alive all these years.”

“That’s some mighty big opinion you have of yourself, Kid.”

“Just the truth, Heyes.” Curry pulled back the covers of the bed in the room. “You bunkin’ here tonight?”

“Nah, I just wanted to discuss this.” Heyes walked to the door to the connecting room, shedding his shirt as he went.

“Don’t stay up all night pacing, Heyes.” The Kid had a worried look on his face. “You know I can hear it from here.”

Heyes grimaced. “No, you can’t, Kid. Anyway, you can sleep through anything.”

“Maybe I can’t hear it, but I’ll still know. And it will keep me awake.”

Heyes twisted the Black Hills gold band still on his left hand. The Kid watched, until Heyes met his gaze. His eyes narrowed to slits, and he sighed. “Okay, Kid, I’ll try to sleep too.” He went into his room but left the door open.

“’Night, Heyes.”

“’Night, Kid.”


End file.
